


An Otalia Wedding

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 153,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2029 and there's an Otalia wedding brewing that features siblings Emma, Rafe, Ava, Francesca and Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

Chapter One

Thursday, June 7th, 2029

"Mom?"

A svelte, yet still shapely, dark haired woman in her late-teens, possibly early-twenties, called out as she entered the farmhouse kitchen. One of her hands was locked with another woman of approximately the same age with ash blonde hair. The blonde, who was rather buxom herself, followed behind her, looking somewhat timid.

"Are you guys here?" the dark-haired woman called out again as she led her companion deeper into the house.

"Maybe they're not home?" the blonde suggested as they made their way to the living room.

Once they rounded the corner they saw another woman come down the stairs and greet them. She was slightly taller and looked around 10 years older with light brown hair.

"Hey rugrat," she said as she extended her arms open for a hug.

The dark-haired woman smiled.

"How you doing Dr. Jellybean?" she teased back.

After they finished their greeting, Emma pulled back and then offered her hand to the blonde woman.

"Since Elena is so terrible at introductions, I'm her sister, Emma. It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel."

"Hey, you didn't give me a chance to introduce her," Elena argued. "Rachel, Emma. Em' Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel replied. "I've heard so many stories about you guys it feels like I know you, but it's nice to put a face to a name."

"Likewise," Emma agreed.

"So are the brides nervous?" Elena asked.

"Does throwing up twice count?" she asked.

Elena and Rachel both laughed and seconds later they all heard a man call out, "Hey, Ma?"

"In here, Rafe," Emma yelled toward the kitchen.

Rafe rounded the corner and looked rather debonair in a suit and tie. He took a few steps into the living room and then stumbled back in mock-surprise when he saw Elena.

"Look at you! You look so grown up, girl. C'mere," he said opening his arms.

"Rafe," she said after the hug, "this is Rachel. Rachel, my brother Rafe."

"My sisters score all the hotties I see," he complimented making Rachel blush.

"Enough," Elena chastised her older brother with a swat to his arm. "So where are they?" she asked looking around again.

Emma pitched a thumb behind her, pointing outside.

"Momma Liv is ordering around the help like a drill sergeant and Momma Tal is pretty much trying to keep the peace so, you know, the usual." All of them chuckled. "I'm just trying to keep the peace between them, at least until Saturday. After that, I'm done - they can live happily ever after or strangle each other. Either way, I'm out of it." She sighed. "I'll be so glad when this weekend is over."

"It's just a wedding," Elena remarked.

" _I_ know that. _You_ know that. But you also know how my mom gets about parties." Elena smiled and nodded in agreement silently. "Even an impromptu party takes hours of planning," Emma went on. "So this is like... the second coming." Elena giggled, as Emma turned to Rachel. "Don't get me wrong – I love my mom. I do. And I love everything she's ever done for all of us over the years. She just…"

"She drives Em' insane sometimes," Elena offered.

"Thank you El'," she complimented her sister for finishing her though. "Yes, she drives me nuts and this weekend is no exception."

"Well, you wanna go aggravate them for a change?" Rafe offered as he nodded toward the door.

"Can we please?" Emma asked. "A little 'shoe on the other foot' would do me some good," she chuckled.

"Sure, what are big brothers for?" he asked as he put his arm around her and led all three women outside.

Chapter Two

"Mi novios!" Natalia exclaimed, making Olivia turn and look in the direction her wife stared.

The years had been kind to both women, even if their laugh lines were now slightly deeper and more permanent. It was obvious that Olivia still colored her hair, but Natalia’s remained natural with a few grays around her temples.

Their children walked toward them taking in the scene. They looked around in all the directions, taking in the backyard that had been practically transformed into an outdoor cathedral.

Elena tapped Emma on the arm as they approached a gazebo specially constructed for the event.

"Momma Liv and Tal didn’t spare any expense on your nuptials, did they?" the younger woman asked.

"I didn’t ask for this," Emma replied in a heated whisper.

"Sure you didn’t, Munchkin," Rafe teased with skepticism.

"I didn’t," Emma insisted again. "I said, ‘How about an outdoor wedding at the farm?’ Next thing I know we’re staring in a Hollywood production."

"Come on," Rafe chuckled. "You know when Olivia does anything she does it big," he reminded her before turning to his youngest sibling. "I can see we’ve got our work cut out for us, Elena."

"Why’s that?"

"Because if we ever decide to settle down with someone and tie the knot it’s gonna be hard to top this."

"You two always gang up on me," Emma said with a smile as she shoved Rafe.

"That’s because we come from the same womb," he remarked.

"Fine," Emma huffed. "Wait until Ava gets here tomorrow – then it’s on."

Natalia went to Elena first and pulled her close giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to the woman who stood nearby.

"Hi Rachel," Natalia told her. "I recognized you from your picture. It’s nice to meet you."

"You too ma’am," she said politely.

"Call me Natalia," she told her. "This is Olivia," she said introducing her.

Olivia extended her hand and gave it a shake. "You girls have any trouble getting in?"

"No, it was a good flight. No delays," Elena replied.

"Ava’s late," Olivia sighed. "She missed her flight today, but she swears she’ll be on the next plane tomorrow."

"She’s not real happy with Ava right now," Natalia whispered to Elena.

"No, I am not," Olivia said loudly making it clear that she’d heard Natalia anyway. "And she better be here by rehearsal tomorrow."

"Relax dear," Natalia told her. "Go yell at the, I don’t know, the dove handler for awhile."

"You’re not funny," Olivia told her.

"And you’re cranky," Natalia countered.

Olivia grinned slightly and then asked Emma, "You sure you want to marry a woman tomorrow? They can be a bigger pain in the butt than men, you know?"

A fake, silk flower slapped Olivia across the face and she looked over to see a smiling Natalia.

"Hey, you behave," the Latina warned.

Rafe’s cell phone went off that was around his wrist. He looked down at the name and grinned. "Sorry, I gotta take this. It’s Decker." He pressed the button and a small screen came up to show a much older Decker. Unlike Olivia, he had not aged well.

"Hello Mr. Decker, how are you?"

"Fine, and yourself Mr. Rivera?"

"I can’t complain. I’m with my family right now so I don’t have much time. What did you need?"

"We haven’t received those documents on the Paris property yet – the one you weren’t sure about," he added as if trying to jog Rafe’s memory.

"Right, please check on it Monday, just call my receptionist and remind her."

"I was hoping you’d see to it," Decker told him.

"Quite frankly," Rafe began. "I’m a busy man and the acquisition of the Galaxy Hotel Line by the Spencer/Rivera Properties Group isn’t one of our largest endeavors. If anything, we’ve done you a favor. So in the interest of both our time just contact my assistant and she’ll get it worked out, okay? Thanks." Rafe hung up without waiting for his reply.

Olivia smiled and looked at the 39-year-old with a great sense of pride. She figured one of her kids would follow in her footsteps. She just always thought that it would be Ava or possibly Emma. After spending a few years wandering and feeling unfulfilled, Rafe took Olivia up on her offer to ‘show him around.’ It wasn’t long after that when Olivia saw the true talent that Rafe had with wooing people like his mother could while also having a strong head for financial business (something his mother didn’t possess). Not long after that point Olivia realized her business prodigy was standing before her and she had an heir to her kingdom, which also paved a way for her to retire with ease someday.

"Decker’s still a douche, isn’t he?" Olivia asked.

"Yep," Rafe said with a grin. "But you own Galaxy." He smiled.

"We own Galaxy," she corrected. "I wish I could have seen him when he signed those papers and handed the chain over to us," she lamented. "I retired just a little too early."

"Do you want to see it?" Rafe asked. "You can since we record all the meetings at the headquarters. All I need to do is plug into the server and cue it up."

A devilish grin spread across Olivia’s face.

Chapter Three

Rafe and Olivia sat on the sofa watching a television that was displaying the meeting between Rafe and Decker.

"Here-it-comes, here-it-comes, here-it-comes," Olivia said quickly as she sat on the edge of the sofa, pointing at the screen. Rafe tried to hold back a laugh as he watched too. "Riiiiiiiiight… THERE!" she said excitedly. "Pause it! Did you see that? Did you see that look? Rewind it again."

Rafe had to laugh at that point.

"You’re enjoying this a little too much," he said although he rewound the video feed back a few seconds as Olivia requested.

"Damn right I am. Pause it again – I want your mom to see this," she told him. "Natalia?" she yelled toward the kitchen. "Come in here and see the point where Decker’s soul is crushed."

Rafe buried his face in his hand and chuckled.

"That’s just wrong," he told Olivia as he shook his head.

"Tell me you didn’t see it?" Olivia countered.

"I see it," Rafe replied. "It’s the pleasure you’re talking in it that’s so…" Rafe couldn’t finish the sentence.

"Hey, it couldn’t have happened to a nicer sleazebag," she countered. "I mean, really? What jackass fires a woman while she’s IN a hospital bed and right after he took a widow for all she’s worth, huh? What goes around comes around, Rafe," she added. "You remember that and never, ever do those underhanded dirty deeds like him."

"You know I wouldn’t do that," Rafe told him. "I’m the man that just increased everyone’s vacation time by a week."

She looked back at the screen and grinned. "Good, then maybe you’ll never be the victim of instant karma like this sad sack." She then looked back at Rafe hopefully and nodded enthusiastically as she motioned to the T.V.

"One more time?" he asked as he held up the remote.

"Do it," Olivia commanded and turned back to the television again with a wicked grin.

In the kitchen, Natalia was mixing something in a bowl while Elena, Emma and Rachel sat around the table cutting out sugar cookies shaped like bells on the flour filled table.

"Elena never said what kind of doctor you are, Emma," Rachel began. "Are you like a _real_ doctor or someone who’s been in college forever?"

She thought about the question a moment. "Both," she said with a grin.

Natalia leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. "Dr. Jellybean is in school to be a heart surgeon and she’s already an inventor."

"Wow," Rachel said impressed. "So you’ll like…cut people open and stuff?" Emma nodded. "I don’t think I’d have the guts to do that."

"Me neither," Elena confessed.

"And you invent things too?" Rachel asked.

"Really, it’s not a huge deal," Emma said brushing it off with a dismissive hand wave. "I saw a problem in certain patients and I looked for a way to fix it – at least temporarily. That’s all."

"I’m not sure I follow you," Rachel said looking around the kitchen and hoping someone would explain it.

"Well, in laymen’s terms, hearts have valves," Emma began, "and in particular situations the patient eventually needs a replacement heart – either through organ donation or cloning."

"You made something so they don’t need a replacement heart?"

"No, she’s not superman," Elena chimed in. "At least not yet," she added bumping shoulders with her sister.

Emma smiled and then continued by saying, "No, they still need a transplant, but the biggest problem in this kind of scenario is the wait time."

"I’m not sure I’m following you," Rachel confessed.

"Some patients don’t have a long time with the heart they have, they need one immediately," Natalia answered.

"Right," Emma said nodding to Natalia for a moment before addressing Rachel again, "so the valve I invented gives them more time until a replacement is donated or artificially created. So long story short…I just reinvented the wheel when it comes to heart medicine. That’s all, no big."

"Yes, big," Natalia told her and then turned to Rachel. "She’s given thousands of people, if not hundreds of thousands, the chance at a longer life."

"Okay, yeah, that’s true," Emma relented and began to blush. "I mean, there are patients who were so bad off they would have died if they didn’t have a few extra weeks until they could get the replacement. So although the valve won’t help everyone, it has helped some people."

"So did you always want to be a heart surgeon?" Rachel asked. "I know El’ said your mom – Olivia, I mean – she had a transplant, right?"

"Yeah, but that’s not why I got into it, not initially anyway."

"Really?"

Emma nodded and said, "Actually I was going to be a businesswoman like my mom. But when I got into the human physiology classes I was really amazed by the heart. And I saw firsthand what heart patients go through, and how it takes a toll too on the people that love them," she said looking over at Natalia. "But what I really found astonishing is how little we still know about something that plays such a big a role in the human body. And when you look at how the heart’s connected to so much in the body, and the functions it serves, it’s…well…to me it’s fascinating. But I’m sure it’s probably boring to you so I’ll shut up now," Emma ended in a rush.

"Not at all," Rachel said, "What you’ve already done makes my life look pretty damn dull by comparison," she chuckled.

"Which is why I blush when everyone _talks about it_ ," Emma said as her eyes bore into Natalia.

"Can I help it that I’m proud of my daughter – all my daughters?" she added.

"Oh yeah," Elena said sarcastically. "One kid’s a business mogul, one’s a heart surgeon and the other is…well, me. And there you have it – the black sheep."

"You are no such thing," Natalia chastised. "You’re technically still a teenager. You’re not supposed to have your entire life planned yet."

"Tali?" Olivia bellowed again from the living room. "Did you hear me? Come in here - I want you to see this."

Natalia groaned. "I really don’t want to watch Decker’s world crumble," she sighed.

"Go and get it over with Mama Tal," Elena told her.

Natalia gave another heavy sigh and took her apron off before heading into the living room.

"The things we do for love."

Chapter Four

Friday, June 8th, 2029

The family, which consisted of Rafe, Emma, Elena, Olivia, Natalia and Elena’s girlfriend Rachel, walked up the backyard sidewalk.

"That was a great rehearsal and the dinner was fantastic," Rafe complimented. "Good call Olivia."

"Yeah," Elena said and then tapped Emma on the arm. "And only two of your bridesmaids looked like they were ready to kill each other so, you know, given the size of your wedding party, that’s pretty good."

"Please don’t remind me," Emma remarked.

A shadow stepped out from the porch and Emma squealed. She did a little stationary dance before breaking into a run.

"Ava!" she exclaimed as she rushed toward the woman. "You made it!"

"Of course I made it," Ava answered as she pulled her into a hug. With the exception of a perfect gray hairstreak by her right temple, she looked ten to fifteen years her junior. "Not exactly _when_ I expected to be here, of course, but yes, I made it," she added. "I figured you guys would be home soon so I just waited out here."

"You missed rehearsal," Olivia told her. By the tone in her voice everyone knew that Olivia was still anything but pleased with their eldest daughter.

Natalia cleared her throat. "Why don’t we all go in and give Liv and Ava a chance to catch up?" Although it was a question everyone there understood it wasn’t open for debate and they all shuffled inside. "I’ve got a strawberry pie and some sugarless cookies," Natalia added as the last of the group walked in.

Olivia just looked at Ava for a long while before she spoke. "You know, with any luck, this is the only wedding she’ll have," she began.

"I know," Ava replied. "I tired to get an earlier flight. I did. But if I told you yesterday that I’d be missing rehearsal tonight you’d have been even madder than you are now."

"So you knew yesterday that you’d miss it?" Olivia asked.

"You were already so pissed and I didn’t want to say I’d miss rehearsal too because then you’d really spaz and you shouldn’t get this upset. It’s not good for your heart."

"I can’t believe that you’d disregard Emma like this."

"I didn’t disregard her! I knew I’d have time to get here. And if anything I didn’t come earlier because I wanted this day to be special for everyone."

Olivia’s voice began to rise. "I’m not sure how carelessly missing your plane equals helping make the day special."

"I didn’t carelessly miss anything! I was busy with damage control, alright?" Ava said becoming angry herself. "Someone - and my money is on Decker - someone started a rumor that the takeover meant we were cleaning house across both chains – The Beacon and Galaxy Hotels. From San Fran to San Diego, I was getting calls from employees, managers, you name it…with all of them asking if they were one of the hotels on the chopping block. Basically all of California was in meltdown and I spent my day sending memos of reassurance to BOTH chains that no one was closing and everyone still had jobs."

"Why didn’t you tell Rafe?" Olivia asked.

"Because I knew he had already left. He was here. And it wasn’t anything he needed to be involved with – I could handle it. I know you think I’m incompetent, but I’m not."

"I don’t think that," Olivia replied.

Ava got quite for a moment. When she did finally speak it was in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"Then why did you give it to him? Why did he get the entire company and I only got California?"

Olivia’s mouth opened slightly and she closed it. Then she took a calming breath.

"You didn’t want it, remember? You didn’t want all that responsibility and you loved being in San Francisco."

"I know," Ava agreed. "But…why didn’t you at least make me the offer? …I’m your daughter."

"And Rafe is my son - a step-son, but nonetheless, still a son," Olivia countered. "I don’t love him more or less than you or Emma or Elena." Ava turned away slightly. Olivia closed the distance between them and turned Ava to face her by putting Ava’s cheek in her palm. When their eyes met Olivia could tell the woman was slightly crying. "I love you Ava," Olivia reassured her.

"But it’s not the same," she answered.

"Ava," Oliva stressed. "It’s no different."

"It is, but I don’t blame you. Look, I never lived with all of you. Even Rafe – although he wasn’t there long – at least he lived with everyone in there," she said as she pointed toward the house. "…I’m the outsider here and I get why. I just…I just wish you had asked me if I’d like to take over – that’s all."

"Just because you didn’t wake up here in footie pajamas like Emma or Elena doesn’t mean we view you as a ‘ lesser’ family member," Olivia answered. Ava gave her a small grin. "And I knew you didn’t want the job so I didn’t offer it - I didn’t want to put you on the spot of saying no. I’m being honest, Sweetie…We all love you very much."

Ava smiled playfully. "Well, you looked fit to be tied, but Emma was happy to see me."

"We’re all happy, but…she remembers Ava. When I was really sick and we didn’t think I’d make it, you were there…for both of us. She’s never forgotten that – none of us have."

Ava looked down again. "I’m sorry. I guess I should have told you the truth yesterday."

"Why? You’re absolutely right." Ava looked up surprised. "I probably would have been more upset and right now I might even be in jail for beating the hell out of Decker for making our lives more difficult."

Ava chuckled. "Well, I’ll have you know it’s all fine now. In fact, I made it to the airport yesterday, but they just closed the gate and wouldn’t let me board."

"You’re here now," Olivia told her as she put her arm around her and led her toward the house. "That’s all that matters in the end."

Chapter Five

Friday Night, June 8th, 2029

"Aren’t you tired?" Natalia asked Ava as she handed her a glass of iced tea.

Natalia took a seat next to the younger woman at the kitchen table and watched her shake her head.

"I’m still three hours behind you guys," Ava replied. "For me it feels like it’s around nine at night," she added. "But you don’t have to entertain me. Head on up to bed if you want, Nat."

It was the older woman’s turn to shake her head.

"The rest of the house can sleep. I’m not tired yet… besides I’ve missed you too." Natalia ran her hand affectionately down the back of Ava’s head. "With all this wedding brew-haha it might be the only chance we get to really talk."

Natalia then motioned toward the door with her head and Ava took her lead by following her outside. Once at the porch, Ava took a deep breath, inhaling the night breeze.

"Fresh air," Ava sighed. "Besides my family, that’s the only thing I miss about Springfield." Both women took a spot on the gliding bench. "So how’s Mom doing? Is her health okay?"

"Yeah, but Rick still yells at her about her drinking now and then."

"Is it a problem? Does she get drunk and-?"

"No," Natalia cut her off. "Nothing like that. He doesn’t want her to drink at all, but you know your mother." Ava snorted at Natalia’s comment and raised her glass in agreement. "I figured after 20 years she’s entitled to a martini or a glass of wine now and then. We’d gone out to dinner with Doris the night before the hospital did her last blood work and that’s how Rick knew. So he assumed that drinking was an everyday event for her, but really, it’s not. She was just having fun and had a few too many, but that usually happens when we go out with Doris. It ends up being a drinking contest between the two of them."

"Oh yeah? Who wins?"

"Who do you think?" Natalia smirked. "In 20 years I don’t think Doris has ever won, but that doesn’t stop her from trying." Ava laughed with Natalia. "But really, other than that Liv’s doing well."

"That’s good. I’m happy for her," Ava said and then quickly added, "I’m happy for you both…You…You kept your word."

"My word?" Natalia asked.

"Remember the first time I saw you after you and mom got back together? That day at the airport?" Ava asked.

Natalia’s mind drifted back to the memory and she began to grin.

It was a warm day - warmer than most for that time of year actually. Natalia watched with a smile as Ava closed the distance to embrace her mother, but first she had to maneuver around other airline travelers. She watched as Ava and Olivia then made their way over to her arm-in-arm.

"I’d like to talk with Natalia. Is that’s okay, Mom?" Ava asked.

Olivia looked between the two of them for a few seconds. "Uh, sure I guess. I’ll check to see where your bags are coming from."

Ava nodded graciously and smiled. She held her smile as she watched Olivia’s retreating form for a few moments. Just as quickly though, the smile fell from her face and Ava fixed her gaze on Natalia instead.

"You hurt her…real bad."

"I know," Natalia answered immediately.

"I don’t think that you do," Ava pressed on. "You know what she told me? She loves you – more than anyone else she’s ever loved in her life. And I know they weren’t just empty words. I’ve seen her at her best and at her worst and…You hurt her real bad," she repeated.

"I know that," Natalia repeated as well. "All I can do is tell you the same thing I’ve been telling her – it won’t happen again."

"How do you know that?" Ava asked.

"Because along with Rafe and Emma, I found someone I’d give my life for if need be. I love your mother, Ava. I swear to God that I truly do. And I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life proving that to her, to you and to anyone else that doubts that."

Ava didn’t say anything at first. She continued to hold her gaze on Natalia, but she noticed something immediately. Natalia didn’t falter. She didn’t break the gaze. She didn’t play with her lips, scratch her nose or blink rapidly. All the physical signs that would show that Natalia was lying to her simply weren’t present.

"If she’s happy, then I’m happy," Ava said. "But I do have one question. What do you love most about my mother?"

"Her faith," Natalia answered immediately.

Ava seemed surprised that Natalia didn’t hesitate in the slightest. But she soon wore a questioning expression.

"My mother is suddenly religious? You HAVE had an impact," Ava remarked.

Natalia chuckled. "No, not that kind of faith. She doesn’t give up, ever. Whatever she believes, well, she makes it happen. And honestly, if your mother didn’t want me, I wouldn’t be here now. She’d walk away. But the truth is… I make her happy. She makes me happy. That’s all either of us need…But now it’s time for me to tell YOU something."

"What’s that?" Ava asked.

"I wouldn’t let my son – my own flesh and blood – come between me and Olivia, so I sure as heck won’t let you. I’ll fight to keep her. Nothing – not even you – will stand in my way. So that means don’t try to be a wedge. Understand?" Natalia warned.

At first Ava said nothing, but then she started to grin. She put her arm around Natalia and led her toward the luggage carousels where Olivia was waiting.

"Now THAT’S what I want to hear," Ava complimented.

Back in the present day Natalia still wore a grin. "We pretty much laid the smack down on each other," she chuckled.

Ava had to smile too. "Yeah, but it was something that needed to be said. I knew you were a good woman. I just wasn’t sure if you were good enough for my mom," Ava explained. "She’d been burned by love so many times before…"

"I know. And the way I left that summer only made it so much worse. I understood – well, not AT the time but… later…I’m just grateful that you BOTH gave me a second chance."

"If she could do it then I had to do it too. But if you had blown it…" Ava let the sentence hang as she bumped shoulders teasingly with Natalia.

"I didn’t. I didn’t blow it at all. Besides, when you find the love of your life…You hold on to them and don’t let go."

"I know. That’s why I’ve got Gerald now," Ava said with a smile.

"He’s still good to you?"

"He’s great to me," the younger woman clarified. "If you and mom have just a shred of what I share with Jerry then I can see why you guys work so well. He’s…"

Natalia smiled and looked over at Ava. She took the younger woman’s hand in hers. "Your everything," she finished.

Ava slowly nodded as a grin formed deeper on her face. "He is."

"Your mother was so happy when we got back from that trip after meeting him. ‘He’s the one, Tal. I’m tellin’ ya, he’s the one,’ she kept saying," Natalia mentioned with a slight giggle. "I think she was more excited than you were when she found out the two of you were getting serious."

Ava laughed out loud, but then quickly tried to quiet herself so she didn’t wake anyone. "I remember," Ava replied. "And I have her to thank for the proposal I got that Christmas. Mom just wouldn’t let Jerry escape the onslaught of ‘Why haven’t you asked her to marry you? I’m married now for Pete’s sake!’ It spurred him into action."

Both women began to chuckle at the memory. "Like I said, when your Mom sets her mind on something..."

"Yeah, she was determined that I deserved an engagement ring. Jerry swears he was going to ask anyway, but really, Mom can be...intimidating."

They both shared a laugh again.

Natalia began to yawn as she said, "Your mother does have a way of pushing the right buttons with people."

Ava put her arm around Natalia’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Why don’t you head off to bed? I’m not going to be ready for awhile."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you need your rest. Tomorrow’s the big day."

Natalia rose from her spot on the bench. She leaned over and kissed Ava on the top of the forehead.

"I’m glad you’re here, Sweetie."

"It’s good to be home," Ava told her sincerely.

Natalia’s hand gently cupped Ava’s face for a moment before she made her way back inside.

Moments later Natalia slipped into bed beside Olivia and immediately she felt the older woman snuggle in closer to her. Natalia smiled and put her arm over Olivia and their fingers intertwined.

"Missed you," Olivia mumbled.

"I wasn’t gone. I was just downstairs," Natalia replied.

"Don’t sleep well without you," Olivia explained as she began to kiss the back of Natalia’s neck.

"Hey now," Natalia said as she rolled in Olivia’s arms to face her. "We’ve got a busy day tomorrow. Get some rest."

"A busy day and a busy night I’m sure," Olivia said as she resumed kissing Natalia’s neck. "I’ll probably be too tired tomorrow."

Natalia didn’t resist. Instead she just ran her fingers through Olivia’s hair slowly. "You know after menopause women’s libidos are supposed to drop? How did we manage to avoid that?" she told her.

"Not all women have partners who are still hotties." Olivia said, now sounding more awake. She nipped at Natalia’s jaw line, making the younger woman giggle.

"Good point." Soon enough Natalia began to return the kisses that were slowly working their way to her lips. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything," Olivia said as she continued to kiss her wife.

"Please…Just keep it down. All the kids are home and they’re trying to sleep."

Olivia rose up and looked down at her lover. "No promises," she said as she kissed Natalia.

"I mean it Liv," Natalia said as she pulled back.

"Oh fine. But it’s not like they haven’t heard it before."

"It’s been awhile, okay? I still remember that night Emma thought I was killing you."

"You were, Baby," Olivia said and then made a sexy, growling noise.

Natalia tried not to laugh. "I mean it Olivia. I’ll kick Rafe to the floor and sleep on the sofa if I have to."

"Alright, I’ll scream into the pillow. How’s that?"

Natalia brought her back for a smoldering kiss. "Now you’re talking."

Olivia shook her head. "The things I do for love… and sex."

"Shut up and kiss me already," Natalia teased.

"My pleasure," Olivia answered before her lips claimed her wife’s again.

Chapter Six

Early Saturday Morning, 12:30 AM, June 9th, 2029

While the rest of the family slept, Ava walked around the tents taking in all the decorations. The area that was devoted for the wedding nuptials themselves looked like a cathedral in Vatican City. Ava smiled and shook her head at the outlandishness of it all.

"You certainly didn’t spare any expense, Mom," Ava said out loud to no one in a particular.

"No, she did not," said a voice. Ava jumped slightly and turned around to face the person behind her. "Sorry," a man in security guard outfit apologized. "I didn’t mean to scare you, Ava."

Ava paused for a moment and studied the man. A look of realization began to wash over her and she said, "Edward?"

The man nodded his head and offered her his hand. "It’s been awhile," he said.

"Are you still working for the Beacon?" she asked.

"Actually, I retired last year," he replied. "But your mom wanted people she could trust to look after all of this," he said as he motion around them.

"We’ll I hope you won’t be up too late," Ava replied. "You should have a chance to come to the wedding too."

"I will," he said. "My shift here ends at 8 AM so I’ll get a nap and be ready to go."

"That’s good to hear," Ava replied.

Their conversation was interrupted as a pair of headlights pulled in the driveway. Both of them looked over to see who could be arriving at such a late hour. They watched as the back door of the sedan opened and a woman in her late teens to early twenties stepped out of the vehicle.

Ava smiled and a look of remembrance took shape on her face upon seeing the woman. She turned to Edward.

"It’s okay. It’s just my other sister," she told him. "See you tomorrow at the wedding?"

"You bet," he replied.

Ava picked up her pace as she walked down the sidewalk toward the driveway. She could see the young woman was holding a suitcase, which she promptly dropped. The younger woman then raced empty handed toward Ava with her arms fully extended. It was then, that the occupants of the car opened their doors on the driver and passenger sides.

Ava brought the young woman into her arms. "Thanks for insuring I’m not the last one to make it here, Chessie," she teased.

Francesca pulled back and laughed, "Hey, I had to be fashionably late, you know? Can’t let all those crazy people in there think I’m too invested in this family."

Ava patted her arm and looked over her sister’s shoulder to see Frank and Blake walking toward them, holding Francesca suitcase.

"How have you guys been?" Ava asked the pair.

"Good," Frank answered. "Yourself?"

"Just fine. And thanks for cutting your vacation short to bring her back."

"Are you kidding?" Blake said, "We wouldn’t miss this for anything. It’s good to see you made it in. Jerry and the kids here?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. "They’re cutting it close, but the kids still had school today."

Blake and Frank looked surprised.

"They’re still in school this late?" he asked.

Ava nodded. "The school had a fire that keep them away for week so they had to make it up."

Frank and Blake both made an ‘ahh’ motion with their lips and bobbed their heads.

"Well, it’s late," he said. "We’ll catch up more tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Ava replied.

"You. Come here," Frank said as he motioned his finger for Francesca to come over. "Thank you for taking time out of your summer to visit this week. You’re not ‘court ordered’ anymore but don’t be a stranger, alright."

Francesca pulled him into a hug and then kissed his cheek. "I won’t. You guys are good company for old folks," she teased him.

"Hey," Frank said trying to sound indignant and then smiled.

Francesca then shifted toward Blake giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"He’s a lot older than me – just so you know," Blake whispered in a conspiratorial tone to Francesca. That made the younger woman laugh.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" he asked.

"Always," Blake said and then laughed too as she kissed Francesca one more time on the cheek. "We’ll see you tomorrow," she added as she led Frank away before he could reply.

Ava and Francesca watched them walk back to the car.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" Francesca asked Ava.

"I couldn’t sleep and I got tired of listening to the romantic ‘serenade’ of our mothers."

Francesca giggled. "I swear – some nights I can hear them all the way to my dorm."

"Please, you’re going to NYU," Ava remarked.

"Exactly," Francesca chuckled, which made Ava laugh too. "Hey, I’m not tired yet. Why don’t I drop the suitcase inside and snag the car keys? We’ll head out to the 24-hour diner. Whadda ya say? It’s either that or listening to our moms shag."

Ava laughed and then asked, "Do you have permission to take the car?"

"Ava, dear sweet Ava," Francesca said putting her arm around her. "I learned something long ago…what mom doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt her. Go wait by the Jag."

"Chessie," Ava said trying to sound authoritative, but failing.

Francesca just shooed her toward the vehicle with a gentle wave as she walked inside.

A few minutes later Ava was leaning against the car when she heard it beep. She rose up and watched as Francesca made her way toward her, keys in hand.

"Mom’s gonna hear the car start," Ava whispered.

Francesca opened the passenger door and motioned Ava to get in while she walked around to the driver’s side.

"This car purrs quieter than a newborn kitten. Besides, I didn’t hear anything upstairs so that means mom has crashed. Now Ma, on the other hand, she might hear, but she won’t care. I’ll just whine that I was hungry and bat my eyes lashes. Then I’ll tell her I couldn’t find the keys to her eco-putt-putter."

"You shouldn’t lie," Ava told her.

Francesca held up a finger. "I’m not lying. I never looked for her keys and technically you can’t find what you’re not looking for."

"You are the problem child without a doubt," Ava sighed.

"Yes, I am," she said proudly. "Now are you gonna get in or do I have to shove you?" Francesca asked.

Ava grinned. "How is it that, genetically, you’re Frank and Natalia’s kid, but you act like my mother?"

Francesca seemed to seriously consider the question and stroked her chin for a second or two.

"Nurture verses nature?" she offered and then started to smile. "We can debate it at the restaurant. Get in."

With a sigh and a slight grin Ava sat down. Francesca opened the door confidently and followed suit.

Chapter Seven

Early Saturday Morning, 1:03 AM, June 9th, 2029

Francesca and Ava walked into the diner. With the exception of one other couple at a table, the rest of the restaurant was vacant of customers. The only other occupants were the middle-aged waitress and a young cook behind the grill.

"Hey Ches," the waitress said greeted Francesca. "How you doing girl?"

"Good, Lawanna. How about you?"

"Can’t complain."

"I see the ‘drunk rush’ hasn’t arrived yet," Francesca replied and motioned around them.

"Yeah, still got another hour or so," she answered as Francesca and Ava took a seat at a booth.

"This is my big sister Ava," Francesca introduced. "I don’t think you’ve met."

"Another sister! Damn! That farmhouse is just full of estrogen, isn’t it?" Lawanna asked rhetorically. Ava gave a small chuckle. "You girls want a drink while you look the menus over?"

"Sure," Francesca replied.

"You want the usual?" Lawanna asked Francesca.

"Let’s go with just a decafe – I need to get to sleep at some point tonight since it’s Emma’s wedding tomorrow."

"That’s tomorrow, huh?" Lawanna replied. "Man, I remember when you and your mommas would come in. You were so tiny and I think Emma was still in junior high. And now she’s getting married, huh?

"It’s about time actually," Francesca replied. "They’ve been a couple for like… forever. My Momma Tal teased Emma all the time, saying glaciers moved faster than the two of them."

"Coming from Natalia…?" Ava offered. "I’d have to say that’s pretty damn slow then."

"But they’re on the right path," Francesca said. "And it’s actually good they’ve been dating for nearly a decade – they know they ‘fit,’ ya know?"

"Well, if you’ve got a wedding tomorrow what the heck are you doing here, Sweetie? Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep?"

"Like I need that," Francesca said smugly.

"That’s true – and you work it while you got it girl ‘cause it don’t last a lifetime. I know," Lawanna laughed. She then asked Ava. "How about you Sweetie? Decafe too?"

"That sounds good." Ava agreed.

"’K, be right back."

After Lawanna had left, Ava remarked, "Seems like you come here a lot."

"Yeah, I know just about everyone in Springfield," Francesca replied. "It helps to be connected and networking with folks. Even the smallest of contacts can lead you to something big and you’ll meet some fun folks too, like Lawanna." Ava grinned and looked away. "What?" Francesca asked as she started to smile herself.

 _God, she’s like Mom_ , Ava thought while she shook it off and said, "Nothing," out loud. "So," she began. "Looking forward to the wedding then?"

"Absolutely," Francesca answered. "I love Emma…and my parents, and Rafe, and you, of course."

"And Elena?" Ava prompted. Francesca sighed. "Don’t tell me you two still have this rivalry thing going on?" she asked. "You’re practically adults."

"Practically, but not quite," Francesca replied.

"Deep down you know you love her."

"I can say this… if there was a burning building and we were both trapped inside… I’d certainly think about saving her."

"You can’t mean that," Ava replied.

"Why not?" Francesca replied. "I know she’d say the same thing. Now Jellybean on the other hand…she’d die trying to save us both. I know she would. So for that, yeah, I’d help her, without a doubt. Now Elena…" Francesca just trailed off and released a frustrated sigh. "Elena is Elena. End of story."

Lawanna returned with the coffee’s and said, "Here you go… Did you know what you wanted?"

"How about a muffin? Banana nut? We can split it since I’m not super hungry," Francesca suggested to Ava.

"Works for me," Ava replied.

Lawanna grinned. "One muffin? And I wonder why I don’t have the money to buy that yacht yet," she teased as she walked away.

"I’ll leave her a good tip." Francesca smiled as she spoke to Ava. She seemed like she was going to say something but then stopped and looked at Ava with slight concern. "I, uh, I don’t have my pocketbook. Did you bring any money by chance?"

"Oh god," Ava said. "We have no money. We can’t be here washing dishes. We have to get up within the next six hours," she said getting anxious.

Francesca put both hands on the side of her face. "Oh, the horror. Whatever will we do?" She laughed and brushed Ava off. "Chillax. I’ll handle it." A few seconds later, Lawanna returned and Francesca looked up at her affectionately.

"You know I love ya, Lawanna, right?"

Lawanna looked uncertain. "Uhh, sure. I love you too, I guess. You, uh, you know I’m not like your moms right and I am a bit old for you."

Francesca smiled even wider. "Don’t worry. I’m straight too. I just mean I value you as a person and a friend."

"Well, I value you too, Sweetie."

"Great…" She then motioned Lawanna to step closer and she whispered so the other couple couldn’t hear her. "We’re both broke right now – we left our money at home," she said motioning to herself and Ava. "Can I pay you this weekend? I’m good for it. If you want to stop over to the wedding I’ll pay you then and throw in a free dinner. Whadda ya say?"

"I got plans, but how about you pay me next time you come in?" Lawanna offered.

Francesca held up one finger. "You are a princess – no, dare I say, a queen among hostesses. I mean that sincerely."

"My dear, you," Lawanna began as she mimicked Francesca’s tone, "You are a total flirt who tries to captivate folks and get her way. And I mean THAT sincerely." Ava turned away trying not to laugh, but Francesca couldn’t hide her amusement and did laugh. "Enjoy the muffin."

"Thanks," Francesca replied as she watched Lawanna walk away. She then turned back to Ava and motioned to the muffin. "Dig in," she told her.

"Fine," Ava said as she took a piece, "But I’m not dropping this thing between you and Elena."

"There is no ‘thing,’ okay?" Francesca replied. "It’s simple. She was planned. I was the accident. She enjoys reminding me of that in little ways any chance she gets."

"You weren’t an accident, Francesca," Ava told her.

"Fine then. A mistake?" Francesca offered instead.

"No." Ava shook her head. "Mistakes and accidents are bad things. You were a surprise and I think you continue to surprise us and, no, I don’t think that’s horrible. In fact, it’s pretty wonderful," Ava reassured her.

Francesca didn’t look at Ava. She focused on preparing her coffee with the cream and sugar in front of them.

"I know my parents love me. I know you, Rafe and Em do too. Elena though…she just…she’s had to one-up me everyday of her life. Hell, I think she even walked and talked before I did. The truth is, me and Jellybean – peas and carrots all the way. Elena and I…oil and water. So… some people I click with, like Emma, and some people, like Elena, I don’t." Francesca tapped her spoon against her cup and set it aside. Only then did she raise her eyes and look at Ava. "Besides, it’s hard to love someone when you know they don’t like you or respect you."

Ava watched Francesca take a drink of her coffee, but she said nothing.

Chapter Eight

Early Saturday Morning, 7:03 AM, June 9th, 2029

"We need more eggs," Emma said insisted.

"A dozen’ll be fine," Rafe replied vehemently.

Immediately Emma shook her head. "No, do the math."

Ava walked into the farmhouse kitchen. Rafe and Emma stood by the stove arguing while Natalia smacked them both with a dishrag.

"Easy guys," Natalia told them. "It’s just breakfast."

At the table, Elena and her girlfriend, Rachel, sat side-by-side quietly cutting up fruit and avoiding the debate. Natalia then noticed that Ava had entered and she smiled at her.

"Morning, Sweetie," she greeted. "Our goal was having all the kids sleeping under the same roof for at least a night. With that in mind, did you ever GET to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah…eventually," she replied and then yawned.

Back at the stove, Rafe and Emma continued to face off.

"I’ve been cooking eggs since before you were born," Rafe replied.

"Rafe listen to me," she insisted, "We’ve got seven people here. You, mom, ma and us four girls," she shot back. "That’s not even two eggs each if we only do a dozen."

"Fine," Rafe relented. "A dozen and a half."

"Just do the full two dozen," Emma replied exasperated. "I have ‘Spaulding money’, so we can afford more eggs."

"Would you like to be in charge of the eggs?" Rafe asked.

"Yes, I would," Emma answered in a confident voice. "You can go on bacon duty as long as you make at least two slices each. Two times seven equals…?" Emma let the sentence hang.

"… a little sister who’s a big pain in the butt," Rafe finished with a growing grin. Emma chuckled. "But I’ll give her an easy out since it’s her wedding day." Rafe leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, calling a truce.

Ava looked around the room. "Where’s mom?" she asked to no one in particular.

Natalia just pointed above them. "Guess," she said knowingly. She then put down the dishrag and pointed to Rafe and Emma. "Keep an eye on them," she told Ava. Rafe and Emma put on the appearance of being offended. "I need to wake the dead upstairs."

Ava stole a piece of cantaloupe from Elena’s bowl while Natalia left the room. She climbed the stairs and went first to Francesca’s room.

She smiled for a moment as she watched her sleeping in the double bed that Ava had just vacated. Sporting trophies, award ribbons and such lined the shelves and walls. The room still looked the same from when Francesca lived there just a year before. The smile vanished though as she realized the nearly impossible task that lay ahead of her.

She tightened her jaw and grabbed the end of the comforter. Giving it a quick and firm tug, the cover left the bed before Francesca had a chance to reach out and retrieve it. Although the younger woman didn’t get up or even open an eye, she did grumble an unintelligible protest.

"Francesca Rivera-Spencer! Get your butt outta bed now!" Natalia ordered.

She didn’t seem too worried by the order and instead mumbled, "Five more minutes, Ma, please?"

"No. Now. Get up," she replied. "Your brother and sisters are all downstairs making breakfast, so go help."

"I noticed you didn’t say mom," she mumbled.

"She’s my next stop. Come on," Natalia said as she moved Francesca to a sitting position. The young woman swayed for a moment and Natalia physically moved Francesca’s legs so her feet were on the floor. "Stay up. I mean it. Breakfast is in five minutes."

Natalia watched as Francesca sat perfectly still with the exception of rubbing her left eye, trying to wake up. Satisfied that she achieved her goal, Natalia walked to her and Olivia’s bedroom.

Natalia entered the bedroom and smiled as she looked at Olivia’s bare back. She was lying in bed, face down and still naked. Natalia wondered for a moment why Olivia even bothered to buy pajamas. Sure she wore them to bed, but she rarely woke up in them.

Quietly, Natalia closed the door and locked it behind her. She easily slid into bed and began to plant delicate kisses along Olivia’s exposed back.

"It’s not gonna work," Olivia mumbled into her pillow.

"This always works," Natalia told her as she continued kissing her until she reached Olivia’s neck. With a groan of arousal, and defeat, Olivia rolled over and pulled Natalia down to the bed, making the younger woman snort and add, "Told ya."

Olivia began to nibble at Natalia’s pulse point as her hand reached up and cupped her breast, giving it a tender squeeze. Natalia rewarded Olivia’s effort with a gentle sigh, but almost as quickly, she began to try to disengage herself.

"What?" Olivia complained about the departure.

"We can’t do this now. The kids are up," Natalia told her. "Everyone is downstairs waiting for us?"

"Everyone?" Olivia asked skeptically. "Even Ches?" she added.

Natalia gave her a guilty grin. "Fine. Almost everyone."

Olivia grinned and guffawed in reply.

"Seriously though, Sweetheart," Natalia continued as she stood up and began gathering Olivia’s underwear and pajama’s that lay about the room. "You really do need to get up," she told her. Olivia sat up, much more awake, but she had a dejection expression on her face. Natalia looked over and said, "Don’t pout. You can have your way with me tomorrow, okay?" Olivia didn’t answer her. In fact, the older woman seemed lost in though and Natalia stepped closer. "What is it, Liv?" she asked, becoming slightly concerned. "Is it your heart?"

Now that Olivia was getting older they both knew that Olivia’s heart – although she’d taken care of it – was still fragile and not as dependable as someone without a transplant. Building a family together was a risk they both took knowing that someday Olivia might pass away unexpectedly, and years before a healthy woman her age.

But as Natalia pointed out, when they discussed having Elena, there was no guarantee that she would live a long life. Anything could happen to Natalia too. She could be hit by a bus or get a fatal disease, like cancer. Olivia didn’t like to even consider the thought of Natalia dying, certainly not before her, but her wife did make a valid point.

"No one knows when their time is up, so why not live each day to the fullest?" Natalia had told her as they waited for Francesca to get her three-month booster shots.

After an impassioned plea not to wait for another child, that next week they went to the sperm bank and began looking into donor possibilities. Roughly nine months after that, Elena had joined their family. It was far from simple juggling two girls who were nearly 12 months apart, but they did it – and even Emma was a great help at times.

In the present, however, Olivia’s lack of speech was beginning to worry Natalia more.

"Olivia," she repeated, more firmly. "Are you okay?"

"Jellybean’s getting married today," she said in a fashion as if she was just getting the news for the first time. "She’s not a kid anymore."

Natalia felt a sense of relief and released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

"Honey," she began, "our kids haven’t been KIDS for awhile. We’re already grandmas to Ava’s children."

"I know that," Olivia said slightly annoyed. Her expression then softened. "This just…This feels different for some reason because she’s ours, ya know? I love Ava and Rafe, but we didn’t raise them TOGETHER – at this house…But Emma?…Yeah, we did…And our little girl’s getting married."

Olivia began to tear up and Natalia dropped the clothes at the foot of the bed and gathered Olivia in her arms. "I hear you, Sweetheart. I do. I started crying yesterday when I was doing dishes," she confessed. "But this is a good thing, you know? She’s got a great education. She’s going to be a doctor soon and she’s got a beautiful soon-to-be wife who adores her as much as I adore you…We did good."

Olivia smiled and kissed Natalia gently on the lips.

"Now if only we can fix Elena and Ches," she said with a heavy sigh.

Natalia sighed too with a slight grin. "Now you’re asking for the impossible," she teased.

Olivia chuckled and reached over her lover, taking the clothes Natalia had gathered.

"Thank you," she said holding up her pajama top.

"No problem," Natalia answered. "I’m the one that ripped them off. It’s only fair I pick them up."

"Honey," Olivia replied. "Anytime you wanna rip my clothes off… that’s fine by me."

Natalia smiled.

Chapter Nine

Early Saturday Morning, 7:09 AM, June 9th, 2029

Francesca walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast.

"Hi all," she greeted and was met with a welcoming course of voices. Still rubbing her eyes she practically stumbled to the counter. "Coffee," she mumbled. "Now."

"When’d you get in?" Rafe asked holding a fork full of eggs.

Francesca considered the question. "Late," she answered.

The diners in the kitchen turned to hear Olivia and Natalia talking.

"You better get dressed then," Natalia said as she turned to look at Olivia, who was following behind her.

"Ha!" Francesca pointed at the pair. "I’m not the last one here," she said as she specifically pointed to Olivia.

"It’s my house. I’m allowed," Olivia answered. She came over and took Francesca’s coffee cup and banana nut muffin.

"Hey," Francesca whined.

Olivia took a drink and made a satisfied noise and then said, "Just the way I like it. Thanks Ches." She patted the young woman’s upper arm in appreciation before taking a seat at the table next to Natalia.

Francesca grumbled something unintelligible and began to make another cup.

"Anything to aggravate," Natalia said softly as she swatted her wife’s arm.

"So what did I miss yesterday at rehearsal?" Francesca asked no one in particular as she prepared her coffee.

"Lots of fake walking," Elena answered.

"How do you fake walk?" Francesca asked. "Either you walk or you don’t."

Elena gave a frustrated sigh. "You know what I mean – walking down the aisle."

"Sounds like real walking to me," Francesca replied as she took a seat next to Elena.

"Girls," Natalia said as she held her hands trying to call a truce. "It’s seven in the morning. I’m not ready for this."

"We’ll she’s the one who said–" Francesca started.

"Enough!" Olivia snapped, cutting her short.

"You wanted everyone here under the same roof for a night," Natalia scolded Olivia quietly.

"Talk about being careful what you wish for," Emma said to Rafe who grinned and nodded.

Francesca then looked over her coffee mug to see Rachel for the first time. She pointed at the stranger and then looked to Natalia.

"Did you guys adopt another kid, Momma Tal? This one’s kinda old, wouldn’t you say?"

Rachel giggled and Francesca smiled, giving her an appraising, and then appreciative eye, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by Elena.

"You’re not funny," Elena said tightly.

"Come on - admit it. I’m a little funny," Francesca replied to her and held her thumb and finger slightly apart. "After all, she laughed," she said pointing to Rachel again.

"Well, she doesn’t know any better," Elena replied.

"Which brings me back to my point," Francesca replied, "…who IS she?"

"Sorry," Rachel said extending her hand. "I’m Rachel, Elena’s girlfriend."

Francesca smiled, but instead of shaking Rachel’s hand she kissed the back of it.

"Enchanté," she said making Rachel blush. As she let it go she added in a quiet voice, as if trying to hide it, "and condolences."

Emma tried not to laugh and hid behind her napkin in the guise of wiping her mouth. Elena, however, dropped her fork on her plate in annoyance and threw her hands in the air.

"That’s it," Elena declared. "Here," she said sliding the bowl of eggs toward Francesca. "Have some breakfast."

"You know I’m allergic to eggs," she replied and pushed it back.

"Have a few bites so I can see if you blow up like a balloon." Elena reached to push it again, but Emma picked it up and handed it over to Ava who moved it out of the way.

"Chill out ladies," Emma warned. "We've got a lot to do today and we don't need to be picking egg out of our hair after an impromptu food fight."

"You’re right," Francesca agreed. "And I apologize to you both," she added to Elena and then Rachel.

"You say you’re sorry for insulting my girlfriend and I’m supposed to say that’s okay?" Elena asked.

"Hey, you insulted HER by saying she didn’t know anything," Francesca replied. "I simply asked who she was."

" _Condolences_ ," Elena mimicked. "What the heck was that about, huh? And-and-and the hand kisses and-and the French…and you’re not even gay!"

For as irate as Elena was becoming, Francesca was equally as calm.

"True, but I can appreciate beauty," she remarked. "I’m not blind."

Elena made a noise between a snarl and a groan. Natalia began to rub her temple while Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Emma, Rafe and Ava all looked at one another shaking their heads.

"Besides, the condolences comment was an insult direct at you and not this lovely lady," Francesca admitted as she winked at Rachel.

Elena took a deep breath as she opened her mouth, but before she could reply Olivia yelled, "Knock it off!"

No one said anything or moved for a full ten seconds.

"Look," Olivia continued, "no more talking, alright? I know I wanted everyone here but please, for a few hours, can we all just…get along."

Francesca and Elena both started to mumble something about them getting along just fine if it weren’t for the other woman. Olivia slammed her hand down on the table and shot them both a look of displeasure. Both young women closed their mouths at same time.

"Just give it a rest guys," Emma said diplomatically. "You might give Momma Liv a heart attack and that would kinda ruin my wedding day, wouldn’t you say?"

"Sorry," Francesca said as Elena said, "I’m sorry," with both of them directing the comment to Emma.

There was a knocked at the door, and everyone seemed to release the breath they were holding. The noise was a nice reprieve to the growing anxiety in the room.

Emma was the closest so she got up with a curious expression.

"Who coming this early?" she wondered aloud as she made her way to the double set of doors. Although her body was obscured they heard her say, "Come in and join the circus, Doris."

Francesca and Elena both lit up at the news and squealed, "Aunt D!" as they rose to their feet. As soon as Doris entered, a Spencer sister bombarded her on each side.

"Hey girls," Doris said as she hugged them in return. "Nice to see everyone made it in," she added to the group that welcomed her with waves and smiles. She pulled back and looked at Olivia. "And I can see some of you aren’t even freakin’ dressed yet," she said annoyed while pointing to Olivia who was still in her pj’s. "You told me to be here at seven," she added.

Olivia looked at her watch and smiled.

"It’s quarter after. You’re late."

Doris still had to laugh. "Hello? You’re not even dressed and thanks to Ms. Punctuality here," she said motioning to Olivia, "I got up an hour ago."

"Did you eat, Doris?" Rafe asked pulling out a chair for her. "Have some food - we’ve got lots and lots of eggs," he told her as he gently jabbed Emma in the shoulder for good measure.

"Sure," Doris replied. "I just had a piece of toast this morning since I _didn’t want to be late_ ," she punctuated, looking at Olivia.

"And look?" Olivia told her. "You ended up being late anyway." Doris didn’t look amused.

"You know what Spencer…"

"Guess that’s my cue to get ready," Olivia said quietly before Doris said anymore. She finished off the last of her muffin and kissed Natalia on cheek before she carefully slipped out of the room.

Emma then prodded Rafe. Then she motioned to a hand to Doris, who was now putting eggs on a plate. "Ha! Aren’t you glad we made extra?"

Rafe leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. "You’re right, Munchkin. Are you happy?"

"Delighted," Emma replied.

Doris looked over at Ava and asked, "Jerry and the kids?"

"Probably standing in a security line at the airport in California right now," she replied with a grin. "They’ll be here around two."

"Cutting it close, aren’t they?"

"That’s the soonest flight open. The kids had school yesterday."

Before Doris could reply, Francesca asked, "Not that I’m not happy to see my favorite aunt, but what brings you by so early."

"Gee," Doris replied. "Even more favorite than Aunt Sam’s wife?"

"Pfftt," she replied. "I never see those people."

"Francesca," Natalia admonished.

"It’s true," Francesca replied.

"For once, I agree with Frankie," Elena replied.

Francesca sighed and turned to Elena. "You know I hate it when you call me Frankie."

"Frannie, then? Fran? Or how about just Frank Jr."

Francesca took a deep, calming breath and blew it out slowly as she closed her eyes.

"She's your younger sister," Francesca said noticeably, but also for her benefit. She held her hands and arms in a Zen-like pose. "…She has greater immaturity. Therefore, she knows not what she does. You can rise above such pettiness. You are better."

"YOU…" Elena punctuated. "Are a horse’s ass."

Emma and Rafe both snickered, while Natalia tried to be firm.

"Girls!" their mother warned, although she started to grin.

Even Francesca had to smile and she opened her eyes.

"YOU…are observant," Francesca said and then tussled Elena’s hair as she stood up. The slightly younger woman was momentarily caught off-guard by the admission and somewhat affectionate gesture. By the time she recouped, she raised her hand to try to bat her sister away, but Francesca was already going to the fridge. "You want some O.J., Auntie D?" she asked.

"Sure," Doris replied.

"How’s Ash?" Elena asked. "Did she make it in?"

"Yep, she’s good," she replied. "She’s in from California. Seems like every one who goes out there ends up staying," she added as she motioned to Ava.

"And the grandbabies?" Natalia asked.

"Adorable and will be spoiled rotten by the time they leave," Doris replied with a wide grin. "What about you guys? Have any special plans for Ava's brood?" she asked.

Before Natalia could offer a remark Ava held up her hands as she stood up, going to the coffee pot. "Whatever it might be I’m sure they have you beat when it comes to a ‘granny-off’ Doris."

"I wouldn’t say that," she replied. "I’m a pretty good spoiler myself."

"Last year, my mom let Taro drive her Jaguar around because, quote, ‘It’s important that he know what driving a world class car feels like’ end quote - he was ten and barely touched the pedals."

"Oh," Natalia said, "speaking of the Jaguar. Who had it out last night?"

Ava and Francesca looked at each other and Francesca began to grin.

"Ava," she said quickly. "It was all Ava’s idea."

Ava opened her mouth and began to point.

Natalia put Ava’s arm down. "Don’t worry. I heard the car start and watched her drive away," she replied.

"She twisted my arm and made me get…" Francesca stopped and began to chuckle instead. "Okay, I can't keep this up with a straight face. I'm guilty."

"You realize that no one under 25 is supposed to drive that car, right? That if you’d gotten into an accident that the insurance wouldn’t cover it because of that special rider in the policy?"

"Wait," Ava said. "Now THAT I didn’t know," she replied firmly and looked at Francesca. "You should have let me drive," she told her.

"Hindsight, 20/20 and all that jazz," Francesca sighed.

"I’m serious," Ava said not letting it go. "You were wrong to do it, Francesca."

"You didn’t have an issue last night," the younger woman replied.

"No, because I figured if something did happen, it would be covered. You took a big risk and now I feel like crap for letting you do it."

"I’m sorry," Francesca said cantankerously. "I really like that car and I had no idea. Besides if my ten-year-old nephew could drive it, why can’t I? Unlike him, I actually HAVE a license."

"No," Natalia replied. "This is NOT the same thing. Taro was driving around the farm with your mom IN the car. She wasn’t out on the open road at ‘closing time’ – big difference."

"I’m sorry," Francesca repeated, sounding sincere this time. "I honestly didn’t know I wasn’t covered if I drove it. I just thought mom was protecting her ‘other baby.’ Honest." Although she hadn’t looked Elena’s way yet, she muttered, "Get that goofy ass grin off your face El – I mean it."

"What?" Elena asked, trying to look serious. "You effed up big time."

Francesca finally turned to scowl at her sister, but Natalia said, "Don’t do it ladies," before Francesca could say a word.

"Anyway," Francesca continued as she looked back at Natalia. "I'm sorry, Ma, and I won't take it out again. I promise."

"Thank you," Natalia replied. "And just so everyone is clear… this discussion does not leave this table – understand? What Olivia doesn't know won't hurt her, okay?"

 

"So that's where you get it from," Ava muttered to Francesca.

"Got it?" Natalia stressed, "It's not a huge deal since everything is fine, but she's got enough stress today, agreed?"

Everyone nodded and Natalia turned to Francesca.

"Why don't you get ready while we get started cleaning up here?" Francesca nodded and left the room without comment. Elena began to open her mouth, but Natalia held up a finger. "We don't need your two cents," she warned her. "So if the next words out of your mouth are about Francesca keep them to yourself, Missy."

Elena stuffed her last fork full of eggs in her mouth.

Chapter Ten

Saturday Morning, 8:09 AM, June 9th, 2029

"Did you grab the orange juice?" Olivia asked conspiratorially as she watched Doris walking toward her at the back of the barn.

"Yeah," Doris replied and held it up. "But why the secrecy?" She came to a stop beside a mini refrigerator in one of the corners. Olivia held up a finger and then opened the door. Inside were a slew of bottles – soda pop, Champaign, wine, vodka and rum. "Why do you have a fridge in a barn?" she asked with a chuckle. "You know hiding booze is one of the signs of alcoholism."

Olivia ignored the comment and pulled out the mini-bottle of Champaign and motioned for Doris to put the orange juice down. She filled a third of the tall steam glass with Champaign and then filled up the rest with the orange juice. She then handed it to Doris proudly.

 

"Mimosa!" she said.

Doris took it with a smile. "That doesn’t answer my question."

"Well, this unit used to be up in the loft."

"The loft?"

"Yeah, Natalia and I liked to fool around outdoors and having this here was easier than having to run back to the house. I didn’t even have to get dressed."

Doris began to chuckle. "Yeah, but now it’s down here," she said as she pointed. "Does that mean Nat’s lost her adventurous side-or wait," she amended quickly. "Maybe it’s you that’s gone vanilla?"

Olivia grinned as she finished making her own drink.

"No, the kids are gone so I don’t have to worry about anyone coming into the barn. We can be wherever we like in here, and honestly…it’s getting harder and harder to climb that ladder."

Doris laughed again and took a sip. "You know, I knew Natalia was far from the innocent school girl, but the barn, huh? Who’da thunk she likes a good roll in the hay."

Olivia smiled at first, but then seemed to appear apprehensive. Doris picked up on the mood shift.

"What is it?"

Olivia took a long drink. "I bought this fridge not long after the affair."

"The affair?"

Olivia nodded. "I, uh, I did a really dumb thing."

"I’m not sure if the kisses with Josh count. I mean, after all, Nat was the one who left you."

"It wasn’t then. It was later. The girls were around 7 and Em was in high school."

Doris said nothing for a few seconds and then regrouped. "You slept with someone else?"

Olivia just nodded.

"I’m your best friend and you never said anything to me."

"What could I say? I was ashamed. I could have lost everything. I almost lost everything…But if there was one person I might have told it would have been you. Besides, I wasn’t the only one humiliated by what I did. I shamed Natalia too – her wife was unfaithful."

"So Natalia found out?" she asked in a low voice.

Olivia nodded. "Here’s a word of advice, my friend. Having an affair can make you feel alive. It’s true. But not any more than your wife can. And you do feel fantastic, youthful and desired and…it’s great…until about ten seconds after you come. And then it’s the worst feeling in the world."

Doris just stood still, clutching her glass and shaking her head. "I can’t believe it." Olivia just shrugged. "What brought all this up now?" Doris asked.

"I’m not sure…Maybe it’s Emma getting married. Maybe I don’t want her to go through what I put Natalia and I through."

"You think that’ll happen?"

"I don’t know," Olivia replied. "What I do know is marriage is hard work and also one of the easiest jobs in the world. And yes, I realize the irony of that statement and that the sentence I just spoke makes no sense."

Doris grinned. "No, I get it," she replied. "I know exactly what you mean…but …you gotta tell me what happened, Liv. I gotta know."

Olivia took a drink and began to remember the day Natalia found out…

The Latina wasn’t spying on Olivia that day when she came to the Beacon. She just wanted to see if she wanted to go to lunch. She was almost around the corner to her office when she heard Olivia talking with someone.

"I can’t do it again," Olivia said sounding sorrowful.

"That’s your fear talking," a female voice replied. Natalia cocked her head to try to see if she could figure out who it might be but she was drawing a blank.

"No, I love my wife and I made a mistake. If you care even the slightest bit for me you’d let this go."

"She’ll never make you feel the way I make you feel," Natalia heard the woman say.

"I know," Olivia replied after a beat. _Ashamed, mournful, dirty_ , Olivia thought. _I never felt that way with Natalia._ _God, I’m such a fuck up._ Of course, Olivia didn’t add that part. She felt it best to let her believe she was completely satisfied with their afternoon, but had a great commitment to Natalia.

On the other side of the hallway, however, the only thing Natalia heard was the sound of Olivia’s regret and she felt her heartbreak. At first she thought she might start hyperventilating from her despair. But with each passing second as the thought of what they were talking about became clearer Natalia went from dejection to anger.

Suddenly, she was torn.

Did she turn the corner and rip into both of them like a shrewish, jilted wife or did she simply walk away? She could clean out the bank accounts, pack up Elena and Francesca and be at Blake’s before Olivia even got home. From there, she’d find a place for all of them to stay. Emma, of course, was another matter. She would give her a choice of where she wanted to live since she was considerably older and nearly an adult herself.

Natalia was lost in her thoughts of her family falling apart in just mere minutes, but the sound of Olivia’s office door closing caught her attention. Natalia looked around the corner to see her wife’s lover walking in the opposite direction of the hallway and her stomach tied in knots.

She was obviously younger…taller… abundant curves… and long, dark nutmeg hair. Self-consciously, Natalia ran her hand through her tresses that now stopped just shy of her shoulders and she caught her reflect in the adjacent mirror. She only looked for a moment before she had to look away – the onset of crow’s feet reflected back at her was too much to take.

Natalia nodded that by the woman’s dress she was one of the many maids at the hotel. She didn’t recognize her though, but it had been several years since she worked at the Beacon – people often came and went in service jobs. She knew because she used to be in service… working as a maid…at the Beacon…

Natalia’s blood began to boil.

 

Chapter Eleven

"I think I need to sit down," Doris said as she made her way over to a hay bale in the barn. She emptied the Champaign glass and handed it back to Olivia. "Refill that please and skip the O.J."

Olivia did as she was instructed without comment.

"So she didn’t confront you at work?" Doris asked as she took the full glass back.

"No. She had a plan," Olivia replied as she recounted the story.

After spending a few hours driving around aimlessly, Natalia pulled into the local bank. She walked inside and was immediately greeted by a teller who obviously knew her.

"Hello Mrs. Spencer," she said with a welcoming smile. "How can I help you today?"

 _Mrs. Spencer. Mistress Spencer. I’m not her mistress anymore. She someone else filling that role_ , she thought sadly.

Natalia mustered a grin and produced three accounts.

"I need to move some funds," she began as she handed the paper work over. "I want to move $90,000 from the joint savings account and $90,000 from the joint checking into my single account here." The teller, who had a nametag that read Donna, paused and looked at the slips and the sums. Natalia was sure by the action she was taking it probably wasn’t the first time Donna had seen this happen. The young woman could recognize there was trouble brewing in the Rivera-Spencer household. "Is that a problem?" Natalia asked when Donna didn’t immediately begin the transaction.

"Oh, no," she answered. "That’s fine. So that’s $180 thousand to your account. That’ll leave $10,000 in each joint account, correct?"

"Yes," Natalia answered.

The teller nodded and nervously finished the transaction as quickly as possible. Then she handed Natalia her deposit slip.

"Here you go…H-Have a good day, Mrs. Spencer."

"Thanks Donna," Natalia said sincerely. "You too."

Moments later, Natalia got home to see Emma on the sofa playing a video game. When Natalia didn’t say anything immediately Emma stopped playing and looked over at her. She noticed that Natalia’s eyes seemed red; puffy.

"What’s wrong?" the teenager asked, upon seeing something was troubling her mother.

Natalia opened her purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here," she said handing it over.

"Cool, but what’s this for?" Emma replied.

"It’s not just for you. I want you to take El and Ches to the movies tonight. Then have dinner and then go see another show, or go to the park if nothing’s playing. Just make sure you’re home no sooner than 8 but no later than 10, okay? I need some private time with mom."

"Some private time, huh?" Emma teased. "A little late afternoon delight by chance?"

"Not exactly," she said trying to keep her tone even; neutral.

The last thing she wanted to do was drag the kids into this mess. Olivia was a good mom…she was just a lousy wife at the moment. Emma, however, still knew something was amiss and she cocked her head as she studied Natalia.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

Natalia held back her tears. "Please don’t ask that again. Just…get the girls and go, okay? I need to talk to your mother."

"If this is about the boat she just bought," Emma began, "try not to be mad. She bought it for all of us. And I know she didn’t discuss it with you, but it’s not like we don’t have the money and-."

"Emma," Natalia said firmly, "please get your sisters and go, alright?" Natalia walked over and kissed Emma on the forehead. "I should be here when you guys get back tonight, okay?"

"What do you mean _should_?" Emma said picking up on the word. "Why wouldn’t you be?"

"No more questions," Natalia told her. "Go."

Emma took an unsettled breath and shouted out toward the staircase. "El? Ches? Get your shoes on. We’re going to see a double feature and grab some burgers."

Both sisters looked over the banister.

"Really?" they asked in harmony.

"Yeah," Emma told them. "It’s Spencer girls night out. Hurry up though -we’re leaving in less than a minute."

The two younger girls high-fived each other and ran down the stairs and quickly put on their shoes. Once they finished they were hopping in anticipation.

"Give Momma Tal a hug and kiss bye," Emma told them.

They both ran over and wrapped their arms around her. Natalia kissed Francesca and then Elena. They didn’t stay in her embrace long. They darted out the door as quick as their feet would carry them.

"After 8 but before 10," Emma repeated. "Got it." she nodded and then went to the door too. She paused and turned around. "If you need me, just call the cell, okay?" Natalia began to tear up and nodded, not trusting her voice immediately.

"Thank you Emma. I love you, Sweetie," she managed to get out.

"I love you too Ma," she replied. She paused, as if torn between staying and helping Natalia or tending to her sisters. It was Francesca’s demanding voice that made her decision.

"Emma! Let’s go!"

Emma and Natalia smiled at each other.

"She knows how to bellow, huh?" Emma remarked and then shouted back, "I’m coming already, sheesh!" She then turned back to Natalia. "Really," she said mimicking a phone, "Call if you need me."

Natalia nodded and watched her leave, closing the door behind her. Once she heard the car pull away from the house Natalia collapsed on the sofa in a fit of tears.

Chapter Twelve

The first thing Olivia noticed when she entered the farmhouse was how dark it was. Not a single light was on.

"Natalia," she called out from the living room. Not getting an answer from upstairs she made her way into the kitchen.

She found Natalia there alone with a bottle, two glasses of wine and a candle in the center of the table as the only source of light.

"I take it the kids aren't home?" Olivia asked seductively.

"They won't be back until eight. I wanted to get you alone. I have a very important question and I'd like an honest answer."

Olivia picked up the glass of wine and took a drink.

Natalia took a deep breath and then asked, "What's her name?"

Olivia paused and then sat the glass on the table.

"Who's name?" she asked fledging any knowledge of who Natalia was talking about, yet still unable to look at her wife.

"Don't play dumb with me. It belittles us both," Natalia told her. Her voice was an eerie calm that unsettled Olivia. "What's. Her. Name?" she asked again, stressing each word.

"Sweetheart," Olivia sighed with a hint of anxiety and guilt.

Natalia's reserve broke upon hearing the faltering in Olivia's voice. She shot to her feet and she threw her wine glass at Olivia, but the hotelier managed to duck before it made its impact on her. Instead, the glass shattered against the wall and Olivia's mouth hung open, disbelieving what she just witnessed.

Natalia then picked up the bottle. "What's her name?"

"Let's talk about this calmly, okay?" Olivia insisted putting her hands out.

"Goddamn it!" Natalia swore. That made Olivia's eyes widened even more. "Tell me her name! The one you've been fucking! Who is she?"

"It was once and it didn't mean anything," Olivia told her.

Natalia snorted. "So you pissed away what we have for a pointless fuck? Is that what you're telling me? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Look," Olivia tried to begin again. She didn't get any further in the conversation because Natalia threw the bottle into the China cabinet, shattering several of Olivia's plates.

"You tell me who she is right now you lying, unfaithful bitch or it's another bottle and more plates!"

"Maria!" Olivia shouted. "Her name's Maria," she said in a quieter voice.

"Maria, huh?" Natalia nodded, growing calmer herself. "Puerto Rican?"

"Mexican," Olivia answered.

Natalia gave her a sad smile. "You gotta weakness for young Latina's, don't you Chicka?" Olivia looked away and didn't reply. "She's a maid at the Beacon?"

"Yes," Olivia replied.

Natalia paused. "Was she good?"

"Natalia," Olivia pleaded, not wanting to have this conversation.

"I deserve to know. Did she make you come?" Olivia paused, still too ashamed to look at Natalia. "Total honesty here – don't lie," she added when Olivia said nothing.

"Not like you do," she finally answered.

"Either you come or you don't - there is nothing else," Natalia replied.

"That's not true," Olivia replied. "And the way you make me feel is far and beyond anything she could ever do."

"Gee, thanks for the lip service," Natalia said sarcastically.

"You wanted honesty," Olivia said looking up to meet Natalia's eyes. "I'm being honest."

A small silence passed between them.

"You know," Natalia sighed, "I thought about going to Blake's, but then Frank would know and then I'd get the 'I told you so' speech about how 'You shouldn't trust Olivia' and how 'Olivia can't be faithful to one person' and how 'Olivia'll never change.' And you know what? The bastard was fucking right!"

Olivia reached for Natalia and tried to walk toward her at the same time. "Natalia please," she begged.

"No!" Natalia said batting her hand away and backing up. "You don't get to touch me – not now, maybe not ever. You want comfort? Go to Maria! After all, I'll never make you feel the way she makes you feel, right? Isn't that what you told her?"

"Were you spying on me?"

Natalia began to laugh without merriment. "Don't EVEN try to accuse ME of anything disreputable here."

"That's not what I meant. I just-."

"I heard you in the hallway today, alright? That's how I found out. I came to take you to lunch because it's been so long since we've done that…Instead, I heard the two of you talking. So no, Olivia, I wasn't spying. I've never spied on you because I believed in us, I believed in you. But now I'm left wondering just how many other 'Maria's' have there been over the years? How long have I been the fool for you, huh?"

Natalia anger slipped away and she collapsed into tears now, falling back into the chair. Again, Olivia tried to reach out to touch her, but once more Natalia slapped her away.

"You two timing snake!" she snapped. "Keep you dirty hands off of me."

"There's never been anyone else. I swear."

"You swear?" Natalia replied with an acidic. "Your word doesn't mean SHIT right now!"

Olivia paused. "I have to explain what happened," she tried to begin again. She didn't touch Natalia, but she did move to her knees in front of her. She ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath.

Natalia wiped her eyes. "There aren't enough words to EXPLAIN this or make it alright. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Olivia said without argument.

"I heard you say that she makes you feel things I can't, so be honest with me. Lord knows you haven't so far, but please be honest now... Do you want to be with her?"

"No," Olivia said decisively. "I said that to appease her. But it's true that she made me feel different. With her I felt cheap; ashamed," Olivia said. She reached out for Natalia's hands that sat in her lap. Yet again, Natalia batted them away and pulled back.

"Oh really?"

"Really," Olivia said firmly.

"Look, I-I'll leave, Liv. I will because I won't be second best, or be your burden. I won't do it."

"I don't want you to go. The reason this happened is because I DO want you."

"What the hell does that mean? You fuck her because you want me? You've already got me, Liv."

"Do I?"

"What kind of asinine question is that?"

"Fine," Olivia said growing short herself. "Maybe what I should be saying is the reason this happened is because she wanted me."

Natalia snorted. "So every man or woman who wants you in the world has a shot? Is that it?"

"No!" Olivia said getting angry herself.

"Is it because she's younger? Prettier? I didn't see much of her, but I couldn't help noticing she looked like me about 10 years and two kids ago. Or maybe that's just it – maybe every decade or so you decide to bed a Beacon maid? Pick up a newer model?"

"That's not what this was about!" Olivia shouted as she bolted to her feet.

Natalia followed suit as she screamed too. "Then tell me!"

"She wanted me, okay?! She desired me! She made me feel like I was the only woman in the world!"

"So this is my fault?! You're blaming me for not feeling 'loved'?"

"Desired!" Olivia corrected. "She looked at me like she wanted to devour me. She made me feel like a sexual goddess! I missed that! I need that!"

"You ARE blaming me! I don't believe it!" Natalia shouted.

Olivia gave it right back to her. "Admit it! There was a time you and I couldn't keep our hands off each other, remember?! We had a magnetism that was so intense we couldn't get through an entire day without having each other! Hell, I walked into my office one day to find you stark naked on my desk. Do you remember? I know it's been a reallllllllly long time, but THINK!"

Natalia began to shake her head. "You're not blaming this on me. You don't get to do that. I've been faithful," Natalia whimpered.

"I'm not blaming you," Olivia said, lowering her voice. "I'm explaining why this happened. Is she younger? Yeah, but SO WHAT? Does she remind me of you? You bet she does. Is she prettier than you? No, there's no one more beautiful than you."

Natalia began shaking her head.

"Listen to me," Olivia insisted. "Rather than come home and tell you what was happening – what I was feeling – I got caught up in her attraction to me; the attention I got. So no, Tali, I'm not blaming you. I'm not blaming her. It's all on my shoulders. I did it. I should have said no and I should have tried to rekindle that passion with you, but…I didn't. And now I'm paying the price."

Olivia was in tears now.

"You? You're paying?" Natalia asked incredulously. "No, Olivia. You're wrong. We're all paying – you, me, the kids…I have $180,000 in my private bank account now. I pretty much cleared out our joint accounts at First Springfield Bank. I thought about leaving you a note and just taking the kids. I was going to ask Emma what she wanted to do."

Olivia looked like a scared child. "I'm not complaining, but why didn't you?" she asked.

"I made a promise – to you and to God - that I'd never run out on you again. And I made a promise to you and God that we'd be together until death do us part."

Olivia didn't say anything as she released a calming breath. Natalia continued.

"But I'm not going to be your doormat. Even the bible tells me that I have the right to leave if you hurt or wrong me. And you've hurt me. And you've wronged me. And you…you broke my heart. What's worse is I really have no one to talk to about this. I can't tell Blake 'cause she'll tell Frank and I can't tell my best friend because... she's the one that broke my heart to begin with."

Natalia began to cry and Olivia started to weep silent tears. She tried again to touch Natalia, and although Natalia didn't return the embrace she did let Olivia put her arms around her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Natalia asked after a few moments, her voice muffled in Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia tightened her hold and began to stroke Natalia's hair.

"I don't want to let you go…ever."

Natalia disengaged herself and stepped away, putting the kitchen table between then. She began to point at Olivia.

"Then there are a few things that are going to happen. One, we find a marriage councilor." Olivia nodded. "Two, you tell no one about this – not Doris, not Josh, no one. If I can't have a sounding board then neither can you." Olivia nodded again. "Three, you are on the sofa until further notice. I won't sleep in the same bed as you and if the kids ask why then we tell them you kissed someone else and it was wrong."

"I can stay at the Beacon if you want?" Olivia offered

"What? So you have free reign to keep fucking Maria on the side?" Natalia asked.

"No!" Olivia answered. "I wanted to give you 'space.' That's all."

"Space? Not fucking likely," Natalia replied shortly. "Beside maybe when you wake up with a sore back you'll spend the day thinking about how pissed I am and why." Olivia didn't dare open her mouth again. She only nodded. "Where was I?" Natalia asked herself, more than Olivia. "Oh yeah, four…Tomorrow's Friday – you go in and you fire that woman."

Olivia suddenly looked reluctant and not wanting to upset her wife again. "Natalia, if I fire her she could try to bring a sexual harassment lawsuit against me and the Beacon."

"Then you should have thought of that before you fucked her, huh?" Natalia said calmly. "Either way, one of us is leaving – it's me or her – so what's it going to be?"

"I'll fire her Monday," Olivia replied.

"No, you will fire her tomorrow, or I AM gone. Those are your choices," Natalia answered. "I'm not going to have that worry over my head for another minute longer. You got it?"

Olivia nodded. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Thank you," Natalia replied and then cleared her throat. "Now it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Olivia asked in confusion.

Natalia nodded. "You're not entirely wrong, Olivia. The actions you took were… erroneous, to say the least, but…I understand why you felt neglected. The reason is I did neglect you. Too many nights I went to bed instead of taking you with me. Too many days I ran through my to-do list in my mind, rather than listen to your day. Too many times I had the chance to flirt and I didn't because…why did it matter? We loved each other, right? Well, wrong…obviously…so although I can't do it right now because I am pissed beyond words…I promise that I'll do what I can to get back to being the girl you married. I'm not sure how to get there, given how angry I feel, but…hopefully that's where the councilor will help us."

"You don't owe me anything," Olivia told her. "I know you love me."

"But what about desire? That was your point earlier, wasn't it?"

Olivia didn't reply and Natalia took a deep, relaxing breath.

"I'm bringing your pillow and blanket downstairs. I just…I need to be alone for awhile…Okay?"

"Whatever you want," Olivia answered. "I'm just grateful you're not giving up on us…on me."

Natalia gave a snort. "I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you right now."

Olivia closed the distance between them by coming around the table. She took Natalia by the waist, pulling her slightly closer. She was grateful when Natalia didn't automatically pull away.

"Maybe it's both?" Olivia told her. "Go ahead. Get it out of your system," she said offering up her cheek. "I wouldn't blame you."

Natalia raised her hand and Olivia closed her eyes. Olivia waited, but the slap wasn't coming. She opened one eye and then the other. She then watched Natalia began to stroke her cheek instead.

"Mad as I am, I still can't hurt you," Natalia whimpered and then began to cry. Her hand continued to stroke Olivia's face and soon Olivia's tears brought on by Natalia's reaction began to fall across the Latina's fingers.

Back in the present day, Doris still sat in the barn, looking totally floored by the confession.

"I-I can't believe it," she stuttered. "I see you two today and it's like it never happened."

"No, it happened. We both know it happened," Olivia replied. "She forgave me and I eventually forgave myself. But we never forgot. Not once…That affair was the worst thing that happened in our marriage and the best thing."

"Best thing?"

"Yeah, we didn't take each other for granted after that. We both realized that no matter how much you love someone that love itself is fragile and requires care. Little caresses, short stolen glances of longing…those things mattered to both of us. And it was important that the kids saw us as sexual beings. I mean we didn't get naked in front of them," Olivia laughed. "But we showed them that two people in love can kiss longer than two seconds. They should rub each other's shoulders or stroke their hair when they're close...Somewhere between dating and being mom's we forgot those 'superficial things,' like holding hands at the mall or feeding each other popcorn on movie night. Those little things are really important. And once it came back, it stayed, because we made sure it did."

Doris was quiet for a long moment. "That's all well and good, but…what's the story with the fridge?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well…"

Chapter Thirteen

Doris was quiet for a long moment. "That's all well and good, but…what's the story with the fridge?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well…"

"Actually, back up," Doris said.

"Okay."

"How long did you spend on the sofa?"

"Three months, six days," Olivia answered.

"Three months, let's say. That's how long she…withheld…?" Doris asked trying to be delicate.

"No, that was two months…three days and 16 hours."

Doris had a curious expression as if she was trying to do the math in her head.

"She'd bring me to bed," Olivia explained, "but once I, uh, fulfilled my conjugal duties it was back to the sofa."

"She didn't even let you stay in bed after you had sex with her?"

Olivia nodded her head to Doris's question. "And she was a total pillow queen during that time – she didn't reciprocate at all."

"So she'd just…?"

"Make me do her bidding and leave me hangin'? Yeah. The first time it happened..." Olivia smiled slightly. "Don't get me wrong - it wasn't funny, but it was just 'so Natalia' because I, well, made sure she 'arrived' right?" Doris nodded in understand. "I figured, okay. I'm making strides here. I'll get my bed back, but oh no. She calmly rolled over, putting her back to me and told me not to forget my blanket and pillow on the way out."

"Ohhhh maaaan," Doris said with a slight giggle. "I'm sorry, that's not funny but...damnnnn. She was pissed, huh?"

"Hell yeah she was, and she had every right, so that's why I didn't complain. I knew better. After a while though it was, uh, it was… Let's say there was a ton of tension in the house and the girls felt it," Olivia replied. "Not Emma so much, since she was usually out with her friends, but El and Ches knew something was up. Even they started to bicker with each other - and it never stopped. Looking back maybe I should have just come clean with them, but instead I found I tried hide it. I mean I'd go to bed after they'd gone to sleep and then wake up before them."

"Ah, so they would never know about the sofa or see there was a problem."

Olivia nodded. "But Ches found me sleeping down there one night and called me on it at breakfast."

"Did you tell her you kissed another girl like Natalia wanted?"

"Actually, Natalia didn't give me the chance. She said she was real tried and probably snoring so that's why I left the bed and it seemed to satisfy Ches. It'd been a few weeks at that point and I think she wanted to spare them from it all."

Doris finished the rest of her Champaign and handed the glass back to Olivia. "Hit me again."

"You know I need your help today. I've got preparations I'll need sober Doris for," Olivia warned. "This makes number three."

"I'm fine. Hit me again," she repeated. "Now eventually Natalia DID…return the favor, right? I can't see you staying with her all these years if she didn't, no matter how much you love her."

Olivia grinned. "Yes, it was after one of our therapy sessions. We were examining why I have this propensity to cheat, particularly on Natalia because…God, Doris, I do love her. More than anyone – I'd die for that woman, you know that. And the mountains we both climbed to find each other…" she said looking wistful.

"I know. That's why I'm flabbergasted and on my third Champaign," she said taking a drink.

"Well, the psychologist surmised that it might have something to do with me not having a real connection to anyone over an extended period of time. He had a valid point. I mean, my father died when I was 13, my mother at 18, and then my older sister. Heck, even my younger brother Sam. Sure, he didn't die, but I rarely saw him when he went off to school. All my self-worth came from being alluring to people and having their attention because, for me, having that attention equaled love and happiness.

And for years I did have that with Natalia, but then the kids demanded more time and it was just hard for Natalia and I to be lovers. We were already built-in moms, but at least when Ches was small we made time to steal away to be with each other. But when afternoon naps were replaced by Springfield t-ball games or volleyball it was just harder and harder for us to be together since we had three other directions, otherwise known as kids, pulling us away from each other. In short, we lost touch with one another."

"So the psychologist held you both responsible?" Doris asked.

"No, I was to blame. I admitted as much, and I made a promise in the office that I would make time for us as a couple and I would come to Natalia if I felt the need to be validated. I would do my best to realize I have self worth without needing to use sex. I also decided I would never go looking to someone else to feel alluring and to fill that void. And she promised to take my concerns seriously and reciprocate my flirting when I did it because, well…"

"You need to flirt like you need air since you ARE the world's biggest flirt," Doris answered with a slight grin. Olivia smiled guiltily. "Actually, I take that back," Doris amended. "Next to Francesca, you're the world's biggest flirt. The apple didn't fall far from the tree there…and how she got those green eyes of yours is beyond me?"

"I know!" Olivia said excited, "When she was a baby she resembled Frank because they were a bluish-hazel, but once she was five it was like 'BAM!' green all the way."

Doris smiled and took a drink. Then she continued by saying, "Anyway, so you went to the councilor. Had a break through to curb the cheating tendency, which you never did again, right? Be honest with me here because as your best friend, I'm gonna get mad if you hold out and don't tell me the truth."

"I have been a one-woman woman since then and I will be for the rest of my life. The reason is I recognize it now – why I couldn't stay with one person for very long – and once I got past it… Well, I'm no saint, okay? I see a beautiful person – male or female – I notice. I'm faithful. Not dead. But my first thought is how lucky I am that I've got Natalia - someone who's still just as hot as the person I'm scooping out and who's waiting at home for ME or standing next to ME at MY side."

"That's good…But…again…the fridge…What's the story?"

"It's our sex fridge," Olivia replied simply.

Doris simply cocked her head at first. She opened her mouth and then she closed it. Then she opened it again. When no words came out Olivia chuckled.

"Now should I explain?" Olivia asked.

Doris just nodded.

"It all started with Emma's pony. Here's the thing about ponies… they're very cute, but they become horses. I was mucking the stable for her because one, I wanted the exercise; two, she had her homecoming stuff she was doing at high school and three, I'll admit it, I liked the horse too and riding was fun. It's only fair I did my share now and then.

Anyway, I had just finished and I was tired, dirty; just utterly exhausted. I looked like hell; I smelled like hell. So I went and pumped some water into a bucket from the old well to rinse myself off because I wasn't even going near the farmhouse like that. The only thing is…I didn't realize that Natalia had been watching me for several minutes."

Olivia paused and started to grin as she remembered that day.

It was early October, but it was still really warm for the season. There had been three days of 80 degrees in a row and although it had cooled slightly it was still rather warm.

Olivia hoisted her pitchfork into a nearby hay bale as she worked the well handle, putting some water in the bucket. She removed the white wife beater shirt that was covered in grim and tossed it over one of the stales, leaving her only in her sports bra and denim jeans.

She picked up the bucket and dumped the water over her head and let it cascade down her body. Unknown to her at the time, Natalia stood at the opposite side of the barn, watching her and biting her lip and fingernail to restrain her growing eagerness at perhaps touching her.

Using the bar of soap they always kept handy near the water spout, Olivia got it wet by pumping some more water into the bucket. She worked up a good lather between her hands and ran the soap through her hair, over her face and down, and under her arms. She then picked up the semi-full bucket and raised it over her head again, this time rinsing herself off.

"Oh, that's cold," she said out loud and shook it off.

"Looks like it," Natalia said, finally making her presence known.

Olivia dropped the empty bucket and turned sharply to see Natalia pointing at the sports bra. The older woman looked down to see her nipples pointing through the cotton material and she suddenly felt very exposed. Her cheeks became rosy.

"Is, uh, dinner done?" Olivia asked, trying to change the topic and hide her blushing cheeks behind her arm, which used under the guise of reaching for the pitchfork. Natalia was already closing the distance between them and only nodded. Olivia wiped off her dripping face and said, "I was thinking this Spring, maybe we could..."

Even though she knew Natalia was a few feet from her she was still surprised when her wife reached up and pulled her into a passionate embrace and kissed her soundly and without any reservations.

When they pulled back, Olivia said, "I'm not complaining, but…what brought that on?"

"I want my life back," Natalia answered and then kissed her decisively again before, pulling back once more. "And besides, there is another reason." Olivia just looked at her questioningly. "Half naked, wet, breathing hard…you look sexy as hell."

Olivia couldn't contain her grin and she pulled Natalia's to her face to hers and then captured her lips. After a few moments of their lips and tongues searching each other, Natalia began to work the buckle of Olivia's belt. The older woman put her hands over her lover's.

"Here?" Olivia asked questioningly. "The kids might come in," she commented.

Natalia looked around for a place to go and Olivia smiled. It had been so long, perhaps years even, since she witnessed Natalia's need to take her somewhere – then and there. Natalia's eyes finally settled on the loft. She then grabbed a couple of the fresh horse blankets, tossing them over her shoulder.

"Come on." Natalia motioned her to follow as she made her way up the ladder.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. When she didn't move immediately Natalia leaned over the side.

"You know the view of you from up here is great," she said. Olivia looked down at herself suddenly aware that Natalia could see right down her bra. She smiled wider as Natalia continued, saying, "…but I'd rather have you next to me."

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She raced up the rickety wooden ladder to find the two blankets laid out neatly over the straw and Natalia lifting her dress over her head leaving her in her bra and panties. Olivia unceremoniously pulled her boots off and did her best to peel herself out of the semi-wet jeans, which Natalia came over and helped remove.

With both of them half naked, Natalia pulled Olivia back to the blankets. Olivia was surprised when Natalia rolled her over and immediately her hand began to creep around her thighs. Olivia grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't tease me," Olivia told her. "I know I have no right to ask for anything but…not that, okay? I'll do whatever you want me to do for you. All I'm asking is for a little mercy here."

Natalia pulled back slightly.

"You think this has been easy on me? Not touching you or watching you react to my touch? I can't hold back anymore, and you know what, I realized I don't have to. You've done all you can, Olivia. You've said all you can. The rest of this journey back to each other lies with me now…I'm ready." Natalia then gave a short snort of a laugh. "Beyond ready, actually…Just…let me take you," she said as she ran her hand over Olivia's neck and between her breasts. "Please?" she added for good measure.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Back in the present day, Doris grinned.

"So you guys did it up in the loft?"

Olivia nodded and then whispered conspiratorially although there was no one around.

"And it was one of the best sexual experiences in my life. It wasn't just because Natalia wanted me again. I mean, don't get me wrong, that was fantastic and something I was so worried would never happen again. But it was everything that day… the smell and feel of the hay under the scratchy blanket; the natural breeze of the air; the feeling of maybe getting caught." Doris smiled even larger. "It was…" Olivia paused, looking for the right words, "…just an unbelievable rush. We both loved it and swore we'd do it again. So we did do it again, and again, and again. And each time after, I'd have to get dressed, go to the farmhouse for some drinks, climb the ladder again, get naked again." Olivia sighed at remember the hassle. "So Tali suggested just getting a little fridge for out here. Of course El and Ches had no idea why the fridge was at the top of the barn in the loft and not below."

Doris chuckled. "Then why is it down here now?"

"Like I said before…the kids are gone and it's harder to climb the ladder now. So if we want to take each other, we just do it down here. And if someone comes in without knocking, then hey, that's their own damn fault. I'm too old now to 'hide' and I make no apologies for still finding my wife entirely sexy…But you have to promise me something," Olivia added.

"What?" Doris asked.

"You can't tell Natalia I told you anything."

"I won't."

"AND," Olivia stressed. "You can't go acting different around her now that you know about…everything. Got it?"

"Oh, please," Doris replied. "Honey I spent years being a closeted lesbian but also a politician. I can mask what I'm REALLY thinking pretty well."

"I know…so tell me honestly…do you hate me for what I did?"

"No," Doris answered immediately. "Disappointed to hear it. Shocked and slightly mortified…yes…But you've always been there for me Olivia. I couldn't hate you. And thankfully neither could Natalia…she is a great woman. You know that, right?"

Olivia's eyes slightly filled with tears.

"Yeah, I do," she said softly.

Chapter Fourteen

Saturday Morning, 10:03 AM, June 9th, 2029

Emma looked out the window into the backyard. She giggled lightly to herself as she watched her mother and Doris arguing over a whether to soak the charcoal a little now or wait until dinnertime.

"What’s so funny?" she heard Rafe say behind her from the hallway.

She didn’t turn around. She simply pointed out the window at the bickering pair.

"Mom and Doris," she answered as Rafe made his way over to watch. "If I knew asking for a barbeque station would have been caused this much turmoil I woulda just skipped it." He rested his hand on her back as they both watched the two women below them in the yard laughing and throwing briquettes at each other.

"Oh, man," Rafe said as he and Emma both began to laugh.

The fun didn’t last too long though. Although they couldn’t hear what she was saying, Rafe and Emma could tell Natalia wasn’t pleased. The younger woman stepped between them and scolded them with a wag of her finger. Then she pointed for them to pick up the pieces they’d thrown.

As Doris and Olivia began to clean up, Rafe turned to Emma.

"You always liked the barbeque, didn’t you?"

She shrugged. "It feels like home. And yeah those first ‘battles with the Bauers’ over Fourth of July were tough, but we won in the end. Even Dr. Rick comes to our house now." Emma paused and then pointed between her and Rafe. "We’ve gotta history, ya know?"

"Yeah, you’re my little sis," he said.

"No," Emma said and then quickly corrected herself. "Well, yeah, but that’s not what I mean… We know things; have shared things…stuff that Elena and Chessie never knew."

"Such as?"

Emma thought and then pointed at the BBQ pit.

"Like why we never went to another Bauer B-B-Q. They don’t know why. In fact, they have no idea what the Bauer B-B-Q was. They’ve only known the Rivera-Spencer B-B-Q’s."

"Well, it was too hard on our moms to go – it brought up some painful stuff and they wanted a fresh start with each other."

"Exactly," Emma replied. " _We_ know that, but El and Ches… they don’t have a clue – not really. And there’s stuff I shared with them that I didn’t share with you – like making S’mores for them because neither one of them could keep a marshmallow on a stick." Emma laughed at the memory. "Theirs would always end up in the fire. Then they’d cry. Then I’d give them mine. Over and over and over again."

"You’re a good big sister," Rafe told her.

"Who, incidentally, has never had a S’more in her life thanks to her marshmallow toasting inept sisters. True story," she teased, making Rafe chuckle. "Nah, seriously, I had a good guy who taught me what it means to be the older sibling," Emma complimented him. She then held up her finger. She walked over to a jewelry case. "I’ve got something I need to put in my shoe now so I don’t forget it today. I’m taking it with me to the church."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I know it’s superstitious, but I still have it," she told him as she brought it over. She motioned for him to open his hands. When he did she placed a quarter in his hand.

"It’s my magical quarter," she showed him. "The day you left for the service, when we found out Granddad died, you told me that whenever I get sad or lonely to think of you because you’ll be thinking of me. Do you remember that?"

"I remember," Rafe told her as he handed it back to her.

"I know it’s silly, but…I like to think it brings me good luck." Rafe began to tear up. "Hey, it’s not a bad thing," she told Rafe.

He shook his head and held up a finger for a brief moment. Then he reached into his back pocket to pull out his billfold. He reached into one of the slits and pulled out a quarter.

"You still have yours?" Emma asked amazed. Rafe could only nod, not trusting his voice. Emma inspected it closely. "It’s…warped," she said in a curious tone.

Rafe walked over to the door and closed it, giving them privacy.

"I’m gonna tell you a story that only a handful of people know and they only know because they were there. I never told Daisy or Ashlee. Never told Frank or Buzz. And I sure as heck didn’t tell our moms," he said.

"What happened? Was it during the war?"

Rafe nodded.

"You know when I got my assignment to Afghanistan? God bless Momma Liv, really. One of the first things she did was buy some state-of-the-art flak jackets. The outsides were all Kevlar, but the plates came in ceramic, metal and polyethylene – and since she got conflicting info on what was best, she spent over five grand and bought all three. She figured once I was there I could learn from people on the front line what really worked or didn’t work. Then your Dad – God bless him too – when he found out lots of guys in my Platoon didn’t have adequate body armor he had an entire case of 100 shipped over so everyone could hopefully get at least two each."

"Everybody must of have loved you then," Emma remarked.

"I was popular for the first time in my life," Rafe chuckled, "but I was kind of an enigma to them too. Anyone who knew someone that rich shouldn’t have to join the military. At least that’s what lots of people thought. But I told them I wanted more out of life – I wanted to make my own way…but I wasn’t dumb enough to turn down proper protection either. I wore the damn vest."

Rafe smiled for a moment, but then began to grow serious. Emma didn’t say anything. She just watched the lines on his face deepen slightly.

"We were near Gardez, just south of Kabul," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "And I got a bad feelin’ and usually when I did something happened before or after we came through an area. I was nervous – truth is, I was always nervous, but…but this time…it felt different."

Although Rafe knew he was in his sister’s bedroom, twenty years later, it was like he was back in the desert as he told the story.

He was nineteen, afraid and looking around the small town filled with buildings of various sizes, yet nothing over 3 stories tall. His eyes darted from rooftops to windows - never stopping; always searching.

He shifted in the seat of the armored vehicle when suddenly he heard – rather than felt – a huge explosion. With a loud ringing in his ears, he opened his eyes and realized that he was now upside down; the roof of the armored vehicle was lying on the ground. It seemed as if time moved agonizingly slow although he sure only seconds had passed. He watched five men armed with AK-47’s running toward the vehicle, firing wildly and erratically.

Now that the windshield was busted, four of the five men in Rafe’s squad held position at the front of the vehicle and took aim. As Rafe and his comrades opened fire, two of the attacking five men dropped immediately, but it didn’t stop the other three who charged forward, rifles blazing.

"Son of a bitch!" the solider said beside him as he tried to take aim. "This is gonna-!"

Rafe felt the spray of blood hit the side of his face and from his peripheral vision he watched the solider slump to the side. He looked down only a second to see a bullet in his buddy’s forehead. Rafe quickly looked back and held is position, firing again.

Dixon, Rafe’s Staff Sergeant, said, "We need to get a clear shot! We need a diversion!"

Rafe put his riffle over his shoulder and using the grill of the vehicle quickly made his way to the top. He laid down a spray of bullets that took one man off his feet, but also made him a standing target for the other two. Rifle fire shot out from both sides of the vehicle and the power of one of the blasts from their attackers took Rafe off his feet, sending him flat on his back on top of the vehicle.

Next thing Rafe remembered was a sound of eerie quiet followed by people screaming, "Riverea! Riverea!"

Rafe felt a stabbing pain in his chest and thought for a moment that maybe he was having a heart attack or he was shot. He looked down, but didn’t see any blood. A few seconds later, two fellow soldiers made their way to the top.

"You alive Riverea?" one of them yelled.

"Chest hurts," Rafe said in a shallow breath.

"Hold on Buddy," the other one told him. "Help’s a-comin’."

Below Dixon called in their location, requesting reinforcements, as his other two squad members checked Rafe for injuries.

"Holy shit! You’re the luckiest man on the planet Rivera!" one of them said. "Look at this!" he said showing him the flat quarter and flat bullet to match.

Back in the present day, Emma was equally amazed. "The bullet hit the quarter?"

Rafe nodded.

"I always carried it in my breast pocket in my fatigues. And the pain I felt? That was from a cracked rib. I still felt the gunfire, but at least the bullet didn’t shred my heart…just my magic quarter. After that though, there was no way I was ever gonna be without it. So warped as it might be…it’s still got some magic left in it."

"That’s just astounding," Emma said. "You never told anyone?"

"That I mighta died? No," Rafe shook his head. "Buzz once told me that he saw some of the most horrible things during the war and some of the most wonderful. I didn’t understand him until I came home.

But I try not to dwell on it all too much though because I got to come home. When I was lying in that hospital bed later, playing with that quarter, I realized that a lot of guys, like the two in my squad that day, were only going home in flag draped coffins. I decided then and there I would do everything in my power to make it home…After all, I had a munchkin waiting for me."

Emma pulled Rafe into a hug.

"And I’m so glad you’re here. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he answered and pulled back to take his quarter again. As he put it away he said, "Maybe I’ll even be good enough and make you a S’more tonight."

Emma stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chapter Fifteen

Saturday Morning, 10:17 AM, June 9th, 2029

"Knock, knock."

Natalia heard the voice behind her as they entered through the kitchen door. She smiled when she saw Matt Reardon make his way inside.

"You better be alone," Natalia warned, waving a spatula she was drying at him.

"Does this guy count?" he asked, pitching a thumb behind him to Phillip who was walking inside.

Natalia made her way over to both of them, kissing each one of them on the cheek as they returned the favor.

"Emma!" she called upstairs. "You've got company!" She turned back to the men and asked in a quieter voice. "Would you like some coffee?" Both men answered in the affirmative and Natalia got two cups out. "I quit waitressing years ago," she told them with a warm grin and began to point after handing over the mugs. "Milk's in the fridge and sugar's on the table. Have at it."

Matt took his straight black and nodded in approval as he took a sip.

"How's Olivia doing?" he asked. "She looked a little…dirty…when we came in."

Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Her and Doris," she sighed. "They got into a charcoal fight a few minutes ago." Matt and Phillip both looked confused and started to laugh. "I swear," Natalia continued. "It's like having two kids. But how about you? Are the misses behaving and doing well?"

"Charlotte's good," Matt told her. "She still manages to put up with me."

"Same with Beth," Phillip offered. "I can't complain, but I'm sure she might have something to say about me if you asked her."

"Why? Have you been naughty?" Natalia asked.

Phillip smiled. "Not that I know of, but sometimes I find out I've misbehaved without my knowledge."

"Like throwing charcoal at Rick and vice versa?" Natalia giggled.

Phillip considered. "Well, no, we've never done anything that childish yet."

All three of them began to chuckle.

Emma came into the kitchen and instantly exclaimed, "Daddy!" upon seeing Phillip. She pulled him into a hug, which he graciously returned. "I didn't expect to see you until the church," she told him.

"I know, but I just had to see you," he answered.

When Emma pulled back that's when she noticed Matt.

"Oh, hey!" Emma said making her way over and giving him a hug too. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

"I know," Matt sighed. "I'm not as appealing as Phillip Spaulding. All the pretty girls notice him first," he teased. "Seriously though, no cold feet yet? No running back up the aisle?"

"No, she's not like her Ma," Natalia said in a self-depreciation tone.

Emma wrapped her forearm around Natalia's chest and gripped her shoulder as the older woman sat in the chair. She leaned closer and said, "You only ran away when it wasn't right for you…and I thank God everyday that you did."

"Frank is good guy," Natalia defended.

"But he's no Olivia Spencer, is he?" Emma countered. Natalia smiled and shook her head. "No, he is not. So to answer your question, Matt, no. I won't be running because she's not MY Frank – she's MY one and only. I'm certain of that," she answered.

"Sure, but you made her wait forever," Phillip added as he gripped Emma by the arms as he stood behind her.

"No, no, no," Emma countered, waving her finger and pulling away from Natalia and Phillip. "I had to make sure SHE knew I was the right one for HER…And since she did wait for me, now we both know it's forever." Emma smiled warmly. "I remember that first day I saw her. Well, not the first day, but…the FIRST day."

It was Emma's twenty-first birthday. Doris insisted on taking her to ladies night for martinis with Olivia and Natalia. Doris's wife, Brenda, acted as designated driver.

The quartet walked over to the table as Olivia pointed Emma to the bar. "Five martinis – and tell them not to skimp on the olives," she instructed.

The bartender smiled warmly as Emma approached. "New here?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," she said politely. "My moms brought me. I got my drinking license today so my aunts came along too," Emma answered.

"So I get to deflower you, eh?" the bartender teased. Then she motioned with her hand. "Let's see that proof of age, Missy." Emma gave an embarrassed grin, but handed it over. "It really is your birthday today," she remarked. "First drink’s on the house, how's that?"

"Thanks," Emma replied. "I've been ordered to get 5 martinis and-."

"Olives," the bartender cut her off. "I know the drill – believe me… I know. I'll bring 'em over, Sweetie," she said as she motioned Emma to go back over to join her family.

Emma put her license back in her back pocket and began to turn when she bumped into another woman. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't. It's my fault. I was going to awkwardly ask if I could buy you a drink, but now that I've made an ass of myself I think…" The woman trailed offer and looked closer. "Emma? Emma Spencer?"

Emma seemed confused at first, but then she leaned closer. "Maureen Reardon? Oh my goodness!"

Both women chuckled and pulled each other into an embrace. Maureen pulled back, but kept her hands on Emma's arms as she said, "You look so…grown up. It's been years since I've seen you."

"I know," Emma replied. "I think the last time…"

"My mom's funeral," Maureen replied, but tried not to dwell on it. "You, ah, you look…wow." She began to nervously chuckle. "I saw you from across the bar and I usually don't see women this young here."

"I'm not that much younger than you – only three years if I remember right," Emma replied.

"No," Maureen said quickly. "I mean 'our age' - most of the ladies at ladies night are…well, kinda old."

Emma and Maureen giggled.

"Like them," Emma said as she pointed to where Natalia, Olivia, Doris and Brenda sat.

"Well, yeah," Maureen replied and started to giggle again. "I knew about your moms – hell, everyone in town knows about them – but I didn't know that you liked women too."

"You could say I'm open minded to all the possibilities of love," Emma replied. "I'm…I'm actually on the rebound right now. I had a high school sweetheart who wanted to stay together during college and…"

"Didn't last?" Maureen asked sympathetically.

"No, he decided he wanted to see other people, so I decided I would too. I met a girl in my French class, but…" Emma shook her hands back and forth and seemed to be trying to find a way to describe the lack of desire she'd been experiencing.

"Not feeling a spark?"

Emma smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder. She licked her lips and examined Maureen from head to toe before meeting her eyes again.

"Let's say for starters you're way hotter and you complimented me more in five minutes here then she has in three dates."

Maureen took a step closer and cocked her head slightly.

"Oh, so we like to be…worshiped," Maureen teased. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree then?"

"Oh and you don't like a little adoration?" Emma said as she played with the lapel of Maureen's coat. "You don't like it when a woman takes hold?" she said as she grabbed the coat for emphasis, pulling her slightly forward. "You don't enjoy it when a woman tells you how incredibly blue your eyes are?" Emma then inhaled noticeably and added, "Or tell you how amazingly delicious you smell?"

Maureen's jaw noticeably dropped, but she quickly regained herself and said, "Oh yeah…You've grown up."

Emma stepped back slightly, but she still didn't let Maureen go. "Why don't you have a drink with us? I can buy legally now," Emma remarked.

"I was the one who asked you if you'd like a drink," Maureen countered.

"How about this then? First round on you. Second on me and for the third…let's just see where we are then?"

Emma gave Maureen a little tug, but then released her and gave her a 'come and get me' look from over her shoulder as she walked toward her parents' table.

Maureen smiled and shook her head slightly before giving chase.

The minutes had turned into hours with Doris and Brenda saying they had to call it a night. Ashlee was in town so they didn't want to stay out too late. Doris claimed she didn't want to be hung over at breakfast. Olivia, however, was just convinced Doris was chickening out again in their drinking contest. She then turned to Emma, asking if she was up to the challenge of taking on her mom.

Emma didn't immediately answer. Instead, she looked to Natalia in a silent plea that the older woman seemed to understand. Natalia didn't drink very much. Rather than downing shots she spent the better part of the night watching how Emma and Maureen tried to steal glances at on another when they didn't think the other was looking.

"Actually, Liv," Natalia replied. "Why don't we head home and let Emma and Maureen catch up? Besides, Frank's got the girls tonight and we'll pretty much have the farmhouse to ourselves for awhile."

Olivia promptly put down her drink.

"Enough said," she replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Emma. "Make sure you gals get a cab if you've had too much, okay?" she told them.

"I don't plan on getting blitzed just because I can," Emma told her.

"Smart girl," Natalia told her. "Correction – smart woman." She then walked over and opened her arms. Emma stood up and Natalia kissed her on the cheek as they hugged. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Ma," Emma answered. Maureen smiled.

Doris and Brenda followed suit offering their well wishes while Brenda said she was going to bring the car around. Olivia swayed slightly as she came up to Emma.

"I love you so much, Bean," Olivia said teary eyed. "You know that, right?"

"Mom, you've had a few too many."

"I know, but that doesn't change how I feel. No matter how old you get you'll away be my Baby, remember that?"

"Like you'd let me forget," Emma teased.

"I certainly will not. I love you, Sweetie," she repeated. "Happy birthday."

"I love you too, Mom," Emma replied.

Olivia then turned to Maureen. "Make sure she gets home, okay?" Maureen nodded. "Just not too soon, though. I have plans with a hot Latina," Olivia said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Mother," Emma sighed in embarrassment while Maureen just giggled.

"What?" Olivia said with a devilish grin while at the same time Natalia said, "That's it," and took Olivia by the elbow.

"Goodnight you two," Natalia added as she steered Olivia away from the table and toward the door where Doris was swaying a bit herself.

"They're quite a group," Maureen replied.

"I'm sorry to put you through that," Emma apologized.

"Why? They're great folks and they adore you. I'd love to just have five more minutes with my mom, or even my step-dad Billy for that matter," Maureen told her. "It's been over five years now for me, but trust me. Once they're gone Em', you'll miss them."

"I know," Emma replied. "I thank God everyday for my family. I do. I just know they're not…what most people expect when it comes to…parental figures."

"I think they're great. And I've had a splendid time so far." Emma didn't appear convinced. "Seriously," she added. "Brenda's nice and Doris and your mom are just funny as hell together. And Natalia…she cares a great deal for you. She was watching you quite a bit tonight with admiration and pride – particularly when you'd sling those one-liners at your mom or Doris. Plus… I think she might have picked up on it."

"Picked up on what?" Emma asked.

"How attracted I am to her eldest daughter," Maureen replied sincerely. Emma grinned, looking a bit bashful, but she didn't say anything. Sensing that Emma wasn't sure how to respond, Maureen said, "It's not too cold for October this year. We could head over to the lighthouse, watch the water and share a bottle of cheap wine. Whadda ya say?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Emma asked coyly.

"Fine – a two-liter of Root Beer instead," Maureen replied. She then took a chance and reached up, her palm cupping Emma's cheek. "I love talking to you and I don't want this night to end yet."

Emma felt Maureen's thumb caress her cheek back and forth. She took a deep breath and then she closed the distance between them. The kiss was shy and tentative at first, with their lips barely touching. But Maureen didn't resist and when she began to pressed more firmly. Emma took it as a sign to continue. She delicately snared Maureen's bottom lip between hers lightly licking it, before recapturing her lips again. When she pulled back, she began to giggle.

"Okay," Maureen said confused. "Not the reaction I was hoping for."

Emma smiled broadly. "It's not what you think," she assured her. "That was…that was everything I always thought it would be." Maureen still looked confused. "I've had a crush on you – heck, even when I didn't realize what I felt was a crush," Emma confessed. "And now…"

"Now?" Maureen asked hopefully.

Emma took Maureen by the chin. "I'm thinking we better stick with Root Beer tonight," she replied.

"Don't want to do something you'll regret?"

"Yes, but again, it's not what you think. I just don't want to lose a single memory of my best birthday yet," she replied as she stood and offered Maureen her hand.

Maureen took it with a smile.

Chapter Sixteen

Saturday Morning, 10:31 AM, June 9th, 2029

Olivia and Doris both came into the kitchen laughing to see Emma, Phillip, Matt and Natalia there. They both came to an abrupt halt in their conversation when they noticed everyone was gawking at them.

"We're a little dirty," Olivia said bashfully.

"She started it," Doris added.

Natalia sighed. "Just get cleaned up in the utility room 'cause you two are NOT going into the bathroom and messing it up."

Although Olivia had wiped off her hands, the charcoal was still present, in addition to having smudges on her cheeks and forehead.

"Gimme a hug," she said working her way over to Natalia, making everyone chuckle except Natalia.

"Don't you dare, Liv," Natalia warned.

Before Natalia could argue further, or get away, Olivia wrapped her hands around Natalia's face and brought her in for a kiss, leaving black smudges on her cheeks in their wake. She then grabbed Natalia's backside and pulled her closer.

"Ya know ya love me," Olivia teased and then swatted Natalia gently for good measure.

Natalia struggled away and then looked to Emma.

"Did she get me?" she asked their daughter.

Emma chuckled and nodded.

"Son of a pup!! Olivia Freakin' Spencer!" the Latina chastised.

"Time to go!" Olivia said quickly as she dragged Doris with her toward the utility room, and away from Natalia.

"You can hardly see it," Phillip said straight-faced and then began to giggle too.

Natalia turned around and began to run the water in the sink when Emma and Phillip, who were behind her began to laugh harder.

Natalia didn't turn around when she asked, "She got my butt too, didn't she?"

"Uh huh," Emma remarked dryly.

Natalia released a heavy sigh. "I'll be back in a few."

Minutes later, Doris and Olivia re-emerged wearing clean jogging suits. Their hands and faces were now clean as well and they both took seats at the kitchen table. A few moments later, Natalia walked in, also wearing new clothes.

"You changed again?" Olivia asked her, fully knowing the reason why. "You're such a clothes horse."

Doris chuckled, "You're really pushing your luck today, aren't you Spencer?"

Natalia grinned and came up next to Olivia standing over her. Olivia just looked up batting her eyelashes at Natalia. She took Natalia's hand in hers and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

"Love you," Olivia said as she continued to look up at Natalia.

"You're damn lucky you're good in bed," Natalia remarked, making everyone in the kitchen chuckle. "That's why you get away with half the crap you do."

"What about the other half?" Matt asked.

Olivia pretended to whisper. "The other half she doesn't know about." She then turned to Natalia and gave her a big, toothy smile.

"Oh, I always know what you're up to," Natalia remarked.

"Not always," Olivia said, "You should have seen her the day I proposed."

"She got me there," Natalia replied. She then turned to Phillip and pointed at him accusingly adding, "And you... the... accomplice."

"What did I do?" he said, trying to appear innocent. "I have no idea what you mean." It lasted for all of two seconds before he began to chuckle.

"Uh huh," Natalia replied. "He was in on it and him and Beth watched all the kids. It was about a year after Elena was born," she told Matt. "Sneaky little Spauldings," she muttered.

"So what exactly did they do?" Matt asked.

"Well," Natalia said as she squeezed Olivia's shoulder. "Phillip let Olivia take the company jet. And as my wife once said, 'When she does something, she does it big' and her proposal wasn't any different."

"So you pulled out all the stops then?" Matt asked Olivia.

"I wouldn't go THAT far," she answered.

Natalia harrumphed. "Yeah, right. The woman put me on a plane at night, so I had no idea where we're going. After hours and hours of flying, we land. But before I can look out the window to even get an idea of where we are, she blindfolds me."

"Sounds kinky," Matt remarked. "I'm listening."

Natalia threw a dishtowel at him. She continued to smile as she looked down at Olivia.

"It wasn't kinky at all. In fact, it was one of the most loving and thoughtful things she could have done for me. I would have been a fool to say no."

That day, without her vision to lead her, Natalia found herself relying on her other senses more heavily. She could feel the wool of Olivia's jacket as she held onto her arms as the other woman led her around. She could hear people talking in several foreign languages – some in Spanish, some in French and some in Italian. One thing she did notice is the lack of English, or at least no one close to her was speaking English.

"I'm in Europe," Natalia said as they slowly walked. "But not England or the British Isles I'm guessing."

"You're very smart. What makes you say that?" Olivia asked as they continued to slowly walk. She carefully navigated Natalia around.

"I don't hear English…but I smell…water…and car fumes…" She chuckled. "Is itttttt…Paris maybe?" she asked.

"Excellent way to try to use deductive reasoning, but no," Olivia replied and then chuckled. "Want to guess again?"

"You know I don't like guessing games."

She slowed Natalia down for a moment and said, "Well, don't worry. We're almost there. Now, we've got a slight step up – it's about six inches. Ready?"

Having cleared that, Natalia noticed the lack of springtime air, and she heard the sound of echos. She knew they were now indoors as they came to a stop.

"Ciao, la signorina Spencer, presumo?" a male voice asked.

"Sì."

"Lei hanno ragione in orario. Questa maniera," Natalia heard him say and then felt Olivia begin to direct her.

"We're getting into an elevator," Olivia told her. "Just walk straight ahead."

"You're taking me somewhere to kill me, aren't you?" Natalia teased.

"Never," she replied.

Olivia took Natalia's hands in hers and they both squeezed each other's appendages in anticipation. Natalia began to giggle slightly.

"This better be good… the things I let you do to me."

Olivia leaned close to Natalia. "It will. You'll see," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Natalia heard that same inflection only a few times in all the years she'd known Olivia – usually it was when she was nervous or hurt. She knew that Olivia had nothing to be hurt over. They both were having a fun time. She quickly realized that Olivia must be nervous. Whatever her lover had planned maybe she was having second thoughts, or she was worried the idea she had in store wouldn't be as accepted as she first assumed. To Natalia though, the thought was nonsense, of course. To her, Olivia was special because, honestly, anyone who would go to this much trouble was either in love, insane or perhaps both. She grinned at the thought, but before she could vocalize anything she heard the doors of the elevator open.

Leading her around again, Olivia took Natalia by the hands and brought her back outside, or at the very least somewhere slightly windy. Still unable to see Natalia was forced to use her other senses. She could only assume after the elevator ride, which she felt go 'up,' she was on a rooftop.

"Ready?" Olivia asked. Natalia smiled broadly and nodded her head. "It might be a little bright at first," Olivia warned as she reached around and slowly took off the blindfold. Natalia blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the shift in lighting. Her mouth began to open as she looked around. "Do you know where we are?" Olivia asked.

"I-I don't believe it," Natalia stuttered. She looked at the line of statues below them and the two fountains on either side of a large courtyard where in the center stood an obelisk. Looking further out, she had one of the best views of Rome with its white, tan and sandstone structures.

"We're in the dome of St. Peter's Basilica?" Natalia said in amazement and adoration. "You brought me to Vatican City?"

Olivia just nodded at first.

"Yeah, but I have to admit it's for selfish reasons too," she replied. Natalia looked confused for a moment, but then she saw Olivia moved down to rest on one knee.

"Oh my goodness," Natalia muttered and put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"I told you I have prayed before," Olivia began, "and I meant it. I really have. And I'm praying again right now in the one place where I think God might be more in tune to listen," she said with a smile.

Natalia began to chuckle.

"So God," Olivia said, "If you are listening, please convince this extraordinary woman to be my wife. I swear to you, and to her, I will love her until the day I die, and I will do everything I can to provide for her and give her the support she needs." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a solitaire diamond ring. "So…here goes nothing…my sweet, beautiful Natalia…will you do me the honor of being my partner for the rest of our lives?"

Natalia had tears in her eyes, as well as tears running down her cheeks, at that point. Words failed her. She could only nod, but that's all the confirmation Olivia needed. She rose up and put the ring on Natalia's shaking hand and that's when she noticed that she too was shaking pretty intensely. Olivia carefully wiped the tears away from Natalia's face with her thumbs and kissed her delicately at first and then with a sense of growing passion.

Olivia smiled and then looked over at the elevator door to see the security guard who brought them there standing watch, trying not to look at them. It was then that Natalia realized, they were the only ones standing out there.

"You had them close the dome for us?" Natalia asked.

"I'd like to say I have that much power, but the truth is, someone at the Vatican owed Emma's dad a favor, so when I told him my idea, well, Philip gave me the company jet and used his favor on us."

"So people are physically waiting on us?" Natalia asked. "You actually stopped the Catholic Church to propose to me?"

Olivia considered her words. "Yep," she finally replied smugly.

"Olivia," Natalia began, "We can't stay here all day - you know it wouldn't be right?"

"I know," Olivia replied and put her arm around Natalia. "But let's enjoy this for just a few more minutes."

Natalia smiled and cupped Olivia by the face. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and not because of all this," she said waving her free hand. "It's because you know me so well to plan all of this and knowing how much it would mean to me."

Olivia kissed Natalia and brought their foreheads together. "You're everything to me. You always will be, so don't ever forget that." They both then turned to look out over St. Peter's Square a few moments longer.

TBC


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter Seventeen

Thursday Evening, 5:07 P.M., November 26th, 2009

Ten-year-old Emma ran through the dinning room of Bill and Lizzie's house when Olivia reached out and snagged her arm, which brought her to a halt. Behind her, giving chase was Maureen, who quickly stopped too.

"Girls," Olivia warned them. "Tag is an outside game." Just then James, Daisy and Ashlee followed, coming to an abrupt stop as well. The three of them tried to act nonchalant, but failed miserable. Olivia's eyes hardened. "If you guys end up knocking over this table I'm turning Lizzie loose on you all. Understand?" They all looked at the place settings that were waiting on Thanksgiving diner. They nodded in agreement and Olivia released Emma's arm. "If you want to run around get your coats and go outside. Otherwise, find something to do that has less destruction possibilities, okay guys?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maureen said politely and then motioned for Emma and the crew to follow her.

Phillip walked up next to Olivia.

"Some kids never grow up," she said.

"Did we?" Phillip asked.

Olivia paused. "Hmm, some days, yeah." She followed it up with a smile, which Phillip returned.

"Thank you for coming," he told her.

"Thank you for inviting us," she replied. "I know Natalia thought about doing Thanksgiving, but with Rafe gone and her not seeing her feet in months this was an appropriate idea, so, really, thanks."

"No, thank you," he insisted. "It's great to have all my kids under one roof for the evening."

"I think your dad would have liked this too," Olivia remarked.

"Yeah," Phillip said as he nodded. "In a way…it feels like he's here, ya know? Like he's watching and he's happy."

Olivia grinned. "I know what you mean."

Moments later, Emma came up and took both her parents by the hand.

"Come with me please," she said. Phillip and Olivia exchanged confused expressions, but followed along as she tugged them.

Emma stopped in front of the bathroom door and gave a knock.

"Natalia, I got them."

A very pregnant Natalia opened the door.

"Thanks, Sweetie. Can you go play with Maureen again?"

Emma nodded and then scurried away.

"What wrong?" Olivia asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't spaz, but my water broke."

"Your wa-!" Olivia began, but Natalia put her fingers over her lips silencing her.

She then turned to Phillip. "Would it be too much of a hassle for you and Beth to take Emma tonight?" Natalia asked.

Phillip put his arm around Olivia and gripped Natalia's upper arm with his free hand. "Not at all," he said.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital then," Olivia said.

Natalia shook her head.

"The contractions are about 20 minutes apart," she said. "We've got time. We're closer to Cedars here than we are at the farmhouse. And if we go to the hospital now they're just going to make us walk the hallways. So we might as well stay. You have dinner and I'll…find excuses why I can't eat. I don't want anyone here to know that I'm in labor until after dinner, okay? I don't want to take away from Lizzie's first Thanksgiving at home."

"Fine," Olivia conceded. "But if the contractions start going to ten minutes, we're leaving for Cedars regardless. Agreed?"

Natalia nodded. "Agreed. The only bad thing is my overnight bag is at home by the front door."

Phillip raised his hand slightly. "If there's nothing you need in it immediately I can run it up to you at the hospital tonight," he offered.

"Thank you," Natalia sighed.

"Of course, if we left it in the car like I suggested…" Olivia said letting the sentence hang.

"Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda doesn't mean much right now, does it?" Natalia retorted. "So why dwell on it?"

Olivia grinned, letting the comment go. "Should we call Frank?" she asked.

"No, but when we get to Cedars, we'll call. For now, let him enjoy his Thanksgiving with the Cooper Clan and we'll hang here with the Spauldings."

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia said.

"I know mum's the word," Phillip began. "But I'm going to take Beth aside and let her know what's up and that we'll be keeping Emma tonight."

"That's fine," Natalia told him. "I just don't want to be a distraction to everyone."

Phillip nodded and then walked away leaving Natalia and Olivia alone in the hallway. Natalia closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. When she opened her eyes Olivia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You okay?" Natalia asked her.

Olivia started to nod, but then shook her head as she said, "No…I'm nervous. You're…everything to me."

"I'll be fine," Natalia told her. "Francesca will be fine. You'll see."

Olivia grinned and looked more confident. "You're right. You're right."

"There you are," they heard Bill say from the end of the hallway. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Natalia answered. "Just great."

"Good," he told her. "I'm gonna make a toast so get outta the shadows," he added as he smiled and waved them to follow him.

As they joined the gathering, Beth was all smiles and gently squeezed Natalia's bent elbow in support and then rubbed her back briefly as they turned their attention to Bill.

"Everyone grab a glass please," he instructed. "First of all, I want to give my thanks for having a beautiful wife who's a beautiful cook and having an equally gorgeous step-daughter. So thank you Jonathan for having the courage to bring Sarah back into our lives." Jonathan raised his glass toward them. "I'm also happy to see that Matt and Maureen could make it here tonight," he added, "because honestly, without his help we wouldn't have a functioning kitchen or dining room for tonight's feast because, let's face it, I am NOT a hands-on contractor," he said among a few chuckles.

"No kidding," Phillip agreed, which heightened the laughter in the group.

Bill smiled as he went on. "It also does my heart good to see that my folks here, together as a couple, but also the fact that my mom can break bread with her ex, Matt…and hopefully not have it end in a food fight. Seriously, I've learned so much from all of you on how to never lose hope and not allow your past disappointments cloud your judgment of the present. You're proof, for various reasons, that ex's can co-exist. And speaking of ex's…" He paused as another slight chuckle went through the crowd. "I'm glad to see Olivia here tonight and my, let's see…how would this work… Emma is my sister-in-law and, at one point, was my stepdaughter. Is that right?" Again a slight laughter went through the crowd. "Anyway, I'm thankful that both of you are here today, and I'm thankful that someone as wonderful as Natalia came into your life and Jellybean's life because…what you have with her… it's the most normal, down-to-earth relationship you've ever had, Olivia."

From the back Doris yelled, "Your father-in-law and Uncle Josh included?" Reluctantly Olivia had to agree with a silent nod as another wave of laughter and agreement went through the gathering.

"This is true," Bill agreed with a smile. He then began to look serious; proud almost. "With Natalia, you've found the permanence you always wanted, and a family you're making larger…and that's a wonderful thing. So thank you for always being civil and trying to treat me with respect, Olivia – even when I'm sure there were times I didn't deserve it." Olivia nodded and raised her glass. Bill then focused his attention to James, Phillip and Beth. "I've got great parents, but I'm blessed to have found another family in Lizzie's parents and brother. I know we've had some rocky times, but I like to think the worst is behind us and I'm proud to call you family. And let's face it…this house is all your doing. For those of you that don't know, Phillip saw this house and decided it was for us, so he bought it…At first, truthfully, Lizzie and I seriously considered the issue of your sanity again, but really…it was the best thing you could have done. This place had a strong foundation, but it required some work to make it look like it does now. I take great pride in the fact that together, with all our friends and family, we've got a place we can call home that we nurtured."

"Hey, Bill," Lizzie interrupted. "Food is done dear and it's getting cold – wanna speed this up?"

"We wanna eat," Billy bellowed and a chorus of voices agreed.

"Okay, okay," Bill replied. "To Doris, Ashlee, and Daisy – you all hold a special place in so many peoples lives and I'm delighted that you picked our house to celebrate at this year. And last, but not least, Lizzie's granddad, Alan." He raised his glass toward the ceiling. "Like many of us here, you did things you weren't proud of at times, but in the end…you did the right thing when it mattered most…So cheers to everyone here, and to those who can't for whatever reason...Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!"

Everyone toasted and raised their glasses before taking a drink.

"Now let's chow!" Bill said and motioned everyone to start taking his or her seats.

Natalia turned her back and began to take deep breaths. She looked at her watch and Olivia began to rub her back and her shoulder.

"Okay?" the older woman asked.

Natalia nodded. "Still at 20 minutes," she said quickly. "We're good."

Olivia kissed Natalia temple as she rode out the last of the sharp pain. Doris looked at both of them for a long moment before she made her way toward them.

"She in labor?" she asked Olivia in a whisper.

Olivia looked concerned and placed a finger over her lips, "Shhh."

"That's why I asked real quiet-like," Doris said softly.

"I'm okay," Natalia told them. "Worst part's over. I just want everyone to enjoy their dinner, okay? Only Phillip and Beth know."

"No problem," Doris replied. "You better sit down soon though – people are going to start asking questions."

"Good idea," Olivia remarked. "Can you move?"

"I'm good," Natalia told her. "Just sit next to me, okay?"

Olivia smiled. "Anything you want, Sweetie."

Chapter Eighteen

Thursday Evening, 5:37 P.M., November 26th, 2009

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table at Bill and Lizzie’s house, except for the kids, who were at their own table. Bill was seated at one end of table, while Philip was seated at the other. Their wives sat to the right of them respectively.

James, Daisy and Ashlee sat next to the Maureen and Emma looking none too thrilled.

"Don’t you think we’ll all a bit too old for this?" James asked Daisy and Ashlee.

"Are you pouting because you can’t sit at the big boy table?" Ashlee teased. Daisy smiled.

James slowly began to nod. "Yeah, maybe I am."

"Hush," Daisy told him. "Eat your veggies."

Resigned to his fate, James pushed his peas around on his plate. The feasters at the dining room table heard commotion at the front door and turned to see Rick Bauer and Mindy Lewis walk in.

"I see we have perfect timing. The food’s ready and we don’t need to do any work setting the table," said Rick.

Mindy slapped him lightly on the arm, while holding a pumpkin pie in the other. "Sorry we're so late," she said, "but at least we made it before dessert."

Bill stood up and motioned to the ‘kid's table’ and said, "Sorry guys, but you lost your seats. You’ll have to sit over there after you grab some food."

"Very funny, Bill," Rick replied.

"Seriously," Bill continued, "That’s all the space we’ve got right now."

"Are you kidding?" Rick asked.

Bill didn’t in reply. Instead, he held up a bowl and grinned widely. "Potatoes?" he asked.

"I’m going to remember this if you ever come in for prostate exam," Rick said waving his finger.

"Don’t be wagging that finger at me," Bill said. "In fact, you can keep that finger far away from me."

"Guys, we are trying to eat here," Lizzie reminded them.

Natalia turned to look at Olivia, and they smiled at one another. Across from them, Doris and Matt who sat side-by-side simply shook their heads. At the same time, platters and bowls of food made their way around the table. Lizzie noticed that Natalia had very little food on her plate.

"For someone who’s eating for two, you didn't take very much. Is it awful? I bet it's awful," she said self-consciously.

"All of this smells and looks delicious," Natalia reassured her. "My tummy is just feeling a little upset today."

Doris smiled wickedly. "I have some Tums in my purse, if you need them," she offered. "Heartburn can be the worst in the last trimester."

Olivia’s eyes narrowed for a brief moment, and she began to grin. "Thanks, but we have some already."

"Well, if you change your mind just let me know."

"Thank you ever so much," Olivia said sarcastically.

Doris smiled and scrunched up her nose knowing she was successful in antagonizing Olivia. "Welcome."

Bill stood up again and said, "I won’t lie. I’m not a religious man, but I think it’s fitting that we say grace. I have it on good authority from one of the cutest 10-year-olds in the world that Natalia does a great job with dinner prayers. So if you wouldn’t mind, would you say grace this evening?"

Natalia glanced at Olivia concerned and then looked to her watch before turning her eyes back to Bill and nodding.

"Heavenly Father," Natalia began, "on this day of Thanksgiving, we ask that you bless this food that we are about to receive with grateful hearts as a sign of your continuous bounty and providence. We also pray that you bless these families that have gathered here with peace, prosperity and health for the coming year. We also ask that you look after those we love who are not gathered around this table and hold them in your safe embrace. Through Christ our Lord, we pray. Aaaaa…" Natalia stopped speaking and began to do her Lamaze breathing. Everyone watched silently, unsure of what to say. After a few seconds she said, "Amen."

The table, still unsure what was happening, gave a half hearted ‘amen’ while they continued to watch her.

"Arrrre you okay?" Matt asked as he leaned closer from across the table.

Natalia and Olivia looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Oh, for Pete’s Sake guys," Doris sighed at the duo. She then turned to the table and announced, "I’m sorry, but Natalia’s in labor."

The table erupted into noise and slight chaos.

"Doris!" Natalia chastised above the growing dim. "This is exactly why I didn’t want to say anything."

"Oh my goodness," Matt remarked.

"Do you need anything?" Lizzie asked.

"Should we call 911?" Billy asked.

"Hey, you’ve got a doctor here," Rick replied.

"Like Billy says," Phillip teased. "Should we call 911?"

"You’re not funny," Rick said, "And this plate of food I’m holding could slip at any moment," he said as he hovered it over Phillip’s head.

"We can boil some sheets, right?" Bill said nervously. "No, that’s not right. Water! You boil water, right?"

Natalia chuckled and waved her hand dismissively.

"See?" she told Doris. "This is why I kept quiet." She then turned to everyone else. "First thing we need… everyone just relax. Enjoy this great food. My contractions are around 17 minutes apart. When we get to 10 minutes Olivia and I will go, but until then we’d like to say here. Your house is closer to Cedars than our farmhouse. So if you don’t mind us hanging out…?"

"No," Lizzie said, "Did you want to, I don’t know, lay down or something? We’ve got the spare room upstairs." Bill nodded in agreement.

"I’m good. Everything is fine. Please, just enjoy your Thanksgiving and you," Natalia pointed at Olivia. "Eat something. I’m going to nibble just a little in case…"

"In case, what?" Matt asked.

"If I need a C-section then I won’t have much on my stomach. Sometimes anesthesia can make you ill, so a little bit of turkey and a few spoonfuls of potatoes will do just fine."

"Are you sure you don’t need anything?" Lizzie asked again.

"Thank you Sweetheart, but I’m fine. Just enjoy your dinner. I’m sorry to interrupt."

"What? Are you kidding? This is cool," Bill said. "Our first Thanksgiving and we’ve got a woman in labor. The only thing cooler would be if you popped that kid out right now."

Olivia laughed and shook her head, as did other folks around the table.

"Seriously," Bill went on. "We’ll just hack of the umbilical cord with the carving knife and prop her up with a plate of food too. Think she’ll like pumpkin pie?"

Natalia chuckled.

"She kicks like crazy when I eat vanilla ice cream so maybe if you make it ala mode you’ll be safe," she said joining in on Bill’s merriment.

Bill clamped his hands once and started to chuckle.

"Behave," Lizzie told him. "I swear between prostate exams jokes and placenta remarks, I’m surprised anyone has any appetite."

"That reminds me," Doris chuckled. "Pass the cranberries."

Matt chuckled and reached over to give them to her. "So, does Frank know you’re in labor?" he asked Natalia.

She shook her head. "We’ll call when we get to Cedars. No sense in getting him all excited."

"That’s funny actually," Matt remarked and then snorted.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I knew she was pregnant before Frank did, and now I know she’s in labor before him. I feel like Mr. ‘In the know', and I like it. I mean, I know something Frank doesn’t... again," he said smugly.

"Oh, please," Doris sighed. "That’s not an accomplishment. Lots of people know more than Frank."

"Be nice," Natalia replied amid a few giggles.

"Yeah, at least Frank knows how to keep his mouth shut if you ask him," Olivia retorted. "I’m feeling a bit pissed at you right now."

Doris looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because Natalia didn’t want anyone to know she was in labor, but you had to open your mouth. What kind of friend are you anyway?"

Everyone in the room got quiet.

"She was sitting there in obvious pain," Doris said as she pointed.

"Ladies," Natalia tried to interrupt.

"But it wasn’t your place to say anything. I asked you not to say anything, and you did it anyway. I trusted you, Doris. Beth and Phillip knew, but they kept their mouths shut."

"I don’t see what the big deal is," Doris replied.

"Exactly. That’s the problem," she shot back. "To you, keeping a confidence means nothing. But maybe I’m the idiot for thinking you would." Olivia turned to the table. "I’m sorry. This isn’t the time or the place."

Doris stood up. "The time is now, but the place is outside. Let’s go please," she said before she walked out of the room.

Olivia turned to Natalia. "I’m not leaving you here alone."

Natalia smiled. "I’ll be fine…Besides, I’m not alone. I’ve got Bill here ready to boil sheets for me if I need it." A small grin appeared on Olivia’s face. "Go on – talk to her. I’m not upset by anything she said, but obviously you are."

Olivia walked outside to find Doris pacing on the porch, with her hands tucked under her armpits for warmth.

"Look, I wasn’t trying to start any troubled," Doris began. "But it was obvious to anyone in there that something was wrong with Natalia. I didn’t see what I did being a betrayal of trust."

"I might have blown things out of proportion," Olivia said. "To be honest, I feel about as high strung as a spooked cat right now."

"She’s going to be okay," Doris told her. "Women have babies every day. Just realize I didn’t say what I did for my benefit…I’ve got so much to be thankful for this year. I’m thankful for finally finding the courage to live my life honestly. I’m thankful I told Ashlee the truth, and I’m thankful that she still loves me, a-and that, even if she is thousands of miles away, she and I are closer than ever. And I’m thankful…" Doris trailed off a bit. "I’m thankful that for the first time in my life I found someone I can call a best friend. I’m sure you’ve had lots of best friends over the years, but me… not so much. In fact... not ever. So believe me when I tell you I honestly had no intention of hurting you or Natalia. I wouldn’t do that because…you’re my best friend, Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "I haven’t had as many friends as you might think," she replied. "But even those few people I've known... I’ve never shared with them as much as I’ve shared with you. So the feeling is very mutual. I have lots to be thankful for this year too. And yes, one of those blessings is you." Olivia smiled even wider. "It’s funny, ya know? If someone came to me two years ago and told me that I’d be starting a family with Natalia, having another daughter, with Doris Wolf beside me as my best friend I'd say they were insane. But I’m so thankful that's how my life is turning out. I just need to know that if something is important to me, and I ask for confidence, then whatever it is will stay between us. So can you make that promise?"

"You don’t even need to ask," Doris replied. "But if it makes you feel better, you can trust me with anything."

Olivia ran her hands over her arms and smiled. "Come on. It’s cold out here and, besides, this conversation is getting way too mushy." She put her arm around Doris and led her back inside.

Once back to the dining room, they found Natalia and Phillip talking to Emma who was now crying in Natalia’s arms.

"What’s wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.

"She keeps saying she doesn’t want me to go away," Natalia answered.

Olivia knelt down and began to rub Emma’s back. "What’s the matter, Jellybean?"

Emma looked reluctant at first. "It seems like everyone I know who goes to the hospital ends up dying."

"That’s not true," Olivia told her.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Granddad went to the hospital, and then he died."

"So you think if Natalia goes to the hospital she’s going to die too?" Olivia asked.

Emma just shrugged.

James grinned from the nearby ‘kiddie table’ where Rick was also seated. "Emma, Uncle Rick is here so I’m pretty sure your Mama Natalia will be okay tonight."

Rick flicked a pea at James to get his attention and then said, "You’re as funny as your old man."

"Sweetie, look at me," Natalia said. When she still didn’t look up, Natalia reached down and took her chin, forcing the two of them to lock eyes. "Emma, I’m going to be okay and when I come back home, your mom and I will bring your new sister with us. Besides, think of all the people that have gone to the hospital – like your mom and your dad – and they came back better than ever. Right?"

"I know it’s silly," Emma said. "I’m just…I’m scared is all."

"Truth is," Natalia replied. "I’m a little scared too. Your mom’s a little scared, but sometimes when you’re scared you know what you have to do? You just have to tell yourself that you can do it, over and over sometimes, and that no matter what, God is looking out for you." Natalia leaned over and kissed Emma on the forehead. "I’ll be okay, Sweetie. You’ll see…Okay?"

Emma nodded her head and cuddled back into Natalia’s arms. The dark haired woman looked over to Olivia to see her smiling broadly. She returned the gesture, but it didn’t last long. Instead, she began her Lamaze breathing.

"That was sooner than 17 minutes," Olivia told her.

Natalia nodded.

"I agree. I think it’s time to call Frank to meet us at Cedars," she replied.

Chapter Nineteen

Thursday Evening, 6:03 P.M., November 26th, 2009

"Damn it," Olivia swore as she brought her white Nissan to the red light. "This makes the third stop light in as many miles." She looked left and looked right. There was no one near them. Natalia groaned and Olivia made her choice. She gunned it.

"Olivia…what… are… you… doing?" Natalia asked between puffs from the passenger seat. "We've…got…time."

"Sorry, but your panting isn't making me feel super confident of that fact," she shot back.

She'd only managed to make it a few yards when she saw lights and sirens behind her.

"Son of a bitch," she sighed.

"Can we stop with the swearing, please?" Natalia asked as Olivia brought the car over to a stop at the shoulder. Olivia looked in her rearview mirror and grinned upon seeing the cruiser behind her. Then she took out her phone and pressed a button.

"Frank!" Olivia said thankfully. "I'm glad you picked up. Look, I got a situation here. A flatfoot just pulled me over on the way to taking Natalia to the hospital. She's in labor." She paused for a moment and said then said, "Yeah, Cedars. But don't hang up yet. I want you to get this officer to give us an escort, or at least not give me a ticket for running a red light." Olivia paused and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I stopped and looked! I didn't just blow through it!"

"License and reg…" Remy trailed off.

Olivia smiled. "Frank? Never mind. Just go to the hospital. I got this one." Olivia disconnected and pointed over to Natalia. "Hi Remy. I was very careful back there if you noticed, but I couldn't wait. Natalia's in labor and her contractions are coming a lot faster than we expected. Would you be good enough to forego a ticket and give us an escort? Frank's on his way to Cedars now to meet us."

"You're in labor?" Remy asked Natalia with a smile, leaning over to get a look at her.

Natalia grinned too and leaned down to wave at him through the open window. "Yeah, I'm at about five minutes apart now. I'd prove it by sitting here, but that might be bad on Liv's leather upholstery."

"Oh," Remy said slightly alarmed. "Well, don't worry about it. Follow me, okay? I won't go too fast, but we'll clear a path, alright?"

He didn't wait for a response. He just ran back to his squad car and hopped inside, pulling out around Olivia, with his lights and sirens going again.

"Knowing the SPD Chief has its perks," Olivia remarked with a snobbish grin as she put the car in gear and followed him.

Minutes later Olivia pulled up to the emergency room doors to see Frank already waiting there. Olivia drove up, following behind Remy. When she came to a stop, Frank opened the car door and offered his hand to Natalia.

"You got here fast," she told him.

"We were all at Company," he told her.

She nodded. "Well, get her inside. I'll park and catch up."

"Thanks, Frank," Natalia told him as she leaned on him for support and he closed the door once she was clear of it. Remy made his way over too as Olivia pulled away from the entrance.

"You guys need anything else?" he asked.

"Thanks, Remy, but we're good," Frank told him. "We all appreciate you getting them here. Maybe in seven months I can return the favor," he added with a smile.

"No problem," he said with a smile of his own and then told Natalia, "Good luck," as he walked backward to his cruiser.

"Thanks," she said with a wave. She took a step forward and then stopped, gripping Frank's arm.

"Another contraction?" he asked as she began to double over.

"No… just… Lizzie's… bad… cooking," she joked. Frank looked unsure. "Yes…contraction," she added, seeing the humor was being lost on him at this point.

"Look, let's try to get you inside," Frank said as they each took small, slow steps.

After what seemed like a mile to both of them, they finally reached the registration desk.

"Name?" a bored woman said from behind a plastic window.

"Police Chief Cooper," Frank told them with an air of authority. "This is Natalia Rivera, she's having our baby."

"Spence," Natalia strained and took three breaths, blowing them in and out. The woman looked annoyed with Natalia's inability to speak. "Spencer. Olivia Spencer," she pushed from her lips. "My girlfriend. She's parking the car. She'll be with us. I don't want to go back until she's here."

"That's fine. You've got time. You've got to fill this out first," the woman said, still sounding bored. She then handed them a clipboard through a small open area of the window.

"Do you have insurance?" Frank asked her as he took the clipboard and helped her walk to the nearby chairs.

"Spaulding," Natalia said, focusing on her breathing as she took a seat. "Alan was good enough… to start my benefits immediately."

"No kidding?" Frank said amazed. "That was good of him. I just figured since you're with Olivia that you'd have benefits through the Beacon – you know, like domestic partners or something like that?"

"She mentioned domestic partners to Greg…our banquet manager…Now he's all gung-ho…looking for new insurance carriers…who accepts domestic partners…since the current one doesn't." Natalia smiled through her subsiding pain. "His reaction was pretty funny…He literally squealed in delight according…according to Liv."

"Really?" Frank asked.

Natalia took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Yeah," she said in a relatively normal voice. "He's got a partner too and the insurance his partner pays pretty much eats his paycheck. If the Beacon finds a carrier then Greg can put Steve on his insurance and they'll save hundreds a month."

"I guess that would be cheaper, huh?"

Natalia nodded. "You know, Frank, I never realized how much I took for granted. I didn't understand how many 'simple rights' I had as a straight woman. That's one of the reasons why I'm not going back there without Olivia. Did you know they could deny her the right to go back, even if I want her there, since she's not legally my family? That's why I'm not taking the chance."

"That's not right," Frank replied.

"Nope," she replied. "And it's not right that she and I pay more in income tax than you and Blake would if you guys got married. It's not right that if anything happens to Liv I have no rights to Emma at all."

"Phillip wouldn't take Emma away from you," Frank told her.

"I know that. You know that. It's just…It's not right that he CAN if he wanted to, and I have little to no recourse – even if Olivia gave me that right in her will. Heck, even this child…I know you could be a real jerk if you wanted to," Natalia said getting teary eyed.

"Natalia, I told you-."

"You promise me, Frank – right here and now, that if I don't make it through this, you promise me Olivia won't lose her rights as Francesca's mom."

"Natalia, you're gonna be fine."

"Promise me, Frank," she said forcefully. "Even if you have to lie to me right now," she said starting to tear up again.

"Shhh," Frank hushed her and kissed her on the temple as he stroked her hair. "I promise. Okay? I'll look out for all of them, always. You've got my word. But we both know you're gonna be just fine. So no more doom and gloom talk, all right? I won't have it."

Natalia wiped her eyes and grinned at him as she patted his knee. "I believe you."

"Good, because I mean it. Besides, things are going really great with Blake and, if I did that, I wouldn't just be in the dog house, I'd be at the pound." They both chuckled. "Seriously," he said as he stroked her hair again. "I wouldn't do that."

"Look who I found?" Frank and Natalia heard Olivia say as she made her way over. Blake followed behind her.

"Were your ears burning? He was just talking about you," Natalia told her.

"Nothing horrible I hope?" she remarked.

"Not at all – in fact, I think he's quite fond of you," Natalia answered.

Blake looked at Frank and smiled. "The feeling is very mutual," she said, making Frank grin.

"Oh," Natalia said as if remembering something. "I gotta finish this," she said as she held up the clipboard and looked at the paper. Before she could write anything though she gripped the pen in her hand and started to breath.

Olivia came over to sit beside her. She took the clipboard and hurriedly began to fill out the information. On the other side of Natalia, Frank held her hand and told her to focus on her breathing, telling her to breathe in and out just like they did in the class.

"Still five minutes apart, Baby?" Olivia asked Natalia, who only managed to nod at first.

"Little closer," she struggled.

"Okay," Olivia said, not looking at Natalia as she finished the preliminary form. She stood up to take the form up to the nurse.

"Insurance card," Natalia strained out.

"They can get it later," Olivia told her and walked over to the window.

"Here," Olivia said as she slid it through. "She's at under five minutes for contractions. Can we get someone to wheel her up?"

The woman looked the form over. "There's no insurance info."

"I'll get it to you later."

"We need it now."

Olivia's jaw set for a moment. "By law, you have to treat her regardless," she started. "So I expect you to get an intern here on the double to wheel her to maternity. You have five seconds to make the call, or I contact our attorney, Mel Boudreau Bauer. Your choice."

The woman yawned and then picked up the phone. "Yeah, we need a chair down here – gotta woman named Rivera about to pop so hurry up," she said and then hung up. She then turned to Olivia. "They're on their way."

"Thank you for allllll your help," Olivia replied mockingly.

The woman's only reply was a forced smile.

Olivia walked back and knelt in front of Natalia, taking her hands in hers. "They're on the way to get you, Sweetie."

"I heard you raising heck," Natalia said with a slight grin.

"She was being unbearable," Olivia replied. "She really needs to find another line of work where she can inflict pain on people – like dentistry or…hair removal."

Natalia grinned, but she didn't have time to reply. They heard someone say, "Rivera!"

"Over here," Olivia replied as she stood up and reached so she could guide Natalia to her feet.

They carefully made their way over and Olivia made sure Natalia was situated in the wheelchair.

"Ready to go for a spin, Ms. Rivera?" the intern asked in a friendly tone.

Olivia looked back to see Frank still standing by Blake. "Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

Frank squeezed Blake's hand and motioned for her to sit. As she did, he walked over to Olivia and Natalia.

He leaned his head down until he and Natalia were forehead to forehead.

"First, I'm grateful for how much you've both included me. But I think I need to sit this one out," he told her. "Just don't take it the wrong way, all right?"

"Frank?" Natalia tried to begin.

"No, listen, please," he told her. "I know my place. Right now, it's down here with Blake. Olivia needs to be the one you share this with." As he stood up he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Then he looked at Olivia. "All I ask is I get to be the first guy to hold her, agreed?"

"You gotta deal," Olivia replied.

Frank nodded. "We'll be anxious to see my daughter, so don't forget us, okay?" he asked.

Olivia shook here head. "I won't, Frankie, and I'll be back here as soon as I can."

Frank patted Olivia on the arm and then walked over to Blake. They watched as Olivia held Natalia's hand as the intern wheeled her down the hallway.

Chapter Twenty

Thursday Evening, 8:29 P.M., November 26th, 2009

Natalia screamed and reached out, gripping Olivia by the hair, which made both women yell. As delicately as possible Olivia worked Natalia’s fingers out of her hair and held them tight between her own fingers.

"You did this to me!" Natalia shouted.

"Breathe, Baby. Focus. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out." When Natalia began to breathe in time with Olivia’s coaching, she complimented her by saying, "That’s good. You’re doing great…but for the record, I did NOT do this to you. Yes, I’m not a saint. But this is one thing you CAN NOT blame on me," she said stressing the words.

The nurses in the room snickered, but Natalia was already gearing up for the next contraction.

"Okay," the doctor instructed. "She’s almost here, Natalia. Just one more big push."

"You said that three pushes ago you bastard!" Natalia yelled at the doctor.

"Now, dear, let’s be nice to the man with the forceps, okay?" Olivia was trying to smooth things over with the doctor and added, "She doesn’t know what she’s saying right now."

"I’ve been called worse," the doctor said casually with a quick grin before focusing on Natalia. "Come on Natalia. One more."

Tears erupted from Natalia's eyes and she turned to Olivia.

"I can’t do it, Liv. Make it stop, okay? You said you’d do anything for me so make it stop."

Olivia automatically teared up. _I would if I could Baby, but you’re too far gone now_ , she thought.

"You can do it, Honey," she said instead, trying to build the younger woman with confidence. "Listen to us, okay? It's almost over. Just one more push. Here…" Olivia offered up her hand. "You squeeze as hard as you need to, all right?"

"Here it comes," the doctor said, looking at his monitor. "On three – one, two, three. Push!"

Olivia leaned over to Natalia’s ear. "Push, Baby. You can do it. You can do it."

"Here she comes," the doctor said proudly. "Keep pushing, Natalia! Almost there!"

"Doin’ great, Baby. Keep it up. Keep it up." Seconds later Olivia looked into the mirror to see the doctor holding Francesca. "You did it," she said proudly. Seconds after that, they heard the unmistakable sound of a baby crying – a very loud and very demanding cry.

"You did it, Sweetie," Olivia whispered again, kissing Natalia on the forehead.

"Ten fingers, ten toes," the doctor said merrily. "She looks healthy, but not so happy right now," he added over her cries.

Natalia was soaked with sweat as Olivia continued to run a cool washcloth over her face. She put it to Natalia’s lips and the labored woman sucked on it trying to bring some moisture into her dry mouth. She looked over to see a nurse gathering Francesca in her arms.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Mama?" the doctor asked Olivia, who was busy still focusing on Natalia.

"I’m the Mom. She’s Mama," Olivia clarified.

"Okay, then. Wanna give it a go, Mom?" he asked again, holding a pair of scissors.

She looked reluctant. "I’m not sure what to do," she confessed.

"We’ll show you," the nurse said encouragingly.

"Go on," Natalia told Olivia as she grinned up at the older woman. "Make her ours."

Olivia moved forward and took the surgical scissors and made a few snips where the nurse and doctor showed her. Once she was done, she watched them take Francesca over to the small sink to clean her skin, as her high-pitched screams continued to fill the room. Olivia then returned to Natalia's side.

"You did it, Sweetheart," Olivia told Natalia proudly as she stroked her face. They both took a moment to look over to where Francesca was fussing like crazy. "She’s absolutely beautiful like her Mama."

"And mouthy like her Mom," Natalia joked, which made Olivia smile. She then captured Olivia’s hand and planted a kiss on it. "Thank you for being here," she added.

"There’s nowhere else I’d rather be."

"I know, but you could have walked away and never come back, like my parents did the last time I was in a situation like this. But you stayed. And you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Yes, I do because you stood by me when no one else did, and, when, honestly, I really didn’t deserve it... Besides, I told you – this is where I need to be and where I WANT to be."

Natalia grinned. "I’m not gonna get rid of ya, am I?"

"Nope." Olivia grinned and kissed Natalia gently on the lips.

Francesca was now clean and bundled as the nurse approached.

"Would you like to hold her for a moment before Mama starts to breastfeed her?" the nurse asked, extending the crying baby to Olivia.

"It’s been a long time since I’ve held one this small," she confessed as she gingerly took Francesca in her arms, acting as if she was afraid she might break. A look of speechless awe, incredible love and total devotion took shape on Olivia’s face in a matter of seconds. The sight of her lover bounding with their daughter brought tears to Natalia’s eyes. Olivia, for the moment, didn’t notice her partner. She was too captivated by the other lady in her life, and in her arms.

"Hey, Peanut. Don’t cry, Sweetheart," Olivia cooed to the newborn, finally allow herself to relax. She calmly held the baby close to her bosom, while gently rocking her. Suddenly, the baby got quiet and grew still, although her eyes remained closed. "You recognize my voice, don’t cha?" Olivia smiled proudly at their girl. "Well, you’re gonna hear it a lot. Yes, you are, Sweetie. Yes, you are."

Olivia leaned down so Natalia could see their daughter clearly for the first time. The Latina smiled broadly.

"Hey, Beautiful," she sighed and played with her cheek.

"She is beautiful," Olivia agreed and then giggled, "And so small. I don’t remember Emma ever being this size…" Olivia grinned again and added softly and affectionately, "our little peanut."

"Uh, oh, Kiddo," Natalia told Francesca. "I think you just got your nickname."

"Okay, ladies," the doctor told the new mothers. "We’re almost done. Time for stage three. If you want to start feeding her Natalia it’ll help with the placenta."

"No," Olivia said bringing Francesca closer to her again. "I’m not letting her go," she pouted for a moment; her bottom lip sticking out.

"Olivia, we discussed this before she was even born," Natalia said in mock frustration. "You have to share her."

"I don’t wanna," she said in a childish tone, but then began to grin as she helped Natalia pull the snaps loose on her gown.

"Looks like you’ve got two kids in here, Natalia," the doctor joked.

Olivia smiled. "I feel like the Abominable Snowman from that Looney Tunes cartoon," she began and then followed up with a dopey sounding voice, saying, "I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him and name him George." The nurses in the room gave her quiet laughter in response. With a smile, Olivia asked her lover, "All ready for her, Sweetie?"

Natalia nodded and Olivia gently placed Francesca in her arms and helped situate the baby so Francesca could start to feed. It only took a few moments, but Francesca’s suckling instinct kicked in and she was feasting away with little effort.

"I love you both so much," Olivia said as she knelt down, coming eye-to-eye with Natalia. "And Emma is just gonna flip when she sees her," she said happily.

Natalia reached over and tried to touch Olivia’s hair.

"How’s your scalp?" the younger woman asked bashfully.

"You remember that, huh?" Natalia only nodded guiltily. "I can do a comb over to the area that you yanked out," she added.

"I am soooo sorry, Liv," she said sincerely. "I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just grabbed the closest thing I could and, well, there it was in front of me."

"For the next baby, I’ll wear a ponytail," Olivia teased.

"Next baby, huh?" Natalia asked.

"If you think you’re up to it, yeah, maybe."

"Right now my answer is a heck no!" Natalia and Olivia both chuckled. "And your hand? How's that?" Natalia asked.

"Bruising into a nice purple hue. Thanks for asking."

Natalia chuckled self-consciously. "Labor is painful after all."

"Yeah, and here I thought I’d get away with all the joys of childbirth, but none of the pains. Ha! Stupid me, huh?"

Natalia started to laugh, but then she began to feel the contraction coming on.

"Okay, Natalia," the doctor said looking at the monitor. "Here it goes – one more big push for me." Natalia grit her teeth as Olivia steadied both mother and child. "Wonderful," the doctor said positively. "Just what we needed. We’re gonna keep you here awhile longer, get you cleaned up and then get you a nice room for the night, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor," Olivia told him as he stood up and took his gloves off.

"I’ll be back before they move you," he told them. "For now though, I’m off to see how room three is progressing. It’s a busy night, but I did get my turkey dinner before all the fun started," he teased.

He patted Olivia on the arm warmly as he made his way out. Olivia then turned to the nurse.

"So she’s okay then? Everything is fine?"

"You both did wonderfully," the nurse replied. "Of course there were a few moments when I think you needed the breathing exercises more than she did," she ribbed.

"Yeah, I was a little nervous," Olivia admitted.

"A little? I’d hate to see what terrified looks like then," the nurse teased.

"Okay! Yes, I was a lot nervous."

"Well, relax, everything turned out just fine," the nurse said with a friendly smile as she started to clean up the area.

Olivia bowed down to Natalia.

"Will you be okay here for now?" she asked.

"Sure, I don’t see me going anywhere soon," she remarked dryly. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Frank and Blake are downstairs."

"Oh, right. Sorry, my mind’s…it’s been on other things. But yeah, go ahead, Sweetie."

Olivia turned to nurse. "Any idea where her room will be yet?"

"You can check with the nurse's station on maternity when you’re done with your calls."

Olivia nodded her thanks and then turned to the love of her life and her daughter she never expected to have. A sense of contentment washed over her and it showed on her face because Natalia slowly began to smile.

"I’m gonna have you call Emma when we get to the room, so she can hear your voice. I know she was worried. For now though, I’m gonna go give Frank and Blake the news, but I’ll be back, okay?"

Natalia stroked Olivia’s face as Olivia gave her a rather chaste kiss. Not happy with that, Natalia’s palm hooked Olivia’s cheek as her fingers pulled at the back of her neck drawing her closer.

"I just had your baby, Dear. Kiss me like you mean it," Natalia whispered.

Pleased with Natalia's demand, Olivia grinned slightly and then let her lips titillate and tease Natalia’s for a moment. She sucked the top lip into her mouth and then the bottom before she deepened the kiss. Before she pulled away completely though she placed a loving kiss on Natalia’s nose.

"I’ll be back," she promised.

Chapter Twenty-One

Thursday Evening, 9:01 P.M., November 26th, 2009

Frank stood up, followed by Blake, as Olivia entered the maternity waiting room. He wore a concerned, yet hopeful expression. Olivia noticed that behind him stood Ashlee and Doris and beyond them stood Buzz and Lillian. Automatically, Olivia smiled. Her happy gesture created a similar result on the sea of faces who had been waiting for her arrival.

Frank spoke first. "I take it Natalia and the baby are okay?" he asked hopefully.

"They’re both doing wonderful," Olivia answered, with a smile. "Would you like to see your newest little girl, Frankie?"

Frank wore a huge smile and nodded excitedly.

"So they’re both doing good?" Doris asked as she walked over and rubbed her hand up and down Olivia’s arm. "No problems with Natalia? The baby’s healthy?"

Olivia captured Doris’s hand as it made it’s way to hers and gave it a squeeze. "Natalia is pretty tired, and sore, but other than that she’s and the baby are both doing great."

"No offense," Ashlee began with a kind smile. "But it looks like you could use a rest too."

"Once I get me a cup of coffee, I’ll be good as new," Olivia replied as she waved her off.

"Well! Let’s go see my grand baby!" Buzz said as he motioned them out of the door and toward the nursery.

Moments later, the six of them headed toward the maternity ward, as Lillian said, "You better let me go first."

Taking the lead, Lillian led the group of well-wishers. She and Olivia stopped at the desk, standing side-by-side. The nurse on duty automatically recognized Lillian and smiled.

"Hey Lillian."

"Hi Bonnie," Lillian began in a friendly tone. "I know we have more people than usual, but I promise we’ll be quiet and only stay a few minutes. Buzz and I wanna show off our granddaughter, if that’s okay?" she added excitedly.

"As long as you keep it down to whispers that’s fine," Bonnie answered. "Natalia Rivera, right?" Lillian and Olivia both nodded. "Let’s see," she said looking at a chart. "That’d be room seven. Right that way and on the left," she said pointing.

"Thanks Bonnie," Lillian said as she motioned Frank and Olivia to move ahead of her.

"This is what she wanted you know? Something she and Rafe never had – a big family for Francesca right from the start," Olivia said almost absently in a low voice as they walked together. "Thank you for being here and letting us… have this. Another man might have made things far more... complicated."

Frank took hold of Blake’s hand and spoke as equally soft.

"I’m moving on and in the right direction… And as long as we’ve got a place in Francesca’s life, and you and Natalia make her as happy as you make Emma, that’s good enough for me, Olivia."

Olivia smiled at him briefly before looking through the door window where Natalia sat in bed, holding Francesca. She slowly opened the door and crept inside. Natalia looked up and smiled, which only broadened Olivia’s smile even more.

"I brought a few folks," she said as she motioned her head behind her. True to Lillian’s word, the group piled inside the room quietly with a few oohs and ahhs when they saw Francesca.

"Would you like to hold her Frank?" Natalia asked as she began to offer the baby up.

Frank looked slightly nervous, like Olivia had moments before in the birthing room. Both women helped him get the baby situated.

"She’s so small," he marveled as he gathered her closer in his large arms.

Natalia gave a short chuckle. "Olivia’s been calling her peanut."

"Peanut?" Frank asked.

"She’s tiny and round," Olivia defended. "Our little peanut."

"You realize this is your second child who’s named after food, right?" Buzz asked in a quiet voice.

"Maybe I just think with my stomach?" Olivia offered.

Frank looked just as captivated as Olivia did less than an hour before.

"Well, look at that," Natalia said as she pointed. "Francesca roped in another one," she added with a slight giggle.

"I can’t help it. I just…" he said as words began to fail him. "Thank you for her, really. She’s gorgeous," Frank doted, not taking his eyes off of her.

Back in the present day, Olivia was sitting on the picnic table watching as Rafe picked up Francesca and put her over his shoulder as she protested. Then he began to spin her around in a circle as she laughed and slapped his back to be put back down. When he got too dizzy himself, he put her down and they both stumbled around the yard.

Olivia was chuckling quietly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember when Peanut could fit tucked on one arm?" Frank asked as he began to watch the siblings cavort with one another.

"I was just thinking about that actually," she confessed. She grinned as she watched Frank smile at their daughter. "So what brings you by? Not that I’m complaining," she added.

"I thought I’d stop out and see if you guys needed any help – last minute store runs, stuff like that?"

"Thanks, but I think we’re good."

Frank shrugged. "No problem. I know Emma’s not ours, and she didn’t spend nearly as much time with us as Elena did, but still, she's family."

"Yeah, she didn't always want to hang out with the Coopers," Olivia said with a growing smile. "She figured out quick if you took the younger kids she could have me and Momma Tal all to herself," she remarked. "Don’t get me wrong – she loves Francesca and Elena very much, but…"

"Sometimes she liked it just being the three of you? Like in the beginning?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "And you were good to take Elena along too, Frank. You didn’t have to do that."

"Are you kidding? When she wrapped her arms around my leg and begged me to take her too, really, what could I do? I was defenseless." He smiled.

"You could have said no," Olivia answered bluntly. "Lesser men would have."

"Nah, I love kids," he told her. "The more the merrier and with Elena it was kind of a bonus, you know? I could be like the Uncle that spoils her - all the love, but none of the extra responsibilities."

Olivia gave him a short snort. "Sure you don’t want to share tuition costs on Elena too?"

"No, ah, I’ll pass on that. But thanks for the offer," he laughed. Not long after though he grew serious. "However, if you needed the money…"

"I know," Olivia said as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Elena knows it too and that's why she loves you as well."

"Hey, Frank," Doris greeted as she came up with two coffee cups. "You want a coffee?" she asked as she handed one over to Olivia.

"I’m good. I’m gonna be taking off anyway after I say hi to Francesca." He then turned back to Olivia. "Are you sure you don’t need anything?"

Olivia brushed him off. "Go see your daughter ya big lug," she teased.

He nodded and then walked over toward her. In the distance, Olivia and Doris heard Francesca’s excitement and curiosity at seeing her father and both women smiled.

"He’s done a really great job with them," Doris remarked. "Emma too when you come right down to it."

"He has and, although I love my children dearly, with him taking them now and then it was nice for Natalia and I to ‘get away,’ ya know?"

Doris gave her a knowing smile but it slipped away as she noticed a look of annoyance, perhaps even anger start growing on Olivia’s features.

"What is it?" Doris asked.

Olivia just nodded her head over to their right. Doris looked over to see Natalia and another woman who appeared to be talking to each other.

"It’s the _flower girl_ ," Olivia replied with a touch of acidity.

Doris appeared confused. "I thought James and Daisy’s girl was the flower girl?"

Francesca walked over and saw her mother scowling and asked, "What’s wrong?" and followed Olivia’s line of sight. "Ohhhh, I see. The flower bitch is here," she replied.

Doris chuckled, but was still dumbfounded.

"Someone please explain what's going on?" she demanded.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Saturday Morning, 11:31 AM, June 9th, 2029

The trio of Doris, Olivia and Francesca watched as Natalia spoke to the woman who appeared to be in her early-to-mid thirties.

"Come on guys," Doris prompted as Olivia and Francesca were scowling at the newcomer who stood next to Natalia across the lawn. "You're both looking at that woman like she's the anti-Christ. What gives?" she demanded.

Francesca nodded forward. "She dotes all over Momma Tal and Momma Liv doesn't like it very much. I don't blame her one bit."

"Who is she?" Doris said still confused.

"The florist," Olivia hissed in distain. "I call her the flower girl since she's practically half our age…She flirts with Natalia like crazy. Of course, Natalia doesn't see it. She says she's just being 'friendly,' which is a load of horse crap." Doris chuckled. "It's true!"

"Look who's become the green-eyed monster," Doris teased. She then looked back across the lawn to the florist and Natalia who were both talking and pointing around the yard. "I don't see anything that would indicate…" Doris's words died on her lips as she watched the florist run her hand down Natalia's arm and gave her hand a squeeze. "Okay, yeah, there is. You're right."

"See? D'ya see?" Olivia said as she pointed. "It's not in our heads. Elena and Rafe don't see it, but we do."

"Yeah," Francesca agreed. "But that's because the three of us know the 'art of flirtation,' so to us, it's obvious. I just don't know why Momma Tal can't see it? After all, she flirts with you all the time and it's…well, to be honest, it's kinda creepy to see your parents do it."

Doris and Olivia both chuckled.

"Just go help Rafe get the bar set up," Olivia said as she shooed Francesca away. The young lady left without argument.

"So Natalia's got an admirer, huh?" Doris began. "I'm sure Ms. Florist isn't the first."

"No," Olivia agreed, "but with this one... Natalia flirts back. She never did before…"

"Ahh." Doris nodded, but didn't say anything more.

Olivia took a ragged breath. "I can't help but think… You know that old cliché? Revenge is a dish best served cold?… Anyway, the two of them 'click' and it gets under my skin."

"Olivia," Doris said sympathetically. "Natalia adores you. You can see it with the way you two behave. So she's getting her 'flirt on' -- big deal. As long as you're the one reaping the residual effects, who cares? Besides, did you ever stop flirting?"

"That's different," Olivia said quickly.

Doris guffawed. "So let me see if I've got this right. You can flirt, but Natalia can't? Is that it?"

Olivia looked over at her seriously and squared her shoulders a little. A small smile came to her lips and she tried to seriously say, "Yes, that's right."

Both of them began to laugh.

"Oh, Liv… You know I never thought that there could be sexism in a lesbian relationship, but you've proved me wrong," Doris remarked.

Olivia then began to chuckle. "Nah, like I said, I don't mind Natalia flirting…except with…" she motioned toward the courtyard.

"The flower bitch," Doris finished. Olivia just nodded. "She loves you, Olivia and she knows the pain that happens when someone cheats, and, no, that's not a shot at you," she said to preempt any backlash. "I think Natalia's, well, smarter than you on that front."

"Thank you," Olivia said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Doris smiled. "Seriously though, she adores you and although she knows you're attracted to her…well…it's kinda of an ego boast for her probably."

"My devotion and attention isn't enough?"

"I'm not saying that," Doris defended. "I'm saying she probably thinks it's nice to know she can still turn someone's head on occasion…Honestly, I really wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, regardless, the flower bitch still treats me like I'm a second class citizen -- something else that Natalia doesn't see." Olivia then let out a deep sigh.

"Does Flower bitch know you're one of the folks flipping the bill here?" Doris asked. "Maybe you should remind her of that?"

"No, because she might be petty and it would ruin Emma's day. I won't do that. Besides, it's only a few more hours. I can't say anything… however…." Olivia trailed off and got a devilish look on her face. "You wanna go say hi?" she asked.

Doris grinned following Olivia's train of thought. "Sure," she said. "Does she have a name or do I just call her Flower Bitch?"

Olivia chuckled. "Just follow my lead."

They both rose and walked over to where Natalia and the florist were standing. Immediately upon arrival Olivia snaked her arm around Natalia's waist in an affectionate, but somewhat possessive gesture. Rather than kissing her on the cheek, Olivia instead kissed the delicate area between Natalia's ear and cheekbone. Doris stood by and grinned slightly when she saw the florist flinch.

"Hey, Baby," Olivia greeted her wife, looking deep into her eyes. Realizing her 'manners' she turned abruptly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Doris?" Olivia began, being sure to place emphasis on Doris first. "This is Emma's florist, LeeAnn Sinclair. LeeAnn, this is Doris Wolfe, the long standing mayor of Springfield, and Elena's Godmother."

"It's nice to meet you Mayor Wolfe," LeeAnn said politely.

"Likewise," Doris answered neutrally. "Have you been a florist long?"

"Just over a decade. I started my own shop right after I graduated from college."

"So that makes you what? Around thirty-five then?"

"Yeah," LeeAnn replied. "Thirty six."

"So married, single, divorced?"

LeeAnn seemed taken aback by the questions. "Sorry, but it feels like I'm on the witness stand here," she replied with a nervous smile.

"I apologize. It's ironic you say that because I left the D.A. office to be the mayor. You can take the mayor out of the courtroom but you can't take the courtroom out of the mayor. I'm just curious, that's all… So…?"

"I'm not married," LeeAnn said shortly.

"Well maybe someday you'll be as happy as Emma and Maureen or even Natalia and Olivia here. Have they told you how long they've been together?"

"No, but I'm assuming a decade at least."

"Twenty years actually," Doris replied. "It's been a roller coaster, but they've been fortunate to have more ups than downs. That's all any of us can really hope for, right?"

"Right," LeeAnn drawled out.

"Yeah," Doris sighed. "You'll never find two souls more suited for one another than these ladies. In fact," she said leaning over to LeeAnn in a mock whisper, "they're so ideal, it's nauseating. My wife is always saying, 'Why can't we be more like Olivia and Natalia? They make love everyday, sometimes twice,' and I'm like, 'I'm not a sex machine, Sweetie.' Don't get me wrong – I love my wife dearly, but I have limits. These two, sheesh," she said motioning toward a smiling Olivia and a blushing Natalia, "forget about it. The sky's not even the limit."

Natalia pinched Olivia's side in a silent gesture for her to reel Doris in.

"Doris," Olivia said firmly.

"You said you did it in an airplane once, right?" Doris asked Olivia.

"Look," Olivia began by ignoring the remark, "I know we've grown close with LeeAnn during the wedding planning, but I'm not sure if we're THAT friendly with her. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about our love life. She'd have no interest in that." Olivia then turned to LeeAnn. "Sorry if she made you uncomfortable."

"No," LeeAnn said as she smiled at Olivia, almost in challenge. "Actually, I'm not surprised by what she said. Natalia strikes me as a very sensual and passionate woman. I hope you realize you're lucky to have her – any man or woman would be," she added.

"Believe me, I realize," Olivia said in a tone that was itching for a fight.

Natalia tightened her hold on Olivia's waist.

"I didn't mean to offend you," LeeAnn said brusquely. "I'm just stating the obvious – your wife is a wonderful woman."

"If it's obvious, then why state it?"

"Hey!" Natalia said before LeeAnn could reply and escalate the growing tension in the small circle. "Why don't you go check on how they're doing with the bar?" she suggested to Olivia.

"Chessie and Rafe are seeing to the bar," Olivia replied, not breaking away from the stare down with LeeAnn.

"Yes, but I'd feel better if you were there… right now… this very second. Pretty please?"

Olivia grinned triumphantly and faced Natalia.

"Anything for you, Dear."

She then cupped Natalia's cheek and brought her in for a tender kiss, full on the lips. For a couple of seconds she thought about deepening the kiss, but even she considered that was going a bit too far. After she pulled away she gave LeeAnn a smug look and then motioned for Doris to follow her.

Once they were out of earshot, and LeeAnn and Natalia were talking again, Olivia offered her palm slyly to Doris. She gently slapped it and Olivia returned the favor.

"You're right. She IS a flower bitch," Doris muttered in agreement.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Saturday Morning, 11:55 AM, June 9th, 2029

Olivia held a bottle of Gray Goose in each hand. But she stopped from putting them behind the bar as she watched Natalia storming towards her. Francesca saw Natalia walking over swiftly, and she turned to Olivia.

"I think somebody’s in trouble," she said in a singsong voice. "Momma Tal looks fit to be tied."

"Oh, crap," Olivia muttered.

"I’m sorry," Doris offered. "Blame me. I’ll take the heat. I don’t think you want this kinda heat."

"I can handle it," Olivia replied.

Natalia stopped and pointed a stern finger at Olivia. "You. With me. Right now," she said harshly.

Without looking to see if Olivia was going to follow, Natalia began to march away. With a sigh, Olivia rested the bottles on top of the bar and turned to Doris.

"Find a place for these please. This may take a while."

Once alone in the living room of the farmhouse, Olivia grinned and batted her eyelashes as she approached Natalia, reaching out for her lover’s waist to bring her closer. _Maybe charm might help me_ , she considered. Before Olivia could hit her target, Natalia swatted her hands away.

"What were you doing?" Natalia asked firmly.

"I did absolutely nothing."

"Fine. What did you put Doris up to?"

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck and shoulder guiltily.

"I don’t like that woman," she finally confessed. "And obviously she doesn’t like me. End of story."

"No, that’s just the beginning," Natalia countered. "What are you so afraid of?"

Olivia didn’t answer, at first. She took more of an interest in her feet then actually looking at Natalia. "Who said I was afraid?" Olivia said in a soft voice.

Natalia grinned at Olivia with deep affection that went unnoticed since Olivia couldn't meet her eyes. "I know you, Sweetheart. Please talk to me."

Olivia took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly as she finally looked up again. "I don’t like how she acts around you… But more than that, I really hate the way you flirt with her." Olivia ran her hand through her own hair. "Look, please drop this. In a few more hours, she’ll be out of our lives forever."

"Are you worry that I’m attracted to her?"

"Just forget it."

"Do you think I find her desirable?"

"Yes! There! I said it! Are you happy?!"

For a brief moment, a small silence passed between them. Olivia appeared scared and uncomfortable while Natalia was the picture of serenity.

"I won’t lie," the dark haired woman began, "LeeAnn is an attractive woman, and I think she's a natural flirt, just like you and Francesca."

"Ah ha! So you admit – she does flirt with you!"

Natalia released a heavy sigh. "Okay, so I played dumb to try to keep the peace. Sue me."

Olivia found herself beginning to pace. "So that’s the only reason why you lied?"

"Lied? I didn’t lie," Natalia insisted.

Olivia seemed to recoil into herself as she continued to pace. "You said before that you didn’t know she was flirting, but obviously you did and obviously you liked it… So… you think she’s attractive, huh? Do you want her? Because obviously she wants you."

Natalia put her hands on Olivia shoulders to stop her movements. "First, relax. Second, your reaction right now is exactly why I downplayed her attraction to me. Third, just because she wants me, doesn’t mean she can HAVE me. I’m-."

"Not me?" Olivia challenged, before Natalia could finish.

Natalia squared her shoulders. "I was going to say the reason is I’m yours. But now I see… This isn’t about me, or even LeeAnn for that matter. This is about you. You don’t trust me and you think I’m gonna get payback for what happened years ago. Is that it? Because, honestly Olivia, I thought we were beyond that."

Olivia’s jaw set. "She’s different."

"I don’t understand," Natalia replied.

"LeeAnn – she’s different. I’ve seen men and women flirt with you over the years and, really, how could I blame them. You’re positively gorgeous. You’re more beautiful now then when I married you – and that’s not just some token throwaway line. You’re stunning to me and… I don’t want to lose you."

"You’re not going to Olivia – at least, not if I have anything to say about it. What God has in store for me, I don't know, but I know what my plans are."

Olivia took a ragged breath. "Then why do you flirt back?" For the first time, Natalia looked away with a guilty expression. "Right there!" Olivia pointed at her. "That’s why I’m worried. You know you do it."

"Why do YOU flirt?" Natalia challenged, locking eyes, her breathing becoming labored. "And don’t say you never flirt because we both know you do. But you don’t have to answer because I know why. It makes you feel special, doesn’t it?"

Olivia nodded as her eyes traveled the length of Natalia’s body, soaking up her features – her heaving bosom that hadn’t lost the war with gravity yet; her dilated eyes that showed her growing passion for what she was saying and feeling, and her moist lips that screamed to be kissed. Olivia considered capturing those lips, but Natalia continued to speak.

"Flirting makes you feel prized in a way that neither of us can make each other feel, but that’s not a bad thing, Liv. Because it makes me value what we have with each other. Our relationship feels so more special and much, much better. That might sound crazy, but it does and the reason is I know that no matter how turned on you make someone else, or how turned on I might make someone, there will be no one in heaven or on earth that will ever match the intensity of desire we share together."

Olivia didn’t respond vocally, instead she captured Natalia’s face in her palms, much like she did twenty some years before when she wanted to test the waters thanks to Emma's ‘two mommies’ report. She pulled Natalia closer, kissing her soundly. Only this time instead of looking shocked, Natalia welcomed this action and deepened the kiss. Olivia pulled away only a moment to change the position of her head before she returned to Natalia's lips again.

"How long until Ava and the kids get here?" Natalia asked as she began to nip, nuzzle and suck Olivia’s neck.

Olivia looked at her watch over Natalia’s shoulder. "About a half hour," Olivia replied in a groan.

"Plenty of time," Natalia said as she quickly grabbed Olivia by the wrist and pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Saturday Morning, 12:12 PM, June 9th, 2029

Olivia’s back was on the bed, as she tried to catch her breath. While wrapped somewhat haphazardly in their 800 thread count sheets, she reached down and pulled her wife up to her shoulder.

"You’re…you’re…incredible," Olivia complimented in short gasps as her hands made lazy patterns on Natalia’s naked back.

"Look who’s talkin’," Natalia retorted as she nibbled on Olivia’s earlobe.

"No, baby," Olivia said with regret, and pulled back slightly. "You can’t do that. We gotta get up. The kids’ll be here any minute." She looked over at the clock and added, "…if they’re not already, that is."

Natalia gave a disappointed moan as her hands slipped under Olivia’s sheet. Although neither woman could see just where Natalia was touching her wife her attention was obviously having a reaction.

Olivia’s eyes closed and she moaned, "Tali, Sweetie. Really. We gotta…" Olivia’s mouth dropped open and her hips bucked forward. "Oh God…"

Natalia moved slightly up on her elbow, so she could look down at Olivia.

"Still want me to stop?" she asked seductively. "I will. You just say the word."

"No fair," Olivia strained out as her body continued to rise and fall. With a groan of frustration that quickly turned to untamed arousal, she pushed Natalia to her back as her hand reached southward. This time it was Natalia whose back arched. "You’re insatiable, Woman," Olivia scolded playfully.

Natalia had already begun to pant. She clutched at Olivia’s arm with one hand while slipping the other to her back in an effort to draw her closer.

"For you," she repeated as she continued to arch and pant against Olivia. "I never get enough of you."

"Oh God," Olivia muttered again.

She straddled one of Natalia’s thighs and buried her face into the Latina’s neck and hair. When she started to grind, skin against skin, both women moaned at the contact.

Downstairs, at the outdoor make-shift bar the family helped stock the bar with Elena and her girlfriend, Rachel, on one end and Doris, Rafe and Francesca at the other.

"Do your parents fight often?" Rachel asked as she helped Elena place wine bottles.

"Not really," she replied. "I just think everyone’s a little tense right now. Weddings are happy occasions, but stressful ones too. I think that’s why I’ll elope if I ever get married."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I never had any fairy tale plans for my nuptials."

"Well, I’d like to have a wedding someday. I think what Emma’s doing here is beautiful."

"Please," Elena snorted. "Even Emma thinks this is over the top."

"Yeah, but, by the end of the night, I’m sure she’ll be glad your moms did this for her."

"You didn’t strike me as a big wedding gal," Elena commented.

"That’s because you don’t know everything about me yet," Rachel retorted. Elena didn’t seem to know what to say so Rachel said, "But that’s okay, you’ll learn."

"Yes, I will," Elena said optimistically. When Rachel turned to start restocking the wine rack Elena’s face took on an uncertain look that betrayed the words she just spoke.

Back upstairs, Olivia and Natalia had both donned shower caps as Natalia started the water in the bathroom. She raced around nervously, getting their towels in order while Olivia looked at her totally relaxed with a light grin. The hotelier cleared her throat.

"I just want to say, for the record, that Doris didn’t lie."

"What?" Natalia stopped shuffling around and turned to face Olivia since the remark seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Three times."

"What?" Natalia asked again, only more annoyed this time.

"Doris mentioned sometimes we have sex twice a day. We did it three in the last twenty-four hours. Last night and then two times just now…three times."

Natalia rolled her eyes, but still wore a small smile. "Get in the shower," she ordered.

"And wash the scent of you off me? What if I want to smell like you?" Olivia replied. "Especially when I’m standing next to the _flower girl_ ," she added.

Natalia chuckled. "So now we’re just animals who mark our territory by… scenting, huh?"

Olivia’s teeth captured her own tongue for a moment. "Well," she began. "You were pretty animalistic a few minutes ago. The panting. The grunting. The-."

"Get in the tub," Natalia ordered, trying not to smile. "I mean it."

Olivia grabbed Natalia’s naked waist. "When’s the last time we did it in the shower?"

"Last week," Natalia said aggravated.

"Then we’re overdue."

"Olivia, I swear-."

Seeing that Natalia was now reaching her limit in patience, Olivia relented.

"Okay. Okay. I’ll behave, but we’ve got to hurry," she said climbing inside. "Come on, you don’t want to make us late."

Natalia shook her head. "Me?" Olivia just smiled and held the door open for her. "You infuriated me sometimes," she added.

"Good to know I can still get the blood pumpin’," she countered as Natalia joined her inside.

A few minutes later Olivia, wrapped in a towel, was drying Natalia’s back when they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh ladies," Doris called out. "I’d ask if you’re decent, but I already know the answer."

Olivia chuckled. "Ava here?" she asked as Natalia slipped into her robe.

"No, but Mary and Joseph are," she said and then giggled. "I’m sorry. I always want to include Jesus when I say their names," she added.

"See?" Olivia told Natalia. "I’m not the only one."

Natalia quickly opened the door to see Doris standing there in the hallway, wearing a smirk. The mayor looked over Natalia’s shoulder to Olivia.

"It appears you got quite the tongue lashing." She smiled. "You two work things out?"

"I’m going to get dressed," Natalia said, not bothering to entertain a response. She walked to their bedroom and looked out the window to see Mary and Joseph standing just before the porch, talking with her girls. She smiled. It seemed like only yesterday that she found them on her stoop.

It was Friday, February 12th when they met.

It started with a knock on the living room door.

"Natalia, Emma. Hurry up," Olivia said as she made her way over, opening the door. "Frank’s here and…" she stopped when she saw the woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties and a man who was slightly younger, in his early-twenties. "Oh, sorry," Olivia said. "I was expecting someone else. Can I help you?"

The pair looked at each other and then the woman spoke to Olivia.

"I’m not sure I have the right place, but…does Natalia Rivera live here?"

At first Olivia didn’t know what to say. "Uhhh, who’s asking?"

"Sorry. I’m Mary and this is my brother, Joseph," she answered, pointing to each of them. Joseph gave a mute wave.

Natalia was already on her way down the stairs, but she was taking to Emma asking, "Did you pack your PJ’s, Bean? Frank’s here." Emma shouted back a, ‘Yes, Ma’ as Natalia walked toward Olivia, who stood at the door.

Olivia smiled as watched Natalia came closer.

"You look beautiful," she complimented with deep affection, not caring that the strangers were standing two feet away. Natalia blushed at the flattering remark. "But we have guests maybe," she added as she pointed outside.

With a curious expression, Natalia looked around the door to the young couple standing there.

"It is you," the younger woman said with certainty. "It’s Mary and Joe. I know it’s been a long time, but…"

Olivia looked at her lover who wore a peculiar expression - one that she couldn't quite read. It seemed fearful, yet hopeful at the same time. She’d never seen the look before and it worried her.

"Natalia? Do you know these people?" she said growing uneasy.

Natalia nodded and her bottom lip quivered.

"Yes. They’re my sister and brother," she replied.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Friday Evening, 6:03 PM, February 12th, 2010

"Come again?" Olivia asked Natalia as the two strangers still stood outside, nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"They're my sister and brother," she repeated.

Olivia grinned uncomfortably and turned to their visitors. She held up a single finger.

"Excuse us one moment please," she told them as she carefully closed the door, leaving them on the porch. She took Natalia by the elbow and led her away from the door. In a quiet voice she asked, "You have a brother and a sister that you never mentioned before?"

Natalia nervously chewed on her fingernail a moment and said in a quiet voice, "It never came up."

Olivia stood in astonishment for a moment and then pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a calming breath.

"Saying you were in girl scouts or-or you played tennis in high school…hell, saying you know how to play a musical instrument -- those are things that might 'never come up.' This is…this is…"

"A shock, I know. But I never really had the chance to say anything," Natalia replied.

"Oh really?" Olivia said sarcastically. "So when I've talked about my brother, Sam, or my late sister, Marissa, you couldn't have jumped in and said, 'Oh, by the way, my brother Joe and sister Mary are exactly the same.' You couldn't have done that? Really?"

Natalia said nothing for a full four. "Technically, I have two sisters and a brother. I'm the second eldest to a sister who's older than me."

Olivia looked flabbergasted for a second time. But she closed her slacked jaw as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fine," she began, "What do you want me to do? Should I tell them to go away? Invite them in for coffee? 'Cause ya know Frank is gonna be here any minute to pick up the kids. The three of them might all be on the porch talking as we speak." Natalia seemed to space out for a moment. "Natalia," Olivia said a little louder, getting her attention. When the younger woman looked her way, Natalia appeared as though she might burst into tears. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Olivia coaxed. "This is…this is a shock to you too obviously. Why don't I invite them in, alright? We'll find out what they want, and if they start to get out of line I'll kick them the hell outta here."

"You'd toss my family out?"

"Hey, they did it to you." Natalia began to tear up at Olivia's blunt words. "I'm sorry," she immediately said, holding Natalia's waist. "I open my mouth and my foot shoots right inside – you know it happens quite often when I'm…shocked beyond belief."

"It's not that – not entirely. It's just," Natalia reached up and stroked Olivia's face with undying affection. "I've got someone who'd defend me this time for being in love, and it's…it's comforting. But honestly, you'd toss them out of here if things get…intense?"

"If they hurt you? In a heartbeat," Olivia replied. "But it's your call, Sweetie. I'll do whatever you want. You just say the word."

Natalia nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's invite them in."

"What if Emma asks who they are?" Olivia asked. She immediately rolled her eyes. "Man, who am I kidding? What do we do WHEN Emma asks who they are?"

Natalia grinned. "We'll play it by ear," she said as she nodded her head toward the door. "Go ahead and let them in."

Olivia swiftly walked back and opened the door with an apology.

"Sorry about that," she told them. "Please come inside and have a seat on the sofa. I'm Olivia, by the way."

As they shook hands, Emma stood at the top of the stairs holding her overnight backpack.

"I though you said it was Frank," she called down.

"We have some unexpected guests," Natalia told her as she took a seat in the chair. "Come down Emma, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Mary, and my brother, Joe."

"I didn't know you had a brother and sister, Ma," Emma said excited as she descended the staircase.

"Makes two of us," Olivia muttered above a whisper.

"This is your daughter?" Mary asked as she smiled.

"Step-daughter," Natalia clarified.

"Oh, you have a husband then?"

Natalia looked up to Olivia, who was standing on the other side of her. The hotelier understood the unspoken request, and she put her hand possessively on Natalia's shoulder. Natalia covered the appendage with her own hand, giving it a squeeze.

"No. I have a wife. Emma is Olivia's daughter." Natalia literally held her breath as she waited to see what happened next.

Mary looked taken aback, but Joe grinned.

"Told you," he said as he tapped Mary's knee. "You owe me five bucks."

"Told her what?" Olivia asked in a voice that came out much harsher than she intended.

"Well, when you answered the door," Joe replied, starting to sound nervous. "You said Natalia looked beautiful. Mary said it was just a compliment, but to me it sounded like, well, something more intimate. Like a husband would say to a wife or in this case…a wife to a wife."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, that's what it's like."

For a long moment, no one said anything until Emma asked Natalia, "Since they're your brother and sister does that make them my uncle and aunt?"

Olivia and Natalia's eyes both went wide, but before anyone else could say anything Olivia ran interception.

"Hey, Jellybean. Can you be a big girl and help me in the kitchen to get our guest something to drink?"

"Sure," Emma said excited to be helping out. She raced to the kitchen.

"Will you be okay while I get some drinks together for us?" Olivia asked Natalia.

The younger woman nodded quickly, but didn't say a word. She didn't have to – her eyes conveyed her trepidation – and Olivia tightened her hold on her shoulder for a few seconds.

"I won't be too long," Olivia promised, as she recognized the uncertainty in the nod. She leaned down and kissed Natalia briefly on the lips before going to catch up to Emma.

Joe had a sly grin while Mary averted her eyes from the affectionate gesture. Instead, she looked around the house and nodded approvingly.

"You have a very nice home," she complimented. "It's a lot different from where we came from, huh?"

Natalia didn't reply at first. Her eyes simply bore into the two siblings, practically strangers, who sat on her sofa.

"Let's drop the pleasantries and cut through the bull," Natalia began. "Why are you both here? And why are you here now? Someone's dying? Is that it? I'm supposed to go to someone's bedside and make amends?"

Mary opened her mouth, but no sound came out at first.

"Well, no," she managed to get out.

Before she could say anymore though, Francesca began to whimper from upstairs.

"Hold that thought," Natalia told her. "I need to get our other daughter, Francesca."

As Natalia walked toward the stairs, there was a knock at the door. She walked over and let Frank inside.

"Sorry I'm late," Frank said. "I had to stay over and Blake's car is in the shop so she couldn't get her," he added in explanation.

"That's okay, Frank," she told him. She led him inside and then pointed to her siblings. "Frank, this is my sister and my brother, Mary and Joe." He looked as confused as Olivia did earlier. "Don't ask," she told him. He held up his hands, as though he wasn't going to press the issue. "Emma's in the kitchen with Liv. I'll go get Francesca." She then turned toward the kitchen. "Sweetie, Frank's here," she said in a louder voice. Then she turned to the gathering in the living room. "I'll be right back."

Emma came running out of the kitchen, barreling toward Frank as she yelled his name.

"Hey, Em!" he said as hugged the girl. "Am I gonna have lots of fun with the Spencer Sisters tonight?"

"As long as Chessie's not too cranky," Emma replied. "But she had a nap, so she should be in better spirits than earlier."

"Better spirits, huh?" Frank chuckled at how mature she sounded.

She then pitched a thumb back to Natalia's siblings. "Did you know that Natalia had a brother and sister?"

"Actually, no, I didn't," Frank said.

"Come on," Emma said as she pulled him over

Olivia came out holding a serving tray with a kettle of hot water, a carafe of coffee and four mugs. There was a selection of sugars, creams and other drink assortments that she put on the coffee table.

"This is Frank," Emma announced to Mary and Joe, as if he was a prized show and tell item she'd brought to school. "He's not REALLY my step-dad, but he is my sister's daddy. He's super nice and even though I have my own daddy, he says I could stay with him and Francesca whenever I want… or whenever my moms want to spend a romantic night together, like tonight," she quickly amended.

Olivia chuckled, both in amusement and slight embarrassment. "Kids say the darnedest things," she sighed. "Hey, Em. Go get your backpack, okay?" She then turned to Mary and Joe. "I've got coffee and tea there," she told them. "But if you'd like something else, I can-."

"No," Mary cut her short. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

Olivia nodded, but then she looked above them and practically beamed. The expression on her face was enough to make both Mary and Joe turn to see what delighted her so much. They watched as Natalia made her way down the stairs holding Francesca.

"This is our youngest, Francesca," Natalia announced. "You want to hold her Frank while I get her jacket?"

"Absolutely," he replied as he took her. "How's daddy's little girl?" he cooed. When she made a happy, gurgling noise he began to chuckle. Carefully, Natalia put her little arms through her winter jacket as Frank continued to hold her upright.

"Liv, can you get the bottles from the fridge?" Olivia nodded and Natalia turned to Frank. "You're going straight home, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why? Did you need me to get something?"

"Oh, no," she said waving her hand. "I just wanted to make sure that the breast milk stays cold. But if it spills or you run out I've got some canned formula in there too, just in case."

"Yeah, we'll be good," he said as Olivia brought out the diaper bag.

"Here Emma," Olivia said. "You're young and strong. You can handle your pack and Chessie's too, can't you?"

"Yep!" she said as she placed it on her shoulder while carrying her own bag in her hand.

Olivia and Natalia gave both girls a kiss and Natalia opened the door for them.

"Call if you need anything, Frank," she told him.

"Don't worry," he replied. "You ladies have a nice night." He then waved to the duo on the sofa. "Nice to meet you," he replied as he tightened his hold on Francesca and covered her face with a burp cloth to hide her from the cold. Once they were outside Natalia closed the door and turned back to her wife and siblings.

"You have a lovely family," Joe complimented.

"I do," Natalia replied. "But I'm still waiting to find out why you two are here. And since my wife and I DO have dinner reservations tonight, let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

TBC


	3. PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter Twenty-Six

Friday Evening, 6:23 PM, February 12th, 2010

"We didn’t come here to cause problems," Mary explained, as Joe nodded.

"Honestly," Joe added. "I have no memories of you since I was two when you left, but I couldn’t let Mary come here alone because, well, I wasn’t sure what you might do. I had to protect her. But neither one of us are here to cause you any trouble."

Natalia took a deep breath and Olivia motioned to the chair for her to sit down. The hotelier walked into the kitchen and brought in one of the table chairs. Placing the kitchen chair beside Natalia’s, she then took her lover’s hand in hers.

"Why are you here now?" Natalia asked.

"I was eight when you left," Mary continued. "For years we were told you were dead. Joe, here," she said motioning to him. "…he didn’t question it – I think because he was so young, and he didn’t have memories of you. But I did because we were about the same age as Emma and Francesca, and you didn’t leave until you were in your teens. So I had real memories of you, like how you’d stop by the party store the last day of every month and get me Pop Rocks. Remember that?" Natalia grinned slightly and squeezed Olivia’s hand. "And every summer, when it got really hot, you’d sneak an extra fudgesicle and always made sure I’d get mine first. And when dad never took the time to teach me how to ride a bike, you ran behind me at the park. Remember? You twisted your ankle catching me and we both ended up hobbling back home, pushing the bike since neither one of us could ride it," Mary laughed.

Natalia smiled bittersweetly at the memories and only nodded.

"The point is Natalia," Mary continued. "You mattered to me…and one day you were gone. No goodbye. No explanations other than you were dead. And for the longest time I couldn’t understand that... if you were really gone then why didn’t I go to a funeral? And when I got older, I didn’t push the funeral issue… because… what if dad was the one who did it? What if he killed you and didn't tell anyone? You know how angry dad could get sometimes. What if you were…?" Mary couldn’t finish the thought.

Again, Natalia only nodded.

"If I went searching, I might have uncovered a very nasty truth. And although we didn’t have the best dad in the world, he helped put food on the table. And if he were gone, what would my sisters and brothers do? We all needed his support, so I let it go for the longest time."

"Isabella was in beauty school though," Natalia said. "She was almost out on her own when I left."

Mary and Joe looked at one another and Joe cleared his throat before he turned back to her.

"I have a younger brother and sister," Joe told her.

"I-I-I have two more siblings?" Natalia stuttered. "After I left, they…?"

Mary nodded. "Mom was pregnant when you left because Ramon was born about six months after you went away, and he was healthy. Then Abigail came a year and a half later."

"This family of yours keeps getting bigger and bigger, doesn’t it?" Olivia retorted.

"No shit," Natalia swore uncharacteristically, making Olivia do a double take. Natalia didn’t notice that she was being watched though since her focus was back on her siblings.

"So you thought I was dead?" Natalia asked. Her siblings just nodded. "But how did you find out the truth?"

Mary took a deep breath. "When I was at the community college I began researching around the time you left – looking at obits, death records, anything that might indicate you had passed away and what happened. Like I said, Dad would always change the subject and Mom wouldn’t challenge him – she knew better. By then Abuela had passed away so I couldn’t ask her the truth."

"Grandma's gone then?" Natalia asked, her voice cracking. Mary simply nodded. Natalia took a steadying breath as she felt Olivia squeeze her hand in support. "So what did you do?" she asked. "How did you end up ‘here’?" she added as she motioned around them.

"Went to college on a scholarship, but it just…your fate gnawed at me. The only other person you might have any idea of what happened was Isabella. So I…" Mary grinned playfully; two dimples just like Natalia’s were gracing her cheeks. "I kinda threatened her."

"You threatened her?" Natalia asked in disbelieve as Joe nodded his head and smiled broadly too.

"Get this," he said, bouncing slightly from his position on the couch. "She takes Isabella out to dinner knowing that she just brought a brand new Camaro. She spent years saving for that car, and it was her baby. Mary asks if she can take the car for a spin, you know, just to try it out. Bella says, ‘Sure’ and hands over the keys. So they go out to the docks. Mary parks, but she doesn’t get out so as Bella leaves to change seats, Mary locks the doors.

Olivia started to chuckle, knowing where the story is going, but Natalia continued to listen, slack jawed.

"She didn’t," Natalia said.

Joe nodded and continued, "She starts revving the engine. Bella starts pounding on the driver window and screaming for Mary to let her in. Mary tells her that she’ll let her in on one condition."

"You wanted the truth about your sister," Olivia offered.

Mary nodded. "I knew she was alive," she answered and then started to tear up. She turned to face Natalia. "I just knew it. And I would have dropped that car into Lake Michigan if she tried to shut me down. She knew how serious I was. That’s when she told me about the pregnancy and how Mom and Dad gave you an ultimatum. So I stopped looking for death certificates, and I went on the trail of Riveras who were born that year. So I followed you from address to address until it led here to Springfield."

"And here you are," Natalia replied, her voice shaking. Olivia put her arm around her shoulder.

Mary nodded. "I’ve known you’ve been here for at least two years but I…I kept chickening out. What do I say after 20 years? I didn’t want to make your life difficult. I just wanted you to know the truth," she said as she began to tear up.

Natalia’s face was a mask, but Olivia could hear the quiver in her voice. "And what truth would that be?"

Mary began to wipe her eyes, but the dam inside her broke, and she started to sob, "They might have tried to forget about you in Chicago, but I didn’t. You were my big sister and I loved you. I still do, but I was just too young to do anything about it then, and now, maybe now I’m too late because I should have come here sooner. I just…"

Mary began to cry full-force and Joe put his arm around her, comforting her.

Seeing Mary break down was Natalia’s undoing, and she cried too. Olivia moved to her knees.

"If it’s too much," Olivia told her holding her hands, trying to steady herself from weeping too. "...remember what I said. We’ll end this conversation now."

Natalia shook her head.

"No," she said as she and her sister both began to pull themselves together. Almost as if it were choreographed, Mary and Natalia both raised tissues to their noses and blew at the same time. Both immediately took a deep breath and then chuckled slightly at how unintentional, yet in sync, they were with each other.

"No denyin’ they’re sisters," Joe teased to ease the tension.

Natalia took another deep breath. "We have plans like I said earlier," she began as she motioned to Olivia.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Honey, I’m sure under the circumstance here-."

"No," Natalia told her. "I need a night out with my wife - no kids. If Mary and Joe have waited twenty years I’m sure they can wait one more day, can’t you?" she asked as she turned to them.

"Absolutely," Mary replied. "In fact, we booked a hotel here for the weekend, so we don’t have to leave until Sunday night," she replied.

"Where are you staying?" Olivia asked.

"The Super 8 over by the highway. It’s a nice place. It’s not as nice as that fancy hotel we passed on our way here, but, it’s livable."

"How would you like to stay at that fancy hotel?" Olivia asked.

Natalia smiled knowingly.

"I couldn’t ask you guys to pay for a place like that," Mary replied. "It wouldn’t be right."

"So it IS genetic," Olivia told Natalia. Although Natalia didn’t ask what Olivia was talking about vocally, her eyes conveyed the unspoken question. "This stubborn pride when it comes to accepting something nice. It’s very annoying," she answered. Natalia grinned in response. Olivia then turned back to Mary and Joe and held up her finger. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and pressed a few numbers before listening.

"Hey Ron, it’s Ms. Spencer. What’s the booking status on the two-room Penthouse this weekend?" She paused and listened. "Okay, great. I’ve got a Joseph Rivera and his sister, Mary, who will be staying with us as our guest so give them whatever they desire…Siblings actually…Okay, thanks Ron. You too." Olivia then turned back to the pair. "Just go to the Beacon front desk and they’ll have everything waiting for you. If you want to eat, just order room service. They'll bring you anything you want."

"You know the owner?" Mary asked impressed.

Olivia just grinned. "I AM the owner."

"No kidding?" Joe asked while Mary just looked shocked.

"Well, one of the owners," Olivia replied and then pointed to Natalia. "Your sister owns half of everything I own, and as much as I would love telling you THAT story, as Natalia pointed out, we do have dinner reservations."

"Oh," Mary said startled as she rose, taking Joe with her. "I’m sorry."

"That’s okay," Olivia said. "We’ll walk out with you."

The donning of shoes and coats was a quiet affair, but once everyone was outside, Natalia asked, "Would you both like to come over tomorrow for brunch around eleven?"

"We’d like that," Mary said with an enthusiastic nod.

Natalia extended her arm and they awkwardly shook hands with each other until Natalia realized how ridiculous it felt. She couldn’t keep her distance, so she pulled Mary into a hug.

"For the record," Natalia confessed. "I never forgot about you either."

Mary tightened her hold as tears began to fill her eyes again. "I won’t lie. I still don’t think Mom and Dad would welcome you back, but I know how I feel and how Joe feels. I hope that’s enough."

Natalia pulled back and looked at Mary. Then she planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"That’s more than I could ask for."

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Saturday Afternoon, 12:42 PM, June 9th, 2029

Mary and Joe both smiled when they watched Natalia walking out of the house with her arms open to greet them. Before they could hug her though another man shot around them and intercepted the warm welcome. He pulled Natalia into an embrace and spun her around in a circle repeatedly.

"Put me down, Samuel!" she protested as she laughed and slapped his back.

Sam placed her on the ground and he helped hold her upright for a second as she swayed slightly. He then turned back to Mary and Joe.

"I’m sorry. Would you like to hug this dizzy woman?" he asked. "You might wanna wait since it looks like she might toss her cookies."

Natalia slapped him on the chest slightly.

"Hey, where’s Mrs. ADHD?" she asked.

"Mrs. ADHD. That’s funny," he complimented. "She at the hotel…primpinnnnnn’," he finished in a stereotypical gay singsong voice. "I just thought I’d swing by and see if you guys needed anything."

"You’re like the hundredth person today. Where are you all the other 365 days out of the year?" she asked. "And why am I still talking to you?" she said as she playfully pushed him away. "C’mere you guys," Natalia said opening her arms for her own siblings. "How are you?" she asked as they hugged.

"Good," Joe said as he pulled back.

"Yeah," Mary agreed and then quickly added, "and just so you know, Sam put us up to that," she explained as she smiled. "You know… I always thought Olivia was odd…but this one here…"

"Got her beat hands down," Sam offered. "It’s a gift; a power, if you will. But with such power comes great responsibility."

"Hey Spiderman? Go see your sis. She’s upstairs in the bedroom," Natalia told him.

Sam smiled broadly. "The bedroom? This time of the day? You’ve still got her tied up I bet, huh?"

"You’re an ass," Natalia laughed.

Sam paused a beat.

"I didn’t hear a denial in there. I just hope you’re gonna release her for the swingin’ soirée tonight? I better go free her so she can start primping too," he said and started to leave.

"Ahem," Natalia said sarcastically to get his attention and motioned to her cheek. He walked back over and gave her a soft kiss. "That’s better," she told him.

Sam looked left and then looked right before he crooked his finger to motion Natalia closer.

"You know," he said in a conspiratorial whisper, "if you ever decide you wanna drive stick again, I’m a phone call away – just throwing it out there." He smiled playfully and then gave her a wink.

Natalia snorted and shoved him. "Go on, Studly, before I tie you up too."

"Promises, promises," he said in a bored tone as he made his way toward the house.

Upstairs in the bedroom Olivia stood in her underwear looking in her dresser for something to wear for the time being. Doris sat on the corner of the bed.

"You make me sick. You know that?" the mayor snorted.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"You still look fan-freakin’-tastic," she grumbled. "How do you do it?"

"Exercise…and lots of it since I can’t have plastic surgery," she replied with a grin.

"The heart thing?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "But really, taking my vitamins and working out benefits me two fold – I stay healthy and I stay firm."

Doris studied Olivia up from head-to-toe and then shook her head.

"Damn, Natalia’s a lucky woman."

Olivia grinned and put a t-shirt over her head. "Not thinking of straying are you Wolfe? Did you learn nothing from my story earlier today?"

"No, I wouldn’t do anything like that – not to Brenda. I’m…I’m grateful she came back into my life. I don’t want to blow that…even if it is with a hottie who looks better than women half her age."

"Thank you," Olivia said with a curtsy before she put her shorts on. "But like I said, this does take work. Besides, Brenda is no slouch either. She’s got it goin’ on too."

Doris smiled. "Yeah, she does. And to think I nearly strangled Ashlee when I first found out what she’d done."

 

Friday, June 11, 2010

Ashlee was home for the summer as she walked through the halls of the main campus building at the University of Springfield. She looked at the room numbers as she also nervously looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She came to a name on one particular frosted glass door of the University that read, ‘B. Berit.’ She knocked and the door pushed open at the impact.

An attractive, redheaded woman in her early to mid-forties looked up at the noise to find Ashlee standing there, her hand still frozen in the air.

"I’m sorry," Ashlee said timidly. "It flew open. I don’t mean to interrupt."

"That’s okay," the woman replied with a gentle smile. "Can I help you?"

"Possibly," Ashlee replied. "Are you Brenda Berit, graduated from the University of Springfield; professor here of English?" Brenda nodded apprehensively and Ashlee moved into the room and closed the door behind her. Brenda’s mouth opened slightly in alarm, which Ashlee sensed. "I’m not going to harm you," she said with a smile. "The reason I’m here is we’ve met before, or so I was told, but you probably don’t recognize me since it was a long, long time ago."

Brenda stood up and leaned over the desk. She looked closely at Ashlee’s face. Brenda then bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"You’re Ashlee Wolfe, aren’t you?"

"I guess you do remember me," Ashlee said nervously, playing with the piece of paper in her hand.

Brenda began to tear up. "It’s the eyes," she croaked. "You’ve-you’ve got her eyes." She swallowed hard. "Why are you here?" she added quickly.

"I don’t want to upset you," Ashlee said quickly. "I just…Last year my mom…" she trailed off and lowered her voice. "…she came out and for the first time I really started to learn about her life…and her loves…I could tell by how she talked about you that you were…well, pardon the cliché, the one that got away. She let her fear control her and…I don’t want to say it ruined her life because she does have a good life, but I think sometimes she feels she missed out on something wonderful. And to be honest, I’m not sure why I’m here. I guess I just…I wanted to meet the woman who for the first few years of my life was my other mom."

Brenda chuckled caustically. "Mom? No, I was never your mom. That was the problem. I was the nanny. That’s what we told everyone. She was your mom. I was the nanny…" Brenda paused and took a deep breath to steady herself. "But I couldn’t have loved you more than if you were my flesh and blood. You were a part of her so how could I not love you, ya know?"

Tears now rolled down Brenda’s cheeks and she cried silently. Quickly, Ashlee pulled out a tissue from the desk and handed it to her.

"I’m sorry. I’m not here to open up old wounds."

Brenda blew her nose and composed herself.

"You were always the innocent one in this, Ashlee," she said. "I know your mom did love me. I just couldn’t live a lie anymore and your mother…she was just too fearful to come out."

"See? That’s the thing," Ashlee said hopefully. "She’s not afraid anymore. And if you’re not…seriously involved with anyone, well, maybe you’d like to meet her?"

"She sent you here to set up on a date?" Brenda said growing angry.

"No!" Ashlee said quickly. "No! She doesn’t even know I’m here! I went looking for you on my own. I found you and I’m the one who’s asking. Please don’t hold this against her. If I left this up to Dor-, my mom, it might never happen and she’ll still be lonely. Maybe you’ll both be lonely. But maybe I can fix it…Like I said, I didn’t do an in-depth search of your life. I just…I wanted to speak to you."

Brenda grinned. "You must love your mother a great deal to do something like this."

"She and I… we’ve had a unique relationship over the years. She spent a lot of time trying to shield me from feeling hurt, which in the end resulted in me… feeling hurt. But, really, now that’s she’s been honest about her life, and I’m learning more… a lot of things are falling into place. Lots of things are finally making sense…"

"But I’m one of the missing puzzle pieces, huh?"

Ashlee simply nodded. "So can I call you next week to see if you’d like to meet her? I don’t want to put you on the spot here and now for an answer."

"I don’t need a week," she said decisively. Ashlee held her breath for a moment as Brenda walked around the desk. She put a hand on each side of Ashlee’s face and admired her for a moment. Then she cleared her throat.

"I’ll meet her. But on one condition," Brenda added as she reached over the desk and picked up a business card. She then handed it to Ashlee. "She has to call and ask ME out."

Ashlee grinned ear-to-ear.

Back in the present day Olivia sat next to Doris, the shifting of the bed bringing her back to their conversation.

"Admit it," Olivia told her bumping shoulders. "Ashlee’s done a lot of good things for you, but finding Brenda was one of the best."

Doris grinned and just nodded. Before she could say anything Sam peeked his head inside the bedroom.

"Oh Liv, making time with the beautiful Mayor of Springfield. Shame, shame, shame."

Olivia squealed and raced over to her brother pulling him into her arms.

Downstairs on the porch, the sound of two children saying, "Abuela!" made Natalia look over Mary and Joe’s shoulder.

"Nieto! Nieta!" she replied as two tweens came racing toward here – one boy and one girl.

Mary and Joe both waved to Ava who waved back as she walked over holding hands with a Japanese American man.

Natalia gathered both kids in her arms, kissing each one on top of the head. "Did you have a good trip?" she asked.

"Yeah," her eleven-year-old grandson, Taro, answered.

His nine-year-old sister Eriko added, "I wish we could have come here sooner, but we had school."

"But you’re out for the summer now," Natalia offered. "So that’s good, right?"

They both nodded and Taro asked, "Where’s Grams?"

"Inside with your Uncle Sam and your Aunt Doris. She was upstairs so go in and give her a shout." Before she could add anything else they were off and running toward the house. "Boy, that was quick," Natalia chuckled.

Ava laughed too. "They know who’s the enforcer and who’s the spoiler," she replied.

"Now, I do my fair amount of spoiling too," Natalia said indignantly.

"Ha!" Ava croaked. "You give them cookies. Mom gives them car keys."

Natalia smiled. "You know what’s so ironic? When Emma was young – and we’re talking not even grade school – your mom fretted over her doing flashcards, speaking a second language, getting her into the right preschool. Oh, and she was never allowed any sugar after 5 PM, and that’s if she was allowed to have it at all. But with her grandchildren she’s turned 180 degrees," Natalia waved her hand in a cavalier fashion. "They can skip school and eat ice cream sundaes at midnight." Everyone in the circle laughed. "Actually, it’s not just the grandkids though. It started with ours too. Emma never got on her bike without a helmet, kneepads, you name it. By the time we got to Elena, pfft, Olivia would let her ride upside down on the handlebars totally nude."

"That’s not true and you know it," Ava said.

"Yes, I’m exaggerating, but after you’ve been a mom for awhile you don’t sweat the small stuff and you pick your battles carefully."

"That’s true," Jerry agreed. "Ava wanted Eriko to pack her purple dress for the wedding, but last night Eriko wanted her pink jumpsuit, so I said okay."

"You didn’t bring the purple dress?" Ava asked getting annoyed.

"Oh, I brought it – in my suitcase. I just didn’t make her pack it in hers. I figured if it’s that big of a deal then YOU can reason with her because pink is fine by me," he chuckled. "Again, like you said Natalia, it’s about picking your battles. And after working all day…it just wasn’t worth the fight last night."

Ava’s face hardened. "Gerald Satou…" she began.

"Picking battles also works with wives too," he told the group, which started to chuckle. "But if that fails there’s always the puppy approach." He tried giving Ava his best puppy dog eyed look as he pulled her closer by the waist.

Against her better judgment, Ava began to smile and she found herself kissing him on the cheek. Then she turned to Natalia.

"Mom has to quit giving him tips on stuff like this," she said as she wagged her finger.

"Who said it was Olivia?" Jerry countered.

Ava looked at Jerry, but then turned to Natalia, who grinned guiltily.

"Hey!" Natalia said far too loud and too happily. "Who’s thirsty? Let’s get a drink!"

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Saturday Afternoon, 12:47 PM, June 9th, 2029

"Where’s sissy?" Olivia asked her brother.

"You mean Mrs. ADHD, as your wife calls her?" Sam replied.

Doris giggled. "Well, you are kinda high strung…like a poodle, or even a Scotty."

Sam smiled playfully. "Yeah, but you’re the one who’s still the bitch."

"Oooooh, nice one, Sam," Doris complimented at the jab. He gave her a little bow in response.

"Don’t you two start," Olivia warned them.

"Fine. I’ll behave," Doris replied sounding annoyed.

"That includes no ‘yo momma’ contests today too," Olivia warned as she pointed a finger at both of them.

"I’ll be good, I swear," Doris insisted. "Besides, he’ll only be here for a few hours and then it's off to his next adventure… And I’ll still be here to stand by you and keep you out of trouble," she told Olivia.

"If I didn’t know any better," Sam began, "I’d say that Doris is quite fond of you, Sis." Sam got a mischievous look in his eyes. "So does Brenda know about you two?" He then wiggled his eyebrows.

Olivia and Doris both laughed, while Doris added, "You deal with him, Liv. I’m outta here." She then stood up and hugged Olivia. "Did you need me to distract you anymore today because, honestly, we didn’t get much ‘done’?"

"You didn’t distract me," Olivia insisted. "You helped."

"What did I do?" Doris asked. "Well, except for getting you into trouble for a charcoal fight."

Olivia grinned for a moment and then cupped Doris’s chin with her fingers and a serious expression.

"It’s been a bittersweet day," she said, "but having you around makes me smile. I figured you’d have learned by now that just being near you makes me happy."

"You make me happy too," Doris agreed with a smile. "I’ll see you at the church," she added as she cupped Olivia’s face in her palm, "but call me if you need anything, ‘k?"

Doris patted Sam’s shoulder, and he put his hand over hers in return, before she quietly left the room. Sam watched her leave and once she was out of earshot, he turned to his sister.

"In some ways, she’s always reminded me of Marissa," he said fondly. "I’m glad you have her in your life."

"That makes two of us," Olivia agreed.

Downstairs Natalia’s siblings and Ava’s brood were helping the Spencer-Rivera clan stock to bar. Ava had just rested a crate of Champaign glass on the ground, behind the bar, when a young man in his early twenties forcefully grabbed her from behind. She jumped in surprise at the intrusion, as he trapped her in place. Then the man began to give her a slightly rough shake, tossing her back and forth, but not letting go.

"You’re goin’ down, lady!" he warned in an angry voice, before he started to laugh hysterically.

Ava started to chuckle too when she heard the voice. "Unhand me you beast," she laughed. The young man loosened his hold and Ava turned in his arms, giving him a hug. "How you doing lil bro?" she asked.

At the other end of the bar, Francesca, Elena, Rachel and Rafe watched.

"Ooh," Francesca said as she saw who had arrived. "Colin’s here," she told Elena gleefully.

"You’re gonna flirt with him, aren’t you? You are SICK," Elena replied.

"And you’re jealous ‘cause he likes me more," Francesca countered as she made her way over.

Rachel leaned over to Elena and asked softly, "Who’s Colin?"

"Ava’s biological half brother – they have the same dad," she replied.

"So," Natalia said facing Collin, "how’s your mom doing?"

"Better. She was having dizzy spells with her new diabetes meds, but now that they’ve changed them back she’s doing better. How about you and Liv?" he asked politely.

"Can’t complain," Natalia said with a smile.

Francesca slid up beside Colin and put her arm around his waist.

"Hey Sailor," she teased. "New in town."

Colin gave her a lecherous smirk.

"You are looking F-I-N-E fine, darlin’," he complimented as Francesca raked her eyes up and down his body.

"Guys, please," Natalia moaned and closed her eyes.

Francesca and Colin both couldn’t contain themselves any longer and started to chortle.

"I love doing that to them," Francesca laughed.

"It’s fun, huh?" Colin agreed. "It’s like their heads might explode at any moment."

"You guys are practically siblings," Ava chastised.

"Are you kidding?" Colin said. "She’s about the only one here in Springfield that I’m NOT related to. I’m telling ya – the gene pool in this town is pretty damn shallow. Seems like everyone is related."

"Except for us," Francesca said holding up her finger.

"Exactly," Colin replied. "With that said, are you going to save the first dirty dance tonight for me?" he teased.

Natalia and Ava looked at each other and they both groaned. Francesca, however, smiled provocatively at Colin.

"No, but I might give you the last one."

"Woohoo!" Colin celebrated and then laughed heartily.

"That’s it!" Natalia told them. "I’ve heard enough!" She then turned to Colin. "If you’re staying here, I’m putting you to work."

Colin released a heavy sigh and gave a disappointed, "Yes, Ma’am."

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Saturday Afternoon, 12:47 PM, June 9th, 2029

Emma’s hair was wet when she entered her bedroom. Donning only a towel, she closed the door behind her. She immediately jumped in surprise as a figure stood behind the door. The small squeal she let out was silenced by Maureen’s hand over her mouth. Emma batted the hand away and shoved her slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in annoyance. "If my moms find you, they’ll kill us both. It’s bad luck to see me before the wedding. Didn’t you see Steel Magnolias?" Maureen looked confused. "Julia Roberts fiancée snuck into her room before their wedding too and look how it ended for her."

"What is Steel Magnolias?" Maureen asked.

Emma sighed. "We need to start a Friday Night Movie night of our own…Point is, it ended badly for her and it’s bad luck period…You need to go."

Maureen reached over and locked the door. "I can’t. I had to see you."

"How did you get in?" Emma asked. She watched as Maureen put her hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Easy - kitchen door. Everyone’s out back getting ready. I slipped right in."

"Really, please, go," Emma said trying to pull away. Maureen reached up to Emma’s bustline. She paused a moment and then gave the towel a firm yank, pulling the terry cloth away, leaving Emma naked. "You really should…" Emma trailed off as Maureen captured Emma’s cheek with one hand and pulled her into a searing kiss. When they broke away, Emma was swaying slightly.

"You were saying…?" Maureen told her.

Emma took the towel Maureen was holding and tossed it over her shoulder as she pulled the older woman back to her.

"Nothing." Emma smiled as she started to kiss Maureen again.

Downstairs, Sam and Olivia had rejoined the family to put the final touches on the reception area. Olivia motioned Sam to the bar, but she stayed behind as another young woman approached the house, walking up the pathway.

"Hey Jodi," Olivia greeted.

"Hi Olivia. How are you doing?"

"Looking forward to tonight, but I’ll be glad when all of this is done," she said motioning around them.

"Believe me, I know," Jodi said, rolling her eyes.

"Had about all you can take of Clarissa Marler, huh?" Olivia teased.

Jodi smiled nervously and looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. "I know she’s…family…But…Is it that obvious?"

"You mean that you two mix like oil and water? Not at all," she laughed.

"I’m just glad she’s Maureen’s maid of honor and not in Emma’s party. Besides, it’s just one night and Emma’s my best friend of over 20 years. I’m doing it for her, right?"

"That’s the spirit! And when all else fails…" Olivia added conspiratorially, "I find that denial is a wonderful alternative."

Jodi let out a deep sigh. "I didn’t think being a maid of honor would be this tough. Have you had to go through this BS?"

"Yes, I have," Olivia answered.

"I’m assuming it didn’t kill you, so I’m safe, huh?" Jodi smiled.

"Sure, in fact, the last time I was a maid of honor I ended up being the one to marry the bride." Olivia paused in thought. "Actually, I take that back. I was Doris’s maid of honor and that one went off without a hitch. So, either way, I think you’re safe."

Olivia patted Jodi’s arm and the young woman smiled as she made her way toward the house.

Upstairs, Maureen, half-clothed, had Emma’s back to the bed with her body sprawled on top of hers, kissing her neck.

Emma rolled and saw the clock.

"Damn!" she said wiggling free and racing over to her dresser. Maureen groaned into Emma’s abandoned pillow.

"Are you really going to leave me like this?" she said in a muffled voice.

"Jodi is going to be here any minute so we can get our hair and make-up done," Emma said, now semi-dressed in her bra and underwear. She reached for a button up blouse and began to put it on when there was a knock at the door.

"Emma?" Jodi called out. "Are you in there?"

"Are you alone?" Emma asked.

On the other side of the door Jodi wore a look of confusion. "Uh, yeah."

Emma unlocked the door and quickly ushered her inside.

"Hey." Maureen waved from the bed as she began to toss on her shirt.

"Does your mom know she’s here?" Jodi whispered to Emma as she pointed to Maureen.

"She?" Maureen said indignant. "I have a name."

"Not if I’m overheard saying it," Jodi explained. "You won’t have a name or a breath of life left in you once her moms get a hold of ya."

"Exactly," Emma replied as she hopped, getting into a pair of jeans.

Jodi still looked slightly confused. "We did say one today, right?"

"Yes, none of this was planned," Emma said motioning toward her and Maureen. "She just showed up because…why did you show up?"

Maureen now dressed took Emma by the hands and moved to her knees.

"Honestly? It’s the first night we’ve been apart since we moved in and I couldn’t wait any longer to see you..." She gently kissed the knuckles on each of Emma’s hands. Then she grinned and added, "…wrath of your mothers be damned."

Emma and Jodi both grinned.

"That’s sweet," Jodi remarked. "And although everyone is still out back right now, I’m sure they’ll all be getting ready too. So, you know, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get outta Dodge soon?" she added to Maureen.

Maureen nodded her thanks to Jodi and then turned back to Emma.

"You’re gonna be at the church at four, right?"

Emma smiled. "I wouldn’t miss it for the world."

 **Chapter Thirty**  
  
 _Saturday Afternoon, 1:02 PM, June 9th, 2029_  
  
Maureen was literally tiptoeing to the back door of the kitchen when she heard someone clearing their throat disapprovingly behind her. She stopped with one foot poised in the air. Slowly, she turned on the ball of her foot to see who was following her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
Maureen made a gulping noise before she spoke.  
  
"Please don't tell Olivia I was here."  
  
Natalia's arms were folded across her chest as she closed the distance between them.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"I'd say I'm sorry I came to see Emma, but that's not true. I'm never sorry to see her. It's just that we've never been apart this long before, not since we, well, you know… and I miss her. I mean if you had any idea how great that woman can kiss. I mean, my god..." Maureen's face was washed with utter joy at her memories while Natalia's face hardened even more. Realizing her error, Maureen asked, "I'm providing too much information, aren't I? I'm rambling. Okay. Shutting up now."  
  
Natalia sighed in frustration, but then slowly began to grin.  
  
"Well, if it's anything close to how her mother kisses, then you're forgiven."  
  
Maureen relaxed and began to grin herself.  
  
"I think I knew that first kiss that I never wanted to kiss anyone else in my lifetime. Do you know what I mean? Was it like that with Olivia? Was it that instant?" Maureen asked sincerely.  
  
Natalia nodded and wore a sentimental look on her face and replied, "Yeah…Yeah, it was."  
  
 _Tuesday, May 19th, 2009_  
  
"You don't want me to move in."  
  
Try as she may, Olivia couldn't contain the disappointment in her voice. She and Natalia stood at arm's length across from each other in the farmhouse kitchen. Listening to Natalia talk about how she spoke with Father Ray earlier that day already filled her with a growing insecurity about their relationship. Now the idea of them not living together again added to that increasing sense of dread. She felt her eyes tear up, but there was little she could do to control it.  
  
"I still love the idea of living here with you and Emma. I really do. But, uh, I don't know if it's something that I should do right now. You know because, living together, in that way..."  
  
"Is, uh, is a sin?" Olivia finished nervously. "Is that what Father Ray said that it was?"  
  
"I don't think that we're a sin…It's really hard to explain…I just…it's, uh, it's a big step, you know, for any...it would be the same thing if it was Gus or anyone else."  
  
"Wo-would it really be the same?"  
  
"Yes," Natalia said firmly. "I don't want you to think my feelings for you have changed in any way because that's not true…it's just…I take this very seriously, and I want to do it right."  
  
"Okay," Olivia whispered, her tears threatening to spill over. "Okay," she repeated in a louder voice as she nodded her head. "Okay."  
  
Natalia could tell though.  
  
Olivia was anything but okay.  
  
This tap dance they'd been doing since they confessed their deepest emotions had to end and end now. With that thought in mind, Natalia slowly closed the distance between them and rested her hands on Olivia's hips. For a moment, the older woman trembled and hung her head. She was unable to meet Natalia's eyes, afraid of the reject she'd find.  
  
"Look at me," the Latina commanded. Reluctantly, her potential lover raised her head and Natalia could see the genuine heartache and concern buried behind the jade eyes. Olivia needed reassurance…and something more than just words and promises. She needed to be proven right. She needed to know that they really would 'work' together.  
  
Understanding that Olivia needed something tangible; physical, the dark haired woman reached up and cupped Olivia's cheek, holding it in her palm. She let her thumb graze over the skin, soaking up the feel of the silkiness. It felt like a lifetime but finally, gently, and with complete confidence, she pulled Olivia's face toward hers.  
  
The kiss, at first, was peaceful and tentative, but soon they were exploring their passion for one another. Tongues searched. Lips pulled upon lips. Someone moaned – maybe both of them – but in the end, it didn't matter. The kiss was a gesture born out of necessity, but one that was also a long, overdue and welcomed pleasure.  
  
When they both pulled apart minutes later, Natalia spoke first.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Just one word followed by labored breathing. That's all she could push from her swollen lips.  
  
Her fingers were still buried deeply into Olivia's hair, while her other hand was planted firmly against Olivia's derrière. She cleared her throat and tried to speak again.  
  
"That was…wow."  
  
Olivia snickered. "I see my powers are wearing off. You got three words out that time," she teased.  
  
"Show off," Natalia teased, yet still didn't release the woman trapped in her arms.  
  
"Minx."  
  
"Know-it-all."  
  
"Goddess."  
  
  
"Ooh, I like that one." Natalia grinned broadly.  
  
"You know, I've, uh, I've been studying a few things in the, uh, lesbian arts?"  
  
"Oh really?" Natalia asked shamelessly. Olivia just nodded and took an unsteady breath; growing excited at the prospect of perhaps passing on some knowledge she'd learned. "Well, just remember what I said…I really want to do this right, Liv."  
  
"I'll do you right," she said seductively as she leaned into the Latina, nuzzling her neck. Her warm breath tickled Natalia's ear. "I promise," she added huskily, her voice dropping.  
  
"You're not making this whole 'taking things slow' very easy," Natalia moaned. "Well, that, and, damn, let's face it...you really know how to kiss."  
  
"You owe the swear jar."  
  
"Screw it."  
  
"That's another dollar. Wanna go for three?"  
  
"Just kiss me before I'm broke, Bitch," she laughed.  
  
"Ooh, I like dirty talkin', 'Tali." Olivia grinned as she pulled Natalia's lips back to hers.  
  
Back in the present, Natalia patted Maureen on the shoulder.  
  
"Maybe the good kissing thing is genetic," she replied. "Either way, don't let Liv know you were here, okay? I'll go run interference out back, just to be sure you two don't cross paths."  
  
Maureen smiled.  
  
"You know, Emma got lucky by having you for a Ma... Her love for you isn't misplaced at all, Natalia."  
  
She grinned. "I could say the same thing about you...Emma's blessed on many fronts," Natalia said as she cupped Maureen's cheek.  
  
"Natalia?" Olivia called out from the living room. By her footsteps, they knew she was heading their way.  
  
"Crap," Maureen whispered as she and Natalia shared a nervous look.  
  
"Go! Quick!" Natalia said just a quiet as she motioning Maureen in one direction, while she headed out to the living room.  
  
Natalia moved swiftly through the kitchen as Maureen exited the door. But as Natalia rounded the corner into the living room she tried to appear casual. Olivia began talking as she made her way over.  
  
"We've got to get ready if we're-." Olivia didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Natalia pulled her into a passionate embrace, kissing her soundly. When they pulled back, both women were smiling. "Not that I'm complaining…" Olivia began.  
  
"But what was that for?" Natalia asked. Olivia nodded. "No reason. I just wanted a reminder of why you're the best kisser in the world."  
  
Olivia looked delighted, but then she started to appear skeptical. "Wait a minute. Maureen is here, isn't she?"  
  
Natalia paused and said, "No," without adding more.  
  
Olivia nodded. "Okay, Maureen WAS here then."  
  
Natalia fidgeted. "If you say so."  
  
"It's bad luck," Olivia whined.  
  
"Oh, like you and me, huh?" Olivia rubbed her neck nervously. "You created some elaborate hoax to get Blake to leave me in the hotel room and then you rode in one of the Beacon laundry baskets to see me."  
  
Olivia grinned. "It worked, didn't it?" she asked proudly.  
  
Natalia chuckled at the memory and stroked Olivia's face. Then she began to look serious.  
  
"Maureen truly loves her, you know? And Jellybean will be loved for the rest of her life…just like me."  
  
Olivia wore a content yet sober expression.  
  
"You know, through everything, Natalia… I've always loved you… Always… I always will."  
  
"I know. And that's why I'm still here to keep you in line." Natalia smiled purposely. "But for the record, I love you too and this… twenty year _phase_ …" she wore a playful grin as she motioned between them, "well, it goes far beyond you being good in the sack. I just thought you should know."  
  
Olivia snorted and took Natalia's hand.  
  
"Come on, Mother of the Bride. You've got to get ready."  
  
"As do you, Mother of the Bride," Natalia countered as she followed along.  
  
  
 **Chapter Thirty-One**  
  
 _Saturday Afternoon, 1:12 PM, June 9th, 2029_  
  
Olivia and Natalia walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, toward Olivia’s car. Although the driver side was closest to her, Olivia walked around and opened Natalia’s door for her. The Latina, however, didn’t get right inside. She paused and smiled at her wife.

"What’s wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of the first car we bought together. Or, actually, the conversation leading up to the first car we bought together."

Olivia grinned. "I hadn’t thought about that in years."

Natalia sighed, "Postpartum depression is a bitch."

"Yeah, but we got through it," Olivia said as she leaned over and gave Natalia a kiss on the lips.

Friday, December 18th, 2009

It was late evening. The ‘girls’ were asleep and Natalia stood in the doorway watching as Olivia fussed with a few of the ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Always trying to make things perfect, huh?" Natalia called out getting her attention. In her hand were two cups of eggnog.

Olivia turned around with a smile.

"You’re right about the live tree, you know? It IS better."

"So you don’t mind taking care of it this year?"

"Not at all. Besides, Emma loves it too. It does smell like ‘real Christmas’ as she says."

Natalia motioned Olivia toward the sofa as she put the drinks down.

"Which one’s mine?" the hotelier asked as she joined her lover.

"Take your pick. No alcohol in either one," Natalia told her. Olivia’s lip began to protrude. "You don’t need it," she insisted.

"Fine." Olivia sounded defeated, but just as fast an optimistic expression took hold. "You know what WE DO need? A new car for you. Let’s go look tomorrow. We’ll call it an early Christmas present."

"I have a car."

"You have a cluster of rusty sheet metal attached to tires that sometimes move if the engine decides to start."

Natalia grinned and then pursed her lips.

"Maybe in a few months when I’m back at Spaulding. I can get some money saved up."

"We need a car now for the four of us."

"I can’t afford it right now."

Olivia picked up her eggnog. "Who says you’re buying it? I’ll buy it."

"No," Natalia said firmly and rose. "You’re not buying me a car." Suddenly, she bursts into tears and raced toward the kitchen.

Thoroughly confused, Olivia watched the hasty exit. She casually took a sip of her eggnog and then reached out, grabbing Natalia’s glass. In the kitchen, Natalia’s face was buried in a paper towel as she wept in front of the kitchen sink. Olivia stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching her cry. She cleared her throat and then raised Natalia’s glass toward her, although the gesture went unseen.

"You, uh, left your eggnog when you, uh… went screeching from the room." Natalia still didn’t turn to face her. Olivia realized light-heartedness wasn’t going to work. She put both glasses on the table and closed the distance between them. When she wrapped her arms around Natalia’s waist, she was grateful the younger woman didn’t pull away. "What’s wrong, Sweetie?"

"I can’t have you buy me a car," she whimpered.

Olivia sighed in slight frustration. "Is this that pesky ‘no charity’ thing again? You know for a woman who devotes so much time to helping others, I’m amazed how resistant you are to allowing people to do nice things for you." The comment made Natalia cry even harder. Olivia was now beside herself. She was trying to figure out two things – one, why was Natalia crying so intensely, and two, how could she make it stop. "Did I hit a nerve or is this just hormones?" Olivia said, venturing a guess.

Natalia held up a finger and Olivia didn’t press her. She could tell the Latina was trying to regain her composure. She blew her nose and cleared her throat, but she still refused to face Olivia when Olivia gently tried to turn her around.

"Things were really hard for me and Rafe at times - especially around the start of the school year. I’d skip breakfast and lunch for myself so we’d have money to get his new clothes at the Goodwill or Salvation Army Store…One year, when he was starting middle school, I fell a month behind in the rent because I had to get his clothes and tips weren’t that great that month."

Natalia took a ragged breath, but still didn’t turn around. Olivia didn’t say a word or push. She just continued to hold her and listen.

"But there was this customer who would always come in," she said getting misty eyed, her voice cracking. "His name was Jude Kunsteck. He’d always joke that he was a Wall Street Suit, but he liked coming back to the Southside to catch up with family and old friends. He was easy to talk to. I didn’t pour my heart out to people about my troubles, but with him…he always seemed genuine when he’d ask how you were so…I’d tell him."

Natalia closed her eyes for a moment and whipped her nose.

"Anyway, I was leaving one night and a few of the rowdy folks from that night started to follow me. He saw it and he pulled up. He told me to get into his car, so he could take me home. So I did."

"Oh God," Olivia muttered. "He raped you," she whispered.

Natalia snorted. "No. He was a perfect gentleman. In fact, I invited him up…one thing led to another, and…It had been so long since I’d been touched or held by anyone. I know it was a sin, but I couldn’t help myself. I just… I wanted to feel close to someone; anyone, you know what I mean?"

Olivia was grateful that Natalia’s back was turned. She grinned, if only for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I do," she sympathized and tightened her hold, as a silent request for Natalia to continue.

"The next week I went to go pay my landlord. He said I was square. Some ‘suit’ came by and dropped off what I owed and the next month’s rent too. I'm sure Jude didn't say anything, but the landlord made some off-handed comment about…my sexual prowess…and I…"

Natalia started to cry again, hiding her face in the napkin and Olivia tightened her hold yet again.

"Shhh," Olivia told her. "Calm down. It’s okay."

Natalia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I felt like a prostitute. Heck, that night I WAS a whore. I quit working at that bar so I wouldn’t see him. I was too ashamed, and I swore I’d never take anyone’s charity again."

Olivia released the breath she’d been holding.

"Okay, I see," she said with greater understand. This time she pulled Natalia until they were face-to-face. She didn't allow her to pull away again. "Look at me," she ordered. Natalia shook her head, trying to hide behind her paper towel. Olivia took it out of her hand and tossed it over her shoulder, leaving her exposed. She gently took Natalia by the chin until they’re eyes locked on each other.

"You ARE NOT a whore," Olivia told her. "You didn’t sleep with that man in exchange for rent money. He did it out of kindness." Natalia began to shake her head. "Don’t ‘no’ me," Olivia insisted. "Because if you’re telling me this...If you're saying that if someone cares about you, is physical with you and does something good for you then…. that opens up an even bigger question here... one about us…Do you see me as a John?"

"What?! Olivia, I would never-."

"I know you wouldn’t. That’s the point!" she replied in a heated whisper. "By offering – oh, hell, I’m not offering anymore; I’m getting a new car for you whether you approve or not… Look…I’m not buying you a car because you sleep with me. I’m buying you a car that will keep you, me, Em’ and Chessie safe. This is for our family’s well-being. Nothing more; nothing less."

Natalia sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her fingers. "I don’t think of you as my John. You’re…you’re everything to me."

"Yeah, you’re everything to me too," Olivia replied. "And this is what married couples do – they depend on each other. They’re there for each other. Or at least that’s what it should be like. I’ve never had a spouse quite like that. Call me an idealist, but I want the dream of ‘What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is yours’."

Olivia grinned slightly to see if Natalia would catch the joke of her giving Natalia everything she owned. It took a moment, but then Natalia giggled slightly. She pulled Olivia in for a kiss.

"I love you."

Olivia smiled and gave her a small kiss as well. "I love you too and it’s settled. Tomorrow, when Frankie takes Chessie, it’s car shopping for you, Emma and me. Agreed?"

Natalia stroked Olivia’s face and smiled. "See? You do win once in a while."

"Better enjoy it while I can, eh?"

Both of them chuckled.

  
**Chapter Thirty-Two**   
  
_Saturday Afternoon, 1:12 PM, June 9th, 2029_   


Olivia motioned for Natalia to enter the car, but the Latina got a surprised look.

"Oh! Ava’s back! Jerry and the kids got in. I should have mentioned it before, but things got busy, I’m sorry. There’re so many people coming and going here right now."

"That’s okay," Olivia said looking at her watch. "We’ll say, ‘Hi’ but we gotta go or we’ll be late."

In the backyard, Taro and Eriko were each riding piggyback on one of the Spencer sisters – Taro on Francesca and Eriko on Elena. The rest of the clan looked on, waiting for the race to start. Rachel stood at the far end of the yard. She was holding a white dishrag in front of a mock finish line.

"I’ve got $20 on Taro and Abuela’s got $20 on Eriko!" Olivia shouted over. Upon seeing her,Taro and Eriko climbed off their Aunt’s backs and ran over toward them.

"Easy," Ava shouted to them before they could envelope Olivia.

"Do we get to go driving this time, Grams?" Taro asked as soon as he stepped out of the hug.

"Not today," Olivia replied, "But maybe before you’re gone if your mom and dad say okay." She then turned to Eriko. "So are you and your Aunt Elena giving your brother and Aunt Chessie a run for their money?"

Eriko nodded enthusiastically. "We’re tied now – two and two!"

"So it’s winner take all then, huh?" Both kids nodded. "Abuela and I have to get ourselves prettied up, but let’s see who wins before we go."

She motioned to where her daughters were waiting. The kids raced back over, leaping on to each aunt’s back. At the far end of the field Rachel yelled, "On your mark…get set…go!" and waived the white flag.

The gathered crowd, on-lookers and hired help alike, stopped what they were doing and began cheering and rooting each team on.

"You’re goin’ down El," Francesca taunted as they raced side-by-side.

"More running; less talking," Taro coached from her back.

Both sisters began to giggle at how demanding the 11 year old sounded and they both lost their footing, which sent all four of them tumbling to the grass.

"Get up!" Eriko said, trying to pull Elena to her feet. "Get up!" she shouted again as Taro was doing the same with Francesca.

Elena and Francesca both continued to laugh, but around the same time, they managed to regroup and get upright. Respectively, they put their niece and nephew on their backs again before taking off down the field.

"This one’s gonna be close," Ava said excited. Jerry nodded in agreement as they all watched the race come down to the final seconds.

Rachel moved out of the way to stand on the left side of the field so she could perhaps see ‘the photo finish’ and pick a winner. Both teams soon crossed the line, but it was too close to call.

"It looks like a draw!" Rachel shouted.

Taro and Eriko both began to plead their case of being the winner when Francesca pulled Taro gently toward her.

"You know, our sisters are younger than us. Why not give this one to them, Taro? It’ll make ‘em feel good and if you’re nice to her now maybe Eriko’ll remember and be nice to YOU someday. Whatta ya say, Sport?"

Although he didn’t vocally agree, Taro did shrug his shoulders somewhat in solidarity.

"I think they won!" Francesca announced. Rachel went over and raised Eriko and her girlfriend’s arm, naming them both the winners. This of course prompted Eriko and Elena to start a victory dance that include ‘the bump’.

"See how happy you made them?" Francesca whispered. "Doesn’t that make you feel good?"

Taro smiled. "Not really, but they sure do look silly right now and that’s pretty funny."

"Pfft. All sisters are silly, Taro. Every last one of ‘em," she added as she patted his back.

For a moment Elena and Francesca locked eyes and smiled at each other. As if realizing they were actually enjoying each other’s company, and there was something inherently wrong with that prospect, Francesca quickly looked away. The happy expression on Elena’s face, one that mirrored Francesca’s, slipped away too. But she quickly diverted her attention to her celebration with her niece.

Back at the starting line, Natalia held out her hand to Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Where’s my $20?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I was teasing. That was for the kid’s benefit." Natalia didn’t reply. She simply rubbed her fingers and thumb together as a gesture to pay up. "Son of a-."

"Swear jar," Natalia muttered. "Want to make it $25?"

Without further argument she reached into her pocket and pulled out $25.

"But this is more than…" Natalia began.

"Son of a bitch," Olivia hissed, finishing her prior though.

Natalia pursed her lips. "Was it worth the $5?"

Olivia held up a finger and pulled out another $5. "Hell, yes!" and handed it to her before she started chuckling.

Natalia laughed too and then reached up to stroke Olivia’s face as she kissed her. The older woman turned toward the field again.

"Hey Eriko!" Olivia yelled. "C’mere, Sweetie." As Eriko began to run back to the starting line Olivia turned to Ava. "Do you think Eriko would like to come with us to the salon? I told Taro I’d drive with him, so I figured I’d do something with just her."

"No, I’m sure she’d love it," Ava replied.

When Eriko came to a stop Olivia said, "Would you like to go with me and Abuela to the salon? Us gals are gonna get pretty for the wedding – hair, nails, the works. Whadda ya think?"

"Can I?" Eriko asked Ava excited.

"Yeah, that’s okay," Ava replied and got a hug in response.

"K," Olivia told Eriko, "We gotta go now though, so go get in the car, Hon." Eriko ran to the car as Olivia added, "We’ll be back in about an hour."

After saying their goodbyes, Olivia handed Natalia the keys.

"You drive."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but I’d rather not take the chance that today’s the day this ticker gives out – not with Eriko in the car with us."

"Soooo, if it’s just me in the car then that’s fine if you drive?" Natalia teased as she started to smile.

Olivia grinned too. When they arrived at the car, the older woman stopped and faced her wife.

"Be honest. If you died tomorrow could you say, ‘Life well spent’?"

"Yes, I could," Natalia answered with great certainty.

"So could I," Olivia agreed. "But Eriko can’t. So yes, I want you to drive. I feel okay, but I’m not taking the chance of her getting hurt."

Natalia stroked Olivia’s face. "You’re a thoughtful Grammy."

"And you are one sexy Abuela," she said as she playfully swatted Natalia’s back side before walking over to the passenger side.

Natalia shook her head in amusement as she too entered the car.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Saturday Afternoon, 1:22 PM, June 9th, 2029

Olivia, Natalia and Ava's nine-year-old daughter Eriko were on their way to the beauty salon as Eriko chatted away in the back seat.

"So what did you do?" Olivia asked as she turned slightly from the passenger seat to face her granddaughter.

"I froze. I didn't want to get into a fight. I've never been in a fistfight in my life. And over something as dumb as a cupcake? I didn't take his stupid cupcake."

"Sometimes, it's best to walk away," Natalia replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes you need to fight," Olivia countered and looked at Natalia to see if she would challenge her.

"Eriko," Natalia continued. "Using your fists never settles anything."

"Not always."

"Can we agree to disagree?" Natalia sighed. Eriko silently watched the women verbally volleying back and forth with each other.

"Fine."

Natalia cleared her throat and then said, "Let's just say that more often than not, fighting only causes more problems."

"True," Olivia replied, trying to be diplomatic. "But sometimes…"

"Here we go," Natalia sighed.

"I was saying…" Olivia stressed as she faced Eriko again, "Sometimes you don't have a choice, and you have to get physical, like when someone is physically hurting you or someone weaker than you is getting picked on and needs protection."

"Sometimes it's best to just stay out of other people's conflicts," Natalia added.

Olivia held up a finger. "You know, until the day I die, I'll still say Francesca was right."

"We're not talking about me anymore, are we?" Eriko asked.

"No," Olivia said and both she and her wife grinned. "Your Aunt Francesca broke a bully's nose, along with some school property." The pride was still evident in her voice, causing Natalia to shake her head in disapproval. "What? The other girl was like a foot taller. That's an accomplishment."

"Eriko," Natalia sighed. "I love your Grams, but sometimes…"

"She drives you wonky?"

"Exactly! She drives me wonky," Natalia said as spared Olivia a small playful glance as she continued to drive.

"My dad drives my mom wonky sometimes, so you're not alone there. Anyway, why did Aunt Francesca get into a fight?"

"Well," Olivia began, "First…you're right Eriko. Getting a bloody nose over a cupcake would be pretty dumb. But like I said, sometimes you have to fight for things that matter."

Thursday, October 3rd, 2025

Fifteen-year-old Francesca was walking next to her friend, a short, blonde girl, in Springfield High School. They rounded the corner into the 'senior hallway.'

"One more month and I've got my license!" she said excited.

"What's the car sitch?" her friend asked.

"Not sure, my dad and moms are still talking it over. I thought I'd end up with my ma's SUV, but then my dad said he's worried about rollover accidents, blahblahblah. So right now, nothing of my own, which is an injustice because, 'Hello! Beacon Hotels! More money than God!' They can't afford to get me a car? Please."

"Heck, you're lucky to even get your license," her friend replied. "At least your parents paid for the class. I'll be 18 before I can even drive, let alone get a car."

"True, I guess I should count my blessings, huh?" Her friend just nodded in response "…Oh, damn it," she sighed.

"What?"

Francesca rolled her eyes and pointed to the person several feet in front of them. She had on a school jacket that read 'Rivera-Spencer' across the back.

"Annoying sister at 12 o'clock," she warned.

"Elena's not that bad. My sister, on the other hand…" Francesca's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Elena. "What?" her friend added as she noticed the curious expression on Francesca's face.

Three girls had Elena surrounded. One of them pushed her head to one side as another knocked the books from her hand. A third girl stood by and just laughed. When Elena reached down to retrieve her items another one pushed her down, face first, with a foot to her backside.

"Come on," Francesca said motioning her friend to follow her as she picked up the pace.

Once there, Francesca asked the trio, "What's going on?" When she didn't get an answer immediately from them, she turned to Elena. "What did you do now?" she asked.

"Nothing," Elena insisted. "I was just trying to get to class."

"Not in our hallway, Freshman. You walk around," one of the girls taunted, and smacked away the book Elena had managed to pick up.

Francesca pushed the bully backward with a hard shove, which began to create a group of onlookers, hoping to see a fight.

"Let it go," Elena told Francesca. "I'm okay."

Francesca ignored her and continued to face the bully.

"Your hallway, huh? Where's your name on it, Bitch?"

The growing crowed 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the remark as Elena quickly began to gather her belongings.

"I don't have to take any shit from some lowly sophomore and her spaz FreshMEAT sister."

"So you know us then?" Francesca asked.

"Everyone knows the Spencer Sisters. Your parents are dykes," she taunted.

Francesca began to laugh.

"You know, no one in the last 15 years of my life has told me that before, so, really, thanks for the tip," she said sarcastically. "Honestly…If that's the most original 'insult' you can come up with – some 'yo momma is gay' comment, well, I'm not gonna have a battle of wits with an unarmed person, okay?"

This time the gathering chuckled collectively.

The bully didn't look very happy to be made fun of, and she fired off with, "Your parents are perverts!"

Again, Francesca grinned.

"How would you know what my parents do? Oh, wait! Now I recognize you! You're the one! The one who hangs out in the trees around my house, looking through our windows at night. So tell me, who's the REAL pervert here?"

Again, the group collectively chuckled.

Francesca didn't say more. She just handed her friend her books and began to help Elena recover the last of her items. The bully, however, had other plans and shoved Francesca while her back was turned, which sent her to her knees. Then she kicked Elena on the shoulder – an act that put her on her backside.

Francesca's jaw tightened and Elena began to shake her head.

"Walk away, Chessie. She's not worth getting into trouble over."

Francesca smiled. However, it wasn't a look of merriment exactly. It was one more of recognition. She was resolving herself for what she knew would lie ahead of her.

"No," she replied calmly. "Some things are worth fighting for, El."

Francesca swiftly moved to her feet and faced her foe.

"Hey, Coward, why not take a shot now that my back's not turned?"

The group around them began to chant 'fight, fight, fight' upping the tension between them.

"Come on," Francesca taunted. "One swing is all it takes to open a can of whoop ass."

The bully charged and swung, but Francesca raised her arm, blocking the blow. She then used their close proximity and drove her elbow right into the other girls' nose. Almost immediately blood began to flow. Elena turned away from the fight for a moment at that point. Francesca didn't pause for a second though. She grabbed the girl by the arm, and with all of her strength, she tossed her toward the crowd of onlookers.

That's when the attackers two friends decided to get into the mix. One of them managed to snag Francesca by the arms, leaving her torso open to attack. As the bully moved to her feet, the second friend reared her hand back to hit Francesca in her stomach. Francesca readied herself for the blow, but Elena pushed the second girl before she could strike her ensnared sister. That gave Francesca enough of a distraction to work free from her capture.

Seeing what was happening, Francesca's friend now threw her books aside to stand beside Francesca and Elena. Across from them, the other three girls stood, holding their ground. In a matter of seconds, both gangs ran toward each other – fists were thrown, hair was pulled, skin was bitten. It was far from the most graceful of melees, and in truth, it didn't last that long before the staff tried to make their way to the fighting girls. Their arrival, however, proved too late for the bully as Francesca landed the coupe de grâce that would have SHS talking for years.

"You threw someone through a plate glass window?!" Natalia screeched in the principal's office a half hour later. The five of them – the principal, Natalia, Olivia and the Spencer sisters, with ice packs on their knuckles – sat in the small office.

Francesca tried to keep the grin from her face as she answered.

"I didn't start this fight. I just finished it," she defended.

Olivia had to hide her grin behind her hand.

"By throwing someone through a plate glass window?" Natalia repeated hotly. "You could have killed her and then what? Prison?"

Francesca shrugged. "It was shard-proof. She's fine. The window though, well, that's toast…"

"There aren't enough days on the calendar for your grounding," Natalia told her.

"What?!" Francesca and Olivia both asked. The fact that Olivia had piped in too made everyone look in the older woman's direction.

Olivia turned to the principal.

"Mr. Suttor, we will pay for the window or anything else that was damaged. But honestly, I don't think my daughters are to blame here based on what you've told us."

"What?!" Now it was Natalia, and even Elena and Francesca, who were surprised.

The principal leaned forward from behind his desk.

"You should know that the other families are considering a civil suit, and they've asked that the police be called."

"Fine," Francesca said as she shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. "Let 'em call the police. My dad's the chief. No one here is going to jail except them."

"You drop the attitude now, Missy," Natalia warned. "Your father is not getting you out of this."

"Fine," Francesca said again, "But how can you-?"

"Francesca Emily Rivera-Spencer," Olivia said cutting her short. "Quit digging the hole you're in and shut the…heck up." Olivia then turned to the principal. "My daughter's comments aside, if the other family would like to press charges, that's fine - so will we. I'd like to chalk this up to a schoolyard scuffle and an old, faulty window. However, if they want to press the issue, I'm willing to take our chances in court, regardless of Chessie's relationship to Chief Cooper."

"Well, we take these kinds of situations very seriously," the principal replied.

"As you should. But self-defense is not a crime. And honestly, if someone here at this school had paid attention to see these girls taunting Elena to begin with, then none of this would have escalated. If I wanted to be really vindictive I could suggest that this is all the fault of the school, and you know what? Chances are, I might win. But instead of all that, why don't we speak to the other parents, see if we can let bygones be bygones and buy the school a new window? Whatta ya say?"

"They're with the assistant principal right now," he replied.

Olivia motioned to the door. "Lead the way…" She then turned to Elena and Francesca. "You two stay here for now."

Both girls nodded and watched their moms and the principal leave. There was a thick silence in the room, with the only noise being the loud, ugly white clock. That was until Elena spoke.

"Why?"

It was a single question.

"Why what?" Francesca asked in annoyance, although she knew what Elena was about to ask.

"Why'd you stick up for me?"

Francesca rubbed the back of her neck and stood up to pace the room.

"Why do you think, Dumb ass?"" When Elena didn't argue about the insult or even blink, Francesca added, "Because you're my sister."

"But you don't like me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give anyone the right to beat you up for no reason…" Francesca smiled, just slightly. "Besides, beating you up for no reason…that's my job."

Elena grinned a little as another silence passed between them. She looked behind her to the door to see if anyone was approaching. In a whispered voice she admitted, "It really was kinda cool when you tossed her through that window. At first, I was worried she was dead, and you'd be in prison like Ma said, but afterward…it was cool. Even Mom smiled. Did you catch that?" she asked conspiratorially.

Francesca nodded and grinned a bit too widely. She had to put the ice pack to her bruising cheek as the pain overtook her.

"And it was pretty cool how you eventually stood up to them," Francesca complimented.

"I wasn't standing up to them," Elena argued. "I was trying to even the odds for you. Of course, unlike you, I was scared out of my mind."

"I was scared too," Francesca admitted in a quiet voice.

"Please, you never get scared," Elena replied.

"Whatever," Francesca sighed.

Elena paused. "Really?"

"Do I need to call you a Dumb ass again? Yes, really. Everyone gets scared, but sometimes you gotta take chances. And that fear, well, that's there to let you know what you're doing is probably something really important… or incredibly stupid."

"So fighting is important then?" Elena asked. "According to Ma-."

"Ma, can be a wuss sometimes," Francesca cut her off. Elena looked quickly to the door. "And obviously you can be a wuss too since you checked out the door to see if she heard that comment."

"I dare you to say that to Ma's face."

"Ya see? Doing that right now would be one of those 'incredibly stupid' things I mentioned."

For a brief second they shared a small smile, until Francesca gave Elena an appraising and grateful expression.

"Anyway," Francesca continued, "it's good to know that when push comes to shove…literally…Miss 'Give Peace a Chance' is at my side and ready to fight." She then quickly added, "And so help me God, if you tell anyone I said that-."

"It'll be our secret," Elena piped up.

"Good…Now here's hoping that Mom wins the debate over Ma in the punishment area. I'd like to be able to go to my Prom."

"That's in two years," Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Francesca said dryly.

Elena just smiled.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Saturday Afternoon, 1:25 PM, June 9th, 2029

"Aunt Chessie really throwed a girl into a window?" Eriko asked from the back seat.

"Threw a girl," Olivia corrected. "And yes, it's true, much to your Abuela's chagrin."

"What's chagrin mean?"

"Disappointment," Natalia answered flatly. Olivia just smiled.

"Well, I'd be too scared to hit someone," Eriko replied. "I'd worry about them hitting me back."

"You're wise beyond your years, Eriko," Natalia complimented.

"Have you ever been scared Grams?"

"Lots of times," Olivia answered.

"What would you say was the scariest?"

"That's easy. It was when your Aunt Elena was born - your Abuela died."

"You died?!"

"So they tell me," Natalia replied. "I just remember feeling real sleepy and then waking up in a hospital bed."

"What happened?!"

Natalia motioned for Olivia to continue.

"Well, it stated when your Uncle Rafe was on leave from the Army. Well, actually, I should back up - we didn't get along too great before Elena was born. He kind of…tolerated me."

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons, but one was he wanted your Abuela to be with Francesca's daddy instead of me."

"Frank, right?"

Olivia nodded. "And to be honest, your Abuela and I really didn't get along when we first met. But that's a story for another time. Needless to say, we found out we had a lot in common and fell in love."

Eriko paused. "Okay, but what's this got to do with Abuela dying."

"I see you like to cut to the chase like your mother," Olivia said getting back on path. "Well, Rafe was home for New Years and your Abuela was ready to have your Aunt Elena at any moment…"

Saturday, January 1st, 2011

The Coopers, which consisted of Buzz, Lillian, Frank and Blake were donning their coats at the farmhouse living room door. Over by the sofa sat Doris and her girlfriend Brenda. Nearby were Daisy, Ashlee and James. Over the fireplace was a sign that read, "Welcome Home Rafe."

"Natalia, everything was wonderful," Lillian complimented.

"Yeah, I think I gained ten pounds. So thanks a bunch," Blake said sarcastically, but then smiled as she hugged Natalia, who stood between Rafe and Olivia. "Seriously, Lillian's right. It really was wonderful."

"Don't thank me," Natalia replied. "Olivia did most of the work. I just made the sugar-free cake."

"Really?" Lillian was surprised.

"She's a chef," Buzz said casually as he nodded to Olivia, who was lingering behind her pregnant wife.

"No way," the Cooper women replied in harmony.

Frank and Buzz both nodded along with Natalia.

"Yeah, and I found out this information…when was it, Dear?" she asked turning to Olivia who mumbled something. "We didn't hear you," Natalia added.

"Six months ago," Olivia replied guilty.

"Right, six months ago. She's made me cook all these years, never knowing she's a chef. I'm making tuna noodle casseroles and she's Julia Child over here."

Olivia giggled. "If you knew I was a chef you'd make me do all the cooking, so I kept my mouth shut."

Even Rafe had to grin a little at that.

"Olivia Spencer is one smart cookie," Frank chuckled and they high-fived, which earned them disapproving looks from their women.

"What?" Olivia and Frank asked jointly.

"That's not true, you know?" Natalia replied.

"You mean Olivia is dumb?" Buzz provoked, which earned him a light slap from Lillian and Blake.

"Thanks a lot, Sweetheart," Olivia harrumphed to Natalia. "Call me dumb, sheesh."

"No! It's not true you'd have to do all the cooking," Natalia told her.

"Be honest," Olivia began and held up a finger. "Would you have made me tuna noodle casserole if you knew I was a chef?" Natalia didn't answer. She just looked away guiltily. "See? You wouldn't have and I love tuna noodle casserole, especially yours. Just because I'm a chef doesn't mean I have to eat duck and Beef Wellington all the time."

"Speaking of," Buzz said, "That Beef Wellington tonight was fantastic."

"I was partial to the duck myself," Blake replied as she nodded.

"And I can't make either, so there," Natalia added in.

"Honey, when you can see your feet again, I'll be happy to teach you," Olivia offered.

"I might hold you to that," Natalia said as she pulled Olivia down for a quick kiss. At that moment, Emma entered carrying a cranky Francesca.

"I think she needs something," Emma surmised. "She's not happy AT ALL," she stressed.

"AT ALL?" Olivia mimicked Emma playfully as she took her. "Well, let's see what the problem might be." The infant settled down for only a moment in Olivia's embrace. Upon seeing Frank, she reached out for him, her hands making, and releasing, little fists that were grasping for him. "You want daddy, huh?" Olivia asked and got a 'DaDa' in response.

Frank opened his arms and the baby leaned forward into him. Once secure in his arms, Francesca rested her little head on his shoulder and began to suck her thumb.

"Ah, someone's getting tired," he said as he ran his hand over the back of her head of dark curls.

"At home," Blake began, "Frank lays on the sofa with her on his chest and she usually falls asleep on him."

"You wanna go beddy-bye, Angel?" Frank asked. Francesca's little head nodded. "Can I…?" Frank motioned toward the top of the stairs with his head.

"Sure," Natalia told him. "Let's go see if we can get her down."

"Ah," Buzz sighed. "The joys of grandparenthood allows us the luxury of leaving," he joked. "Seriously, we're gonna take off. Seven comes pretty early." He then turned to Rafe. "And you Buddy…" he pulled Rafe into a hug. "Welcome home, Pal. We expect to see you again on the next leave."

"You can count on it, Buzz," he said as he pulled back and gave Lillian a hug too.

Blake was taking off her coat as Buzz and Lillian left.

"So…" Olivia said to her, "…another drink while we wait?"

She tossed her coat over the stair railing. "Why the hell not? Lead the way."

As they headed toward the kitchen, Olivia called over to Doris and Brenda, "Another?"

"Like you need to ask," Doris answered with a grin and pulled Brenda along with her.

Upstairs, Frank was sitting in the rocking chair as Natalia finished putting on Francesca's PJ's.

"Can I ask a question?" he called over softly.

"Sure," Natalia replied as she struggled to keep Francesca's leg still enough to get it inside the fuzzy material.

"Why are you naming the new little one Elena?"

"It means 'shinning light' or 'the bright one' in Spanish," she replied. "I liked having a Spanish name this time and Olivia liked the meaning…Any reason why?"

Frank shrugged. "It's just similar to my ex-wife's name, Eleni."

"Oh, Frank, we didn't even think of that. I'm sorry."

Frank snorted. "Why are you sorry? She's your daughter – you can name her what you like."

"I know, but still, we didn't do it maliciously."

Frank waved her off. "Eleni and I were over a long time ago. I'm happy with Blake. I was just curious – that's all."

"Really? That's the only reason?" Natalia asked as she brought their daughter over to him.

"Really," he said sincerely. "I think it's a beautiful name and I'm sure she'll be just as gorgeous as this little gal," he said taking Francesca. Natalia grinned, but as she turned she grabbed her back and winced before she started to rub it. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think I might have overdone it today. Just don't tell, Liv. She worries."

Frank began to rock Francesca as she cuddled up in his arms.

"Sure, as long as you promise to tell her if the pain keeps coming back tonight. Agreed?"

"Frank," Natalia sighed.

"Promise me?"

"Still trying to look out for me?"

Frank nodded. "And this little one here," he said pulling Francesca closer. "She's need her mom – both her moms," he amended, "and she needs them in good shape. So promise me?"

Natalia grinned. "I promise."

Downstairs in the living room, Rafe and his friends were talking.

"So… have you, uh, seen people die?" James asked.

Daisy and Ashlee both hit him.

"Stop being morbid!" Ashlee shouted. "You don't have to answer that, Rafe."

"I don't know anyone who's been over there," James defended.

"Yeah, I have," Rafe said in a low voice and turned away.

Ashlee looked to Daisy and gave a little motion of her head to the kitchen.

"Why don't we get everyone some more drinks?" Daisy asked James.

"I'm good."

"It wasn't a suggestion," she said firmly as she pulled him away.

"I'm sorry about him," Ashlee said as she came around the coffee table. She sat on the end so she could face Rafe, who was seated in the wooden chair. "He's a Spaulding." She rolled her eyes.

"Technically, so am I." Rafe grinned.

"Correction – you didn't 'grow up' Spaulding. That makes a difference."

"Even you were a Spaulding for awhile. Wasn't your mom married to my granddad?" Ashlee didn't justify the question with a response. She shook her head instead, as if she wanted to forget it all. Rafe paused and then started to point at her as he did the equation in his head. "That means your mom was my step-grandmother, which means as Doris's daughter, you're my step-aunt." Rafe began to roll with laughter.

"You pipe down and respect your elders young man!" Ashlee said as she smiled.

"Hey James!" Rafe yelled toward the kitchen. "Our step-aunt's gettin' thirsty. Where's her drink?"

"You're a pain," Ashlee laughed and grabbed a pillow from the couch and proceeded to beat Rafe with it. Both of them still laughed as he managed to steal the pillow away from her. He tossed it aside and grabbed her by both arms, pulling her into his lap. She lost her balance and crashed against him as he tightened his hold.

"I gotcha. Whatta gonna do now?" he said softly, their lips mere inches away from each other.

At first, neither one of them moved.

"Uh," Ashlee stuttered, "Maybe throw myself on the mercy of the court?" she suggested as she relaxed into his embrace.

Rafe relaxed his hold and he pushed a piece of wayward blonde hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed down her cheek and she lazily blinked her eyes.

"I never thanked you yet."

"F-for what?" Ashlee asked.

"For all the letters you guys sent. Well, your letters, in particular. James sent a postcard or two. Daisy, well, she mostly talked about James. But you…you were different."

Ashlee grinned. "Why?"

"Every time I got your letter it felt, just for a little while, like I was home."

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep it up then, huh?"

"I'd like that," Rafe said.

Neither of them was sure just how it happened, but their lips began to close the small distance between them as their eyes fluttered shut.

Daisy and James rounded the corner, as Daisy said, "We got the dr-. Oh, wow!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Ashlee said quickly as she shot to her feet. "Rafe was just thanking me for the letters I sent, right?"

She looked to Rafe and nodded her head quickly, hoping he'd take the hint to agree with her.

"Right," he said sounding a bit defeated. "Don't go making it a Federal case guys… Where's my drink anyway?"

Chapter Thirty-Five

Saturday, January 1st, 2011

Rafe stood on the back porch as he watched his friends climb into James car. He waved as they made their way down the driveway. Although they were out of sight, he continued to stand, his bare hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat. Olivia paused for a moment just inside the doorway, watching him. Taking a deep breath she walked outside, two coffee mugs in her hand. He turned to see who opened the door and then turned back around. Olivia stepped up to stand beside him.

"Double cream, no sugar," she said holding out the mug.

"Thanks," he said as he took it. A small, nervous silence settled between them before Olivia continued.

"Before Chessie came along," she started, "your mom and I would sit out here year-round. We’d watch the rain or the snow - even before we became a couple we’d just sit and talk - my plans for the Beacon; her plans after you got out of prison. Of course nothing we planned really happened the way we thought. I still haven’t franchised as much as I’d hoped, and you’re not living with us and going to college."

Rafe took a drink of his mug but didn’t say anything.

"She liked being outside," Olivia continued, "and swore she’d never move back to the city. We don’t really get much of a chance to come out in the cold now though. Maybe when your sisters are a little older we will again and watch them play in the snow."

"Why do you talk to me?" The question wasn’t spoken in malice. There was a true sense of wonder in it. He turned to face Olivia.

"For all practical purposes, you’re my step-son. Why wouldn’t I?"

"I treated you like…"

"Shit?"

Rafe hung his head. "Yeah."

Olivia shrugged. "Not at first. Remember that time you picked Emma up from school?" He nodded. "I met your compassion and generosity by lecturing that your father was dead and I wasn’t him just because I had his heart. You remember that?" Rafe nodded again. "I was still recovering and…I was too self-absorbed and blind to take what was offered me. Maybe if I had then…maybe you would have come to talk to me instead of taking a gun into Jeffrey’s office."

"No, that was my doing," Rafe said.

"You’re damn right it was," Olivia said matter-of-factly. "But the point remains the same. During that time, I pushed you away. I pushed your mother away. But unlike your mother, you stayed away and things went from bad to worse for you. If I made more of an effort, maybe you would have made different choices; that’s all I’m saying." Olivia cleared her throat. "So here’s the deal…I’m not your Mom."

Rafe chuckled slightly. "Boy, do I know THAT."

"Right, huh?" she chuckled, asking it more in agreement than in question. "In some ways though, that’s better. You don’t have to protect my feelings or worry about my peace of mind. You can be totally open and honest with me and I can take it. Because, although I do care, I’m not AS invested as she is. And unlike Buzz or Frank, I’m not ‘one of the guys.’ You don’t have to put on the stiff upper lip; manly attitude. Right here," Olivia said as she motioned back and forth. "Between us…you can just be Rafe…I’m mention this because I heard Daisy in the kitchen berate James for asking if you’d seen anyone killed…I’m saying…if you want to talk about it, or anything, you can talk to me. You won’t be any less of a man in my eyes and I don’t see you as my baby that I need to protect."

Rafe cleared his throat. "I love Frank; Buzz too… But yeah, you’re right. It’s not easy to talk about it." Rafe barked out a laugh. "You can’t tell another guy you pissed yourself the first day in-country. So much for being strong or brave, huh?" Olivia didn’t say anything. She just listened and sipped her coffee. Rafe, for his part, took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "That kid. He was 18. He’d just graduated from high school. Like most of us he just wanted to go college. He didn’t have the money and his parents couldn’t help with a loan so he signed up…You know, Alan told me before he died that he was proud of me – I was the first Spaulding to serve his country. I didn’t realize it then but what he was really saying was money bought privilege. And the people who say that the freedom of this country and the wars in the country are covered in the blood of the poor…They may not be entirely right but they’re not wrong either. Pvt. Monroe could tell you that if he was still here. But he’s not."

Rafe took a ragged breath as Olivia just continued to listen as his voice cracked. "You realize how short life is when you’re faced with not living anymore. You know?"

He turned to her and she nodded in complete understanding.

"It’s like…one moment you can be talking to someone and the next they’re gone… At least I can say I made it out of my teens," Rafe guffawed, although there was little merriment in his voice. For a few moments, neither of them said anything. "Monroe didn’t – he was barely out of high school. So it makes you start to count your blessings. So – and I won’t lie here - although I wish my mom could have loved Frank, I’m just glad to see she’s happy. And I hope you keep making her happy."

"I’ve never loved anyone more," Olivia said confidently.

"Not even Emma’s dad, or my dad?"

"Nope. She’s the one…And for the record, she’s very proud of you Rafe. We both are."

"Even though there are times over there I feel like a quivering bowl of Jello?"

"Especially then. It means your human." Olivia smiled. "Really, Rafe, I couldn’t do what you’re doing right now. I’m not sure I’d have the courage. But the great thing is when you come home you can always look at every difficulty you face and say, ‘At least this is easier than being in a war zone’."

Rafe gave her a genuine laugh. "Yeah, I’m primed to take on anything huh?"

"Yes, you are. And whatever you decide I’m sure you’ll be great at it. That courage and determination will be a wonderful asset to any company."

Rafe just smiled his thanks when they heard the door open. Natalia stepped out wearing her coat with Doris and Brenda behind her.

"Hey," Natalia said. "Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt."

"That’s okay. You alright?" Olivia asked as she looked from Natalia to see Brenda and Doris both grinning broadly behind her.

"Brenda and Doris are gonna stay here tonight. I think I’m having back labor and number four is on the way."

Olivia’s smile soon mimicked her friend’s.

Chapter Thirty-Six

Saturday, January 1st, 2011

"You mean five," Olivia corrected Natalia as they stood on the porch.

"Five?"

"Yes, we have five kids," Olivia said. "Ava, Rafe, Emma, Chessie and now this little one. One, two, three, four, five," she added as she held up her fingers.

"Oh please, Ava doesn't count," Natalia tisked with a wave of her hand.

"Ava does too count," Olivia insisted.

"She's never lived here. It's not the same."

"I distinctly remember you telling Ava when I first moved in that she would have a room in this house. Did you, or did you not, say that?"

"Olivia, it's not the same."

"Did you, or did you not, say that?" Olivia repeated insistently.

"Yes, but she's been married and she's on her own for gosh sakes."

"So, by your reasoning, if Rafe got married or the girls got married, they'd cease being our kids?" Suddenly, Natalia held her back and winced in pain. "Oh, you're not faking labor to get outta this one," Olivia warned playfully.

"Can we argue about this on the way to the hospital?" Natalia asked annoyed, gritting her teeth.

"We're not going anywhere until you acknowledge Ava as our daughter." Olivia put her arms across her chest.

"Olivia!" Doris and Brenda both scolded her.

"Are you serious?" Natalia growled. "Are you really going to give me a hard time about this right now?"

Olivia didn't reply, but her eyes continued to bore into Natalia.

"Fine," Natalia relented. "Ava is our daughter just like Emma, just like Francesca, and just like Elena will be." In a smaller voice she muttered under her breath, "even if Ava is only a decade or so younger than me." She turned back to Olivia and, in a louder voice, asked, "Happy now?"

Olivia unfolded her arms and cynically said, "Delighted. Get your coat."

Several minutes later, Natalia made her way to the maternity ward at Cedars with Olivia on one side of her and Rafe on the other.

"Ava doesn't count," Olivia muttered as they stepped off the elevator.

"I said you won," Natalia sighed in frustration. "Let it go."

"Wait until she hears this one," she continued softly.

"That's it!" Natalia exclaimed as she reached her limit. "You're dismissed. Go sit this one out because you aren't helping me relax," she said as she pointed a finger at Olivia. "Rafe? Be my coach!"

Rafe smiled and held his hands up.

"You know I love ya, Ma. But I don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies, okay?" he laughed. "You two just need to sort this out."

Olivia smiled, but Natalia didn't look very happy.

"I'm just teasin'," Olivia told Natalia.

"I don't care," she replied. "Do I look like I want to be teased right now, Olivia? Huh? Do I? I'm busy being in labor, giving birth to our daughter–and-so-help-you-GOD… if the next words out of your mouth are about Ava being our daughter too you'll be living at the Beacon for a month, maybe more. No, I take that back. You'll be at home taking care of the kids while I'LL be at the Beacon ordering room service. Got it?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Olivia saluted.

Natalia growled a little and Rafe shook his head.

"Now that right there, Liv," he told her as he held up his hands. He seemed to struggle for what to say and just gave up. "That's just…dumb. Never poke a bear with a stick."

"Who you callin' a bear?" Natalia challenged her son.

"You know," he began, trying to sound diplomatic. "I'm so far out of this conversation, I'm just gonna go sit in that waiting area," he added as he motioned to the small area.

"I'm sorry," Natalia sighed. "Come here," she said as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Good luck, Ma. Not that you'll need it."

"I love you, Raphael."

"I love you too, Ma," he told her as they kissed each other on the cheek. When he pulled back, he looked at Olivia. "You come get me when it's over, okay? Don't forget about me."

"Never," Olivia said sincerely.

"Tell me that wasn't another Ava jab," Natalia told her.

Olivia shook her head as she smile.

"I really opened a can of worms, didn't I?" she said to Rafe.

"I'll repeat, I'm out of this conversation," he laughed, backing up slowly and heading toward the vacant seats.

As his mother and Olivia made it toward the double doors that would take them back to the labor rooms, he watched Olivia give him one last look. He gave her a thumbs up sign, which she returned.

Once they were out of sight, he sat down and picked up a magazine. And then another. And then another. He looked up at the clock to see an hour had gone by. He opened his cellphone and pressed a number.

"Hey Blake," Rafe said. "I just thought I'd call and let you guys know that Ma went into labor tonight…" Rafe smiled as he listened to the other end. "Not long after you guys left, actually…. I'm up at Cedars now. I'm in the waiting room on maternity and Olivia's back there with Ma…With Doris and Brenda at the house…Nah, you don't have to do that. Of course, you're welcome to come by if you like. I just don't want you to think you have to come here….Nah, I'm good with waiting on my own. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up…Okay, will do… You too, Blake. Bye."

Rafe hung up and stood to put the phone into his pocket when he saw Olivia at the double doors. He smiled automatically, but with each passing second his smile began to fade. Something wasn't right. Olivia wasn't smiling. She wasn't happy at all. Her eyes were blood shot and red.

Rafe's voice cracked, "Ma? Is she…?"

Olivia looked like she was going to hyperventilate and she clutched at her chest, trying to draw in a deep breath. Rafe quickly closed the distance between them.

"Olivia, is Ma okay? Is it the baby? What's going on?" he asked in rapid fire.

Olivia held a hand up, to let Rafe know she was trying to speak. He looked impatient, but he didn't press her.

"When I left, the doctors said she's alive again," Olivia told him.

Rafe's mouth hung open for a moment. "What do you mean AGAIN?"

"She died," Olivia whimpered.

"What?" Rafe asked in shock.

Olivia nodded. "And they brought her back. I wanted to stay but they said I couldn't; t-that I had to come out here. And Elena…she died too, but she came back too and-and-and…I don't know what's happening right now."

Olivia broke down into tears and Rafe physically had to hold her upright to stop her from falling over.

"Here," he said trying to guide her to the nearest chair. Once she was settled, he went to the desk. "Ma'am," he said to one of the nurses. "We need an update on my mother, Natalia Rivera. Her… her partner said she died, but they brought her back. We need to know what's going on," he told her.

"I'll see what I can find out," she said politely.

Rafe nodded his thanks and made his way back to Olivia, who was now shaking violently in the chair.

"Olivia?" he began as he knelt before her. He put his hands on her knees. "Look, I've got the nurse checking into things, okay? But you're gonna have to calm down." He could see her struggling to get her breath. "We're gonna count backwards from 100, okay? Count with me, Liv…100…99…Come on, Liv, what comes next?"

"98," she said softly. Rafe nodded his head for her to continue. "97…96…95…" When she trailed off and started to tear up, he took her gently by the chin.

"What comes after 95?" he asked her. "Stay focused on me, okay? 95 and then…?"

Olivia closed her eyes and continued to count.

"94…93…92…91…" With each number her voice grew steadier.

"Good," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Keep counting, Liv. Don't stop no matter what. I gotta make a call, okay?"

He pushed another number and walked a few feet away.

"Buzz, save the congrats. I need to talk to Lillian right now, okay? Immediately. She'll explain it to you… Hey, I need help up here at Cedars. They kicked Olivia out of the birthing room - my mom died and came back to life…We don't know. All I know is Liv is seriously freaking out here. Can you get someone here on the double to give her a pill or a shot or something? I think she might end up having a heart attack… I got her counting backwards now. That's what we do with the guys in the field… Yeah, it's working for now, but I don't know how long that will last…Okay, bag, got it. Three breaths in and four without, right. Thanks Lillian. Gotta go."

Rafe hung up and raced back to the nurse's station. He noticed a brown paper bag on behind the counter and opened it.

"That's my lunch!" one of the nurses said as she reached for it. Rafe spilled the contents on the counter.

"You can keep the food," he told her as he raced back to Olivia with the bag in hand.

That got their attention enough to notice they might have another emergency on their hands.

"Hey, Liv?" Rafe said gently, coming to rest beside her. "I called Lillian and she's gonna call someone to bring you something, okay? Until then I've got a bag for you to breath into, but let's just keep counting, alright? Help's comin' - we just gotta be patient."

"Olivia Spencer and the word patience don't go hand in hand," Rick said making Rafe turn around.

"That was quick," Rafe said. "Lillian works fast."

The intercom said, "Paging Dr. Bauer. Paging Dr. Bauer," as his beeper began to go off.

"I'm one step ahead of the Coopers," he said as he held up a syringe.

"But how did you know…?"

Rick looked guilty for a moment.

He'd been downstairs in the ER when one of the nurses came down.

"She was dead," the nurse said to the registration nurse. "A goner. How she came back, it's a miracle."

"Who?" Rick asked as he overheard them.

"Woman up on maternity. Get this: normal pregnancy, healthy older woman, and boom, cardiac arrest. The freaky thing is it was a C-section and the baby died too. But Dr. Ayers brought 'em both back."

"A two for one special, huh?" Rick teased.

"No doubt," the register nurse laughed. "Which one was it? Two ladies came in tonight."

"The Latina. I don't remember the name, but it was the lesbian couple. Starts with an 'R'."

"Rivera?" Rick said, sounding worried.

The nurse snapped his fingers. "That's it – Rivera. You know her?"

"Shit," Rick said. "Get me four millgrams of Lorazepam STAT."

"But Ms. Rivera has a doctor."

"It's not for her – it's for her partner with a heart transplant. Don't make me ask twice."

The nurse ran off and retrieved the syringe he now held as he talked to Rafe.

"Truth is," he told the young man, "word about what happened to your mom reached the ER. I figured Olivia might need this," he said as he held up a needle. "Of course I'm not sure why I'd be compelled to help – you stole my Annual 4th of July Barbeque – everyone goes to your house now."

Olivia ignored the barb. "What are you doing Rick?" she asked.

"Just a little friend from the benzodiazepine family called Lorazepam. I'm sure you've heard of his cousins Valium and Xanax."

"I'm not going to be stoned for my daughter’s birth…and then death…and then birth again…" Olivia teared up. "She might have died again, Rick." She started to cry, "They could be dead."

"And what happens when they survive, but you don't, because you had a heart attack, huh? Quit being so stubborn and take the damn shot."

Olivia began to cry again, but this time she lowered her shirt over her shoulder to expose her upper arm to Rick. After he was finished he turned to them both. "I'll find out what's going on."

"I want to see her, Rick. Now. I don't want to wait," Olivia told him.

He held up his hand. "Let me find out where they are, okay?" he said before he walked away.

Olivia looked at the carpet by her feet, not focusing on anything in particular as she spoke to Rafe who sat on a coffee table directly across from her, holding her hands in his.

"Remember that summer before Ches was born? When your mom went away?"

"Yeah."

"I was wrong."

Rafe's brow furrowed. "About?"

"I didn't think I could feel more lonely, more devastated, than I did then…" She looked up and met his eyes and took a ragged breath. "But, I was wrong. Tonight's topping it…I think my entire world is starting to slip away..."

TBC


	4. PART FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Saturday, January 1st, 2011

"Hi there," a man in a white coat said as he entered and then shook Natalia's hand. "I'm Dr. Poniewozik – Dr. Pon for short," he said extending across her to shake Olivia's hand. "Rumor has it, you're having a baby tonight," he said cheerfully.

"That's the plan," Natalia answered.

"Well, in these parts I'm known as 'the dealer'. I'll be giving you the anesthesia and good stuff so you'll get through this feeling just fine. I have a few questions though. First, do you smoke?"

"No," Natalia replied.

"Good. Second, what medications are you on? I need to know anything you take regularly, or in the last day or so."

"Pre-natal vitamins and a Tylenol earlier tonight. I thought I had a back ache, but it was labor."

"That happens sometimes," he said warmly. "So, no problems with your nervous system; no heart issues; no circulation issues."

"Nope."

"No other surgeries of any kind before?"

"No."

"So you're the poster gal for good health, huh?" Dr. Pon asked with a pleasant smile.

"Aside from a cold now and then, I've been blessed with being pretty healthy."

"Great," he replied with a nod. "So what child does this make then?" he asked.

"Apparently that's open for debate," Olivia muttered.

"Five," Natalia stressed as she smiled toward Olivia.

"You've had five children?" Dr. Pon asked impressed.

"Well, five between us," Natalia motioned toward herself and Olivia. "I didn't give birth five times. She has two daughters from previous relationships. I have a son and this one here will make our second girl we've had together."

"So it's like the Brady Bunch," he teased. "It's the storyyyyy…of a lovely ladyyyy," he began to sing, making Olivia and Natalia giggle. "So you've had two kids so far and both of them naturally; no drugs?"

"Right, this is the first druggie child. That sounds bad, huh?" Natalia chuckled.

"Ehhhh, I know what you mean," Dr. Pon replied with a smile as he jotted down a note. He looked through his paper work. "Dr. Ayers is still doing a C-section, is that correct?"

Natalia nodded and Olivia added, "Yeah, the baby decided she wanted to back out instead of coming head first."

"Kids, huh? They never do what you want, do they?" Dr. Pon looked up and smiled. "Women deliver breach babies quite often, but – and no disrespect is meant by what I'm about to say – given your age, Natalia, a Cesarean is probably the best route for both your sakes. The less variables, the better." He pulled out a piece of paper and closed his chart as he rested the paper on top. He pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"Now for the formalities. What we'll be doing is giving you epidural anesthesia, which is injected into the spine that blocks the transmission of signals through nerves. The purpose is to create a loss of sensation and a loss of pain. As a woman who's been in labor before, you're probably thinking that's not a bad thing." Olivia and Natalia grinned at the smiling doctor. "But there are risks involved that we need to point out. That's why I need you to sign these forms saying that we've talked about this. The side effects are listed here," he said as he handed it to Natalia. "Most people experience none of these things, but you could experience anything from drowsiness to loss of function of the sympathetic nervous system, which controls blood pressure or other symptoms that result in death. Of course, that's worst-case scenario, and statistically speaking, you're more likely to die from a car accident, an assault or a fall in your home. The point is epidural anesthesia isn't 100% safe, but it is safer than walking across a busy intersection. So I'm going to leave this with you so you can sign it. Once we've got it, we're good to go, and I'll be back with your drugs."

Natalia held up a finger and signed the form. "I know what's here," she said, handing it back.

Dr. Pon nodded and took the form from her.

"It's almost showtime, so I'm going to get ready. I'll see you two ladies in the deliver room, okay?"

"Thank you Dr. Poniewozik," Olivia told him.

"Yes, thank you," Natalia added.

He nodded and left the room.

Natalia grinned and held up her hand. "Five," she said with a grin and rubbed her belly.

Olivia laced her fingers between Natalia's. "I get it and in some ways Ava isn't even MY kid, let along yours."

"Olivia," Natalia tried to argue.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Natalia nodded and waited for Olivia to continue. "I love Ava, and yes, she is blood, but I didn't raise her. She found me when she was practically an adult, and much like with you, during our first few months, well, I didn't like her," Olivia chuckled and Natalia smiled, but then Olivia grew serious. "And, again, over time, like with you… I realized how special she was. So yeah, we've never made her super secret sandwiches together like we have for Em' so…I get why you feel the way you do."

"Actually, I don't think you do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know one of the problems I have?" Natalia asked. Olivia cocked her head and waited for her to continue. "I see Ava and…I see a grown woman who's not that much younger than me. I feel like Aston Kutcher to your Demi Moore sometimes."

"Hey! I'm not THAT much older than you," Olivia countered with a chuckle.

"Okay, true. You had Ava young, like I had Rafe young. So I guess it's more correct to say I feel like Aston Kutcher to Ava's Rumer Willis. There's only about a decade or so separating us. Even Aston has said he's more the friend than a step-dad because of the age thing. But they still respect each other."

Olivia grinned. "I didn't know you followed celebrity gossip."

"I don't, but most of the maids of the world do. So whether you like it or not, you pick up a few things in the course of conversation. Another fact with Ava is…well… I don't really know her – I haven't been around her that much. All the other kids…we've had tons of interaction together."

"Well, how about we change that?"

"Okay…How?"

"Why don't I buy a hotel in California and have her run it? I'll bring her here for training. She can live with us. And then you can get a chance to know her. She'll get to hang out with Emma and the girls too. It could be good for all of us."

"I like the idea, but do you think she'll do it?"

"I'll ask her," Olivia replied. Natalia began to grin broadly. "What?"

"You're a good mom, Olivia. Not that I've ever doubted that. It's just not everyday someone will buy a hotel for their kid."

"It's for my kid, but it's also for you, so she can get to know the love of my life."

Natalia reached up and stroked Olivia's face.

"Besides," Olivia continued, "it's good business sense – California is a big tourist market. It's just nice when a company venture has a positive impact on family too."

The smile ran away from Natalia's face, and she began to breathe deeply. Olivia took Natalia's hand, but immediately let it go. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a ponytail ring and pulled back her hair. She then quickly put it in place and took Natalia's hand again.

"NOW I'm ready."

Remember Francesca's birth, and Olivia almost being scalped during labor, Natalia managed to grin despite the growing pain.

"I love you," Natalia huffed out as she tried to breath.

"I love you too, Sweetie," Olivia said as she pressed her lips to Natalia's head and kept them there as the contraction painfully gripped her lover.

About a half hour later, the situation had taken a much different turn. In the operating room, Olivia stood next to Natalia, who had a grasp on her hand. The younger woman's hold was weakening as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"I'm real sleepy," Natalia muttered.

"Hang in there. It won't be too long, Honey," Olivia told her optimistically.

Dr. Ayers and the nurses continued to prep Natalia for the C-Section when Natalia's hand went totally limp.

"Natalia? Are you-?"

Olivia didn't get to finish the sentence. The long monotone of the heart monitor started.

"Natalia?" Dr. Ayers called up as the nurse checked the monitor.

"She's flatlined," she quickly reported and waved to a nurse in the corner.

"What's happening?" Olivia asked, her head looking around the room for an answer. She watched helplessly as they rolled the crash cart toward the bed.

"Olivia, we have to restart her heart. You need to let go of her," the nurse replied and motion to Natalia's hand.

Shocked, Olivia didn't move at first, until a nurse on the other side gently extracted her and guided her to step back.

"Fetal monitor?" Dr. Ayers asked.

"Fetal heart rate weakening," the Nurse Verno said after checking.

"Okay, baby first. We do this now. Nurse Verno countdown by minute, please," Dr. Ayers said as he made an incision in Natalia's stomach.

Olivia watched through teary eyes as the doctor sliced through one layer of skin and then another. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, and for a moment, she couldn't watch. But she took a deep breath and steaded her nerves to look back again to see what Dr. Ayers was doing.

"One minute," Nurse Verno called out, stealing some of the attention Olivia had fixed back on Elena.

Dr. Ayers removed Elena from her lover's uterus and cut the cord. Olivia's eyes didn't seem to know where to focus – on Natalia or on Elena. Everything in the room seemed to be moving so quickly, yet agonizingly slow at the same time.

Dr. Ayers handed Elena off to Nurse Saldor, who cleared the infant's throat. Olivia noticed that the baby was out, but she wasn't crying.

"She's not crying," Olivia told the nurse who took Elena to the examining table. "Why isn't she crying?" Suddenly Elena let out a shrill, but almost immediately it stopped. "What's going on?" Olivia demanded.

The tiny heart monitor was on Elena, but Olivia noticed it wasn't working. Nurse Saldor took Olivia's hand.

"I need help, Olivia. Everyone else is busy. Watch me. I need you to blow, count to three and then repeat," she told Olivia. She leaned close to Elena's face and exhaled slowly, but steadily. "Got it?"

It took a couple of seconds, but Olivia nodded. Nurse Saldor moved and let Olivia take over. She did as instructed while the attending nurse reached over and turned on a machine that had a tiny clear mask attached to it. Before Nurse Saldor could attach it to Elena, the baby gave out a tremendous scream.

"Wonderful job, Mom," Nurse Saldor commended Olivia and gave her a rub on the arm. "That's it, Angel," she told Elena. "You keep on yelling' darlin' - get that little blood flowin' and those lungs pumpin'."

Olivia just nodded, still in shock, when Nurse Verno got her attention by calling out, "Two minutes!"

"Nurse Canon," Dr. Ayers called out. "Get ready."

Canon nodded and began to rub the pads together as Dr. Ayers put the finishing touches on closing the C-section.

"Three minutes!" Nurse Verno called out again.

Dr. Ayers nodded and took his hands away and said, "Go!" as he pointed to Nurse Canon.

"Clear!" Canon yelled out as everyone took a step back from Natalia.

The jolt of the paddles shook Natalia's body. For three seconds, no one, except Elena, dare to breathe. When nothing happened, Dr. Ayers said, "Again!"

"Clear!" Canon yelled again…and once more there was no response.

Olivia only really heard two things – the insistent drone of the heart monitor flat-lining noise in front of her and Elena's wails directly behind her. Everything else sounded like she was underwater, voices were muffled, and that was if she could hear them at all.

She watched Natalia's body rise and fall again, and again, and again while the heart monitor continued to whine the same note announcing death. She began to shake. Her eyes were complete pools of saline that were now starting to run down her face.

"Four minutes!" Nurse Verno noted.

"Again," Dr. Ayers said, this time with much less confidence.

"Natalia!" Olivia shouted at her lover. "You listen to me - don't give up! You hear me! You finally got everything you wanted, and I'll be goddamned to have you just walk away from us! So you better FIGHT!"

"Clear!" Canon yelled with renewed enthusiasm. When Natalia didn't reply, Canon began to rub the paddles again. She nodded for Olivia to continue.

Olivia leaned over to Natalia. "Come on Baby! Don't leave me! Fight!"

"Clear!" Canon said as a nurse gently pulled Olivia back as a precaution.

Within seconds of that jolt, the heart monitor began to beep again and Canon smiled brightly and looked down to Dr. Ayers who wiped his sweating forehead with his forearm.

Olivia nodded toward Natalia's hand and the nurse nodded giving her the okay to take it. Natalia felt cold - so cold - to the touch and Olivia teared up. However, after a few moments she felt warmth return to the appendage. The reality of what happened, and the fact it might happen again, hit Olivia, and she began to shake.

"Olivia?" Dr. Ayers began. Olivia looked at Natalia's blue lips that were slowly gaining some color again. "Olivia," he said in a louder, firmer voice to get her attention. She turned toward him. "We've got to get them both to ICU so you'll have to go to the waiting area right now, okay? We'll come get you as soon as we can."

At the time, Olivia could only nod. Now, back in the present, sitting with Rafe, Olivia cleared her throat.

"When they rolled that crash cart over, and when your sister literally died next to me…I can't describe…My father died…My mother died…My grandson died…But this emptiness...that helplessness of seeing my dead child next to my dead soulmate..."

Olivia began to cry again and Rafe pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.

"But she was okay when you left, right?" Rafe asked. "You said they were both breathing again."

"But what if they're not now? What if they died again?" Olivia asked. "What then?"

The elevator doors opened and they both looked over to see Frank approach.

"Hey," he said softly. "Lillian called us. Any news?"

"Not yet," Rafe shook his head.

"Well, with everything that's happened, Blake and I decided that we'll take Francesca and -."

"No!" Olivia shouted as she came to her feet. "You're not taking her away from me, Frank! She's mine too, and you are NOT taking her from me and Emma!"

"Olivia," Frank tried to cut in.

"Do you understand me?" she continued as she ignored him and turned to her step-son. "You can't let him do this, Rafe! You can't let him take her from me!"

Rafe looked between both of them, not sure what to say.

"Not for good!" Frank said much firmer. His voice softened and he added, "Blake and I will look after Francesca and Emma right now. That way you and Rafe don't have to worry – you can both stay up here as long as you need to. And if Emma doesn't want to stay with us, I'll call Philip and Beth."

Olivia let out a small chuckled that came across like a small gasp too.

"I'm sorry, Frankie. Rick's injection hasn't kicked in yet. I'm kinda…high strung and I thought…"

"I understand," Frank said.

"No, you don't," Olivia replied. "It's just when you said you'd take her I just…I can't stand to lose one more thing right now. And you don't get it because you don't have to worry about me taking Francesca away. Sure, I've got some signed papers, but in the hands of a bias judge… I have no sound legal rights to her. You're her dad, her blood kin, and I'm…"

"Her mom. Case closed," Frank said with great certainty. "…Or as she says when she sees you, 'MumMumMumMumMum'," he said mimicking the excited noise the infant makes.

Just for a moment they both grinned.

"Look," Frank continued, "I don't know what else I can do to assure you that you'll always be Francesca's mom - just like I'll always be her Dad and Natalia will always be her Ma. It seems to me, and I could be wrong, but it seems that neither one of us want to cut the other out of Francesca's life, right?" Olivia nodded. "Then it's settled. I'm here for you – all of you – because I believe, if we needed help, you'd be there for us."

"Well our women are close friends and your mother-in-law is one of my best friends so…yeah…we're stuck with each other."

They both grinned.

Rick walked back up to the group. "Okay, I found them."

"How are they?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Fine, actually. Like nothing happened, in fact." A sense of wonder, but hopefulness filled the area as Rick spoke. "Baby Rivera-Spencer is in stable condition in the Newborn ICU. Momma is in stable, yet albeit, sleepy condition in the regular ICU. Oh, and she's asking for Jello."

"Jello?" Rafe asked with a growing smile.

Rick just nodded before he continued, "…And her wife … and her new baby… but not necessarily in that order." All four of them began to smile and released a sigh of relief.

"Now, here's the deal, Spencer," Rick told Olivia as he pointed at her. "She can't have Jello yet and the baby is in the NICU for at least the night. You, however, I CAN deliver to her IF you promise to try to calm down, okay? Think you can keep your emotions in check for both your sakes?"

Olivia grinned. "I think the meds are finally kicking in, so, yeah."

"Okay, let's go then," he said motioning her to follow.

She started to walk away, but she paused when Frank and Rafe stood there.

"Are you coming?"

Rafe shook his head.

"You go. You tell Ma we love her, okay? We'll see her tomorrow when she's more awake. You're the one she needs now."

Olivia grinned and then closed the distance between them. She gave Rafe a soft kiss on the check.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know if I'd gotten through tonight without you here."

Rafe stroked her arm, but then gave her a gentle push.

"Go on, get outta here. Ma's waiting on ya."

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Sunday, January 2nd, 2011

Rick opened the door and motioned his head for Olivia to make her way in. With careful footsteps, she walked over to the bed. Natalia's head was turned away from the door – her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed. Gingerly, Olivia took Natalia's hand. The younger woman wore a grin before she even opened her eyes.

"Hey, Baby," Natalia said softly, as she turned her head toward Olivia.

"How'd you know it was me?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"I'd know those hands anywhere," she replied as she slowly opened her eyes. "How ya doing?"

Olivia snorted. "How am 'I' doing?" she replied incredulously.

"Yeah," Natalia said softly.

"Oh, you know," Olivia said casually, "It's been a pretty uneventful night. …I bonded with my stepson…watched my daughter's birth, then her death and then her birth again… Oh, yeah, my wife died too for a few minutes. But ya know, other than that, it's been quiet. And you?"

"Yeah, rumor has it I died," Natalia said with a casual nod.

"Make a deal with me. Don't do that again, okay?"

Natalia grinned. "I gotta keep you on your toes somehow." She began to look serious though after a few seconds. "How's Elena?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Why not?"

"They took her to ICU," Olivia admitted. "I had to see you first. Rick snuck me in here since visiting hours are over."

"Why don't you see Elena and then go home, Sweetie?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Not at all. I'm just sure you'd like to see her and get some rest."

Olivia looked reluctant. "Can I make a confession here?"

Natalia only nodded.

"I'm, uh, I feel…bad."

"Bad?"

"I wouldn't hurt Elena. Heck, you gave birth to her and I literally had to breathe life into her. But…I can't look at her right now. I don't want to see the tubes and the wires and I…"

"What?"

"A little part of me hates her," Olivia whimpered. "It's awful, I know, but…It's because of her, I almost lost you."

"Olivia," Natalia said compassionately. "Elena was innocent in this and I'm fine. She's fine. We're all gonna be fine." Natalia tightened her hold on Olivia's hand. "You too – you're gonna be fine."

"I'm a horrible person, huh?"

"I think you're human and I think you're tired. Like I said, go home. Francesca and Emma's waiting for you, I'm sure."

"Big brother Rafe has them, and if he needs help 'Aunt Doris' and Frank will lend a hand...I'm not leaving you."

"Olivia, I'm fine...now."

"Yeah, now, but that might change. I'd feel better if I stayed here."

"Well, I won't. You need your rest. You've got a heart condition."

"Pot calling the kettle, Dear?"

Natalia grinned. "I feel fine, honest. I don't know what happened."

"I do," Olivia replied. "Or at least Rick has a theory."

"Bad heart too?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, you seem normal now. That's why he thinks it might have been the anesthesia. You never had it before, and he thinks you had what he calls an 'adverse reaction'. Rick," Olivia harrumped, "the king of understatement."

Natalia grinned. "So all that 'statistically speaking' stuff kinda went out the window, huh?"

"Seems that way."

"I better not try to cross any busy intersections soon then?"

Olivia let out a chuckle, but then her eyes began to tear up, and she started to cry. She rested her forehead on the bed as she sobbed.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you," Olivia mumbled into the blankets.

"Shhhh," Natalia said stroking her hair. "I'm okay. Elena's okay. That's all that matters, Sweetheart."

Olivia sniffed and nodded her head as she raised it again. She tried her damned to smile.

"Fine. Just promise me you won't go into cardiac arrest again, okay? It's pretty damn scary watching the woman you love dying."

"Don't I know it," Natalia replied with great sincerity.

"You didn't love me then," Olivia countered.

"Sure I did. I just didn't realize it, or to what extent. I included myself in that list of people that loved you when you were outside at Company. So I get it and, yeah, it's nothing I want to see again for either of us." A small silence fell between them until Natalia continued. "Elena's the last one, you know? No more kids after this."

"Do we need any more?" Olivia chuckled.

"No," Natalia said as she stroked Olivia's face. "I'm quite happy, and blessed, with the family I have."

Olivia smiled and leaned over, kissing Natalia on the forehead first and then settling on her lips.

A few minutes later, when Natalia started to yawn, Olivia decided to let her rest. She made her way to the Newborn ICU. There were three babies there, one of which was Elena.

"Hi there," the nurse on duty greeted. "You must be Elena's mom," she said in a friendly tone. "I hear your partner's doing well now," she added.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "She wanted me to come down and see Elena."

"Sure, come on over," she said as she motioned her. As Olivia walked over, she had to pass the two other infants who were attached to breathing and feeding tubes. One was so tiny she looked like she might fit into the palm of her hand. In that moment, Olivia realized it could have been worse – a lot worse. Elena could be one of these children fighting for her life or she might have stayed dead in that delivery room. But as it stood now, according to Rick, she was healthy and responding just the same as any newborn. Her stay in the newborn ICU was only a momentary precaution, not a struggle for existence, unlike the other two children in the room.

"Would you like to hold her Mom?" the nurse asked.

"Is it okay?" Olivia asked as she looked into the crib to see the heart monitor attached.

"Absolutely," the nurse answered optimistically. "Have a seat," she said as she motioned to a rocker chair. Olivia sat down and the nurse gathered Elena, and placed her in her waiting arms.

Olivia looked down at her daughter who was now starting to suck her tiny thumb, and she began to tear up. It was only a matter of seconds when the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized to the nurse. "I should be overjoyed, right? But I'm still worried; I'm scared – for her; for her momma."

The nurse handed Olivia a tissue. "Would you believe you're not the first person to sit in this room and tell me that?"

Olivia gave a short chuckle. "I guess not, huh? I probably sound pretty dumb."

"No, you sound like a woman who loves people very deeply, so I'm sure this little lady and her momma will be well taken care of."

Elena turned her little head and settled against Olivia's bosom. Immediately after finding a comfortable position, she let out a small noise that sounded like a contented sigh.

"I think she's claimed you as hers," the nurse said with a sweet smile.

Olivia looked up with a huge grin and then back to Elena with total devotion.

"I think she has."

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Saturday Afternoon, 1:35 PM, June 9th, 2029

Eriko made her way into the beauty salon with her grandmas and saw Emma and Jodi already inside in the chairs.

"Aunt Emma!" Eriko squealed before racing toward her. "I didn’t know you were going to be here. You look really pretty!"

"You think so?" Emma said as she looked back at the mirror.

"Yep!" Eriko replied, and then looked over at Jodi. "Oh, you look nice too," she said more calmly.

All the women chuckled at the aside the young girl bestowed upon Emma’s maid-of-honor.

"Well," Jodi began, "I didn’t want to upstage the bride."

"She’s right," Natalia said as she closed the distance between them. "You look beautiful, Em’." She began to tear up and Emma started to shake her head.

"Oh, no," she told her. "You can NOT start crying. If you start, I’ll start and Shirley just finished my make-up. I need to keep it in place."

Natalia snorted and squeezed Emma’s hand. "Deal," she said instead.

Emma returned her smile and then she looked over at her mom, who was watching silently. "You’re awful quiet over there," she remarked.

"I didn’t think I’d live to see the day," Olivia replied and started to grin. "But I’m grateful I did. You look positively beautiful and Maureen’s lucky to have such a wonderful girl-woman," she said correcting herself.

"The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree," Emma told her with a sweet smile. "I’m sure Momma Tal would agree, huh?" Natalia just nodded, still not trusting her voice. "But I’m lucky too. Maureen is…" Emma got a starry eyed look. "You know, even when she’s feeling HER worst she still manages to look out for me. And I want to do the same for her for the rest of our lives. That’s how I’m sure it’s love."

"So what has she done?" Eriko asked innocently, and the group chuckled.

"Well, I’m not sure if they’ve had anything too deep happen to them yet," Natalia offered.

"That’s not true actually," Emma said. "Remember when Maureen’s mom died?" She looked over at Olivia. "It was around the time you were talking about buying a boat. A few months later you did and Ma blew a gasket, remember? She could tell then."

"Tell what?" Natalia asked nervously and looked over at Olivia for a moment. Both of them where aware of that period in their lives and they knew it wasn’t very happy for either of them.

"That things weren’t too kosher in the Rivera-Spencer household," Emma added. "But even though she was in mourning, she was trying to make me feel better…Putting your own desires or needs ahead of someone else…that’s love, right?"

Olivia took a sudden interest in her shoes, unable to look at anyone.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Monday, May 23rd, 2016

Olivia was looking at her herself in the bedroom dresser mirror as she adjusted the jacket of her suit.

"I think I’m going to buy a boat," she said casually.

Natalia’s freshly washed hair was still wet as she walked around in her robe. She snorted sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "A boat? And who’s going to drive it?"

"Sail it; not drive it. You drive a car and sail a boat," Olivia corrected. She turned around and sat on the bed as she started to put on her shoes. "Me – I can do it."

"Really?"

"I grew up on a friggin’ island," Olivia said annoyed. "My dad was a fisherman. I HAVE sailed a boat before. I miss it and it would be nice to have something I miss. Is that so wrong?"

The sarcastic tone of Olivia’s voice made Natalia take a defensive stance, with her hands on her hips.

"You work so much you barely have time to come home to eat and shower. When are you going to have ‘sailing time,’ Olivia? Seriously?" Natalia rolled her eyes again and as she made her way to the bathroom she muttered incredulously under her breath, "A boat."

Once the door was closed and the hair dryer started, Olivia made a displeased face and stuck out her tongue. Sure, it was juvenile. But it made her feel good, if only for a few seconds. Just then her cell phone began to chime. She pulled it from her pocket and she looked down at the text message.

"Missing that smile already. Call if you can. ~ Maria"

Olivia began to grin and clutched the phone slightly. She looked back at the closed door where Natalia had gone and her happy mood was quickly replaced by a look of dejection. She bit her lip for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she began to type.

"Miss having someone make me smile. Do you like sailing? ~ O"

Hearing the hair dryer stop, Olivia glanced back at the door and with a look of determination she walked over.

"So," she called Natalia from behind the closed door. "If I get a boat would you go sailing with me?" Natalia sarcastic laugh was the only thing Olivia heard at first. "I’m serious," she added as she closed her eyes, as if longing for a closeness they once shared. "I think I’d be fun to take a beautiful woman sailing."

The door opened quickly to reveal Natalia dressed up in her suit.

"Okay, what do you want? What are you buttering me up for, besides the boat?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"A beautiful woman? You’re trying to win me over for some reason."

Olivia took Natalia’s hand. "Since when did complimenting you mean I wanted something."

"Oh, since about two years after we got married," Natalia shrugged. "I’ve learned the procedure. You flirt, you get what you want, I go a few months and then maybe I’ll get another compliment."

"That’s not true," Olivia replied.

Natalia pulled away. "Come on, we’re gonna be late," she said as she walked from the bedroom.

Once more Olivia’s cell phone went off and she looked down.

"I’d sail with you anytime :D ~ Maria"

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Chapter Forty

Monday, May 23rd, 2016

Josh was standing at the head of Vanessa's casket with his arm around Billy.

Mourners were gathering in various parts of the room. Both men heard small, timid voices and they looked over and saw Francesca and Elena led inside by Emma. Six-year-old Francesca wore dress slacks and a vest while Elena wore a navy blue dress. Both girls seemed slightly nervous, but Emma appeared behind them putting a hand on their shoulder to steady each one of them. Josh grinned inward for a moment. Emma looked more and more like her mother everyday - a confident and curvy young woman was replacing the awkward pre-teen girl he knew only a few years ago.

"Hey Josh; Billy," Emma greeted solemnly, bringing her sisters along.

"Hey, Sweetie," Billy said mustering a slight smile. "How's the prettest gals in Springfield doing today?" They all blushed. "Are you hungry? We got tons of food in the back if you little ladies wanna grab a few snacks." The Spencer Sisters looked up to Emma for approval and she gave them a nod. After a brief and quick 'thank you' they scurried away and Emma turned back to the men.

"I was sorry to hear about Vanessa," she told them. "I won't ask how you're doing. It's been a few years since I lost my granddad and Aunt Alex, but I know it hurts when you lose someone you love."

Billy teared up slightly. "Yeah, but it helps having people around who love you, huh?"

Emma nodded in return. "It does."

Josh smiled and he reached out and stroked Emma's cheek.

"How's school going? Still in high school, right?"

Emma nodded. "Sophomore. I'm in advanced human physiology this year and I really like it," she told him. "I like knowing how things work anyway and the body so far is the most fascinating 'machine' I've read about."

Josh leaned closer. "Maybe you can be a doctor and save some of the folks before your Uncle Rick gets a hold of them," he teased.

All three of them grinned until Billy said, "Not that I'm sending you away Honey, but Maureen is upstairs with Clarissa. I'm sure she could use another friend if you wanna go up."

At that moment Olivia and Natalia entered and seemed to be squabbling about something. The tiff ended with Natalia giving Olivia a frim, "No, I DID not!" in a hushed tone. Noticing that Josh, Billy and Emma were watching them they both shifted gears and made their way over.

Before they could arrive Emma turned around to the men and rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll see Maureen and you can deal with the 'Bickering Twosome'. " She opened her arms to hug Josh and then Billy, and she slipped away just before her moms arrived.

"I'm so sorry Billy," Natalia said as she hugged him while Olivia hugged Josh. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now. If you need anything, the door's always open out at the farmhouse. I mean that."

"I know you do, Darlin'," Billy said warmly.

Olivia cleared her throat. "We were shocked when we heard the news. We saw her a couple of months ago, right?" she asked Natalia.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. She helped us with the Easter egg hunt for the kids at the church and she looked fantastic. I didn't even know she was sick."

"None of us did," Billy replied. "She didn't have any symptoms and by the time she noticed the mass it was too late – the cancer'd already spread. All we could do was keep her comfortable…so that's what we did."

"How's Maureen taking it?" Natalia asked.

"Not good. But Matt's been lookin' out for her too so she's got people around. Clarissa's been stayin' quite a bit this week, so that's good. Helps keep her mind off things for awhile, ya know? That way she's not so focused on bein' sad all the time."

"She's a good kid, Billy," Olivia complimented. "All of you have done a great job of raising her. Anytime she wants to stay at our place she's welcome."

"Speaking of great kids," Josh said. "You're two 'not-so-little' ones are the picture of cuteness and Emma is just adorable. Has Phillip had to beat the boys off with a stick yet?"

All four of them grinned.

"Not yet, actually," Olivia answered. "Emma's pretty picky about who she dates. She can distinguish who really likes her from those who only want one thing."

"Thank God she's bright," Natalia sighed in relief, which made the small group chuckle lightly.

Upstairs in the lounge, Emma tiptoed over to where Maureen and Clarissa were seated, talking quietly with each other. As she approached they both looked up. Almost instantly, Maureen began to grin.

"Emma Spencer," she said kindheartedly.

"You remember me," Emma said shyly.

"Of course I remember you," Maureen said as she rose up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Clarissa," Emma said with a wave as she pulled away from Maureen. "Is your mom and Frank coming?"

"Any minute actually," she offered. "How's life on the farm? Still feeding the ducks?" she teased.

Emma didn't answer immediately. She had a look of uncertainty and Maureen frowned for a moment upon seeing it.

"It's good," Emma said as her tone betrayed her words. "I leave the duck feeding to Chess and El though," she added a bit more lighthearted and genuine.

Maureen still felt something was off though. She pursed her lips for a moment before facing Clarissa.

"Hey, can you get us three cokes – lots of ice – and meet us on the roof?" she asked politely.

"Sure - three cokes coming up," Clarissa replied.

Maureen took Emma by the elbow. "Come with me," she said as she nodded her head toward an exterior door.

Once Maureen and Emma were on the roof alone Maureen said, "Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"What's up at the Farmhouse of Love?"

Emma grinned. "Farmhouse of Love. That's cute."

Maureen grinned, but then looked serious. "Really. What's going on Em?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Probably nothing. My mom wants to buy a boat and my ma doesn't want one, and they're arguing, but it's like…"

"What?"

"It's not about a boat. It is, but it isn't, ya know? It's like there's more to the bickering."

"Your moms have always bickered according to Clarissa's step-dad and my Uncle Josh."

"True, but this…" Maureen waited for Emma to continue. "It's just different is all - it's like a power struggle. It's not good-natured ribbing anymore, it's…darker. There's this tension under it and I'm not sure why. Even Francesca and Elena seem to argue more and they were like peas and carrots."

"Are they all treating you okay?" Maureen asked.

Emma smiled. "You know I came up here to make you feel better, not the other way around."

"Making you feel good makes me feel good. Besides, I'm in my first year of my psychology program at U of S so I gotta experiment on someone."

Emma giggled. "Thanks for making me your guinea pig."

"Anytime," Maureen said with a smile.

  
  
**Chapter Forty-One**   
  
_Monday, May 23rd, 2016_

Maureen and Emma continued to stand on the roof.

"Look, enough about me," Emma said. "How are YOU doing?"

"I’m doing," Maureen answered. "I know I was lucky enough to even know my mom. Some daughters never get that."

"But it still hurts, huh?"

Maureen paused and then nodded. "Yes. It does…When she was first diagnosed she’d say, ‘I’m going to die’ and I’d try to argue and say I didn’t want to talk about it, but I knew what she was doing. She was preparing me – maybe herself too – for what was coming. I think she figured maybe if I prepared myself it wouldn’t hurt as bad; it wouldn’t seem as sudden that way, ya know?"

Emma nodded. "When my mom was dying she just spent a lot of time saying, ‘Don’t forget I’ll always love you’ and, come to think of it, she would get annoyed rather easy…like she does now." Emma wore a peculiar expression. "Maybe that’s what’s happening lately."

"With the fighting you mean? You think your mom’s dying again?"

"Well," Emma replied. "She’s coming up on ten years since the transplant and the average span is 15 years. Maybe she feels like…I don’t know…time is running out."

"Maybe," Maureen offered.

Emma snorted. "I guess instead of a sports car, she’s getting a boat for her mid-life crisis," she teased.

Maureen chuckled slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked.

Maureen reached out and put her hand over Emma’s that clutched the banister in front of them. "That’s the first time I’ve laughed all day."

Emma tightened her fingers around Maureen’s and their eyes locked for a few seconds, with neither young woman saying a word. When Clarissa cleared her throat behind them, they’re hands slipped away from each other gently and they turned to help Clarissa with the tray of drinks.

Downstairs, on the opposite side of the building, seated on the patio, was Olivia. She had her smartphone out and she was reading another text.

"Are you wearing the sexy penstrip suit today?"

She grinned and was about to reply, but she jumped slightly when the sound of a woman behind her accusingly ask, "Sexy penstrip, eh? Are you being naughty, Olivia?"

Olivia’s head shot around and she started to grin.

"Jesus Christ Holly," she said as she rose up and opened her arms. "Can’t you just say hello like a normal person?"

"Where’s the fun in that?" Holly asked as she returned the hug. "So tell me," she whispered as they took their seats. "Who has such a lustful interest in your attire? I know it’s not your wife. She’s inside with Ed right now."

Olivia looked left and then right. "Nobody really. Just a…daily distraction. That’s all." Holly gave her a disapproving look. "It’s nothing," she insisted.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Holly snatched the phone away. "So I can show this to Natalia then?"

"Don’t you dare," she said snatching it back. Holly chuckled. "I’m surprised to see you here," Olivia added.

"Why? Maureen’s my godchild," Holly replied.

"Yeah, but didn’t you try to kill Vanessa with a spider?" Olivia whispered conspiratorially.

Holly paused and nervously scratched her neck. "Technically, yes."

They both snorted.

"Who tries to hurt someone with an insect? Honestly?" Olivia asked.

"A woman who was insane at the time. But in my defense, I did give Maureen one of my kidneys," Holly defended. "So I think, karmically, I’ve balanced things out."

Holly and Olivia both laughed.

"I think you’re still insane," Olivia teased.

"Me? Oh no, I’m not the one who picked Doris Wolfe as my maid-of-honor at the last wedding."

"Not this again," Olivia muttered.

"I can’t believe you ditched me for Doris Wolfe of all people - especially when I could have still fit into the maid-of-honor dress from when you married Josh Lewis."

"You’re not funny."

The older woman smiled. "So tell me, are you still best buddies with Doris?" Holly asked sarcastically.

"Jealous much?"

"I’m extremely jealous – jealousy is part of the glue that holds me together, Liv."

"In that case, let me add to your stability and say that yes, I still see Doris often," Olivia replied.

"Does she know about…?" Holly let the sentence linger as she pointed to Olivia’s phone.

"No, she does not," Olivia answered.

Holly shook her head and grew growing serious as she motioned toward the phone again. "See? This is trouble waiting to happen."

"It is not," Olivia insisted.

"It is too. And you know it. That’s why Doris doesn’t know."

"Doris doesn’t know because there’s nothing to tell. I haven’t slept with Maria," Olivia whispered.

"But you want to, right?" Holly asked. Olivia didn’t answer immediately. "Oh, my," Holly sighed. "This isn’t good. I know you, Olivia."

"And what do you know?" Olivia asked.

"You start feeling neglected or bored and you wander. You did it with Josh. You did it with Alan. You even did it with Buzz."

"Don’t give me that. You dated Buzz and you left him too."

Holly held up a finger. "That’s different. We didn’t get anywhere near the altar. And besides we’re talking about you; not me."

"Can we talk about something else then?"

Holly considered the question and then gave a sly smile. "No, you’re much more fun to discuss."

Olivia sighed. "Fine. Let’s get this over with."

"Have you kissed her?" Holly whispered. Olivia just looked annoyed. "I’m not hearing a denial here."

"No, I have not," Olivia groaned in frustration. "Why are you pushing this?"

"But you’d like to?" Holly asked ignoring the question and pressing on.

Olivia groaned again and Holly waited patiently for an answer.

  
  
**Chapter Forty-Two**   
  
_Monday, May 23rd, 2016_

Josh had his head cocked as he watched Natalia talking with Blake. The Latina woman would grin now and then, but something seemed hollow in the expression. Josh frowned slightly as he watched her. Finally, he cleared his throat and turned to Billy, who was seated next to him.

"I’m gonna talk to Natalia for a moment. Will you be okay?"

"Sure," Billy nodded.

Josh walked over slowly, taking gentle footsteps, until he arrived at Natalia’s side.

"Hey," he said as he gently took her by the elbow. "I’m sorry to interrupt Blake, but can I steal Natalia for a moment?"

"Sure," she replied.

Josh smiled his thanks as Blake quietly slipped away to see the other mourners. Natalia looked confused as to what Josh might need.

"How are you?" he asked sincerely.

Natalia still seemed confused. "Uh, okay, I guess. Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same question. You, uh…you don’t seem yourself. Are you and Olivia having…trouble?"

Natalia grinned. "Please don’t tell me you’ve given up on Reva again and want to make a play for my wife."

"No," Josh said immediately with a genuine smile before turning serious again. "I’m worried about you. Olivia seems…restless, which is never a good thing."

Natalia frowned, unsure of where the conversation was going.

Outside on the patio, Olivia sat with her back to the sidewalk, listening to Holly lecture her about Maria and Natalia.

"No offense," Olivia began, "but you’re the last person who should be giving me advice about relationships."

"Learn from my mistakes…and yours." Holly grinned while Olivia frowned. "Oh, don’t be a grump. I know you’re going to do what you’re going to do, regardless of what I, or anyone else, says. That’s just how you are. All I’m saying is try to reconnect with Natalia – tell her how you feel and think twice before dragging Maria into any of this."

"I told you I’m not going to do anything to mess this up," Olivia replied. "It’s really not a big deal."

"Then why haven’t you told Doris about Maria?" Olivia didn’t have a response. "Your silence speaks volumes."

"Holly," Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Olivia," Holly mimicked and then grinned. She pointed over Olivia’s shoulder. "Speak of the devil. Should we tell her?"

Olivia looked over to see Doris approach. She was walking hand in hand with Brenda.

"Don’t you dare," Olivia whispered to Holly who simply grinned.

"Why if it isn’t Doris THE WOLFE," Holly called over as she wore a condescending smile.

Doris smiled just as wide and arrogant as she came to a stop with her wife.

"Hello there Holly, uh…? Is it Reade? Thorpe? Lindsey? Bauer? I’m sorry. I’ve lost track of which husband you’re on at the moment."

"As always your last assumption is correct – it’s Bauer," she replied shortly, her smile still firmly in place though.

Doris chuckled sarcastically. "So you’ve gone full circle through Springfield then?"

"Oh you two, please, not again," Olivia muttered. "The wedding was hard enough to get through with your constant bickering."

Brenda put a hand on each of Olivia’s shoulders and said, "You can watch the sparing. I’m gonna find your wife."

She started to walk away and Olivia looked over her shoulder and asked, "Can I come too? Pretty please?"

"Oh no," Doris told her as she took a seat next to her. "You’re stuck with me."

Resigned to her fate of being trapped between Doris and Holly, Olivia asked, "How are you doing, Doris?"

"Better than Vanessa, that’s for sure," she said softly. Olivia and Holly both groaned. "Seriously," Doris continued. "Any day I wake up alive is a good day. How about you? How’s the ticker?" she asked as she tapped her own chest.

"Comin’ up on ten years," Olivia replied. "So that’s good, I guess."

"You guess?" Doris and Holly both asked with the same infliction.

"Well, each year is you know…one less year."

"That’s usually how it works for all of us," Doris said with a grin.

"Not when you’ve usually got only 15 years. Plus, a male to female transplant? On average that time is even shorter. I probably won’t live to see Emma’s graduation. And as for Francesca and Elena’s, hell, forget graduation. I’ll be lucky if I see them start high school."

"Olivia Spencer," Holly said firmly. "Believe us when we say there’s nothing ‘average’ about you."

"For once I agree with Holly," Doris added. "If anyone can beat the odds, it’s you. Besides there have been patients that have lived 20,30 and even 40 years with a transplant. I know. I looked it up."

"You looked it up?" Olivia said.

Doris nodded. "I wanted to see…" she said timidly.

"See what?"

Doris shrugged. "How much time I’d have with you."

Olivia smiled and turned to Holly. "This is why she was my maid of honor."

  
  
**Chapter Forty-Three**   
  
_Monday, May 23rd, 2016_

Natalia continued to frown at Josh. "What do you mean Olivia seems restless?"

Josh paused as if to pick his words carefully. "She seems edgy; frustrated. You have to admit you were squabbling when you both entered here today."

"I’m sorry if we’ve disturbed you. We’ll leave," Natalia said as she began to walk away.

Josh reached out and gently grabbed her elbow. "No, don’t go. I only mention this because Olivia has a history of…acting out. She’s been known to…wander…when things get too intense or too…mundane."

Natalia began to grin, but it was far from one of humor.

"Let me see if I understand this," she began. "You - a man who left her to do his ex-wife’s bidding on her WEDDING night is giving me advice on how to treat a lady? You do realize that when I made her my bride she didn’t have to spend our wedding night dancing with her brother?"

"I know I’ve made mistakes," Josh told her. "That’s why I’m suggesting you don’t make the ones I made."

Natalia looked left and looked right and then jabbed a finger into Josh’s chest. "Who the hell do you think you are to give ME advice about my wife? If you were such an expert you’d still be married to her, wouldn’t you? I’ve got more years with her than you ever had, so don’t stand there and act self-righteous by thinking you know everything about Olivia Spencer when the truth is you don’t know shit."

"I’ve hit a nerve," Josh sighed. "I apologize."

Natalia turned and began to walk away, but then she stopped and came within a few feet of him. She lowered her voice as she spoke.

"I get along with you, Josh. I tolerate you because Olivia has this uncanny knack at forgiving people who, quite frankly, don’t deserve the time of day after what they’ve done to her. You’re one of those people. So in that way, she’s more Christian than I can ever be. She’s forgiven you for treating her like Reva’s runner-up. But I’m not that Christ-like, so do me a favor… stay the hell out of my relationship with her and keep your opinions and advice to yourself."

Before Josh could reply everyone in the parlor room heard Blake exclaim, "Oh no, Frankie!"

Natalia walked over to where Blake stood holding her cell phone. The woman began to shake and the Latina slide a chair over. She steadied her down as Blake began to cry. Around the room people were talking and wondering what had upset the redhead.

Outside, Doris sat up a little higher and noticed a crowd gathering around Blake. "Something’s up," she said rising to her feet and heading toward the door with Olivia and Holly following behind her.

"Okay," Blake said as she tried to regain her composure. "I’ll-I’ll find a way there…Company? Are you sure? Okay, Sweetie. I love you…Bye." Blake hung up and whipped her eyes.

"That was Frank. They think it was a drunk driver."

"What happened?" Natalia asked. "Is he okay?"

Blake nodded. "It’s Marina – she was in a car accident; head on crash… They pronounced her dead at the scene," Blake told the gathering that had managed to encompass her. She then looked over to Josh and added, "I’m sorry."

Natalia turned away and saw Olivia standing nearby. At the same moment they both said, "Chessie" and went in search of the young girl before news of her sister’s death reached her before they could tell her.

"Shane and Henry?" Josh asked tentatively as Reva came over and clung to his arm, both of them fearful at the possible news. "What about them?"

"They weren’t with her, thank god," Blake said. "They’re on their way to Company now. I need to get Clarissa and my mom. We need to get over there."

Reva released a breath she’d been holding, but then immediately turned to Josh. "We need to see Shane."

Josh looked over at Billy, as if torn about where to be. Billy, however, made the decision for him.

"Go on," he told Josh. "Vanessa’d want you to go, you know that. Find Shane and Henry and tell him we love ‘em. We’ll be okay here."

Josh nodded his thanks and then reached out to Blake, helping her to her feet.

"We’ll get you all there," he told her.

"My car…" she began.

"I’ll drive it over to Company," Doris offered. "Brenda can follow me and bring me back here." Brenda nodded in the affirmative to the plan.

"Thank you," Blake replied.

"No problem."

In a small hallway, Olivia and Natalia walked side-by-side toward the back of the funeral home where there was a small garden and outdoor gym set with a slide and swings. Neither one of them said anything as they walked, but now as they stood outside watching the girls play they turned to one another.

"It’s not right, you know?" Olivia told her. "Emma was around this age when she lost Alan. Now the girls have to deal with Marina’s death… It’s not fair…Lately, I’ve been worried about my mortality and now their healthy sister is… gone…What do we say?"

Natalia cleared her throat and took Olivia’s hand in hers.

"Is that what’s got you so preoccupied lately? That whole ten year mark?"

"Sorta." Olivia didn’t dare say more.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Natalia asked.

"I’m not sure. I worry each day might be my last, but I bet Marina didn’t and now look…I should just live life, huh?"

Natalia nodded. "Heart transplant or not, that’s all any of us can do."

Olivia smiled for a brief moment. "I genuinely love you. You know that, don’t you?"

"I do," Natalia said giving her a sad grin. "And although I don’t hear it as often as I once did, it’s nice to still hear from time to time."

"I really didn’t need that jab right now," Olivia sighed.

Natalia ran her fingers lightly over Olivia’s cheek and then kissed her.

"It’s not a jab, Liv. Just a request for a little… warmth… now and then. Maybe that way I won’t seem so…cold."

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard the girls yelling, "Ma! Mom!"

They watched with guarded smiles as the two sisters began to happily run toward them. To shorten the distance, they began to approach too.

"Can you both push us on the swings?" Francesca asked excited when they finally met.

Olivia knelt down to the ground.

"No, baby. Your daddy called with some bad news." Olivia trailed off and looked up to Natalia.

Her wife took over from that point saying, "There was a car accident and your sister Marina was hurt really bad…The doctors weren’t able to make her better and… she died, Honey. I’m sorry."

Francesca said nothing; her face unreadable.

"Marina’s dead?" Elena asked in shock. "Like Vanessa?"

Above them, on the rooftop, Emma and Maureen both heard Elena’s exclamation and watched as Natalia and Olivia both nodded in response to the question and then began to hug the girls.

"Oh Em," Maureen said. "I’m sorry."

"I’ve gotta…" Emma pointed toward the door and began to move toward it. She stopped in mid-stride and turned back to Maureen. She took each of her hands in hers and then leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"In case I can’t get back, Maureen…I really am sorry about your mom."

Maureen tightened her hold on Emma’s hands and placed a gentle kiss on Emma’s lips, lightly ensnaring the younger woman’s bottom lip for a few seconds.

"Thanks for being here when I needed it most," she said sincerely.

Emma took a ragged breath, but then she nodded before she slipped out of Maureen’s embrace.

Chapter Forty-Four

Thursday, May 26th, 2016

Three days had passed since Vanessa's funeral and the Spencer-Rivera clan unfortunately found themselves at the funeral home once more – this time for Marina's funeral. Shane was in the hallway talking to Bill Lewis, his cousin, when he felt Olivia slide her arm around his waist. He gave her a brief grin and turned the gesture into a hug. Natalia briefly offered her condolences before making her way into the room with the girls.

Frank was standing beside Buzz when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Francesca and Elena standing there. Both girls looked sad and slightly fearful, unsure of what to do. Immediately, Frank knelt down and pulled Chessie into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Sport," he told her.

"But you saw me yesterday," she reminded him kindly.

Frank teared up, but still smiled. "True, but each time you go away I get a little sad," he said as she cupped her cheek. "And right now I need a few extra hugs, if that's okay."

Chessie grinned and wrapped her arms around Frank's neck. Natalia had to look away and couldn't watch. She knew he was genuinely interested in getting affection from Chessie, but she also knew that at this moment, he was mourning his other daughter, the one he'd never hold again.

Likewise, Elena looked on and appeared as if she felt slightly awkward, like she was unsure what to do. She'd never seen Frank look so sad, even if he was trying to smile now.

When Frank pulled back, he reached over and took Elena's hand pulling her closer.

"How are you doing, Sprout?"

At first, Elena said nothing. Then she blurted, "I'm sorry Marina died."

"I am too," Frank told her as he tightened his hold on her arms. "She loved you both a lot," he told the girls.

"She was nice and would give us ice cream, even if we didn't have dinner yet," Elena whispered to Frank, although Natalia heard it. The Latina had to hold back a slight grin.

Frank grinned for a moment as well.

"We won't tell Ma then, okay?" he whispered back conspiratorially.

Natalia closed the distance between them as he stood to his full height to greet her.

"No one should outlive their children, Frank," Natalia began, "and I don't even begin to claim I know what you're going through right now. Just know that if you, or any of the Coopers, need anything - anything at all - we're there for you. That sounds like such a throw-away funeral line, but honestly-."

"I know you really mean it," Frank said. He then closed the distance between them completely and placed a kiss on Natalia's forehead.

"Hey PopPop," Chessie said. She took a step closer to Buzz and Elena followed along. The pet name that she always called him brought a grin to the older man's face, even now.

"How about we get some cookies for the two prettiest gals in Springfield? Sound like a plan?" he asked them.

They both nodded in joy, and he gave a short nod before leading them away to the kitchen area.

"How are you holding up?" Natalia asked.

"Seeing Chessie helps. She'll never replace Marina, but…and it's a terrible thing to say maybe, but…"

"At least you have another child still here?"

"Thank you," he said to Natalia for finishing a thought he didn't want to give voice to. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all, Frank," Natalia replied. "It's okay to take stock in what you have; to cherish it. Your love for Chessie didn't make your love for Marina any less when she was alive. Marina's death won't change the love you feel for her. You'll always love Marina, won't you?"

"Yes," Frank answered with great certainty. "And although I wasn't sure about starting fatherhood all over again at my age…Right now, I can't help but think Chessie was the anchor the Lord sent me to be strong now."

"Sometimes things that might seem like an...obstacle...end up being true gifts. I've had many obstacle-slash-gifts in my life.... like Chessie and even her mother."

Frank smiled. "Yes, you and Olivia certainly had the oil and water thing when you guys started out." Natalia didn't say anything, she simply grinned and nodded in agreement. "Beside, like you said, Marina's gone, but Francesca, and even little Elena… they're still counting on me, right?"

"Right. You have many people who love you Frank, and who need you, the Spencer-Rivera clan included."

Frank grinned slightly and looked down as he nodded. Natalia could feel how much the father of her child was aching inside, and she pulled him into another hug.

"Pappy?"

The small voice of pre-teen Henry got both Natalia and Frank's attention.

"Hey, Buddy," Frank greeted. "What did you need?"

"Have you seen my dad?"

Frank started to shake his head while Natalia pointed. "He was in the hallway with Olivia and Bill a few minutes ago, Sweetie."

"Thank you," he replied politely.

"Henry?" she called out making him stop. "I'm sorry about your mom, Honey. If you or your dad ever need anything let us know, okay?"

"Thank you," he told her just as considerately.

As he walked walk, Natalia was near tears. "I feel for him. For all of you."

"I know you do. You're a good woman Natalia Rivera-Spencer."

She grinned. "You remembered the Spencer part this time."

Frank snorted. "Hey, it might take a decade or so, but eventually things sink in," he teased.

Chapter Forty-Five

Thursday, May 26th, 2016

Emma, Ava and Rafe all walked into the funeral home at the same time.

"Thanks again for picking us this morning, Jellybean," Ava told her.

"No problem. Happy to help," she replied.

Ava put a hand on Emma’s arm as she asked, "How are you guys doing? Really?"

Emma and Rafe both shrugged, but Rafe spoke, "I didn’t know Marina THAT well, but she’s family."

Ava nodded. "We’ll have to do something special for Chessie and Elena," she added.

As if on cue the entire funeral home could hear the loud voices of Francesca and Elena in some kind of argument. Soon after, the yelling was followed by the sound of things crashing. The added noise sent Olivia and Natalia racing into the kitchen area with Rafe, Ava and Emma following. Inside, Francesca and Elena were rolling around on the floor yelling, scratching; tugging hair. Olivia pulled Francesca to her feet while Natalia wrangled Elena.

"What is going on here?" Olivia demanded.

"Take it back!" Chessie yelled at Elena.

"No!" Elena shouted. "It’s true and you know it!"

The girls tried to charge each other again, but Olivia hooked Francesca around the arms and hoisted her out of the room with Rafe’s help.

"What are you fighting about?" Natalia demanded.

Elena’s jaw set and she gave a short, "Nothing," in response.

"Don’t ‘nothing’ me," Natalia warned. "You were shouting at a funeral."

Elena turned harsh eyes toward Natalia. "Why am I even here? They’re not my family!" she yelled and raced from the room.

Natalia looked at a teenage Emma with a dumbfounded expression.

"I’ll talk to her," Emma offered before she walked out the door that Elena had just stormed.

Outside, Francesca was pacing. Although she lacked Olivia’s height since she was only a pre-teen, she had Olivia’s annoyed stride down pat.

"Sit down!" Olivia told her. Defiantly, Francesca continued to walk. "I said sit!" Olivia ordered again as Rafe looked on.

Francesca neither said a word, nor did she stop her rebellious movements.

Olivia reached out and grabbed Francesca’s wrist to get her full attention. Rafe could see the growing frustration on Olivia’s face.

"Lemme field this one," Rafe told her. "Go check on Elena," he added as he motioned his head toward the door.

Olivia didn’t say a word. She simply walked back into the funeral home, not looking back.

"Tell me what’s wrong, Peanut," Rafe began. Francesca continued to remain silent but she did stop her pacing. "You know, you can tell me anything, so if you wanna get something off your chest, just between the two of us, you can. I won’t tell anyone in the family. It’ll just be our time – big bro to lil sis – I promise."

Francesca cleared her throat and then held her head down as she asked, "How have you lived this long knowing you were an accident?"

The flash that crossed Rafe’s face showed that perhaps he was having second thoughts. This was something bigger than he expected and he glanced back toward the door, as if hoping Olivia might return.

Chapter Forty-Six

Saturday Afternoon, 1:35 PM, June 9th, 2029

Back in the present day at the beauty salon neither Olivia nor Natalia answered Emma’s innocent question of, "Putting your own desires or needs ahead of someone else…that’s love, right?"

Finally, Natalia cleared her throat.

"Yes, sometimes it is. Sometimes when things get rough – and they will get rough – you need to have faith that they’ll get better. But faith alone isn’t enough. Remember, God helps those who help themselves so that means you need to make every effort to make things better."

Emma grinned. "So that’s the secret, huh?"

Natalia grinned and nodded while Olivia said, "And great se.." She trailed off as she looked at her granddaughter, Eriko. "Smoochies. Great smoochies. That’s important too."

"Eww," Eriko said as she scrunched up her face.

"Listen kid," Olivia teased. "One day you’ll discover smoochies are great. And I have to say your Abuela is the best smoocher in the world."

"Double eww," Eriko whined.

"Yeah," Emma agreed in equal exaggeration. "When I was your age Grams and Abuela gave each other smoochies ALLLLL the time," she told her niece, who then made a disgusted face. "They never stopped smooching each other." The way Emma annunciated ‘smooching’ it was obvious that she was talking about something far more than kissing and Natalia blushed while Olivia simply grinned. "Don’t look innocent," she teased her Ma. "You still love to smooch my mom if last night was any indication."

The parlor began to giggle. Even Natalia did too as she remanded her by saying, "Emma Spencer!" in a firm, authoritative voice.

"Am I lying?" Emma asked.

Natalia looked away as Olivia chuckled and said, "You keep this up, Bean, and you’ll need Shirley over there to do your make-up again to hide the shiner that Ma’s gonna give you any second now."

"Better not push my luck, huh?" Emma replied.

"If I were a bettin’ woman," her mom retorted dryly with a slight pause. "I’d say no."

Both Spencer women laughed and Emma turned to Eriko.

"Grams is right though, Eriko. When you meet the right person – someone you love and trust, body and soul…well, you’ll find out that smoochies are wonderful and it’s a great way for two people who love each other to build a stronger devotion."

"So how did you know Maureen was the one you wanted to marry?" Eriko asked.

"Have you ever liked someone and got a butterfly feeling in your tummy?" she asked. Eriko nodded bashfully. "Well, it’s like that, but a million times stronger. But that wasn’t really what made me decide to marry her. It was something that Abuela said to me about Grams." Natalia and Olivia both perked up, interested in what Emma was going to say. "She told me that, although she loved many things about my mom, she wasn’t marrying her because of what she loved about her. She was marrying her because of what she could tolerate. Doesn’t sound very romantic, huh?"

"Nope, not at all," Eriko said.

"But I knew your Abuela was right. You can love someone, but you might not be able to put up with the things they do or say. If that’s the case, the marriage will never last. So, when Maureen asked me to get married, I knew what her imperfections were, but I also knew I could live with them. Likewise, she said she could live with my shortcoming. So like Abuela and Grams, Maureen and I have different ways we approach life, and sometimes those differences lead to some conflict, but, in the end, I know she and I love each other. And with as sweet and pretty as you are, I’m sure you’ll be fortunate enough someday to find someone to feel that way about too." Eriko blushed and dug her toe nervously into the laminated floor. "Now, how about we make you look extra pretty for today, huh?"

Eriko nodded enthusiastically and Emma helped her into the chair.

Emma turned around to face her parents who were grinning proudly.

"I think you and Maureen will make it just fine," Olivia told her.

Emma didn’t hesitate in the least. "I know," she said with a confident smile.

Chapter Forty-Seven

Friday Morning, 9:58 AM, June 8th, 2029

It was the day before the wedding as forty-year-old Ashlee Wolfe sat next to her ‘Good Day LA’ co-host, Greg, in the studio. With a faux smile that the viewing audience was oblivious to, she listened to Greg close out the show.

"So Ashlee," he said with a saccharin smile that made her cringe internally, "Any big plans this weekend?"

"I’m flying back to my hometown of Springfield, actually. My cousin is getting married," she said with a proud nod.

"Always a bridesmaid and never a bride, huh?" he joked with his plastic smile still in place.

Ashlee gave a tight laugh, trying to keep the peace.

"I’m not in the wedding. I’m just going to visit family and friends. But what about you? Any plans with one of your five children from four different mothers?"

The director, Jimmy, choked on the coffee he was drinking when Ashlee made her comment. Greg appeared slightly anxious and straightened his tie.

"I have plans with a new lady friend this weekend," he said nervously.

"Oh, working on kid number six, huh?" Ashlee teased. "Good luck with that." She then turned back to the camera. "And good luck to all you travelers this weekend. Remember they’ll be working on the I-10 so if you can avoid that area be sure to steer clear. We’ll see you all on Monday."

Ashlee held her smile until the director said, "And we’re clear." Only then did the façade fall and she had a hardened look on her face.

"You’re a bitch," Greg said as he took off his mic and tossed it on the desk.

"You’re a talent-less hack," she shot back mimicking his movements.

"Kids, kids," Jimmy said as he approached them. "You need to end this animosity – it’s creeping into the show."

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Greg asked.

"You?!" Ashlee said, "I’m sick of your ‘funny little asides’ that are nothing more than thinly-veiled insults."

"You can’t take a joke."

"No, you’re humorously. AND you’re dead weight. I’m tired of carrying your ass here on this show."

Jimmy rubbed his temple as they went on trying to talk over each other. Finally, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Greg," he started, "Ashlee’s right." Greg started to argue, but Jimmy held up a finger silencing him. "You have to quit the jabs, but likewise, Ashlee needs to keep your personally life, well, personal… Come on guys, can’t we all just get along?"

"No!" Ashlee and Greg said at the same time and stood up, leaving in opposite directions.

Jimmy sighed. "At least they agree on something."

Saturday Afternoon, 1:35 PM, June 9th, 2029

Doris opened the door of her house and was bombarded by a hug from her 10-year-old grandson Leonard. He was a contrast to Ashlee – his dark features were a disparity to his mother light ones.

"Nana!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it’s my favorite grandson!" she teased.

"I’m your only grandson," he pointed out. "Where’s Mimi?" he asked.

"Inside," she told him as she opened the door wider. He took off like a shot, going into the house to find Brenda. "Hey, Sweetie," Doris said as she opened her arms and hugged Ashlee. "How you doing?"

"Should I be honest or give the token, ‘Fine’ or ‘Can’t complain’ answer?" she asked.

Doris grinned sympathetically. "Things not going well in L.A.?"

Ashlee shrugged. "More like same ole, same ole."

"You still working with the jackass," Doris asked as they walked deeper into the house.

"Unfortunately," she replied. "I was really hoping to get that national spot at the network, just so I could get out of there."

"Maybe something else will turn up soon," Doris offered.

"You’re being uncharacteristically optimistic," Ashlee teased. "What gives?"

"Unlike you, I really can’t complain," she replied as they entered the kitchen where Brenda and Leo were eating a piece of cake. "Life is pretty good right now," she added.

Leo and his Mimi looked up from their task as if they were busted doing something they shouldn’t.

"Whhhaat?" Brenda asked, her voice muffled by the confection stuffed in her mouth.

Ashlee just smiled and shook her head.

Chapter Forty-Eight

Saturday Afternoon, 3:25 PM, June 9th, 2029

"So…" Josh began as he approached Natalia and Olivia with Reva at his side. "You’re not planning on getting too sauced tonight like the last wedding I officiated, are you Natalia?" he teased.

Natalia turned bright red and tried to hide in the crook of Olivia’s neck.

"Hey, she wasn’t an obnoxious drunk," Olivia defended.

"I agree, she was quite entertaining," Josh replied.

"You mean aside from her playing grab-ass with Olivia all night?" Reva replied.

"Especially that," he countered, making Olivia laugh.

Saturday, July 21st, 2012

"Where'd you go?"

Natalia was seated in the passenger side, her head bobbing around in an inebriated state.

"I'm over here," Olivia said standing between the open passenger door and her wife, who was still seated inside.

"Therrrrre you arrrre," Natalia said in a drunken droll tone.

Olivia laughed as she held out her hand. "You are soooo wasted."

"Heyyyy, I liked the punch."

"A little too much. Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you inside."

"We're home?"

"Yes."

"The farmhouse?"

"Yes. Up you go."

Natalia reached for Olivia's outstretched hand and missed the first time. On the second try, they connected and Olivia gave a tug. Natalia collided with her lover as she stood up. Still, Olivia managed to keep them both upright.

"God, you smell yummy," Natalia said as she rested her head briefly on Olivia's neck and inhaled. Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Why-why do you always smell so delicious, huh? I could eat you right here."

Olivia snorted, "Is that so?" Natalia nodded and reached for the button at the waist of Olivia's pantsuit. "Woah! Down, Girl."

"Don't wanna," Natalia mumbled as Olivia clutched at her hands. Suddenly, Natalia began to look around. "The kids?! Where are the kids?" she asked in a panic.

"With Philip, remember?" Olivia said as she maneuvered Natalia away from the door so she could close it with her foot, while still keeping Natalia upright against the car.

"You let Philip take them? Chessie too?"

"Yes. He thought I might have trouble trying to juggle all of you into the house tonight."

Natalia took a moment to comprehend what she'd just been told and then nodded. She tried to take a step, but she found her feet didn't want to follow a straight path up the sidewalk, so Olivia helped guide the way. Arm in arm, with Olivia doing most of the balancing, they walked to the door.

"It was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it? Blake looked so pretty and Frank? God, I love Frank. Not LOVE love him, but you know? I'm so happy he found someone that'll give him all her attention and affection, like us, right?" Olivia smiled and nodded in response. Yes it was a drunken ramble, but she had to agree with Natalia's assessment. "I didn't embarrass you too much tonight, did I?" Natalia asked.

"Not at all."

"Good, because I really didn't plan to have too much, but that punch was sooooo goooood."

Olivia had to giggle again. "Obviously, you really liked it. I've never seen you THIS drunk."

"Hey, nobody told me it had teq…teq…"

"Tequila?" Olivia finished for her.

"Yessss," Natalia as grabbing Olivia's mouth and pinching it between her thumb and index finger. "Thanks for finishing my sentence. You always finish my sentences, don't you? You always know what's on my mind. You get me…like no one else ever has."

Olivia tried to balance Natalia against the door and get it opened at the same time.

"I love you too, Dear."

"No!" she said forcefully, startling her lover. "I mean, I love you, yes, but that's not what I said. I said you GET me, you understand me. That's…That's more than love. You can love anybody, but to have someone understand you that…that's precious. You're precious…" Natalia licked her lips and then threw her arms around Olivia just as the older woman got the door opened. "God, you're sexy. Take me."

Olivia had to laugh again, even as Natalia's lips were laying claim to hers.

"Honey, you are beyond three sheets to the wind right now."

"So?" Natalia said indignant. "Take me!" she said forcefully before she started to laugh. "Of course, maybe you don't find me as appealing anymore."

"Honey, appealing isn't a word I'd use. You're extraordinary and there's no one who knows how to fuck like you do," Olivia told her as she roughly pulled her toward her. "But honestly, I'd think you'll be a little off your game tonight."

She ended her comment with a firm kiss before she turned around and quickly closed and locked the door.

"NuAh," Natalia challenged as she swayed back and forth. She looked like she might tumble, but Olivia steadied her.

"Let's get you upstairs," Olivia offered.

Step-by-step they walked slowly and Olivia led Natalia to the edge of the bed. She unzipped the dark haired woman's dress and let it pool at the floor. Next, she sat her down and helped take off her shoes. Before Olivia could rise, Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's shoulders and grabbed the older woman's head, bringing it straight into her crotch.

"Do me," Natalia ordered in a drunken purr as she fell back against the bed.

Again, Olivia had to giggle. Natalia sounded far from sexy; in fact, she could barely speak. And chances are, if anything DID happen, Natalia wouldn't remember a damn thing.

"Let me get this jewelry off, Baby," Olivia said as she rose and walked over to the dresser. "You know," she continued as she took out her earrings first and then her necklace, "I think Blake and Frankie might actually make it. They both look happier than I've seen them in years and Blake is a great step-mom to Chessie. I see them and it reminds me of you and Em sometimes, like she couldn't love Chessie more even if she was her own daughter."

Olivia turned around to see Natalia still laying on her back…and a light snore now escaping her nose.

Once more Olivia smiled as she stripped off her own clothes. She made her way over and climbed into bed. She pulled on the younger woman's shoulders, sliding her up to the pillows, so the two could settle into each other's arms. Still dozing, Natalia snuggled in even more, but didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow night, Rivera…after you've nursed that hangover…you're mine," Olivia said in a sexy tenor that went unheard by her lover.

Chapter Forty-Nine

Saturday Afternoon, 3:35 PM, June 9th, 2029

"Maureen is one lucky lady." Emma turned to her father's voice at the doorway. She was in the sitting room of the church as Jodi made a minor adjustment to the bride's veil.

"I'll go check to make sure your sisters haven't killed each other yet," Jodi quipped.

As she passed Phillip, she gave him a warm smile and he stroked her arm before he walked deeper into the room.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Terrified," she replied.

He gave a short chuckle. "That's one of the things I love about you, Em. No pretense; total honesty… I'm so proud of you."

Emma glanced around the room. "I, uh, haven't done anything except get dressed."

"You know what I mean. I'm proud of you in general. You're smart, you've found a great woman who adores you. Plus, that intellect and creativity of yours has led to the creation of a device that's saved…well, about a million times more people than Uncle Rick's killed. Of course," he said on second thought. "That's not saying much when you look at his record."

"Daddy," Emma chastised with a chuckle. "Stop picking on Uncle Rick. Besides, it's funnier when he's here and acts all indignant. Just save it for the reception."

Phillip smiled at his daughter. "That's my girl."

Not far away, at the church entrance, stood Olivia and Natalia who were greeting the guests. Olivia smiled broadly as she watched Blake, Harley and Frank, who pushed a wheel-chaired passenger up the ramp.

Natalia had just finished talking to LeeAnn about her floral arrangements on the pews when she felt her wife tap her shoulder.

"The Coopers made it," Olivia said as she nodded toward the approaching group.

Natalia smiled automatically, but then her features hardened as they approached.

"Here comes hell on wheels!" Olivia teased as they got closer.

"You know what Princess," Buzz said from his seated position. "I told Frankie you couldn't get by without making one comment. I'd be upright if not for this damn hip surgery."

"At least you're still here," she offered.

"Too true," he said and then motioned her down toward him. "Gimme some sugar, Sweetness."

Olivia grinned and leaned down. She took his aged face in her hands and gave him a slow, yet friendly kiss on the lips. When they pulled back, Buzz was grinning from ear to ear. "Ever the flirt," he quipped.

Olivia gave him a deep laugh in response. "I KNOW you're a flirt, but what am I?"

"Still a stunning beauty that might make a man in a wheel chair stand at attention...in more ways than one."

They both chuckled, but Frank nervously cleared his throat. "I'm sure you guys remember, Harley," he said as he motioned to his sister, whom Natalia hadn't taken her eyes off of since her arrival.

Harley grinned and waved, but the smile was literally wiped off her face by the slap of Natalia's hand. The noise was loud and made several people look in their direction. Harley looked startled and even a little hurt as she rubbed her face.

"Natalia!" Olivia screeched and grabbed her lover's elbow. When it looked like Natalia was finished, Olivia asked what everyone was thinking. "What the hell was that?"

"I warned you, Frank." Natalia told him as she pointed a finger in his direction. "I swore the next time I saw your sister, I'd slap her." She then looked at Harley. "Take my son out of the country without tell me, huh?"

"Natalia," Frank began. "That was over 20 years ago and your son is nearly 40 now. I think it's time to let it go."

"Frank, no," Harley said, as she rubbed her face. She then looked at Natalia. "Are we…good now?"

"We're peachy," Natalia said with a warm smile. "Enjoy the wedding, guys," she added as she motioned her hand inside.

Once they were out of earshot, Olivia turned to Natalia with the biggest of grins.

"Okay, that was cool."

"Thank you."

"…and hot…Hey, when Reva comes around again – and I know she will since she's like a roll of bad pennies – can you slap her too? It might just give me a happy." Natalia chuckled and gave her wife a light push. "Well?" Olivia pressed on playfully.

Natalia paused. Then she let her dimples shine. "I'll think about it."

Olivia laughed.

Chapter Fifty

Saturday Afternoon, 3:38 PM, June 9th, 2029

Back in the sitting room Phillip still talked with his daughter.

"Don’t worry, Em. You’ll do great. What has you terrified anyway?"

"Oh, I don’t know - the fact that MOST of Springfield is now piling into the church. What if I trip o-or throw up? What if Maureen passes out or if she bolts up the aisle like Ma did to Uncle Frank? So many things can go wrong."

Phillip gave her a reassuring smile. "I think you’re worrying for nothing."

Emma took a deep breath and then nodded. "I think you’re right. The power of positive thinking, huh? Everything will be fine. Everything will be great."

"There you go!"

"Then why can’t I breathe normal?" Emma asked and then smiled.

Outside the church steps Olivia felt a small tug on her sleeve.

"Hey Auntie O," a woman in her early twenties greeted.

Olivia smiled broadly. "Hey Sarah. Where’s your Dad?"

"Pacing myself," they heard Jonathan say as he rounded the corner with a blonde woman on his arm. "I can’t move as quick as I used to, ya know?"

"It’s all those years of manual labor. Aren’t you wishing you took that job at The Beacon I offered?" she teased. Olivia then turned to the woman on his arm and leaned in giving her a kiss on the check. "How’re you Hannah?"

"Just haulin’ the ole man around," she said as she patted Jonathan’s hand that held hers.

"Why do all the women I love pick on me?" he asked no one in particular.

"It’s fun," Hannah and Olivia both said at the same time and giggled.

The noise pulled Natalia’s attention away from her siblings, who then walked into the church.

"Are you ladies being mean to my favorite nephew?" she asked.

Jonathan pouted. "Uh huh," he said with a sad nod.

"You’re gonna make him cry," Natalia scowled as she pulled Jonathan into a hug. He smiled and then stuck out his tongue at his Aunt Olivia and his wife. "Stop taunting them," Natalia warned even before she broke the embrace.

"Stop what? I’m innocent."

"He stuck out his tongue, didn’t he, Sarah?" Natalia asked the young woman.

"Sure did," she answered and nodded.

"Thanks for sticking up for your old man," he said.

"My pleasure," she quipped.

"Oh," Jonathan said, "Remind me to thank Emma for having her wedding today."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"It’s our seventeenth year anniversary," Hannah replied.

The small gathering around them seemed impressed and offered various forms of congratulations.

"Yeah, and with Emma’s wedding, that means I’m not under the gun to think of something to do tonight."

"He’s such a romantic, huh?" Hannah retorted.

"I am," he challenged. "What’s more romantic than a wedding…or having a great meal neither of us will have to pay for?"

The small gather shook their heads and chuckled.

"It’s amazing we made to the seventeenth year, isn’t it?" Hannah asked rhetorically.

"And with any luck you’ll be stuck with me for seventeen more, minimum," Jonathan said before he moved in for a kiss which Hannah happily accepted.

"Eww," Sarah sighed. "I’m going inside. I’ll see you guys at the reception," she told Olivia and Natalia before walking away.

Chapter Fifty-One

Saturday Afternoon, 3:55 PM, June 9th, 2029

"You both look beautiful," Beth Spaulding told Natalia and Olivia as they waited in the receiving area to start the seating process.

"Thank you," Natalia said sincerely, "so you do."

Beth smiled her thanks and then said, "I’m so happy for Emma; Maureen too. They’re a good match."

"They are," Olivia agreed with a big smile.

Dressed in his usher tuxedo, Alan Cooper "Zach" Spaulding extended his arm to his step-mother.

"You ready?" he asked.

She took his arm and then looked over her shoulder to the couple behind her. "See you guys at the end of the aisle," she told them with a smile.

As all eyes turned to see Beth start on her way, Rafe settled between Olivia and his mother, with his elbows extended.

"Ladies," he said motioning for them to take his arm. "It’s time for the long walk."

Natalia beamed and looked up at Rafe who was equally smiling. She leaned forward, around Rafe, to where Olivia was standing. Her smile fell though as she saw Olivia’s eyes filled with tears and watched her fighting to catch her breath.

"Olivia?" Rafe began. When all she did was shake her head, he led her a few steps away, his mom following right along. He then turned to the people behind him - Maureen’s step-mom, Charlotte, and Kevin Marler, Clarissa’s brother who acted as an usher too. "You guys go," he motioned them ahead. "We’ll be right behind."

The wedding planner, Jacque, who was organizing the ‘marches’ looked beside himself. "But that’s not what we had-."

Rafe cut him short.

"Change of plans, Frenchie. Give us a second."

Jacque looked like he was going to argue but Kevin put his palm on the man’s shoulder, pushing him back slightly. It wasn’t forceful but it was enough pressure to unspokenly let him know there was a change of plans. With that, he led Charlotte around him and down the aisle.

"Hey," Rafe told Olivia as he squeezed her hand. "Jellybean’s gonna be pretty ticked if she doesn’t see you and Ma in the front row. It’s my job to get you there."

Olivia grinned slightly and let out a snort. He looked over her shoulder and quickly grabbed a few tissues, handing her one and the rest to his Ma.

"I’m sorry," Olivia said as she dabbed her eyes and nose. "I just…I never thought I’d live to see this day. It’s…It’s a bit overwhelming."

"Well, I can promise if you stand up Emma, you won’t see a day after this one. She’ll hunt you down and kill you with her bare hands."

"Rafe," Natalia reprimanded.

"You think I’m kidding?" Rafe chuckled and then turned to Olivia who was now smiling. "Come on, Liv. Why don’t we get this show on the road, okay?"

She nodded, but before he could go any further she pulled Rafe down to her and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I couldn’t have asked for a better son," she said sincerely.

He grinned. "And as such it’s my duty to get your fanny in that pew, okay?"

Olivia nodded and the three of them took their positions again. This time when Rafe looked over at his mom she looked a bit teary.

"Oh no, Ma," Rafe warned her. "Don’t you go there now. Just…don’t."

"I love you, Raphael," she said, smiling through her watery eyes.

"I love you too, Ma. Now…one foot in front of the other. Let’s go."

With that the three of them moved forward and all the eyes on the church focused on them.

 

Chapter Fifty-Two

Saturday Afternoon, 4:01 PM, June 9th, 2029

At the front of the church, Rafe step aside and allowed his mother to take a seat in the front row next to Beth. Olivia remained on Rafe's arm and didn't seem to want to let go.

"You want some help to the unity candle?" he whispered to her. She only nodded in response. "Come on," he said. He looked over to Charlotte and motioned her to take his arm.

Josh stood at the small podium with a large grin on his face and a bible in his hands. He watched Rafe with a proud expression as the younger man escorted both mothers up to the arrangement of candles.

Two lit candles sat on either side of a larger non-lit one.

Olivia and Charlotte each took one candle and neither woman's hand seemed to be moving too steady. Both seemed to be shaking a little.

"I hope this doesn't offend anyone," Charlotte said in a low voice only Olivia could hear.

"Why would it?"

"I'm Maureen’s step-mom, and..."

"Everyone here knows you love Maureen like your own. And Emma and I are fortunate enough to know that it's not just blood that makes someone a mom, but love." She spared a loving glance over to Natalia, who beamed from her seat. "Besides, I think Vanessa would say you've got every right to be up here."

Charlotte smiled and gave Olivia's arm a light pat on the arm in thanks. Not wasting any time they used the smaller candles to light the larger one before blowing the small ones out.

When they were finished, Rafe turned and took a step back, offering his arm to both of them. When the women had a secure hold on him, Rafe walked Charlotte back to the right side and the first pew.

After she sat down, he walked Olivia over to his mother who was sitting on the left. Natalia rose and offered her seat to Olivia so she herself could sit between Olivia and Rafe. Olivia took the offered spot next to Beth. After they both sat down again, Natalia ran her hand over the back of Olivia's head and pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the temple.

"Good job, Mom," Natalia whispered.

"I was so nervous," she confessed softly.

"I couldn't tell."

"Don't patronize me."

Natalia grinned. "Okay. I could tell. But that's because I've lived with you for 20 years, but the others? Nah, you look cool as like a cucumber. Very…Olivia Spencer-ish."

The dimples blazed and Olivia couldn't help but smile before she gave her wife a kiss on the cheek.

Doris leaned forward from the second pew and tapped Olivia on the shoulder.

"You're handling this much better than I anticipated, Liv," she complimented. "I was expecting a blubbering mess."

"It's not over yet, Doris." Olivia grinned.

"Here." Doris handed over a small travel package of tissues. "I brought two packs. I figured we'd both need them," she said as she showed hers. Olivia looked slightly surprised and curious at the same time. "Hey, she's my Jellybean too, ya know?" she added.

Olivia squeezed Doris's hand that now rested on her shoulder and then gave it a pat.

"You're losing your Big Bad Wolfe reputation," Olivia warned.

"Dear, I lost that years ago," she replied.

Olivia smiled.

Chapter Fifty-Three

Saturday Afternoon, 4:03 PM, June 9th, 2029

In the foyer of the church, there was a staircase to each side.

On one side stood Emma and her father. In front of them stood her wedding party that consisted of Jodi, Ava, Francesca and Elena, who was waiting to walk first.

"Check out the order," Francesca whispered to Elena. "I’m closer to the bride than you are. I’m more important," she teased.

Elena turned slowly to see Francesca with a toothy grin.

"No, you’re just older," Elena pointed out. "I’ll remind you of this again when you hit the Big 40 first," she added as she turned back around again.

"Yeah, but I bet I look younger than you then," Francesca countered as she continued to smile.

Once more Elena’s head shot around.

"You know, I think age has nothing to do with the line up. She needed her prettiest sister to go first to wow the crowd."

Francesca snorted and nodded in approval. "Nice one, Sis. That’s a good comeback. You’re learnin’ – it’s taken nearly two decades, but you’re getting rather…spunky."

Suddenly, they both felt a slap to the back of the head and Ava angrily muttering, "Cut it out you two!"

Further back in the line, Emma leaned toward Jodi and asked, "Can you see her? Is she there?"

Jodi tried to look around both wedding parties to see Maureen, but to no avail.

"I’m sure she’s there," she said giving up. "Why would they all be standing there with no Maureen?"

Emma gave a nervous nod.

"Relax," Phillip told her. "Take some deep breaths, Sweetie."

She nodded and tightened her hold on his arm. In a small voice she said, "I wish Granddad was here."

Phillip gave her a melancholy smile. "He is."

Emma smiled back.

"Besides," Phillip continued, "you don’t think a little thing like death would stand in his way of making his presence known, do you? I’ll bet you, by the end of the night…you’ll know he was here too."

"How?" she asked genuinely curious.

"It’s hard to say. But knowing Alan Spaulding, you’ll know it when you see it."

Emma grinned and retightened her hold on her father’s arm.

On the opposite side of the foyer stood Maureen’s wedding party that consisted of Maid-of-honor Clarissa Marler; Sarah Randall, Jonathan's daughter; Peyton Spaulding, Beth's daughter and Leah Bauer, Rick and Mel's daughter. Poised on the staircase, were Maureen and Matt.

She was nervously licking her lips and Matt had to smile.

"You look beautiful," Matt told her. "Just relax."

"She’s over there, right?" Maureen asked. "You can see her?"

"No, but I see everyone else in her party," he answered honestly. "I’m sure she’s there too, Honey, just trust me."

At the foyer doors, leading into the church, Jacque was beckoning the lines forward starting with Leah Bauer on Maureen’s side and Elena on Emma’s.

"Are you ready, ladies? Here we go," he said motioning them toward him.

"Don’t trip," Francesca whispered in a taunt to Elena before she took a step.

Self-consciously, the younger woman stumbled slightly. She caught herself and then shot Francesca a dirty look, only to see her sister smiling playfully.

"You are pure evil," Elena hissed.

"Elena," Ava said as she shooed her hand. "Go on, go!"

Taking a deep breath, Elena spared an anxious glace to Leah.

"Don’t worry," Leah told her. "You’ll do fine. Just remember left, together, right, together, left, together, right, together. I’m always a bridesmaid and never a bride so I’ve got lots of practice with this. You set the pace, and I’ll follow it, okay?"

"Thanks," Elena said with a gracious smile.

Jacque motioned to them and quickly moved out of the way to let them progress down the aisle, officially starting the ceremony.

TBC


	5. PART FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter Fifty-Four

Saturday Afternoon, 4:03 PM, June 9th, 2029

As the bridesmaids walked down the aisle in the packed church to ‘Canon in D Major’ by Pachelbel, the gatherers were all smiles.

Frank and Blake grinned from ear-to-ear and she took pictures as they watched the girls walking by. When Francesca saw Buzz sitting in his wheelchair in the handicapped pew behind her father and step-mom, she gave him a wink of acknowledgement, which he returned. The gesture made her smile even more.

In the foyer, Maureen and Emma were finally able to see each other for the first time.

"She’s beautiful, Sweetheart," Phillip whispered to Emma who could only nod mutely in response.

Maureen wore an A-line, sheer, deep-V halter neckline dress that enhanced her smaller bust line, giving her more of a buxomly appearance. Hand-beaded lace appliqués adorned the bodice and trailed down the skirt into a chapel-length train, which sat below a corset back.

Matt patted Maureen’s arm and told her, "You’re one lucky lady, Dear." Likewise, she could only nod too upon seeing Emma.

Graced with an ample bosom like her mother, Emma’s column dress was made of flowing satin that looked almost fluid; reminiscent of classical Hollywood glamour. The strapless bodice, with a dipped almost-sweetheart neckline was accented by heavy beadwork in moonstone and diamante. As for the rest of the dress, knife pleats all around it created a body/hip hugging design, which was further accented with beading to one side. The back, with its button and loop fastening design, was connected to the skirt that flowed into a fluted base with a fishtail train at the back.

In short, while Maureen looked like royalty, Emma looked like a scarlet… but they both fit together perfectly.

Maureen cleared her throat to speak as they approached each other.

"You’re stunning, Em’. You’re just…" Maureen giggled slightly. "Just stunning," she managed to finish.

Emma opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again to no avail. Philip had to grin.

"You’ve left her speechless, Maureen. Not too many people can say that."

"Beautiful," Emma muttered, sounding rather brainless. But just as quickly she cleared her throat and shook her head to regain her composure. "You showed up and-and you’re beautiful."

Maureen gave her a bashful grin and then turned to her father.

"Can I kiss her now?" she asked him hopefully.

Both men chuckled slightly.

"Be patient, Sweetie," Matt told her. "In a little while – I promise."

As Jodi and Clarrisa took their places in the formation at the front of the church, the music faded out. Soon after, the ‘dum-dum-de-dum’ of Wagner’s ‘Bridal Chorus (Here Comes The Bride)’ filled the church. On the cue, everyone moved to his or her feet.

Phillip and Matt were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, but Maureen motioned Emma toward her so they were standing side-by-side with their respective father’s on their other arm.

Once more, Jacque looked like he might have a heart attack at the last second change. Maureen took Emma’s hand in hers and locked her other arm with her father, Matt. Taking the signal, Emma did the same and locked her arm around Phillip’s.

"No touching," Jacque warned the couple. "Not until the ceremony is over."

"It’s this or I start kissing her now," Maureen shushed him. "What’s it going to be?"

"You people," he sighed. "You’ll be the death of me," he added before he scurried away.

Emma and Maureen both giggled and put their foreheads against each other.

"I might say screw it all together and kiss you now," Maureen said as she pulled back slightly and then began to descend toward Emma’s lips.

Emma smiled, and approached too, but then at the last second she pulled away with an even more devious grin.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" she asked Maureen.

Maureen giggled. "Ohh, you are such a tease," she said happily.

Emma squeezed Maureen’s hand.

"If you want some sugar today it’s not gonna be until after that ring’s on my finger."

"You certainly are your mother’s daughter."

"Which mom?"

Maureen paused. "I’d say both." Then she muttered above a whisper, "God have mercy on me."

Emma giggled.

Maureen looked out to see the gathers still watching them and they appeared to be wonder if the women were ever going to start walking down the aisle.

"Everyone’s waiting on us," she pointed out to Emma.

Emma shrugged.

"Who cares? It’s our day. It’s one of the few times in our lives when we’ll make an entire room stop what they’re doing and wait on us. We can make them wait a little while longer."

At the front of the church, Rafe wore a curious expression.

"They’re not moving yet," he noted concerned.

"She’s trying to kill me, isn’t she?" Olivia asked no one in particular.

"Oh, please," Doris replied. "She’s like her mother. She’s just trying to…make an entrance. You guys didn’t invent dyke drama, but you do take it to new heights. Relax. She’s yankin’ everyone’s chain for theatrics."

"How can you say that?" Natalia asked.

Doris held up the program. "How? It’s right here in black and white. See? Spaulding Spencer Rivera," she said reading as she pointed at the paper. "The name says it all."

That made both Brenda and Ashlee let out a chuckle. Her daughter, however, had to quickly cover her mouth to quiet herself. Olivia, Natalia and Rafe didn’t seem to find the humor though.

"Nana," Leo chastised his grandmother upon seeing the people in front of him scowling. "They don’t think that’s very funny."

"It’s a little funny and a bit of a relief," Ashlee remarked.

"Relief?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah." Ashlee nodded. "It’s nice to see Doris still being a little wicked now and then."

"Should we go see what’s wrong?" Natalia asked Olivia.

"Noooo, no," Doris said reaching out and patting Natalia’s hand that was holding the back of the pew. "Give them their moment. And if it’s not meant to be, don’t worry. She’ll just run right back up the aisle again, apologizing as she goes. After all," Doris said as she taped the program again. "The name’s Rivera."

Doris smiled devilishly and Olivia let out a humorous snort that she tried to mask as a cough with no luck. Even Natalia had to turn away to keep from smiling.

"I don’t know what you see in that woman," Natalia muttered to her wife.

Doris leaned over the pew. "Psst…" When Natalia turned to face her she replied, "I’m fun," and then moved back.

Natalia looked to Olivia, who shrugged and then nodded in agreement.

At the back of the church, the two young lovers were still smiling at each other.

"Having this kinda power is cool, isn’t it?" Maureen grinned before she looked at the well-wishers. She then turned back to Emma. "What’s cooler though?….Making you Mrs. Reardon. Are you up for it?"

Emma tightened her hand. "Yeah, I think my moms have suffered enough. Lead the way."

She smiled up at Maureen as they began to walk toward the waiting crowd.

Chapter Fifty-Five

Saturday Afternoon, 4:05 PM, June 9th, 2029

Philip and Matt brought their daughters to stop in front of the small podium where Josh Lewis stood awaiting their arrival. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Josh asked, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

A few snickers, and nervous laughter, floated through the audience. From the second row, Doris teased him by saying, "You'll need to be a bit more specific for THIS ceremony, Pastor Lewis."

"Right you are, Madam Mayor," he replied with a nod of acknowledgment to Doris. "And you should know since you've probably married more people than all the churches in Springfield combined." Once the second round of giggles settle down, Josh became serious and he turned to Maureen and Matt.

"Who gives Maureen to be wed?"

"Her stepmother and I do," he replied.

Josh gave Matt a nod and then turned to Phillip and asked, "Who gives Emma to be wed?"

He smirked at Emma for a moment and then turned to Josh.

"Her two mommies and I do," he replied firmly.

A few people in the church, mostly Emma's side, chuckled at the remark. Rafe gave a little clap while, Buzz complimented him.

"Good one, Phillip!"

Phillip didn't turn around, but he did put his thumb up in the air to let Buzz know the compliment was received.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dad. Two mommies? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You couldn't just say 'her mothers and I,' huh?"

He considered it a moment and said, "Nope." Then he broke out his Cheshire cat grin. He leaned over and kissed her on the check. "We love you, Em."

Emma grinned. "I love you too. You embarrass me to no end sometimes, but…yeah, I love you too."

Upon releasing their daughters, both men walked over to their perspective church pew. Matt took his place next to Charlotte. Phillip smiled at Rafe, who was grinning already, as he walked passed him. Before reaching his destination, Phillip reached down and squeezed Natalia's hand. He then settled himself between Beth, who was on his left side, and Olivia, who was seated next to Natalia, on his right. As he leaned back, Beth took his left hand into hers. He reached out his right hand and Olivia grasped it, just as she was grasping Natalia on her other side. All four parents, and Rafe, sat together, hands joined in solitary over their love for their girl.

"First," Josh began, "I'd like to take this time to welcome everyone on Maureen and Emma's behalf. They both know how fortunate they are to have so many loving faces here today…Now this is the point where, as the spiritual advisor, I led our gathering in prayer. And when I was asked if I would officiate this ceremony, I happily agreed. I've known both these young women their entire lives and I'd be hard pressed to find two souls more affection and compassionate as these two women. So again, when Emma and Maureen asked for my help, I was happy to oblige. Emma, however, well, she had one condition."

The congregation gave a few chuckled and snickers.

"Judging by that wave of giggles, obviously some of you know what I know - when a Spencer woman makes her mind up it's useless to resist."

Once again, the crowd chuckled.

"But Emma's request was a welcomed one. She wanted her mother, Natalia, to begin the opening prayer… so, Natalia, will you please join me here and do the honors?"

Natalia took a deep breath. She turned to Olivia, who gave her a slow kiss on the cheek. The younger woman looked nervous and happy at the same time as she moved to her feet and began walking toward the podium.

Chapter Fifty-Six

Saturday Afternoon, June 9th, 2029

Josh moved to the side, allowing Natalia to step in front of him at the podium.

She cleared her throat.

"For those of you who've attended a few weddings in the past you know that one of the more popular scriptures to quote is Corinthians 13:4-8. In fact, Emma's said it more than any other resident because she's been in more weddings than we can count." A slight wave of laughter passed. "She has it completely memorized, I'm sure. So with that in mind...Emma? Would you like to recite it one more time to someone who's the most deserving of all?" Natalia waved her hand toward Maureen and Emma turned and faced her future wife as she spoke.

"Love is patient; love is kind," Emma began. "It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in sin, but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always hopes, always trusts, always perseveres… Love never fails."

Maureen smiled broadly, just as Emma did, and she started to move forward slightly, but caught herself and stopped.

"Sorry," Maureen apologized softly. "I keep trying to kiss her, but it's not time yet."

The gathers give a small chuckle as Emma blushed.

"Funny you should mention kissing her," Natalia said, which only deepened the red hue on Emma's cheeks. "Because it brings up a point I wanted to make here. So many people note Corinthians 13:4-8 because it's rather simple and succinct…Love is patient; love is kind…"

Olivia watched Natalia proudly and felt Phillip squeeze her hand. She turned to him briefly to see him smiling and she squeezed back.

"But it's not the only part of the bible that talks about love," Natalia went on. "There are many parts, but two in particular really stand out for me when I think of Maureen and Emma and what marriage should mean for all of us. The first is John 3:18 that says, 'Dear children, let us not love with words or tongue but with actions and in truth. We should start focusing on showing our love to others as we say what we feel.' What that means is we need to communicate with those we cherish. It also means love is pointless, unless you truly mean it and back it up with action; like with a kiss, or a kind word, or being selfless to help the one you love."

Brenda glanced at Doris with a smile and then rested her temple on her shoulder as she snuggled in closer.

"The second scripture I'd like to mention is Romans 8:28 – 'And we know that God causes everything to work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose for them. We know good things happen to those who know God and live according to His way.'

For a brief moment, Natalia's mind flashed to another time and another church.

 

Sunday, October 25th, 2009

Olivia, Emma and a very pregnant Natalia were filing out of Father Ray's church. At the back of the room, Natalia and Olivia stepped aside to let others pass so they could help Emma button her wool petticoat, which wasn't being very co-operative. A few seconds later, the priest walked toward to the trio as the last of the gathers left.

"Natalia?" he called when he was a few feet away. "Can I speak with you a moment?"

His face was unreadable. Natalia nodded and turned to Olivia. Before she could say anything, Olivia asked, "Do you want me to stay?" as if sensing something was wrong.

"No, I'll meet you outside in the car."

Olivia paused and looked at the priest. Her eyes hardened slightly for a moment and then she looked back at Natalia, with a gentle expression. She stroked her cheek and gave her a nod before she took Emma's hand and led her from the church.

"What can I do for you, Father?" Natalia asked as she approached him.

"I have a question that… I know the answer to, yet I must ask since other parishioners are asking."

"If it's a question about whether I've had sex outside of wedlock, the answer is yes," Natalia said stroking her large stomach.

Father Ray grinned nervously. "No, this is about Olivia. There are parishioners here that feel if you and Olivia are in a homosexual relationship that involves…intimacy… you shouldn't be given communion."

"I don't care about what they say," Natalia replied shortly. "What do you say?"

"Please answer the question."

"You didn't ask me a question yet."

"Are you having sexual relations with Ms. Spencer?"

Natalia grinned and bit her bottom lip for a moment. Then she squared her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"Have you asked Mr. Wilkens if he bomps his secretary when Mrs. Wilkens is away? Or if Reggie Stevens and Mary Wagner are getting between the sheets? It's common knowledge to everyone the answer is yes – well, except poor Mrs. Wilkens, she's clueless."

"Natalia, I’m not here to discuss anyone else."

"My point is I don't recall you denying them today, and I don't see them standing here now."

"I understand this is hard for you and-."

"Excuse me, Father, but you don't understand a thing."

"Natalia, you need-."

"Don't tell me what I need! My relationship is a blessing! Do you hear me?!? Olivia, Emma, this child…" she said rubbing her stomach again, "They're all gifts that God has bestowed upon me for years of toil and suffering."

Father Ray held up his finger. "Leviticus 18:22 - 'Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination.'"

Natalia held up hers. "Romans 8:28 – 'We know good things happen to those who know God and live according to His way.' God made me spend years alone so that I would realize once Olivia and Emma came along how precious they are. I'm not going to throw away His gift for any mortal or his interpretation of the Holy Bible."

"But you're not living according to His way if you're with Olivia," the father argued.

"Ruth 1:14 mentions that Ruth clave onto her, 'her' meaning Naomi. The same Hebrew word "clave" is used in the description of a heterosexual marriage - 'Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh.'"

Father Ray looked surprised by Natalia's ability to quote the scripture back to him.

"I've given all of this a lot of soul searching and thoughtful consideration, Father," Natalia continued. "I went away this summer seeking answers and I found them. And for the record, I haven't had 'sexual relations' with Olivia Spencer. What we have is much deeper and much more profound – we bring each other to physical heights neither of us have ever experienced. She brings me closer to God nearly every night. It's not sex; it's the true definition of making love."

Father Ray was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to give you communion any longer."

Natalia was quiet and simply looked at him. "I know you have the power to decide communion, so I'll ask… is this your decision then?"

"It is," he said firmly. "I don't want this to take away your faith in God. You're a good person, Natalia. The devil has a way of disguising sin and I honestly believe you need to find your way back from a life of sin."

Natalia began to smile. "Don't worry Father Ray. My faith in God is stronger than ever. It's my faith in this church that's gone."

Natalia turned away as Father Ray called out her name. She stopped and turned around.

"My family and I won't bother you any longer. We'll find a new house of worship."

And with that, Natalia Rivera walked out of the Catholic Church and didn't look back.

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Sunday, October 25th, 2009

Natalia walked out of the church to see Olivia standing outside the Nissan as Emma sat in the backseat. Upon seeing Natalia approach, Olivia motioned for Emma to stay put by holding up a finger. She then walked the short distance to meet her lover.

"What did he want?" Olivia asked, as if fearing the answer.

Natalia shrugged. "Father Ray tried to make me choose -- you or God." Olivia looked away, concern etched on her lovely features. "I picked both of you and he didn't like that." Olivia wore a look of surprise as Natalia grinned. "What? Why the shocked look? Lots of other married people love both. Why can't I?"

"The church... it means so much to you."

"It’s God who means so much to me. The church is a building of people. These people don't want us around. I won’t lie and say this doesn't hurt -- it does… tremendously. For years, the church was the only thing I knew I could count on. But it turns out that, well, like my parents, that love was conditional."

"I’m so sorry, Sweetie," Olivia replied.

"The truth is, Olivia…I've outgrown this church – the way they treat gays, the way they treat abusers within the church, its stance on celibacy…The point is it’s not just one thing that’s made me examine my faith in the church – and not my faith in God mind you. Like I told Father Ray my belief in God is stronger than ever. He’s testing me right now to live up to his ideal of love and I know there are other churches, other people, which will let me worship Him and leave judgment to Him. Besides, now that I have a daughter, and another one on the way, maybe someday one of them might want to preach to a congregation. Here," she motioned to the church, "they can’t because they have no strong voice. Women aren’t ‘worthy’ enough for such a high task so I want to go some place a little less misogynistic and a lot more inclusive."

"You know," Olivia said, "I’m not a biblical scholar by any means."

"You don’t say," Natalia muttered.

"But why is that?"

"Why is what?" Natalia asked.

"Why aren’t women more respected in many Christian churches? The last two people to stand by Christ as he died were women – his mother and his, well, depending on who you ask, his ‘girlfriend’. All the guys? They left!"

Natalia chuckled. "You know you’re right, but I don’t have an answer." She began to look serious again for a moment. "I want Emma to know the power and the glory of God that I know exists. If she chooses to believe or not believe, well, I hope she would, but that’s her decision. I want her to see that being a Christian doesn’t give you the right to judge – that truly is God’s job."

"What about God's judgment; do you fear it?"

"I've done some pretty sinful things in my life, things I deeply regret, but loving you is not one of them. It never has been and it never will be." Natalia kissed Olivia gently on the lips. "I'll even show you tonight," she added suggestively. Olivia smiled widely as she took her hand. "But let's go home. It's colder than normal today."

Olivia tightened her hold on Natalia's hand. "Walking away from this," she said, motioning back toward the church with her freehand, "it’s…well… when you promise a grand gesture you don't disappoint, my dear."

Natalia smiled. "Does this mean I have to forgo the ‘I love Olivia’ dance I had planned for after Francesca was born?"

"A dance, huh?"

"Yup, pasties and a G-string too." Olivia dropped her purse and Natalia giggled, but kept walking. "Come on, Sweetheart," she told of her shoulder. "Our daughter is waiting."

Back in the present time, Emma stood next to Maureen at the altar, smiling at her Ma.

"The best advice I can give," Natalia continued, "is never lose sight of how much you value each other. Try to remember why you fell in love. There was a time between your mother and I when we both began to take each other for granted, but we found our way back to one another."

Reva smiled up at Josh from her spot next to Jonathan.

"But don't take my word for it," Natalia continued, "Ask anyone here and they'll tell you the same. The giddy feeling you have in this moment won’t last." When the gathering murmured an agreement, Natalia pointed to the crowd and said, "See? Some of us know. But the great thing is – and this is important - when you realize that love needs constant care, tenderness and attentiveness that feeling, well, it can grow and it can last a lifetime."

From his seat, Buzz nodded his head in agreement to no one in particular.

"Of course," Natalia went on, "help from God is always a wonderful thing too, so with that in mind, let us pray…"

The congregation bowed their heads as Natalia continued.

"Lord God, we thank you for the union of hearts of our dear Emma and Maureen.

On this special day, their wedding day heaven sings in triumph,

For a new love shall unveil the glory of your name.

Dear Father, we sincerely pray that you bless this couple with a love to last forever.

In sickness and in health may they find your strength.

In doubts and troubles may they see your light.

In hurts and failures may they find your pardon.

In loneliness and desperation may they find your joy.

Also we pray, that you bless them with a family so blissful, prosperous and ever healthy, and above all, filled with love, faith and hope that is founded on you. Amen."

When the congregation issued their ‘amens,’ Natalia reached out and cupped both of women's cheeks, and they both smiled at the gesture. Then Natalia gave Josh a brief nod so he could continue. As she took her place next to Olivia, the older woman gently kissed her on the lips.

"You are fantastic," she complemented.

Natalia shrugged nonchalantly as she settled next to her wife. "It was easy. She’s our Jellybean."

With tears threatening to escape, Olivia could only squeeze her partner’s hand and nod.

Back at the altar, Maureen whined to Josh, "Can I kiss her _now_?"

Josh smiled wide. "You really want to get this done, don’t you?" he replied as the crowd chuckled.

"Absolutely," Maureen answered and smiled at Emma who was already smiling herself.

"Okay," Josh relented. "Since Maureen is in a hurry," he teased, which made a few folks chuckle. "Now comes the standard, ‘if there is anyone here that feels these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace.’"

Josh looked around the room for a few seconds and opened his mouth to continue when a voice from the back shouted out.

"No! Emma! Don’t do this!"

The entire party gasped and turned around to the back of the room. Doris, however, turned back around to face Olivia.

"Gee, what do you know?" she started sarcastically. "A Spencer-Rivera wedding in Springfield that’s not going as planned. That’s a shock."

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Saturday Afternoon, June 9th, 2029

"Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me," Natalia sighed as the gatherers watched the young man walking toward the altar where Emma and Maureen were standing.

Rafe stood up and motioned to James who was only a few rows back and closest to the intruder. James took the hint and moved to his feet. He grabbed the approaching man by the arm as Rafe closed the distance between them.

"Emma!" the young man called out. "I still love you. I was wrong. Please don’t do this."

"Uhhhhh, who is that?" Maureen pointed.

Emma was ten shades of red.

"Stephen – the high school sweetheart that dumped me," she answered before facing him. "What are you doing here, Steve?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake," he continued to talk even as Rafe and James pulled him toward the door. "We were meant to be together. I see that now. You’re the one for me. I know it."

Olivia was fuming. "He left her," she whispered hotly. "That lil piss ant. I’ll kill him."

Natalia grabbed Olivia’s arm and held on to prevent her from jumping out of the seat.

"Stephen?" Emma said as she handed her flowers to Maureen and walked toward him. Rafe and James stopped moving him to the door, but they didn’t let go. "A decade ago you thought it was best if we saw other people."

"I know; I was wrong."

"But you weren’t wrong," Emma told him firmly. "I took your advice and I found the love of my life. She’s beautiful and she’s smart and she adores me to no end. She wants to spend her life with me and she’s up there right now, waiting for me."

"Emma, you don’t want to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"Remember the heart, the one with the butterfly. You said I give you butterflies, remember?"

Emma seemed to draw a blank and then she recalled. Her face then contorted into confusion. "Steve, I was eight and we were in the third grade."

"You loved me even then," he replied.

Emma blinked twice. "I was eight."

"But we knew it was true love. That’s why when we got to high school being each other’s first was so perfect."

Emma’s jaw dropped and she turned to James who was now smirking.

"Get him out of here," she said in a tone that showed she was done with sparing his feelings. She then turned to her former lover.

"Goodbye Stephen. I hope you find someone you can devote yourself to who loves you. Just realize, it’s not me."

"Come on, Pal," Rafe told him as he and James dragged the younger man away while he protested.

Emma ignored the pleas and walked swiftly back to Maureen taking her flowers.

"You okay?" Maureen asked concerned.

"I’m fine," Emma chortled. "Embarrassed beyond belief, but other than that, I’m okay."

Maureen stroked Emma’s arm. "You could always run off with him now you know?"

"Like I said, I’ve got the love of my life right here. I never have to run again."

A few people in the front that heard them gave an ‘aww’ in response.

At the back of the room, once Stephen was out the door, the wedding planner and his staff scuffled with the young man.

"Don’t let this guy back in," Rafe warned the planner as he and James closed the door.

"Go on," James motioned to Rafe to return to his seat. "I’ll hang back here."

Rafe nodded and quickly made his way down the side of the church to return to the front row.

Josh cleared his throat. "Okay, well…Anyone else have a reason why these two ladies shouldn’t be wed? Perhaps an ex of Maureen’s now? Going once, going twice…" After the small chuckle subsided Josh continued. "Let’s get to the vows then…"

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Saturday Afternoon, June 9th, 2029

"We are gathered here in the presence of witnesses for the purpose of uniting in matrimony Maureen Reardon and Emma Spaulding Spencer-Rivera," Josh told the gathering.

"The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities.

Please remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. And no other human ties are tenderer and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."

He then turned to the two ladies.

"Do you Maureen, take Emma, to be your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort each other, honor and keep each other in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse and be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live? If so, declare it here before God and these witnesses by saying, ‘I do’."

"I do," Maureen said firmly.

"Do you Emma, take Maureen, to be your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort each other, honor and keep each other in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse and be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live? If so, declare it here before God and these witnesses by saying, ‘I do’."

"I do," Emma said just as certainly.

"May we have the rings?" Josh asked.

Clarissa and Jodi handed the rings to their brides as they took their bouquets.

"Maureen," Josh continued, "please repeat after me…I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring…"

"…in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"…in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slipped it on Emma’s finger.

"Emma?" Josh said, "Please repeat after me… I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring…"

"…in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"…in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Emma finished as she placed Maureen’s ring.

"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you now possess," Josh told them.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you, spouses for life. And finally, Maureen, you can kiss your bride."

The group chuckled and clamped as Maureen lifted Emma’s veil over her head and brought her face to hers gently. She kissed her slowly and with great care.

"I love you," Maureen said after she pulled back.

"I love you too," Emma told her, but then got a mischievous look in her eye. "Now let’s go party."

Maureen smiled.

When the trumpets of Mendelssohn's The Wedding March began, the gathers rose to their feet again and applauded the couple as they made their way to the receiving line.

Chapter Sixty

Saturday Afternoon, June 9th, 2029

The maids-of-honor took the ladies bouquets so they could greet the wedding attendees as they exited.

Matt and his wife Charlotte arrived first to greet the new couple with Bill and Lizzie Lewis following right behind.

Bill leaned down and kissed Maureen on the cheek. "Our mom and Billy's smilin' down on you today, Sweetie. I know they're as proud as we are."

"Thanks, Bill. That means a lot," she replied, her voice cracking slightly.

While Bill was talking to Maureen, Lizzie was offering her congratulations to her half-sister, Emma.

"And you know Granddad hated to miss a party," Lizzie said. "If he could, he'd be here too."

"I know. But I'm glad you could make it," Emma replied.

Bill leaned over and kissed Emma on the forehead. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Kiddo," he told her. "We'll see you at the reception."

Behind them came Josh and Reva, who got hugs. Following them was Rafe. He kissed Maureen first and then opened his arms to Emma.

"Come here, Munchkin," he told her.

"I'm a married woman now. I'm a bit old for munchkin, don't you think?" she pointed out.

"You'll always be my munchkin; even if you have your own munchkin someday. Speaking of…?"

"No. No baby plans…well, not yet."

"No rush, but I wanna be an uncle again soon," he told her.

Emma giggled. "Then you better ask one of them," she said as she pointed to their sisters.

He leaned over and whispered. "Ava is done and I wouldn't trust the others with a puppy, let alone a baby."

Emma smacked him on the shoulder as he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Bean."

"I love you too, Rafe."

As Rafe moved away, Emma looked back to see Natalia standing there, tears streaming down her face as she tried to smile. Seeing her Ma so emotional tugged on Emma's heart.

"You promised you wouldn't cry," Emma whined.

"I said I wouldn't cry BEFORE the wedding, so I'm allowed to cry now," she told her as she chuckled slightly, tears still welled up in her eyes.

They wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

"We love you Em – both of you. You need anything…" Natalia gave up trying to talk, overcome by her emotions.

"I know Ma," she said, her voice full of love and devotion. "I love you too."

Natalia just nodded as she compose herself and she stepped aside slightly to let Olivia move up, but the older woman was hugging Maureen.

"I know you're good to her," Olivia told Maureen, "so I'll ditch the scary mother-in-law speech and just say keep being good to her; keep being good to each other."

"We will," Maureen promised.

Olivia nodded and then turned to Emma, who still had tears in her eyes.

"You know," Emma began, trying to sound carefree as she wiped her cheeks. "There's lots of people that'll come through this line, and I'll tell them, "I'm so glad you could make it." But you, well, having you here today is a blessing from the Lord – one of His gifts I have NOT taken for granted. Mother," she began trying to sound formal. "I am soooo glad you could be here today," she concluded, her conviction evident in every word, although her voice was shaking.

Olivia tried to be carefree too, but she began to tear up like her daughter.

"You know the reason, don't you? I'm still here because Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over."

Natalia slapped Olivia's arm playfully while Emma and Maureen chuckled softly.

"Say what you will," Emma replied and then cleared her throat. "But I'm certain God will welcome you into His kingdom someday – just not someday soon, okay?" she added.

"I'll try my best to stick around," Olivia replied as she pulled Emma into a hug. "Love you, Jellybean," she barely managed to croak out before she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Mom."

Moments later, as more people filed out of the church, Frank worked his way over to Olivia and Natalia, who were talking to James, Daisy and Rafe on the church steps.

"Hello everyone," he greeted them in a gentlemanly fashion. He then turned to Olivia and Natalia. "You don't have to worry about Stephen. I called a black and white to the church as soon as he walked in. They picked him up on a disturbing the peace charge and arrested him a little while ago."

Olivia grinned. "Is that really necessary, Frank?" she asked. "Don't get me wrong - I was ready to strangle the kid myself for interrupting the wedding, but it's not like he's public enemy number one, ya know?"

"Chances are you're right," he replied. "But love makes people do crazy things, and I didn't want Emma, or anyone else here, put in harm's way."

"That's a good idea, Uncle Frank," Daisy replied.

"Yeah," James agreed, "This guy was gone, for what? Almost a decade? He might not be the same guy you guys knew back then."

Frank nodded. "True, but if it turns out that he didn't have any ill intentions; that he's just a love sick kid," he continued, "then we can drop the charges against him if Emma wants. Right now though, it's best he cools off in a cell for awhile. It's Maureen and Emma's night, so no more interruptions."

"At least from Stephen," Rafe commented. "Like Josh said maybe one of Maureen's ex's will be here next."

Frank grinned. "Here's hoping that doesn't happen."

"Thank you for looking out for Emma," Natalia told him sincerely.

He smiled larger. "Always."

Frank's mind flashed back to the interrogation room where he sat across from 17-year-old Emma who was in handcuffs. He slammed his hand down on the table with such force it spilled the small foam cup of water that sat there. The noise and quick motion scared Emma, and she jumped while her eyes grew as large as saucers. She'd never seen Frank quite so mad before.

"Damn it Emma!" he swore. "I'm trying to look out for you! But you gotta talk to me!"

Emma visibly quaked in fear.

Chapter Sixty-One

Monday night, Oct. 31st, 2016

Frank continued to shake his head in disbelieve as a teenage Emma sat across from him in handcuffs in the interrogation room. He stood up and began to pace.

"Two weeks ago, it was shoplifting," he began, "Tonight, it's malicious mischief and destruction of property." Frank began to shake his head again. "What's going on with you, Em?"

Emma shrugged and said nothing.

"Are you having problems in school? Is someone bothering you?"

Once more, Emma said nothing.

"Are you having problems at home?"

"You'd like that, wouldn’t you?" Emma snorted sarcastically. "Let's face it. You always hated the thought of my mom being with Natalia."

Frank’s jaw slipped slightly, but the comment didn’t rattle him. "And the disrespectful attitude? What’s that about?"

Again, Emma said nothing.

"Emma," he tried again, "I’m concerned about what you've been doing. These people you’ve been hanging out with lately…" He sighed. "Tell me what happened to Jodi? You two were like peas and carrots, and now I always see you with this Annie girl."

Emma sat mute.

Frank cleared his throat. "Have your moms met Annie? Do they like her?"

"Are you saying my friends are a bad influence, McGruff?"

Frank’s jaw tightened. "I’m saying every time I see you now you’re in one jail cell and Annie’s in another. You keep this up and you’ll end up in juvie hall or perhaps prison." Emma was taking an unusual interest in her fingernails as a means to avoid eye contact with him. "I noticed you only say something when I mention home or the people who live there. Something is going on, isn’t it?"

Emma turned her head sideways, but didn’t speak.

"Why are you spray painting houses when you should be out trick or treating with your baby sisters?"

Yet again, Emma said nothing.

"Don’t you love them anymore?"

That got Emma’s attention and she turned and looked Frank dead in the eyes.

"Fuck you, Frank."

"Wooah," he chuckled. "That got you talking. We’ll let me ask you this-."

"Fuck you," Emma repeated. "I don’t have to answer a damn thing without my lawyer here, and I am entitled to a phone call, am I not?"

"You don’t have to answer me, but there’s nothing that says I can’t talk. I can talk and talk and talk."

"Believe me, I know," Emma said. "Do I get my phone call or not?"

"Who you gonna call? Your mom? Your Ma? Maybe Daddy? Who do you think is gonna bail your ass out, huh?"

"It’s none of your business who I call."

"Tell me this," Frank insisted. "Why were you spray painting the house of your classmate? Just tell me that." Emma still said nothing. "We know you did it. Annie’s already said it was your idea."

"What!?!"

"Yeah, I just wanna know why?"

"It wasn’t me, okay? I just drove. I don’t even have paint on my hands."

"Of course you don’t. You wore gloves according to Annie. But this sounds just like last time. You drove to the mall, and she just happened to slip that necklace into your purse without your knowledge."

"I was telling the truth!"

"Bullshit! You stole that necklace; you painted that house, but you don’t want to face up to it!"

"It wasn’t me! It was her!"

"That’s some friend you’ve got. She keeps ratting out your bad behavior. Is it because you’re a Spaulding that you do this? Do you think you’re above the law? Because let’s face it, Spaulding’s never get convicted, do they?"

"That’s not true."

Frank lowered his voice. "And your ma…Oh, boy. She’s got another kid she’s raised who’s heading on the way to another criminal record. Think about how awful she must feel right now. What a terrible mother she’ll think she’s been?"

Emma began to tear up, but Frank didn’t stop.

"Are you really going to call her to tell her you’re here at the station? Or are you going to call your mom so she can bail you out? Maybe it’ll be another little mother daughter secret like last time. How many lies do you expect your mom to keep from your ma, huh?"

"Did you just call my mom a liar, Frank?"

"She covered your ass last time, didn’t she? And how did you repay her for giving you a second chance? Less than a month and you’re in jail again."

Emma wiped away the tears and cleared her throat.

"I want my phone call now, please."

Frank stared at her a few moments longer. Then he nodded. "I’ll be right back."

He got up and left the interrogation room. When he got outside he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Remy, who was now a detective, could see his distress and waved him over.

"Emma again?" he asked.

He nodded. "I tried to make her think Annie squealed on her. I know Emma’s not doing these things. I know it. But if she keeps up with the wrong crowd, Remy..."

"I know. These kids do some felony stuff and there’s no escape for her then."

"I wish I could keep her here. Let her experience life in an eight-by-eight cell for a little while. Maybe get her a ‘cellmate’ that’ll scare the ever lovin’ piss outta her, ya know?"

Remy grinned deviously. "Ya know…?"

"What?" Frank grinned.

"Christina knows someone who’s between jobs right now, but she does Community Theater. I’m sure for a small fee she’d be great as Emma’s ‘cellmate’ for a night or two."

Frank smiled wider and then got a discouraged look. "I’d need her dad and moms to agree to it, especially Natalia…she’s…she’s a great mom, but…"

"She’s a push over," Remy chuckled.

"Thank you." Frank remarked. "Yes, she is. A few sobs from Emma and she'll be running here."

"Let me call Christina and make the arrangement. You call the gals and Phillip to tell them what we’ve got cooking, okay?"

Frank patted him on the arm, "Thanks Remy."

"You know it’s our asses if we get caught?" Remy whispered.

"I know, but I think in this case we might get the backing from the mayor."

Several minutes later, Frank returned to see Remy hanging up the phone. He gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"She’ll be here at 11 PM," he said happily.

Frank nodded and walked back into the room. "Emma? Come with me and you can make your phone call." She got up and moved toward the door. "Have you decided who you’ll disappoint?" he jabbed.

"It’s none of your business, Frank," Emma said.

As she took the seat, he picked up the receiver and then pressed the number 9. "Here you go."

He walked over to Remy’s desk to give her some privacy as she dialed. She took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Hey Peanut, It’s Em; not your daddy," she said. "Can you-?" She paused as Francesca chatted on the other end. "I told you I had plans tonight, and I couldn’t take you out…That’s good. Look Chessie, I need you to get Ma, okay?" she said as her voice cracked. "Yeah, I know I sound funny, but I’m okay. Just get Ma, alright?"

From his angle, Frank couldn’t see Emma’s face, but he knew what she was doing. While still handcuffed, she was trying to wipe away her tears while balancing the phone at the same time.

"Ma? It’s Em. I’m, uh, I’m at the police station…No, I’m not hurt. I, uh, I need your help. I got arrested tonight…" Emma hung her head, and Frank looked down for a moment himself feeling both their pain. "No, Ma. It’s a mistake, okay?" Emma then started to ramble. "Annie and I were going to go to the party, but then she wanted to stop by the hardware store. So I stopped and she got spray paint and said she wanted to talk to Sammie Goldman, but it turns out, she didn’t want to talk. She started to spray paint her house, and then the cops came and…No, Ma, I didn’t-…So what am I supposed to do? Stay here?…You can’t do this?!…Wait! Ma!"

Emma then pulled the receiver away from her ear and looked at it. Frank took it as his cue that Natalia played along and did exactly as instructed. She hung up on her daughter and shattered Emma’s world.

Chapter Sixty-Two

Monday night, Oct. 31st, 2016

Frank sat in the security room and watched Emma pace in her cell. He let out a heavy sigh and then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Sweetie…Actually, that’s why I’m calling. I’m, uh, working late tonight. I won’t be home until morning…No, it’s actually pretty slow now, but, uh, the child of a friend, well, they got picked up tonight, so I’m going to hang out here." Frank paused and then gave a snort. "Yeah, trying to instill a little fear you could say. If you need me, you can call here or my cell…Thanks, Sweetheart…I love you too, Blake. I’ll see you in the morning."

Remy poked his head in. "She’s here. I gave her the low-down, and I’m having one of the uniforms put her in the cell so it doesn’t look suspicious to Emma."

"Good thinking," Frank told him.

"Why don’t you head home, Frank?" Remy offered.

"I’m not leaving her. I’m sure Christina’s friend is on the up and up, but I couldn’t live with myself if she harmed Emma. Please don’t be offended. It’s not that I don’t trust this woman or Christina, I just..."

"I get it and no offense taken," Remy replied. "You want me to pull up a chair and join you."

"Nah, go home. You’ve already helped a lot. I’ll just keep the coffee coming - I’ll be okay. But if you could stand watch tomorrow morning, so I can get some sleep that’d be great."

Remy nodded as the door to the surveillance room opened and a uniformed officer entered with Olivia and Natalia, who were apparently still in an argument.

"I can’t believe you kept this from me," Natalia said.

"I can’t believe she did it again," Olivia replied.

"And you," Natalia pointed at Frank. "You knew about the shoplifting, and you said nothing to me."

"Olivia and Emma asked that I keep it between us, and I did," he answered. "Emma also promised she’d keep her nose clean and, well, here we are."

Natalia looked over and noticed Remy standing there. "I’m sorry. How are you?" she asked.

He put his arm around her and gave a squeeze. "Doing better than you at the moment," he said sympathetically. "Who’s with the girls?"

"Jane’s there," Olivia offered.

Remy nodded. "Well, hopefully this will end up being the wake-up call Emma needs."

Olivia looked over at the monitor. "She’s in there, huh? Who’s the other woman?"

"That’s Christina’s actress friend," Remy explained. "She’s gonna give Emma a little taste of what the big house is like."

Natalia looked concerned. "Frank, no. You can’t do this. I thought you were just going to let her stew. You didn’t mention anything-."

"Really?" Olivia grinned wickedly after cutting off her wife. "You went all out guys," she said proudly.

"This is not funny," Natalia replied.

"No, it’s incredibly devious and necessary," Olivia remarked. "Whose idea was this?"

Frank and Remy both motioned back and forth. "It was a duo effort," Remy finally said.

"If this was Francesca-" Natalia began.

"I’d do the same thing," Frank said firmly. "Why do you think I’m doing this now? Emma needs to be someone who Chessie looks up to as a role model. And for many years, she has. Emma’s a little off track now, but I think together we can get her on the right path."

"You’re not her father!" Natalia countered.

"No, but she’s my daughter’s sister! And I’ll be damned if I stand by and watch Emma trash her life before it really starts!"

"Get her out now, Frank!" Natalia warned.

"No," Olivia countered, finally speaking up. "Leave her in there."

Natalia’s head shot toward Olivia, who watched the screen.

"What is this? Payback?" Natalia asked as her hands moved to her hips. "You’re mad that she lied to you about staying out of trouble, so she has to stay in there. But it’s okay for you to lie to me about her shoplifting? That’s a great example to set for our daughter. No wonder she’s back here again."

"I didn’t lie about her shoplifting. I just didn’t tell you."

"And what else might be going on that you aren’t you telling me, huh?" Natalia said accusatorial.

"Nothing," Olivia said through gritted teeth. "There’s nothing you don’t know. My life has been an open fucking book."

"Except for Emma’s arrest record apparently."

"In their defense," Frank piped in. "The charges did get dropped."

Olivia waved toward Frank in a ‘See?’ like fashion, but Natalia shut him down.

"You stay out of this," she pointed a finger at him. "And you," she said turning to Olivia, "how am I supposed to believe you, huh?"

Olivia cleared her throat. She didn’t look his way. She kept her eyes focused on Natalia the entire time.

"Frank, do you mind if I have a private word with my wife?"

"Not at all," he said as he motioned Remy to follow him.

Once the door was closed, Natalia looked ready for battle. Instead of a hardened look from her wife, she watched as Olivia collapsed into tears and fell into the chair behind her. It was a reaction Natalia wasn’t expecting at all.

"Olivia?" she asked as she crept closer.

"I screwed up. Not just the shoplifting thing…everything. We…we stopped talking…stopped caring and then…Maria and…God, it’s been months since the girls got along – since Marina’s funeral. And Emma…. she’s on the way to being a juvie hall bitch, and all of this has become just one more wall you’ll use to hide behind so you don’t have to let me in. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t Natalia…I think we seriously need to think about divorce…for everyone’s sake."

Chapter Sixty-Three

Monday night, Oct. 31st, 2016

Natalia couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You-you…you want a divorce?"

"No," Olivia replied. "I don't WANT one, but I think you NEED one. I've hurt you and the kids so much that maybe it's better if you...find someone else."

"But the counseling's been going well, hasn't it?" Natalia's voice sounded small; scared.

Olivia reached over and took her hands.

"Yes. I've learned things about myself; about us and I know how I feel about you - I love you more than life. But it seems like everything I do ends up hurting you. Like Emma - I didn't say anything because…honestly, why get you upset? I believed Emma would straighten up, so why worry you after everything you went through with Rafe? She's…She's Emma, ya know? She's a good kid."

Natalia simply nodded her head in agreement, wearing a slight grin, but then she looked sad again as she thought of the reality right now.

"And look at us," Olivia continued, "you've finally started to trust me again, enough to make love and…this happens…and I'm now a liar again in your eyes…You can't live with someone you'll always doubt; someone where...when one little incident happens it starts a...fear spiral...Yes, I've sinned. I own up to that, everyDAY I own up to that. But I'm not going to spend the rest of my life being a punching bag either. At the first sign of trouble I shouldn't be duck and covering…But it really comes down to just two things - one, you are a wonderful woman Natalia, and two, you deserve better than a life of fear."

"You're right. I do deserve better," Natalia answered. "But I deserve better from you. You'll fight for a lower yearly floral quote for the Beacon, but you won't fight for this? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Love shouldn't be a fight."

"Yes, Olivia, sometimes it is. It's hard and it's rough and it hurts from time to time, but the reward can be so great. At other times, love's like a tug of war, both sides pulling until someone comes over to the other side. But you know what? If you're just going to drop the rope, then fine. I can't convince you to stay if you want to leave."

"I don't want to leave."

"Then don't say you think divorce is an option. That is totally off the table." Natalia's eyes filled with tears. "Like I told you in Dr. Midler's office. I broke promises here too. I also have regrets. I promised you, and I promised God, I'd never take you for granted, and I did. I assumed saying I loved you was enough, but I was wrong. You need more and the truth is, so do I. But I don't want to run away now, and I don't want to give up. We need to make this work. WE CAN make this work. We have to... for their sakes," she said pointing at the screen where Emma was now cowering in the corner away from the 'actress' who loomed over her.

The sound of Emma's yelling got both their attention, and they turned to see Emma running to the bars, screaming for the guard.

"She looks scared to death," Natalia said sadly.

"Good," Olivia said putting her hand on Natalia's shoulder. "Do you want her scared for one night or scared for weeks or months or even years in prison if she keeps going down this path?"

"I don't want her to go through what Rafe did," Natalia replied.

"Neither do I, so let's let Frank do his thing. He won't let anything bad happen to her."

"How can you be so sure?" Natalia asked.

"That's Francesca's sister down there. He recognizes that."

Natalia took a deep breath and turned away. "I can't watch this."

"Then go home. Let Jane stay in case you need her, but you go home. Frank and I'll watch her. Get some sleep."

"How can I sleep knowing you want a divorce?"

Olivia turned Natalia away from the monitors, so they stood face-to-face. "I don't want a divorce. I just want to get us back on track?" Olivia held up a finger. "No, I didn't like the track we were on. I want… more. I want what we once had, years ago when it was just the three of us verses the world. Remember? Remember how ... solid and ... affectionate we were?" Natalia nodded. "I want THAT back…. Do you?"

"Yes, I told you-."

"Then starting here, starting RIGHT now, we leave the ugly past in the past. I'll forgive and forget every time I came to you and got the cold shoulder. You forgive and forget I ran to someone else for validation. If we're going to get beyond this we have to - start from scratch, there's no other way. We'll keep up with the counseling and ask Dr. Midler for tips or exercises that'll help us put the pain behind us because I think it has been doing us good so far. But there is one rule though that we need to have right now if we've got any chance of rebuilding."

"What?"

"Please don't assume I'm lying about everything because of what's happened here. I won't lie to you ever again. And I'm not a fool - I know my word doesn't mean much to you now - but you do have my word."

"Will you promise me that in addition to being truthful, you'll tell me everything, even if you think it might upset me?"

"No," Olivia replied. Natalia looked surprised. "I'm being honest."

"Olivia," Natalia sighed.

"Hear me out, okay?" When Natalia didn't argue she continued. "I might have secrets between our daughters and son - things that are just between us. You might have secrets with them too someday. Secrets can make relationships special because it's something only the two of you share to the exclusion of the rest of the world. It pulls you closer. I will say this – when it comes to big things, important things like this, then yes, I'll tell you. And if it deals with the kids, then I'll let them know they can't hide behind me, or try to divide and conquer us. Agreed?"

Olivia stuck out her hand, and Natalia pushed it away. Olivia looked concerned, but her fears were laid to rest when Natalia instead took her face in her hands and pulled her down for a searing kiss. When she pulled away, Olivia was breathless and speechless.

"You said in counseling you need affirmation," Natalia explained, suddenly feeling nervous. "You know, you want to know that I find you attractive, and-and you missed me being…spontaneous. You- you looked very sexy just now, all confident and…game plan-ish…" Olivia had a growing grin as Natalia paused for a beat. "That was incredibly awkward, wasn't it?" she asked self-consciously.

Olivia cupped Natalia's cheek. "Yes, but you're trying. It's a bit like having a dance partner you haven't practiced with for awhile. Ya know?"

"No."

"Well, at first you might fumble a bit; step on each other's toes, but once you get back into the swing of things and back in step..." With that, Olivia brought her lips closer to Natalia's face. She paused to see if her wife would offer any resistance. Facing none, Olivia leaned in closer and gave Natalia a gentle kiss. When Olivia pulled back slowly Natalia's eyes were still closed, soaking up the stroking her fingertips were bestowing to her cheek. As Natalia opened her eyes she had a growing grin on her face. "Sweetheart," Olivia concluded, "you can have me anytime or anyplace you want …ever."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. That's my pledge to you," Olivia replied. "But for right now though, I think we BOTH should go home and go to sleep. Frank won't let anything genuinely bad happen to her. Then, tomorrow morning, we figure out TOGETHER what we'll do. We'll come here and talk to Emma as a united front, okay?"

Natalia considered it a moment and then nodded.

Back in the cellblock, Emma was yelling at the guard.

"You need to get me out of here," she told him. "This woman's saying things and I-I don't like it."

"What's she saying?"

"Stuff about me having a 'pretty mouth,' okay?!"

"Are you bothering this young lady?" the guard asked, fully aware of the situation transpiring.

"She's nuts," the woman replied. "Kid's probably on drugs and wiggin' out."

"Look," Emma said, "there's an empty cell right there. Just take me to that one."

"That's for men. This is for ladies. Sorry."

"There's nobody here right now."

"Sorry, that's the rules. If you don't want to be here maybe you shouldn't be breaking the law, Kid."

He started to walk away.

"Hey, I know my rights," Emma yelled. "I can call my attorney. I want to call my attorney."

He harrumphed. "You? You've got an attorney?"

"Yeah, let me out of here."

"Oh, please," he said sarcastically. "Who's your attorney?"

Emma smirked. "Doris Wolfe."

Chapter Sixty-Four

Monday night, Oct. 31st, 2016

The guard held up a hand. "Just stay put for now."

He walked out to see Frank talking to Olivia and Natalia, unseen by Emma who was in the other room.

"Sir, she’s asking to call her attorney, Doris Wolfe."

"That little snot," Olivia snorted and turned to Natalia. "Mom and Ma say ‘no,’ so she runs to ‘Aunty D.’ I swear that child…"

"You gotta give her props," Frank breathed out. "She’s pulling out all the stops."

"Get me the phone," Natalia sighed as she walked to a nearby desk. The guard followed and prepped the phone before handing it to her. She dialed and then waited. "Hey Doris, it’s Natalia…Oh, no-no! Liv’s fine! I’m sorry to call this late and worry you. I shoulda had Liv call… Yeah, I’m sorry. The reason I’m calling… it’s Emma. She’s okay, well, except for the fact she’s in jail."

Doris’s response of "What?!" was so loud that Olivia, Frank and the guard who were standing nearby could hear her.

Several minutes later, Natalia and Olivia went back to the observation room. They watched as Emma took the phone and dialed Doris’s number.

Emma looked over at the guard in the corner as she waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" Doris answered with a faux-sleepy voice.

"Aunt Doris? It’s Emma."

"Emma?" she said, acting alarm and suddenly awake. "What’s wrong? Where’re your moms?"

"They’re at home and I’m at the police station. I, uh, I need some legal help."

"Legal help?"

"I kinda got a little arrested tonight."

"Either you are or you aren’t."

"Okay," Emma sighed. "I am."

"Why didn’t you call your mom?"

"I used my call and talked to Ma, but…look, I really need someone to help me right now. There’s a woman in the cell with me tonight and…I’m really scared, okay? Will you help me?" Emma whimpered. "Please, I need someone to help me." For a long moment there was dead silence on the line. "Doris? Are you-?"

"I’m still here," she replied. There was another silence between them until Doris cleared her throat. "Fine. I’ll come down, but put the guard on the phone first. I’m going to have him put you in an interrogation room until I get there."

"Oh, thankyou-thankyou-thankyou," Emma repeated quickly and smiled from ear to ear.

"I’m not bailing you out," Doris told her firmly.

"What?"

"Your moms left you there for a reason. But I’m coming down because I DO want to have a few words with you. In fact, you might end up begging to see your current cellmate by the time I’m done. Now put the guard on the phone."

Natalia and Olivia watched the monitor to see Emma’s joyous expression vanish as quickly as it came as she held the phone up for the guard to take. They watched with hopeful apprehension - if Frank couldn’t reach her, then perhaps Doris could.

Chapter Sixty-Five

Early Tuesday Morning, Nov. 1st, 2016

Doris arrived just after midnight wearing sweats.

"Well, Doris, you’re looking quite…fashionable," Frank remarked with a grin as she approach him, Natalia and Olivia.

"Can the remarks, Cooper." She then turned to the couple. "What did she do now?"

Natalia looked at Olivia. "She knew, but I didn’t?" Olivia began to rub the back of her neck to ease the growing tension. "Forget it," she added abruptly. "Past in the past and all that jazz." She then turned to Doris and sincerely said, "I’m sorry you got dragged into this."

Doris just waved her off as if to say ‘don’t worry’ before she turned to Frank. "Which one?" she asked as she motioned to the interrogation rooms.

"Three," he replied.

She nodded and turned to Olivia and Natalia. "You two head home, we got this. Come get her tomorrow like you planned."

"Doris-," Olivia tried to say.

"Honestly, she wants a little lawyerly advice she’s going to get it, and then some."

"You can’t beat her, Doris," Olivia replied. "At this point, it’s not like I’m opposed – I just don’t think it’d do any good."

"Oh please, I’m more of a lover than a fighter." Doris paused. "Actually I’m more of a lover AND a fighter."

"And my dad has the claw marks to prove it."

"The mayoral election was a loooong time ago, Frank. Buzz has moved on. You should too."

"Did you think maybe the only reason you won is because you were in cahoots with the Spauldings?"

"And here I am, yet again, with another Spaulding, right?" She then motioned toward the examination area where Emma waited. "You know, Frank. Before you start passing judgment on heritages, take a look at your own daughter. She’s related to a Spaulding now too. That’s her sister down there."

"Emma’s not like the others," Frank defended.

"Of course not, which is why I agreed to go along with this." She turned to Olivia and Natalia. "And it’s why you two need to go. Get some sleep and come here tomorrow afternoon, no sooner than three."

"Three?" Olivia and Natalia both said and then immediately lowered their voices.

Doris nodded. "She needs to try at least two jail meals to realize how much she’ll miss her Mom and Ma’s cooking."

Frank snorted. "You know I always complained you were devious but somehow tonight it’s become one of your most wonderful traits."

Doris grinned proudly but then turned to Olivia and Natalia. "I mean it. Go home." She snatched the folder out of Frank’s hand. "I’ll meet you guys at Company for lunch at noon – your treat. Consider it a retainer fee."

Olivia grinned. "Thank you Doris."

"Don’t thank me yet," she replied. "Let’s see what happens first."

With that, Doris squared her shoulders and plastered on a scowl. With her game face on, she walked down the hall and briskly entered Interrogation Room Three and slammed the door behind her.

Chapter Sixty-Six

Tuesday Early Morning, Nov. 1st, 2016

Doris dropped the file on the table, and it made Emma jump slightly. The lawyer then motioned to her state of dress.

"Look at me, Em," she told Emma as she waved her hand up and down. "It’s freakin’ midnight. What am I doing here at the police station when I should be sleeping?"

Emma paused and then grinned slightly. "Helping your favorite niece?"

"You are far from my favorite right now," Doris said jabbing a finger at her before taking a seat across from here. "I can’t believe you did this to your Mom – you promised her, Emma."

"It wasn’t my fault."

"Then whose was it?"

"Annie, she-."

"Dump this Annie person. Now."

"She’s not a bad person. She just needs –."

Doris opened the file as she cut Emma off. "Yeah, this month it’s shoplifting, destruction of property. She’s a regular saint." Doris held up a finger as she read to silence Emma, who looked like she was going to say something. "And according to this, she’s already done time in juvie for assault." Doris looked up and put Emma between the cross hairs, pinning her with her eyes. "What the fuck, Emma?"

The vulgarity caught Emma off guard. She opened her mouth and closed it unsure of what to say. Doris, however, didn’t add more. She let Emma squirm under her gaze.

"I think Annie would stop this stuff if she had a friend who believed in her."

"And you’re gonna be that friend? Before or after she does something much worse, and you get sent to prison? Should we call Rafe and ask him what he thinks?"

"No," Emma said immediately. "That’s not going to happen to me."

"Did you steal a crystal ball recently to learn that?"

"I’m not a thief."

"That’s not what your mother said. Actually, I take that back. Your mother did say you weren’t a thief. She believed in you. And this is how you pay back that loyalty – by getting arrest again." Doris released a heavy sigh.

"It won’t happen again, Doris. I swear. Just get me out of here. And I’ll –."

"No."

Emma blinked. "Are you really going to make me stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"If you can’t handle a night, then how are you going to handle a lifetime?"

"I told you I’m not going to get into trouble again."

"Why are you hanging out with this girl anyway?"

"She needs me."

"There are two other girls who need you now more than ever. Why aren’t you at home with your sisters? It hasn’t been six months since they lost Marina. They need an older female figure to look up to right now and for some reason you’re out 'n about with public enemy number one because..." Doris let the sentence hang. When the teen didn’t say anything Doris added, "Why Emma?"

She looked away. "You wouldn’t understand."

"Try me."

Emma fell silent again and didn’t look at Doris. Finally, she said, "Annie doesn’t have anyone to look out for her."

"Did you think maybe there’s a reason why? That perhaps she burned all her bridges, like you’re doing now?"

"I’m not burning any bridges now. I’m just –."

"I’ve seen your Mom pissed while she defended your Ma’s honor. I’ve seen her scared out of her mind, when she thought you went missing, and I’ve even seen her heartbroken when she thought the love of her life was gone forever. But I never heard her like I did tonight when I called..." Emma finally looked over at Doris when the older woman stopped talking. "Crushed… You crushed her Emma."

"She doesn’t even notice I’m there," the young woman muttered.

"What?" Doris asked, not catching what she said.

"It doesn’t matter, okay?"

"You don’t care that your mother is crushed?"

"I do, but what ‘I’ think doesn’t matter. Look, Auntie D, I’m not asking for the world here. I know I messed up. I just want…safety. I think that woman in my cell will…" Emma began to cry and hung her head. "I asked the guard to move me to another cell, and he wouldn’t. I…" Emma put her head down on the table and sobbed.

Doris closed her eyes and against her better judgment, she reached over and stroked Emma’s hair.

"Bean," she said softly, "You want my legal advice?"

Emma sniffed and nodded her head, although it never left the table.

Doris cleared her throat. "I’m saying this as your attorney, nothing more. You keep doing this crazy stuff, and this is how your life will be 24/7. You gotta realize some folks, as much as you want to help them, they need to change themselves. You can’t change them. If you want to be Annie’s friend, fine. But keep it at school; don’t see her after hours. Okay?"

Emma raised her head and Doris reached over to the tissue box and handed her one. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes as Doris opened the door and motioned for the guard.

When the guard arrived, she told him, "I want this girl moved to the cell next to the woman she’s currently with."

"Ma’am, that’s the male cell and I –."

"You will move her," Doris threatened. "Or I will have you removed. Understand?"

"Yes, ma’am."

"Thank you Aunt Doris," Emma replied.

"Here’s where I’d say, ‘Don’t do it again,’ but really Emma. At this point, your word doesn’t mean shit to me. If you’ll lie to your Mom, I know you’ll lie to me."

"What can I do then?"

"Start by staying out of trouble once you are out of here. I’ll see you at the arraignment."

With that, Doris walked out leaving Emma alone to think.

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Tuesday Afternoon, Nov. 1st, 2016

Doris was sitting in the large corner booth at Company when Olivia and Natalia entered walking hand-in-hand. Buzz was refilling her iced tea glass when he turned to see the pair enter.

"Hey ladies," he greeted as he moved aside for them to slide into the bench-seat. "I hear it was a long night." Natalia nodded sadly and he put a hand on her shoulder before she took her place next to Doris. "Emma will come around – you’ll see," he said optimistically. "Look at Frank. He’s the Chief of Police who used to chop cars. If you live in Springfield you gotta have some blemish to be a true resident." He turned to Olivia. "We got your favorite today - tuna noodle casserole," he offered cheerfully.

Olivia grinned. "Hit me."

Buzz nodded and turned to Natalia. "Buzz Burger, extra onions and fries?"

"Thank you, but let’s go cottage cheese instead." Buzz looked surprised. "I bug Olivia about her diet," Natalia explained, "so it’s only fair I wean myself to better foods - I'm not getting any younger."

"Are you knocking my cooking?" he said in a faux-threatening tone.

"No," Olivia piped up. "She’s saying I used to eat here all the time, and I ended up with a bad heart," she added teasingly.

He waved a finger. "You’re lucky I like you, or I wouldn’t let you in here."

Olivia reached out and gave the finger a squeeze, and Buzz smiled. A second later Frank entered the restaurant, yawning.

"Coffee?" Buzz asked him as he started to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Pop," he said as he took a seat next to Doris at the end of the booth.

"I’m surprised you’re here," Olivia told Frank. "I figured you’d be sleeping."

"Just woke up," Frank replied. "Remy came in early this morning around five to take over."

"That was good of him," Natalia said.

"Yeah, it was. So I got a few hours in already."

"So everything went okay last night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Frank replied. "We separated Emma and the actress, thanks to big-hearted, Doris, here."

"Bean was genuinely scared," Doris replied. "And if you tell ANYONE that I’m a softie, I swear Cooper-."

He held up a hand. "Your secret is safe with me." Buzz returned with Frank’s coffee. "Thanks, Pop."

"You hungry, Frankie?"

"No, caffeine is fine for now, thanks, Dad." Buzz simply nodded and returned to the kitchen as Frank turned to the three women at the table. "Even though she was in a different cell, the actress did keep the taunts up all night, so don’t be surprised if Em’s very sleepy today."

Natalia hung her head and closed her eyes.

"Don’t feel bad," Olivia said as she reached over and ran her hand over her head, stroking her hair. "Emma needs this right now."

"I know," Natalia agreed. "But it still hurts."

Olivia turned to Doris. "So did she tell you why she’s doing this stuff?"

"She mumbled something I thought was interesting…" Doris looked to the ceiling and paused as if trying to remember. "Let me make sure I say this right…You don’t care about-wait, no… you don’t notice she’s there," she added with great certainty.

"We don’t notice her?" Olivia replied. "What does that mean?"

Doris shrugged. "She wouldn’t elaborate. When I asked for clarification, she brushed me off and just said that her opinion about anything doesn’t matter. She’s feeling pretty isolated, for some reason. I know you’ve been busy with the new European franchise in Paris. Maybe Emma’s thinking you’re distracted by work and don’t care."

"Rafe is handling most of that now," Olivia answered.

"Well," Doris looked reluctant to say the next words with Frank there, but… "Maybe Emma is taking Marina’s death harder than anyone realized. I know the younger girls are still having some issues. And although Emma didn’t spend as much time as El and Chess, Marina's been a part of her life too for the last decade."

Olivia took a deep breath because she knew the truth. It wasn’t about the Beacon expansion. It wasn’t about Marina.

"It’s me…I…" Olivia started.

"No," Natalia replied. "It’s both of us. We’ve been, preoccupied, with lots of things lately. Emma’s always been so adult, you know?" The table nodded. "But she is still a kid, and she does need support; guidance, now and then." Natalia turned to Olivia. "We’ll talk to her today. Get some stuff cleared up?"

"Absolutely." Olivia replied. She reached down and squeezed Natalia's hand. "Absolutely," she added again in a firm voice.

TBC


	6. PART SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Tuesday Afternoon, Nov. 1st, 2016

Natalia and Olivia sat side-by-side as Remy escorted Emma to the visitation room. Wordless, he motioned for Emma to take a seat across from her parents. Upon taking her seat, Emma didn’t look at either mother. Olivia and Natalia looked at each other.

"Emma?" Olivia began. The young woman still didn’t move. "Em? Look at us." Finally, Emma lifted her head and made eye contact. "We talked to Aunt Doris today. She’ll get the D.A. to drop the case if you cooperate with the state on the vandalism charge against Annie. She said you didn’t know what was happening. She’s not sure she buys that excuse, but-."

"It’s true," Emma said, finally speaking. "I didn’t know what Annie was going to do until it was too late."

"Why’d you run then?" Natalia asked.

Emma looked away and didn’t answer.

"Your Ma asked you a question," Olivia pushed.

Emma’s head shot up to meet Olivia. "My MA left me here all night with a psycho," she spat.

"I happened to agree with the decision of letting you stew for awhile," Olivia countered growing angry herself. "Look at you. You’re stealing crap you could easily afford. And then you’re helping someone spray paint someone else’s house after you promised me you’d behave. You want our attention? Is that what this is all about? Well guess what, little lady, you got it! What’s your problem?"

"You!" she pointed and stood up from the table, starting to pace. "Both of you, you’re like…angry shadows!"

Emma wrapped her arms around herself as Olivia and Natalia looked at each other again.

"What does that mean?" Natalia asked in an even voice.

"Don’t play dumb. You know damn well what it means, Ma," Emma countered.

"Emma!" Olivia reprimanded her for the vulgarity, but that didn’t stop the teenager.

"You treat Mom like it’s an inconvenience to have her around," Emma told her. "And you!" she said pointing her finger at Olivia. "When you took the girls out trick or treating you should have been a ghost last night. Know why? Because even when you’re here, you’re not really HERE. Your mind is somewhere else. You don’t want to be with any of us." Emma barked out a melancholy laugh. "And honestly, who could blame you - two girls who fight all the time; a wife who scowls at you every chance she gets and then…me. Like I said…why should you care?"

"Emma," Natalia began.

"And don’t say that’s not true!" Emma said waving a finger at Natalia. "You know it’s the truth."

"Emma," Natalia tried again.

"It wasn’t always this way," Emma interrupted her again. Her voice was low and she sounded lost in her own inner ramblings she was vocalizing. It was almost as if she wasn't part of the conversation. "You loved walking into that house each night…Ma always had a smile for you…My sisters would each grab a leg…You’d always compliment the food I’d help Ma make for dinner." Emma smiled slightly at the memory and then shook it off. She took a seat again as she continued. "But these last couple of months…no." She shook her head. "The truth is these last couple of years things changed." Emma cleared her throat. "Lately…Ma stopped smiling altogether. You looked more tired than energized when you come home; probably, because the girls are fighting and me, well, my hair could be on fire and no one in that house would notice. So go on…tell me I’m all wrong. Tell me I’m crazy."

Olivia and Natalia spared a glance at each other. "No, you’re right," Olivia began, "Well, except for the hair on fire thing. THAT we WOULD notice." Everyone grinned slightly for the moment. "But your point is taken. In fact…" Olivia trailed off and looked over at Natalia.

"Your mom and I talked last night, and this morning, and this afternoon."

"And?" Emma prompted.

"Truth is, Emma, she and I have been seeing a marriage counselor. We didn’t say anything to any of you because we wanted to try to fix things on our own and to…shield you from the problems we’ve been having."

"Ma? News flash? It’s not working."

"Obviously," Natalia replied dryly. She and Emma shared a slight grin before she looked serious. "But the problems that your mother and I have... it's not about you."

"She’s right, Bean," Olivia chimed in. "This is not about you or the girls at all. And you’re right that this…trouble…well, it didn’t happen overnight. This drifting apart has been years in the making. And although I hate to see you doing this stuff, and we never want you to do it again, well…you actions have done it again Bean."

"Done what?"

"You're our love glue," Olivia replied, making Natalia snort. "Seriously, without your ‘two mommies’ report you might not have another two sisters right now. You brought us together way back then and…you’ve brought us together now."

"Right," Natalia answered. "Your mom and I…we realize that we had to start trusting each other with our emotions and stop shutting the other out. We had to be, well, a united front here with you. We…we had to step up and be parents to you, but more than that, we had to make a home we'd all be happy to be a part of again."

"I’m not a little kid, you know?" Emma countered.

"No, but you’ll always be our daughter," Olivia answered as Natalia nodded in agreement. "Heck, you’ll be 95 and we’ll be dead and buried, but you’ll still be our daughter, so get used to it."

Emma grinned slightly. "So what does all this mean?"

"It means we’re a family," Natalia replied. "Your mom and I both recognize that so things are gonna change. You’ll see."

Olivia reached over and took Natalia’s hand, and she willingly accepted it with a smile. "It’s going to be the home you recognize. I swear," Olivia promised.

Seeing the look on both her parent’s faces, and their physical proximity to each other was something she hadn’t seen in sometime. She smiled.

Over a decade later, Emma stood on the church steps with Maureen after greeting all the attendees. She looked down and saw her Ma smiling up at her with her Mom’s arms wrapped around her from behind. Her mom’s cheek rested comfortably on her Ma’s shoulder. She knew with enough care and attention, she could have that same thing with Maureen 20 years from now too. With that thought in mind, she turned to her bride and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering there for a moment, savoring the feel.

"I’m so in love with you," Maureen whispered in Emma’s ear as the gathering clapped for them.

"Life won’t always be easy, but I’ll always be in love with you. You have my word," Emma replied before kissing her again.

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Maureen escorted Emma through the catering tent to the applause of their family and friends, but before they could sit down at the banquet table forks were already clinking against the glassware on the table. Taking the cue, Maureen pulled Emma into a passionate kiss that made the crowd cheer in response.

The huge, white tent resembled a circus big top in size. It was filled with round, perfectly decorated tables with china, silver and crystal that seated ten people each. Table after table filled the large backyard, but near the pond sat a sound system and a dance floor that was created strictly for this one-time event. Emma resisted the dance floor at first. She couldn’t justify the ‘waste’ involved in building it, but Josh stepped in and said that the wood could be donated to the Habitat for Humanity so it could go to good use. Knowing it would serve a purpose later, Emma relented and allowed for its construction. Maureen agreed as well, but only under the stipulation that any of the extra food went to the church’s new soup kitchen.

Olivia teased Emma about trying to ‘save the world’, but she also mentioned she was very proud of her. Olivia was a woman who steamrolled so many people to get what she wanted; when she wanted it. Phillip, in truth, wasn’t much different. It was remarkable to her sometimes that they had a daughter who continually put others first. Olivia was certain Emma always had an innate goodness (or as she once told Phillip years after their reconciliation, ‘Two negatives make a positive, I guess.’).

But she couldn’t discount Natalia’s influence and she was grateful for it. She looked at Natalia to see her smiling at their daughter who was joking and laughing with her maid of honor, Jodi, a few feet away.

Quickly her mind flashed to a few years after the affair. Just as they promised Emma, they did make things right again. Even the girls seemed to be getting along sometimes, particularly since they were both on the middle school Junior Varsity basketball team. Things finally seemed to be falling into place. That’s when they hit the next brick wall.

One night while they were in bed roaming hands found a lump. After much prodding for the next 24 hours they finally walked into Cedars together. A mammogram was done and within the week Rick called and asked that they come to the hospital for the results.

Their worst fears were realized. It was cancer.

But Rick did offer a ray of hope. It was early - stage two. In fact, by using chemotherapy to shrink the tumor before surgery they might be able to a lumpectomy to remove the lump and keep the breast. If she didn’t want the lumpectomy they could take the entire breast in a mastectomy, and perhaps get breast reconstruction surgery, if she desired.

"Either way isn’t going to be easy," Rick told them. "If you decide on trying the lumpectomy, the chemotherapy is going to leave you feeling pretty drained and possibly sick. The surgery will leave you sore and you’ll have exercises you’ll need to do. The radiation to follow won’t make you sick like the chemo, but you will feel like you’ve had a bad sunburn for a few days after each treatment. If you do a mastectomy I’ll get the doctor on the phone to see you this week. You could have your breast removed within the next week after that."

"What’s the survival rate for this kind of cancer and these procedures, Dr. Rick?" Olivia asked.

"The eight-year rate is just over 70% with either operation. I won’t lie there’s a 30% chance there’s nothing medically we can do. There’s also a 30% chance we’ll get this cancer, but it might reoccur and be fatal within 8 years. But looking at the glass being half-full, I’d say chances of recovering are good."

"So stage two isn’t like…a death sentence?" Natalia asked.

"It’s not as good as zero or one," Rick told her honestly, "but yes, it’s not as bad as three or four. As for the better procedure, again, mortality rates are the same. The surgeon will have to see the state of the tumor and decide to go lumpectomy or mastectomy during surgery. So at this point, it’s up to you," he told them. "Try for the lumpectomy or go right to the mastectomy now."

Natalia and Olivia looked at each other and took an unsteady breath in unison.

Chapter Seventy

Tuesday Afternoon, March 4th, 2019

Natalia and Olivia looked at each other as they sat in hospital room with Dr. Rick. They took an unsteady breath in unison upon hearing the options for cancer treatment.

Rick cleared his throat. "If you go with the lumpectomy and the chemo treatment it wouldn’t be a bad idea to interview for some nurses. You could maybe see if Lillian Cooper would stay and-."

"No," Olivia said firmly, cutting him off. "Lillian great, but no outside nurses…Can you give us a minute, Rick?"

"Absolutely," he told her. "I might get called away, but have the desk page me when you’re ready."

Both women were silent until he left the room. Then Natalia turned to Olivia.

"And you thought I’d outlive you," she said softly.

"Stop. Just…stop…" Neither of them spoke for a long moment. "You said it yourself, and Rick confirmed it - this is not a death sentence, okay?"

"Can’t I have just one moment of doubt here?"

"Fine. You can have one. That was it. No more talk about you dying, alright? You’ll get through this and you’ll be okay." Natalia didn’t say anything for a full ten seconds. She sat still while her fingers played with the ends of the brochure Rick had handed her minutes before. "What are you thinking?" Olivia asked.

Natalia took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I don’t want to die…"

"Then…" Olivia shrugged as she paused. "…maybe you should go with the mastectomy."

Natalia finally turned and made eye contact with Olivia. "I’m not a vain woman, but…" She shrugged.

"You like your body." It wasn’t a question.

Natalia took another deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. And you like my body."

"No, I love your body," Olivia retorted. "But I love the person inside that body so much more. Whether you had five breasts or no breasts, I’d still love you. I just want you healthy and…here."

"What about desiring me though? You’re a passionate woman, Liv. You felt neglected once before and look what happened…" She took a ragged breath. "I don’t…" Natalia began to tear up. "I don’t know if I’ll be what you want now…I, just, I don’t want to ruin your life," she sniffled.

Olivia went over and knelt in front of Natalia. She took the frightened woman’s hands in hers.

"Ruin my life? You ARE my life. My desire for your transcends anything physical about you…" Natalia didn’t seem convinced, so Olivia added, "You mean if I changed physically in someway you’d stop loving me?"

"Never," Natalia answered with great certainty.

"Then you understand exactly how I feel. And yes, I’ve made mistakes, but that’s behind us. You’ve got enough to worry about right now, but this shouldn’t be one of your concerns because it’s pointless. I love you Natalia. Completely. Case closed."

Natalia was quite for a moment and then said, "Rick’s right - we’ll need a nurse."

"I’ll take care of you. After all, you took care of me. Now it’s my turn."

Natalia grinned for a moment and stroked Olivia’s face. "That was different."

"How so?"

"We were both about 15 years younger for one."

"You held down three jobs, looked after me, took care of Emma, found time to visit Rafe. You think I can’t do that?"

"Dated Frank too" Natalia grinned and held up a finger. "

"Ha. Ha," Olivia rebutted with no amusement as Natalia grinned.

The grin began to slip away though and she said, "Again, that was quite awhile ago and I didn’t have two extra kids and a heart condition like you."

"The kids? Yes, they’re a factor, but Emma will help. I’m sure. And Technically, I don’t have a heart condition. I got a clean bill of health on the last check up. You know that."

"It’s too much for you to handle – the kids, the Beacon…me."

"I need to take care of you, Natalia. I’ll be no good to anyone if I don’t look after you."

Natalia pitched the bridge of her nose. "Do you really have to fight with me right now? I’m getting a headache."

"There’s no fight here because I’m taking time off. Period."

"Olivia…" Natalia whined.

"Now if you’re saying you want a nurse because you don’t trust me, we’ll get a nurse."

"I trust you." Natalia stroked Olivia’s face. "I trust you, Sweetie. I just worry it’ll all be too much to handle alone. I know how much work it takes to run the house and I know how hard it is to manage the Beacon. You can’t do both."

"I won’t."

"Liar." Natalia grinned. "I know you. You’ll try to do it all."

"No, listen for just a moment. I’ve got a great staff that I’ve put in place for a reason. I’ll turn main operations in Europe over to Greg and bring Rafe back here to run the U.S. markets. I’m sure he’ll want to be back here anyway to be near you. And as for Greg he’s been dying to go to ‘gay Paree’ to find a sexy Frenchman." Natalia smiled for a moment. "Plus, between Ava handling the west coast and Kira on the east, I’ve got people on both coasts I trust completely. They won’t need me except for emergency situations."

"Got it all planned out, do you?" Natalia grinned slightly. Olivia just nodded.

"I can do this. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work anyway, so it makes sense for me to stay home. It’s time I trust in the people I’ve put in place."

"Fine, but one condition."

"There are conditions now?" her wife asked annoyed.

"If taking care of everyone – meaning me and the kids – if that gets to be too much, you get a nanny or maid to help out." It was Olivia’s turn to try to whine. "No, you listen. I won’t feel better knowing I’m making you sick. Understand?"

Olivia considered it and then nodded her head. "Sounds reasonable enough. Now…treatment? Any idea yet?"

Natalia took another breath.

Chapter Seventy-One

_Tuesday Afternoon, March 4th, 2019_

Natalia knew she had to make at least a tentative decision about her cancer treatment.

"Let’s speak to the surgeon and see what he thinks about a lumpectomy. We’ll decide from there." Olivia nodded in response, but Natalia began to tear up again. "I’m so scared, Liv."

"I know, Baby," Olivia said as she pulled Natalia to her feet and into a hug.

Once she was settled next to Olivia, Natalia spoke in a quite voice. "I get it now. I get why you were so scared for Emma when your heart was failing."

"It is scary," Olivia agreed.

"It’s more than that though," Natalia continued as she snuggled into Olivia’s shoulder as the older woman stroked her hair. "I’m not dumb or in denial. I know there’s a chance you might not live as long as most people. You may not get to dance at Emma’s wedding like I hoped. But I always thought I had a chance of being there for all the girls."

"And you still do," Olivia pointed out as she tightened her hold.

"But what if I don’t. I know I said no more doom and gloom talk, but I need to be practical here too. If I don’t make it-."

"Tali, don’t-."

"Liv, please listen ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once. If I don’t make it, you have to promise to be there for Chessie and El. Emma’s practically grown, like Rafe and Ava. But those girls are gonna need their Mom. You have to promise to do everything you can to stick around for them, okay? Just promise me, alright?"

Natalia was almost in tears again. "Shhh," Olivia coaxed. "Calm down. I promise, okay? I promise. But let’s look at this realistically for a moment. According to Rick the prognosis could be better but at least it’s not worse, right?" Natalia nodded against Olivia’s shoulder, but didn’t speak or raise her head. "You’ll see…we’ll get through it…I’ll take care of you and we’ll get through it."

And they did. Upon further testing, and speaking with the surgeon, a lumpectomy looked quite possible. But he wanted her to do four months of chemo first in the hopes of shrinking the tumor.

Olivia kept her word and focused solely on the Spencer-Rivera household, while Rafe and company ran the Beacon franchise. Doris wanted to help them, but didn’t know how she could. Olivia already had the best doctor treating Natalia and she herself was far from domestic. Doris’s wife Brenda had an idea though.

They contacted everyone in the Spencer-Rivera circle of friends and asked that they provide dinner on an assigned night. Brenda did a chart for five months that outlined who was bringing what items to the farmhouse and when to bring it. Doris made sure to check in weekly to remind everyone of what they promised.

One night was Reva’s Sweet Potatoe Cassorole; the next was Beth Spaulding’s Chicken Alfredo. The girls loved Friday’s the most - Grandpop Buzz brought Buzz Burgers. The list literally went on and on to include all the Spauldings, the Coopers and their family and friends. Everyone at the church lent a hand as well by run errands or dropping off supplies to Olivia.

It was a welcome relief for Olivia who spent her days taking care of Natalia physically and emotionally. The dinners that the well-wishers sent also allowed Olivia to spend time with Francesca and Elena (and Emma when she was home) so they didn’t feel neglected. On the days she felt well enough, Natalia would sit from the porch and watch as Olivia taught Francesca and Elena how to ‘pick and roll’ on the mock basketball court of their driveway. In fact, they got so good that Emma was no longer letting them win. They were doing it on their own.

One night Frank came by to see the girls and chatted with Natalia and Olivia on the back porch. As he was leaving, Natalia watched Frank slip something into Olivia’s jacket pocket. He gave a warning wag of his finger and then grinned playfully. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before she sent him on his way. After ordering the kids to get washed up for dinner, Natalia motioned Olivia to her.

"What did he give you?" she asked as she adjusted her red paisley pattern bandana.

Although she still had quite a bit of hair, some spots were becoming somewhat blotchy on top. The bandana, however, was effective in hiding those areas. In fact, given the thickness of her hair, to the outside observer, it looked as if she was just wearing a kerchief.

"You saw that, huh?" Olivia grinned.

"Yes, now what was it?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder to make sure the kids were gone for sure. Then she pulled out the bag of three hand-rolled cigarettes that rested in some loose herbs. She gave it a shake as she grinned slyly. "Newsflash: Frank wasn’t always a cop," she added.

"Is that…?" Natalia looked shocked.

"It helps with nausea and appetite loss from the chemo."

"Olivia, no."

"Listen, it might make you feel better and there’s some research that shows it helps stop the spread of cancer cells in breast cancer patients."

"Are you making that up?"

"I swear." She held up her hand.

"It’s illegal," Natalia whispered.

"Illinois is just one of the 19 states that still has its head up its ass on this."

Natalia snorted. "That’s not funny."

"Is too. You laughed."

Natalia pursed her lips. "How many times have we told the kids, ‘don’t do drugs’? I’d be a hypocrite."

"You give the girls drugs ALLLLL the time."

"I most certainly do not-!"

"Over the years how many pain relievers, fever reducers, antacids-?"

"That’s different."

"Not according to our neighbors in Michigan, Ohio or Kentucky, it’s not."

"Olivia."

"Tali, if we lived in any of those states this wouldn’t be an issue. Illinois is just taking a little longer to catch up." Natalia took the bag and looked at it. "The prescription drugs they’ve given you just aren’t working," Olivia added.

"I know," Natalia said sadly.

"Next time you feel really ill or you don’t want to eat, please try this…for me."

Natalia grinned.

"Talk about your peer pressure," she joked. Olivia just gave her puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "But not in the house. I’m not smoking around the girls. I don’t want them to see that. I’ll… go down to the pond or something."

"Thank you," Olivia replied.

"What was Frank saying when he was doing his know-it-all finger wag at you."

Olivia chuckled softly. "Know-it-all finger wag – that’s good." Natalia shrugged deliberately. "He warned me I better not hog it all. Speaking of… I, uh, I might have to try it first. You know? Just make sure it’s okay and everything?" she said bumping shoulders with Natalia.

"So you wanna go to the pond and get stoned like a couple of teenagers, huh?" Both of them laughed. "Well, call Auntie D and see if she’ll take the kids tonight?"

"Natalia, I can’t do that," Olivia retorted.

"Just a toke or two? Besides, if the nausea goes away I’m sure I’ll probably feel pretty horny too, so a kid-free house might be a good thing."

Olivia sat perfectly still for three seconds digesting Natalia’s words before she began to search frantically for her phone. Natalia chuckle. Olivia stopped her antics and turned to Natalia.

"Honestly, you don’t have to do that," she told her.

"Have sex?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, I don’t want you to think you have to."

"Oh, I get it," Natalia said sadly as she turned away.

"Get what?"

"I’m not very desirable anymore." Natalia began to play with her fingernail to avoid eye contact.

"What?! No! Of course I want you. Sweetie, you can have me anytime you want me."

"Anytime?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

Olivia grinned. "Forever…It’s just that you’ve felt so sick. I’m not going to push."

She waved the bag slightly. "True, and if this helps with that then…Look, I just want to be close to you Olivia. The doctor said sex was okay if I was up for it."

"No pun intended?" Olivia smirked.

Natalia slapped her knee and ignored the comment as she continued.

"Besides, next month, when I have the operation, well, this might be the last chance we’ll enjoy spending time with both the ‘girls’ and I’m not talking about Francesca or Elena," she quipped as she pointed to her breast.

Olivia grinned slightly. "Okay, then. If you’re up to it, we will. And if not, how about we just cuddle on the sofa, kid-free, just you and me?"

Natalia nodded and then rested her head on Olivia’s shoulder.

"I’d like that."

Chapter Seventy-Two

"What time is it?"

Natalia simple giggled to Olivia’s question.

"Really? What time is it?" she asked again.

Once more, Natalia giggled.

They were both baked. The two of them sat on the small pier that rested over the pond. They each sat under a picnic blanket with a basket of food between them…the basket and a bag of weed Frank had given them to help with Natalia’s chemotherapy. One cigarette was gone and two remained.

"Why do you keep asking what time it is?" Natalia finally questioned.

Olivia didn’t reply at first. She stared vacantly and then said, "…I don’t know." They both began to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh! I remember now!" Olivia said. "I kinda spaced out. Like I didn’t know how much time had passed. I, uh…Damn where did Frank get this stuff?"

Again, Natalia giggled. She reached into the basket and pulled out a strawberry.

"Here, eat this." She placed it to Olivia’s mouth with slightly more force than she intended. The fruit smooshed slightly against Olivia’s face and they both began to chuckle.

"Never let a stoned woman feed you," Olivia said as she began to chew.

"I’m not stoned!" Natalia declared with a straight face and then began to laugh hysterically. Olivia began to join her. "Hey," Natalia said composing herself. "Tell me something."

"Something," Olivia said quickly and started to laugh. Natalia slapped her arm. "You said to tell you ‘something’ so I did."

Natalia’s permi-grin stayed in place. "Is it bad that this is the best time we’ve had together in…?"

"Months?"

"Years," Natalia countered as she laughed. "I’m serious. I’ve spent years telling the kids that drugs are bad, but this is the best time we’ve had since…well, I don’t really remember."

Olivia started to look serious again, but she did still keep her grin. "I know why," she replied.

"Why?"

"We’re relaxed," Olivia replied.

"Well, why can’t we relax… sober?"

"We’ve been dealing with a lot lately," Olivia replied. "But, you know, before the cancer... I thought we were getting along great. You think that we weren’t?"

"No, we were."

"Okay, good."

"It’s just. I feel so light right now."

"That’s why it’s called getting high," Olivia laughed.

Natalia began to laugh too. "Stop it. I’m trying to-to make a serious point here."

"Which is?"

"Right now it seems like I don’t have a care in the world; that everything’s going to be alright."

"It will," Olivia told her.

"We don’t know-."

"I do," Olivia cut her off. "So just shush and get me another strawberry, Woman."

Natalia laughed again. "You’re so bossy when you’re stoned."

Olivia grinned and then looked confused. "What time is it?"

Natalia laughed. "About five minutes longer than the last time you asked." She then took another strawberry and perched it to her lips and motioned Olivia to come get it. Olivia grinned and placed her lips over Natalia’s, stealing the fruit.

They both bit the berry and kissed at the same time. When they were done chewing Olivia asked, "So is this your first time?"

"You mean preparing to have sex outside? No, you know that."

"You want to do it out here? By the pond?" Olivia asked shocked.

"I told you I’d be hungry and horny and I’ve already eaten food. Now I wanna eat you."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Oh my god! It is true what they say about Catholic girls."

Natalia straddled Olivia’s lap. "You forget. The church tossed me out on my ear. I’m not Catholic anymore. Any place that says loving you is wrong isn’t the right place for me."

A small silence passed between them as Natalia stroked Olivia’s face.

"I love you soooo much," Olivia whispered as she rested her head on Natalia’s bosom, while the younger woman stroked her hair.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything until Natalia cleared her throat.

"What do you think it’ll be like?"

"You mean…" Olivia kissed the breast she’d been leaning against.

Natalia nodded. "Yeah, if he can’t do the lumpectomy and has to…what will it be like?"

Olivia raised her head and looked up at Natalia. "My love for you isn’t skin deep. You’ll be the same woman you’ve always been."

"No, I won’t," Natalia replied and looked away.

Olivia took her by the chin to make eye contact again.

"You’re right. You won’t," Olivia relented. "What you’ll be is stronger than you are now – emotionally, physically. Whether you choose to reconstruct or not, like I’ve said, I love YOU; not your ‘parts’ … so while it might be something we need to adjust to, I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable…desired…For me…sex with you is much more than something physical…for me, it’s proof…"

"Proof of what?"

"That God truly does exist… And that’s why I’m certain you’ll be okay. He’s not gonna take this gift from me."

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia gently on the lips. "I love you so much."

Olivia began to slowly unbutton Natalia’s shirt.

"I love you too, Sweetie. And I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you."

 

Chapter Seventy-Three

Tuesday Afternoon, July 11th, 2019

On the day of Natalia’s breast cancer surgery the waiting room looked like a family reunion with a sea of familiar faces. As the surgeon immerged, Olivia walked swiftly over to him with Rafe on one side and Emma on the other. Pre-teens Francesca and Elena sat next to Frank and Buzz respectively. Further in the back Phillip, Doris and a host of other well-wishers leaned closer to see if they could hear the news.

"I need to get the labs back," the doctor began, "but it looks really good at this point," he said with a slight smile. "The chemotherapy did exactly what we needed it to do and we were able to remove the lump and not the entire breast."

Olivia released the breath she’d been holding. As the group began to talk quietly to one another Olivia asked, "So what does this mean?"

"If the test come back negative like I expect then that means she’s cancer-free."

"Just like that?" Olivia asked.

"Just like that," he said with certainty. "We have to follow up with radiation like we planned, as well we monitoring her with mammograms," the doctor added, "But right now, like I said, it looks very promising. It’s a good thing you got her in here when you did."

Rafe put his arm around Olivia’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

A little later that night Natalia opened her eyes in her hospital room. She looked up at the ceiling, not daring to look down just yet. Instead she took a fearful breath and slowly reached over and felt her breast still there. Upon feeling the soft flesh she released the breath she’d been holding.

"He did the lumpectomy," she heard Olivia say in a soft voice off to the side. She licked her dry lips and turned slightly. She watched as Olivia came into her range of sight to take her hand. "He said it looks good, real good actually, but we’ll know for sure tomorrow." Olivia looked at her watch. "Okay, technically, later today."

"I’m not going to die?" Natalia asked in a timid voice.

"Someday, but not anytime soon," Olivia told her as she ran her fingertips along Natalia’s jawbone. "Let’s get you a little bit of water, okay?" Olivia turned to get the glass, but she stopped when she heard Natalia cry. "What’s wrong? Are you in pain?"

Natalia shook her head, but her sobs didn’t let up. The tears continued to flow. It was as if the heavy weight that had been bearing down on them was finally lifted. It was as if the dam that had held all her fears and uncertainties had burst open and she couldn’t contain her emotions.

"You stayed. You didn’t leave me," Natalia wept. "Through all of this, you didn’t leave."

Olivia smiled as she sniffled and tried not to cry herself. "Of course I didn’t leave. I spent my life searching for you. I’d be crazy to go." She then started to wave a disapproving finger. "And don’t even accuse me of being crazy. I’m one of the sanest people in this mixed up town…" They both grinned. "…or, at least I am when I’ve got you." Finally, the tears began subsiding. "No, Tali, I’m not ever leaving. Now, let’s get that water."

Back in the present day, Olivia sat next to Natalia in the make-shift reception hall. Natalia’s hair was draped over one shoulder while the other hung to one side as she leaned over to watch the wedding party settle into their meal. She grinned wickedly as she watched Emma take her first bite of food. The woman then picked up her fork and began tapping it against the crystal glass, making a clanging noise. Others soon joined in and Emma tried to chew her food as quickly as possible so she could kiss Maureen and make the noise stop.

Olivia continued to examine her wife, who now wore a Cheshire Cat grin over the commotion she’d started. Olivia leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I still love the devil in you, Rivera."

"I have no idea what you mean, Ms. Spencer." She fledged ignorance.

"Yeah, right. Waiting to do that tap until Emma took a bite?"

Natalia laughed deeply. "Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"Totally."

Natalia laughed again and looked up as the waiter arrived.

 _God I love this woman_ , Olivia though as she continued to admire her silently.

Chapter Seventy-Four

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"Hello everyone," the DJ said into the microphone. "I’d like everybody’s attention for the moment." The gathering began to quiet down. "On behalf of Emma and Maureen, they’d like to thank everyone who made it here today to wish this beautiful couple a life of happiness. Now if you don’t mind, Maureen’s maid-of-honor, Clarissa Marler, and Emma’s maid-of-honor, Jodi Wernick, would like to issue their toast to the couple. So Clarissa? Go ahead and start us off."

With that, he handed her the microphone and stepped aside. She held it in one hand while she held her glass in her other.

"Hi everyone," Clarissa said nervously. She held the mic away as she cleared her throat. "I’m not sure what to say here. I, uh, I’ve pretty much known both of these ladies for most of my life. And to be totally honest…I never thought of them as a couple."

Clarissa hid her face behind her head for a moment as the gathering chuckled.

"Emma was the little hanger-on at every family function we had together. Sweet kid, but still…a kid." Again, the crowd chuckled. "Of course, I’d seen Emma over the years because of my mom and step-dad," she added as she motioned to Blake and Frank, "but it wasn’t until years had passed that Maureen saw Emma again. And when she did? Well, she wouldn't shut up about her."

Again, the crowd laughed as Maureen blushed.

"‘Have you seen Emma Spencer?!’ she yelled at me one day. My god! You'd think she'd won the lottery! And I said, ‘Yeah,’ in a bored voice. ‘I see little Emma all the time.’ But as Maureen pointed out, she wasn’t a little girl anymore - another point that’s abundantly clear when you look at that gorgeous wedding dress." As the crowd chuckled again, this time it was Emma who blushed and crossed her arms to cover her bosom self-consciously.

"I couldn't understand what the big deal was," Clarissa continued, "but Maury? Now she was smitten. And that's when I started to see Emma in a brand-new light. Maureen was right. She wasn't a little girl anymore…I could say that she had become a woman, but the truth is, she became much more. There are few people in this world, man or woman, who could match Maureen's intellect, compassion, beauty or loyalty. I came to realize that not only could they be a couple, they could be one of the few who survived the adversities that life throws at everyone…And that yes, perhaps Maureen really DID hit the lottery that day." Clarissa then raised her glass. "So congratulations to Emma and Maureen. May you overcome life's adversities side-by-side, in this life and the next. Cheers!"

The group offered their cheers and took a drink. As the gathering clamped their hands, Clarissa covered the microphone and handed it to Jodi. She leaned into the woman’s ear as a forced grin was plastered on both women’s faces.

"Top that," Clarissa said in a snide voice although she held her smile in place.

Jodi didn’t let her grin slip either, as she took the microphone and covered it.

"Up yours," she whispered with a friendly nod before turning to the gathering with a glowing smile.

Chapter Seventy-Five

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"It’s not often that people happily spend three-fourths together," Jodi said into the microphone as she held her Champaign glass with her other hand. "But that’s true for Emma and I. I’ve known her since kindergarten, and although I’m an only child, I feel that God blessed me with a sister." A few people in the crowd ‘awwwed’ in the audience. "She’s been a happy person for most of that time, but I’ve never seen her happier than when she took me to meet Maureen for the first time after they began dating."

Friday, October 30th, 2020

Seven years earlier Jodi was looking for a parking space near Company as Emma practically bounced up and down in the passenger seat.

"Will you relax?" Jodi giggled. "You look like a bunny on crack for God’s sake."

"Hey!" Emma warned. "Don’t be throwing around the Lord’s name."

"Fine. I’m sorry." Jodi relented. "But serious…chill. You keep bouncing like that and I’m gonna need new shocks for the right side of my car."

"I can’t help it. I want you to like her. Well, not LIKE her since I LIKE her, but you know, like her because she’s likable," Emma rambled nervously.

"I have seen Maureen Reardon before, you know?"

"Recently?"

Jodi considered. "Not since we were kids, no."

"There you go! See? You haven’t really seen her then."

Jodi pulled into a vacant spot near the post office. "It’s only been like two weeks since you started to date."

"So?"

"Is she good to you?" she asked as she put the car in park.

"Yeah," Emma replied.

"Respects you?"

"Yeah."

"Respects the people you love?"

"Yeah."

"Listens to you?"

"Yes," she said getting irritated.

Jodi held up a single hand. "I’m asking for a reason."

"To drive me nuts?"

Jodi shook her head. "I might not get her humor. I might not enjoy the stuff she likes. I might have absolutely nothing in common with this woman."

"So you’ll hate her then?"

"No. As long as she’s good to you, then I’ll like her too."

"Thank you Jo-."

"And if she’s not good to you," Jodi said cutting her off. "She’ll quickly become an asshole in my book." Emma chuckled. "I’m serious," Jodi replied stern-faced. "You’re too good of a person to date an asshole and you seem pretty taken with her."

"Maybe I am."

"Exactly. And that’s why I don’t want you to fall too hard too fast."

"Why not?"

"Love’s blinding. You might fall in love with the illusion of what you think she is, rather than who she really is."

"Meaning?"

"People put their best foot forward when they start dating. And if you find out she is an ass, dump her. I don’t want you to settle for someone who’s a jerk. You deserve a person who treats you, and the people you love, with dignity."

"I don’t think you have to worry about Maureen."

"I hope you’re right. I don’t want you with an asshole - that’s all I’m saying."

"Do you think I would date an asshole?" Emma asked honestly.

"I really don’t know."

"What do you mean you don’t know? Have a little faith."

"You know I love you Em’, but she’s the first person I’ve seen you really excited about since Steven."

"Steven wasn’t a jerk."

"No, not at first."

"Jodi," she whined.

"Don’t ‘Jodi’ me, okay? You were faithful and attentive and he got distant. After stringing you along for months, he decided he wanted to ‘play the field’ and he ditched you. THAT was a dick move."

"I don’t need a recount of my history. That’s in the past."

"My point is you haven’t had tons of relationships, Em. You find people and you…"

"Form long-lasting, meaningful relationships? Oh. The horror."

Jodi chuckled. "Okay, while that’s not a horrible thing. It might also be something that lends itself to not spotting a jackass when you find one. That’s all I’m saying."

"Well, you do have your fair share of jackasses you’ve met over the years."

"Don’t remind me," Jodi sighed and then grinned. "I just don’t want you to make the mistakes I’ve made by trusting the wrong people."

"Hey, my mommas didn’t raise no fool," Emma countered with a funny accent.

Jodi laughed again. "Do you think they’d adopt me too?"

"Heck, you’re already at every Spencer-Rivera clan event and you’re interning at Spaulding. How much more do you want, Jodi?" she teased.

Jodi thought a moment by putting her finger on her chin and looking up to the car’s roof. "Your room at the farmhouse."

"You’re not getting my room."

"You’re not using it anymore. Come on," Jodi pleaded.

Emma opened the door with a grin. "Get out of the car."

Jodi just chuckled.

They made their way up the back steps of Company. Maureen was sitting on the porch at one of the tables. Upon seeing Emma approach she smiled and halted her conversation with Buzz. The man grinned after he looked over to see what had made Maureen light up so dramatically.

He leaned down to Maureen. "Spencer woman sure are a sight to see, aren’t they?" Maureen simply blushed as he patted her on the back. "I’ll get those drinks," he added.

As he walked back inside, Maureen began to walk toward Emma and Jodi who were approaching. She pulled Emma into an embrace and gently cupped her right cheek, bringing her in closer for a kiss.

"It’s great to see you," Maureen told her as she rested her forehead against Emma’s. The younger woman only hummed in the affirmative.

Jodi couldn’t help but notice how the two women seemed to lose sight of the world around them.

"Oh, I’m sorry." Emma said as she pulled back, "Jodi, you remember Maureen. Maureen, Jodi."

"It’s nice to officially meet you again," Maureen said as she extended her hand to Jodi. "I think the last time was about…oh, jeeze…five years ago, maybe. It was the Spencer-Rivera Independence Day BBQ, I think."

Jodi nodded. "Good memory. It’s nice to see you too. You’re all Emma talks about anymore."

Emma looked mortified and reached over and slapped Jodi’s arm while Maureen giggled.

At that moment, Clarissa walked on to the porch from inside Company. Jodi and Clarissa, both began shaking their heads upon seeing each other.

"What’s that bitch doing here?" Clarissa asked as she nodded to Jodi.

Jodi seethed.

Chapter Seventy-Six

Friday, October 30th, 2020

"I mean it," Clarissa stomped toward Emma, Maureen and the object of her hatred, Jodi. "What’s that bitch doing here?" she asked again.

"Woah," Maureen said as she released Emma and put a hand on Clarissa shoulder to prevent her from coming closer. "Take it down a notch, Clari. I don’t know what happened, but-."

"She’s the one!" Clarissa pointed. "She’s the one Andy was with that night!"

"Her?" Maureen asked, as she pitched a thumb over her shoulder and toward Jodi.

"I should have known," Jodi replied to Emma. "When you said Clarissa I should have made the connection. I mean how many Clarissa are there in town." Jodi began to grin and then turned back to her nemesis, "So…how is ole Andy this days?"

Jodi’s smirk didn’t fall in the slightest, even as Clarissa lunged toward her. She came up short though as Maureen hooked her around the arms and pulled her backward.

"She is WAYYY high strung." Jodi seemed unaffected as she watched Clarissa struggle with Maureen, trying to get free.

"Quit antagonizing her," Emma replied.

From a few feet away, Maureen let Clarissa go and gave her a slight shove. Clarissa asked, "Did you know she was going to be here?"

"I knew Emma was bringing her best friend, Jodi. But I didn’t know it was the same Jodi that knew Andy."

"You mean the same TRAMP?!" Clarissa shouted in Jodi’s direction.

Back on Emma and Jodi’s side of the porch, Jodi pulled Emma further away.

"Why is Clarissa here?"

Emma swallowed hard. "She’s Maureen best friend."

"That PSYCHO is Maureen’s best friend?"

"Don’t judge Maureen because of Clarissa, okay?"

At the same time, they heard Maureen and Clarissa start to raise their voices.

"Emma’s fine!" Clarissa shouted. "It’s that bitch who-!"

"Hey!" Maureen pointed at her friend. "Get over it Clarissa! Andy’s an asswipe! He played you both for suckers! She didn’t know about you anymore than you knew about her!"

"Andy-!" Clarissa tried to continue.

"-Was a two-timing snake! Period! I love you, Clari, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna stand by and watch you treat Emma’s friends like shit."

"So you’re taking her side?!"

"There are no sides here!" Maureen countered. "The only villain is that jackass who lied to you BOTH."

Clarissa threw her hands up in the air.

"I’m not staying," she said as she walked back to the table.

"Come on, don’t be like that."

Maureen tried, but failed to get Clarissa to stop. She watched her grab her purse and walk into Company. Maureen took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she turned to face Emma and Jodi.

"So, uh, that was Clarissa," she said nervously. "Obviously, you know each other."

Back in the present, Jodi raised her glass, after telling the story a bit more vaguely for the guests, as not to embarrass Clarissa.

"I realized something that day," Jodi told the gathering. "Maureen was an honest woman...and any fears I had for Emma’s heart were laid to rest that day. I knew if she was willing to stand up to someone she considered a friend and speak the truth, even at the threat of losing that friendship, she would always be honest with Emma. So, as I consider Emma my sister, Maureen, I consider you my sister-in-law. If a time ever comes when I can help you, I swear I’ll always be there. You’re lucky to have Emma, but she’s lucky too. And for those of us who are still looking for the right one, well, you guys are sickeningly perfect for each other." She said in mock-exasperation that made the room giggle. "Plus, mookoo bucks - one’s a doctor; one’s a lawyer. I know whose couch I’m going to if I’m ever down on my luck." There was a mixture of laughs and claps at the comment. "Seriously, though, you two have found what some people search lifetimes for and never find. I could tell you to treasure it and take care of the love you’ve found, but you’re both smart. You realize what you have and that’s why you’re one of the few couples of this world who’ll make it. To Emma and Maureen, everyone."

She raised her glass and the group joined in a course of ‘Hear!Hear!, Cheers!" and other comments.

As the attendees went back to their meals, Clarissa walked over and leaned down to Jodi next to Ava.

"Why’d you do it?"

"Do what?" Jodi asked exasperated, not looking for a fight.

"Told that story and left my name out. Why?"

Jodi took a deep, frustrated breath.

"What purpose does possibly insulting you in a room full of people do? Besides, I’m not the one who has a problem. You hate ME, remember?"

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"You’re welcome, I guess." She couldn’t help, but be sarcastic. Jodi began to walk away but Jodi reached out to grab her wrist. "Hey, do you think it might be possible for us to get along enough so we can enjoy holidays with Emma and Maureen. I’d like to share special days without wondering if you’re going to light a firecracker in my ass on the 4th or stuff my face with pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving? I’m not even suggesting that you talk to me – let’s just try being…civil?"

Clarissa grinned slightly. "I can do civil."

Jodi nodded her thanks and with that, Clarissa walked back to Maureen’s side of the table.

Ava turned to Francesca.

"Isn’t that nice? They made their peace. Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge."

"Say no more. Say no more," Francesca finished in a monotone. "Ava, don’t hold your breath," she added as she pitched her thumb toward Elena seated next to her.

Ava sighed as she dug into her twice-baked potato. "Can’t blame me for trying," she muttered.

Maureen had her own fork perched at her mouth when a purple butterfly landed on the tip of the handle. She gently elbowed Emma, trying not to move her hand too much.

"My friend is back," she said after Emma turned her way.

"See, Jodi?" Emma leaned back to show her best friend the insect. "I told you - ever since we started setting up for the wedding, Maureen keeps getting followed around by purple butterflies."

The butterfly landed on the empty bread plate and floated up and down before a waiter came and collected the plate.

"Can I get you ladies anything else right now?" he asked politely.

"No thank you," Emma replied and he scurried away with a nod. She looked where the vacated plate had sat and she noticed something rather large and shinny. She picked it up and inspected it.

"What’s that?" Maureen asked.

"I think the waiter might have dropped it. It’s a half dollar."

"Do they even make those anymore?" Maureen asked.

"No," Emma replied. "Sir?" she called over to the waiter who was at her parents table a few feet away. He came over quickly.

"Did you think of something?" he asked.

"No. I believe you dropped this."

He looked at it. It was in fact a half dollar – a ‘walking liberty’ with the date 1940 emblazoned on it.

"No, Ma’am. That’s not mine. Where did you find it?"

"Under my plate," she replied.

"That’s rather odd," he remarked as he handed it back to her. "Now that I’ve seen it, I’ll ask the staff if anyone is missing a ‘coin’ and I’ll see if they can describe it. If not, perhaps you should just consider it a unique wedding gift," he teased.

He walked away, but his word’s stayed with Emma. She rolled the coin around in her hands.

Chapter Seventy-Seven

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Doris smiled. She looked across the table and watched as Rafe and her grandson Leo played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors while they waited for their next entrée. Rafe was losing horribly, much to the delight of Leo. Next to them, Ashley was talking to Phillip and Beth, who were seated next to Sam and his wife.

"Thank you," Doris said as she turned to Olivia.

"For what?"

"For inviting us to this table," she said as she also motioned toward her wife, Brenda, who was seated at her left.

"Why wouldn’t I?" Olivia asked.

"Well, this is the family table and Natalia’s siblings are here."

"Right, this is the family table. Bean knows you guys much more than any of them. Natalia understands that, and no, I’m not saying that to be spiteful. It’s the truth. In fact, she and Emma drew up the seating chart."

Doris leaned beyond Olivia. "Hey?" Natalia turned to her voice. "You sat us here?"

Natalia seemed unsure of how to answer. "Are you complaining?" She leaned over Olivia and motioned Doris closer. "Because, if you are, I can put you in the back with Reva and Josh, if you like," she whispered.

"No! God, no! I’m not complaining. I’m good right here. I just wanted to thank you for including us."

"Of course I did. Brenda is one of my best friends and you, well…" Natalia shrugged. "…you’re her wife," she added flatly and then slowly broke out into a grin.

"You weren’t complaining when you were kissing me at Frank and Blake’s wedding," Doris shot back. As soon as the words left her mouth, Doris snapped her mouth shut.

"Say whaaaaat?" Olivia asked.

Doris and Natalia both grinned nervously. The mayor played with the ends of her hair.

"I’m teasing," she replied. "Don’t get your knickers in a twist."

"You’re doing the hair thing you do when you’re lying," Olivia replied.

Doris paused a beat "Okay, yes, I’m lying," she confessed. "But it was meaningless. She even kissed Brenda too."

Just catching up the conversation, Brenda leaned over and asked, "Who’d I kiss?"

"Natalia," Doris whispered and motioned toward her.

"I never-."

"Blake and Frank’s wedding?"

Then the light bulb went off. "Ohhhh," Brenda said and then giggled. "Yeah, I did, Olivia. Doris did too."

Olivia slowly turned to Natalia who was now beet red and trying to hide in the crook of Olivia’s neck.

"You wanna explain this, Rivera?" Olivia asked sternly.

"Oh shit," Doris sighed.

Chapter Seventy-Eight

Saturday, July 21st, 2012

Doris, Brenda, Natalia and Olivia walked to the exit of the reception hall of Frank and Blake's wedding. It might be more accurate to say that Doris and Olivia walked while Brenda and Natalia staggered. They were both pretty drunk, but it didn't stop them from loudly singing off-key to the Beatles' 'Twist and Shout' that played from the hall they just left.

"Oh brother," Doris rolled her eyes as Olivia chuckled.

"You keep them here," she told Doris.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, I'll have 'em bring the car up."

"No, you keep them and I'LL get the car."

"It's my car."

"It's your drunk wife."

"And yours. Since I drove, I win by default. Here, take them."

Olivia walked away and Doris sighed, resigned to her fate - being sandwiched between two beautiful, albeit drunk women. She tried to keep all three of them steady and upright. Miraculously, so far, she was succeeding.

"I-I wanna tell you something, Doris," Natalia began.

"Don't tell me you think you're gonna puke."

Natalia giggled. "No, I'm-I'm fine. I-I wanna kiss you."

"What?!" she asked.

"Come onnnnnn," she whined. "I've never kissed another woman. I wanna know if they kiss the same. Brenda said, no, but I have no frame of reference. So kiss me!"

Doris turned to Brenda, who was smiling.

"She's got good taste in women," Brenda shrugged and giggled.

The mayor then turned back to Natalia. "Look" Doris started. "I'm tipsy. She's drunk and you are more plastered than that ceiling above us," she said pointing skyward.

That gesture was a mistake. Natalia looked up and started to stumble and Doris was forced to release Brenda to steady Natalia by the waist. The Latina took the opportunity and put her arms around Doris's shoulders and pulled her closer as Brenda laughed at her wife's misfortune.

"Kiss me," Natalia told her.

Doris licked her lips subconsciously and looked over at her wife who was now motioning her head toward Natalia.

"Kiss the desperate woman already," Brenda said softly.

Doris looked back at Natalia and sighed.

"Fine," she replied. Her lips lightly touched Natalia's and she pulled back. "There. I ki-."

She didn't finish the sentence as Natalia grabbed her by the back of the head and recaptured Doris's lips in a firm, penetrating lock. When they pulled back again this time Brenda was grinning from ear-to-ear as she gently squeezed between her wife and Natalia.

"Is she a good kisser, Dori?" Brenda asked.

"You wanna see for yourself?" Doris replied sarcastically as she stepped aside.

Brenda didn't back down from the invitation though. Moments later, Doris's jaw (and the jaw of the extra valet attendant standing nearby) dropped as Brenda and Natalia slid into a tender embrace and start to nip gently at each other's lips until Brenda deepened the kiss.

"Dammmnnn, that's hot," the attendant said, snapping Doris out of her distraction.

She turned in time to see him taking a picture of her wife with her best friend's wife. Instead of getting concerned, she plastered on a faux-smile and walked over to the attendant.

"That is pretty hot, isn't it?" she said conspiratorially. He nodded enthusiastically. "Can I see?" she asked as she held out her hand for his phone. He proudly handed her the camera to show her the shot he took.

"Damn is right, huh?" she said.

"Hell, yeah," he said as he examined it again over her shoulder.

Doris continued to smile and immediately hit erase.

"Oh, man!" he whined.

"I'll return this when we leave," she informed him. Doris then walked back to her wife, camera phone still in hand, and eased the two women apart.

Natalia swayed a bit. "She kisses better than you, Doris."

"Thanks," Doris said unimpressed.

"Maybe you'd be better if you had a few drinks," Natalia suggested. "You'd be more relaxed."

"Yeah," Doris said as she nodded, "because when you make out with your best friend's gal you need that extra push to get you over the edge."

Natalia and Brenda both erupted into drunken giggles.

"Still," Natalia said as she held up her hand. "Neither one of you is as good a kisser as Liv. My word that woman can kiss."

"Love matters," Brenda told her.

"Huh?" Natalia slurred.

"I told you, when you love someone they kiss better. Isn't that right, Baby?" she asked as she pulled Doris into a kiss. After a few seconds Doris began to giggle a little. "What?" Brenda asked as she pulled back.

"You taste like Latino," she teased.

Natalia and Brenda both giggled at the comment as Olivia walked back in.

"Olivia!" Natalia exclaimed. "You're the best kisser in the world! Kiss me, Sweetie."

Before Olivia could even protest, Natalia had her arms around Olivia and was kissing her with abandon.

"Hun?" Olivia said between attacks. "We gotta-" Natalia snagged her lips again. "….go. Car's…" Another kiss. "Car's waiting," she finally managed to say.

Finally, with much effort, Olivia had Natalia in the front seat with Doris and Brenda in the back.

In the present day, Doris still looked at Natalia and Olivia with growing dread and uncertainty at the confession.

"It was innocent," Doris stressed.

Olivia sat stone-faced.

"It didn't mean anything," her friend added.

Olivia continued to sit perfectly still. Finally, she started to grin.

"I know what happened," she snorted. "Tali told me about it the next day, or, at least, what she remembered about it."

Doris released the sigh she'd been holding.

"If anything," Olivia continued. "I'm jealous. You got to see our hot wives make out. I was busy trying to explain the word 'Nissan' to man who didn't speak English."

"Well," Brenda began with a grin, "…get me a few more drinks and we'll see how the night plays out."

All four of them laughed and Rafe sat across from them shaking his head.

"Oh please," Doris told him. "Don't be so judgmental. I saw you at Daisy and James wedding and you and Ashlee were three-no- ten sheets to the wind that night."

Rafe and Ashlee both looked away guiltily.

"See?" Doris pointed. "Don't even go there. If Brenda wants to get drunk then…this time I'll take the pictures instead of the valet," she laughed and the table joined in.

"You know," Phillip said, "James might kill me for saying this, but it was actually this very reason that the Spauldings began going to the Spencer-Rivera BBQ for the Fourth."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "He wanted to take some Girls Gone Wild videos?"

Phillip considered the question with a sly grin. "In a manor of speaking…"

The table looked at him curiously.

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Saturday, July 3rd, 2010

James was putting on a pair of flip-flops when his father descended the stairs of Spaulding mansion.

"Gee, you're all set to go to Uncle Rick's already?" Phillip asked.

James nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Daisy popped around the corner.

"Hey, Phillip," she greeted and then turned to James. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside," James said as he gave her a slight kiss and took his dad by the elbow leading him a bit deeper into the library. "Look, Dad, I'm not going to Rick's this year."

"What? It's a tradition," Phillip remarked. "Daisy is invited too you know?"

"I know, but Daisy and the Coopers are going to the Farmhouse."

"James-."

"Dad, seriously, think about it. If you had a choice between seeing incredibly hot women making out or listening to Uncle Rick talk about his big… wiener…where would you rather be?" Phillip tried to hide his smile, but failed. "Be honest: Emma's moms aside, Olivia and Natalia are smokin'. And Doris Wolfe's redhead is sure to be there too. Call me a dog, but I'll take hot chicks cuddling over Rick's 'juicy footlong' any day."

Phillip sighed. After a few moments of contemplation he said, "Have fun for me."

"Thanks, Dad!" James smiled as he leapt over the sofa and ran to the front door where Daisy waited.

Minutes later Rick, Mindy, Beth and Phillip sat in the Bauer's vacant backyard.

"It's awfully warm today," Rick mentioned.

Phillip took a drink from his bottle. "Yep," he finally replied.

Rick took a sip of his. "But there's a slight breeze."

Phillip nodded and took another drink as well. "Yep."

A few seconds passed in silence except for a tweeting bird in a nearby tree.

"This is ridiculous," Beth finally announced. "Let's go to the farmhouse."

Mindy nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"No!" Rick insisted. "They are not high-jacking my holiday. It's called the BAUER BBQ – not the Spencer-Rivera lesbian hoe-down."

"Rick," Mindy plead as she giggle.

"No! This is MY holiday!"

Phillip smiled and motioned around them as Rick continued to pout.

"Look around, Buddy - it's just us."

"Blakie'll be here," Rick said.

"She's with Frank," Beth pointed out.

"Who's with Francesca," Mindy added.

"Who's at the farmhouse," Phillip replied.

"Fine. Lizzie and James are coming, right?" Rick tried again.

"James is with Daisy, who's with the other Coopers," Phillip pointed out.

"And Lizzie is with Bill," Beth provided.

"Who's with the other Lewis's," Mindy pointed out frustrated.

Phillip tried not to grin and finished again with, "…Who're at the farmhouse."

Rick stood up, waving his hands.

"Fine. If you guys want to bail and go over there…"

Even as he spoke Mindy, Beth and Phillip all leapt up and began to collect their belongings and grab their drinks.

"I'll get the cooler," Phillip offered.

"I'll get the food," Beth said.

"I'll get the drinks," Mindy added.

As the trio sprung into action, Rick plopped back down to sit in his chair, staring at the emptiness of his yard as he sipped his beer. Once the girls were out of earshot, Phillip leaned down.

"James did bring up a fine point," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Which is?"

"Over there, they've got hot chicks kissing."

Rick took a drink. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

"A horn dog?"

"Good point. I'll help pack the beer."

Back in the present day, the group all laughed around the table.

"So," Brenda remarked, "lesbianism actually ended the Bauer BBQ?"

"For our son, yes," Phillip said as he motioned toward him at a nearby table, "I will say this, it wasn't just the prospect of those two," he said as he pointed to Olivia and Natalia. "James was quite fond of you too," he said shifting his gaze to Brenda.

"Me?"

Phillip nodded. "The selling point was not one, but two, hot lesbian couples."

The group laughed as Beth smiled and shook her head saying, "Men. I swear."

"I can't blame James," Doris said as she looked over at Brenda. "She's irresistible."

"How'd you meet if you don't mind me asking?" Sam's wife, Sissy, asked.

Doris paused as she considered the question. "Which time?" she asked.

Brenda patted Doris's hand. "What she means is we meet in college originally. We had a psychology class together and became study buddies...and then more. But after about ten years, we…had a falling out."

"Because of me," Ashlee raised her hand.

"No," Brenda and Doris both said immediately.

"Because of me," Doris replied. "I had Ashlee, because I wanted a child."

"As did I," Brenda added.

"But I was afraid to come out of the closet," Doris continued.

"And I wasn't." Brenda smiled.

"Right," Doris said, "Brenda wanted to be viewed as a mom and not a nanny…But I was…scared…so we…" Doris trailed off. The subject seemed to be getting difficult to talk about so Brenda took Doris's hand in hers.

"Long story short," Brenda continued, "we took a twenty year hiatus, until Ashlee came looking for me. And here we are, twenty years later."

"On again, off again, on again," Beth said with a smile. "Sounds familiar."

"So did you know?" Sissy asked. "Was the spark still there after all that time or was it something you gradually came to realize again?"

Brenda and Doris both chuckled lightly. The table looked confused, except for Olivia and Natalia, who simply smiled.

Doris cleared her throat. "That first date didn't go the way we expected," she said with a giggle.

Chapter Eighty

Friday, June 18, 2010

Ashlee had returned home the week before to tell Doris she’d found Brenda. At first, Doris fumed and couldn’t believe how Ashlee overstepped her bounds when it came to her love life. But Ashlee refused to hear Doris rebuff the prospect of calling her former flame.

"She’s expecting you to call!" Ashlee stressed. "This is shot at happiness Mom; don’t pass it up!"

"I could kill you Ashlee," Doris told her as she pointed a finger at her. "I could kill you DEAD, and with my legal background, I’ll probably find a loophole to get away with it."

"Please, Mom. Just listen, okay? She wants YOU to call her and ask her out. She WANTS to meet you," Ashlee tried again.

Finally, after a half-hour of badgering, Doris relented. She took the number and Ashlee made her call right then and there, while she listened. So after a slightly awkward phone call, one filled with uncomfortable pauses and edgy giggles, Doris and Brenda had agreed to meet at The Beacon for dinner.

Towers was definitely out since Doris wasn’t sure if Jamanda still worked there or not. It’d been several months since they spoke, but still…having your old girlfriend serve drinks to a potential new girlfriend couldn’t be good. Besides, Doris did find the food at The Beacon was much better than what Towers served. Olivia’s friendship aside, The Beacon was just more upscale.

For now though, Doris was twisting her cloth napkin in her hand anxiously as she awaited Brenda.

"Not here yet, huh?" Olivia whispered in Doris’s ear, making the mayor jump. Doris’s features hardened as Olivia smiled. The hotelier took a seat across from her friend. She had a white shirt in her hand, which she then rested over one of her shoulders. "Nervous much?" she added.

"Petrified," Doris confessed. "Thanks for asking."

Olivia chuckled. Doris looked back over her shoulder at the entrance to make sure Brenda wasn’t there yet. Last thing she wanted was Brenda seeing her talking to a beautiful stranger. It wasn’t the way to make a good impression.

"What are you doing here?" Doris asked impatiently.

"I’m working," Olivia replied proudly.

Doris looked at her watch. "It’s six o’clock."

"I know. My regular chef is sick so I’m your chef this evening." She patted the garment over her shoulder for good measure.

Doris paused. "That’s a joke, right?"

Olivia giggled. "Why are people amazed to find out I can cook?"

"I asked if you were joking. I didn’t say you COULD cook. I’ve never ate your cooking."

"Well, that changes tonight."

Doris took Olivia’s hand. "Please don’t blow this for me, okay? No super salty soup o-or burnt chicken, alright?"

Olivia patted the hand on top of hers. "Relax. You and Brenda will have a fantastic meal - one of the best you’ve had in this one-horse town. I swear."

"You’re not gonna slip her a micky or anything, are you?"

Olivia leaned over conspiratorially.

"Do you want me to?" she teased.

"No!" Doris said more forcefully and louder than she intended, which made Olivia giggle again.

"Just relax," Olivia told her. "Be yourself. Not the big bad Wolfe, or mayor extraordinaire. Just…be you. Because if that’s not good enough for her then SHE’S not good enough for you."

Doris smiled her thanks. "You’re a good friend."

"And a great chef, but I’ll prove that tonight," Olivia said with a wink. Doris’s grin broadened even more.

"How’s Natalia?" Doris asked with a coy look.

Olivia began to wear a curious expression. "Uhh, okay. Do you know something I don’t?"

"Oh, no. I was just going to see if you were going to tell me."

Olivia was now thoroughly confused. "Tell you what?"

"That Natalia’s pregnant." Olivia jaw dropped and she moved closer to Doris. "She is, isn’t she?"

Olivia looked right and then left before facing Doris again. "Who told you?" she asked.

Doris’s grin widened. "You just did."

"Seriously, how did you even have a clue?"

Doris shrugged. "She just…glows."

"Well, I don’t think it’s joy you’re seeing. She’s been sick as a dog - even worse than with Francesca. But we’re not telling anyone until we get beyond that three-month hump. She’s less likely to miscarry then, so mum’s the word, okay?" Doris nodded and Olivia began to grin again. "I can’t believe you could tell. I wonder if Frank or other people can tell yet."

"Oh, please. To put it kindly, Frank’s not the most observant person in the world. I don’t think you have to worry there. Unless of course he’s the dad again?"

"No." Olivia smiled. "We thought about asking Sam, but then we’d run into a whole ‘my father is my uncle’ kinda thing. Besides, this screwed up town has enough family trees that are warped and intertwined; why contribute to the problem anymore than we have. I mean Emma and Rafe are cousins AND siblings. We decide to skip the drama and went to that bank you recommended."

"Good. I picked a winner over there," Doris said fondly.

"How is Ashlee?" Olivia asked.

"Home for the summer and interning at the station again for a few months. She seems happy and healthy, when she’s not playing matchmaker for her mother."

"Oh, speaking of daughters…!" Olivia said quickly as if she forgot something. "I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday!"

Doris leaned closer in anticipation since she could hear the excitement in Olivia’s voice.

"Frank came to get Chessie for the weekend and it was a little chilly so Natalia went to get her windbreaker. Chessie was on the floor chewing on the rubber yellow lion you got her." Doris grinned and nodded, knowing which toy she was talking about. "Well, Frank and I are talking at the door and Chessie starts doing the ‘Mum,mum,mum’ thing. She drops the toy and then pulls herself to her feet and takes three steps!"

"Uh oh, she’s in motion now," Doris warned playfully.

Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "Well," she added quickly, "she promptly fell face first after that. BUT she didn’t cry at all," Olivia added proudly. "After that, she started to crawl towards us."

"She crawled?" Doris giggled.

Olivia just nodded happily.

"Who did she go to first?" Doris asked, although she figured she knew the answer based on Olivia’s excitement.

The chef grinned smugly and pointed both of her thumbs toward herself.

"Ha!" Doris said triumphantly. "Good job Mum. How’d Frank take that?"

"Well…" Olivia grinned deviously. "…once she made it to me, I turned her and sent her in his direction."

"It’s nice to be the favorite, huh?" Doris asked. Olivia blushed and shrugged. "Oh, please. Of course she’s going to come to you. You spend much more time with her than he does. I’m willing to bet that even when he’s got her, it’s Blake doing most of the work."

"Maybe," Olivia said, "but I know that Frankie does love her. He lights up when he sees her and vice versa. He is a good dad."

"What’d Natalia say about it all?" Doris smiled.

Olivia continued to smirk. "Pretty much what you just said," she chuckled.

The pair giggled until Olivia looked over Doris’s shoulder to see a woman walk in who began to search around and scan the room.

"So did I take your mind off your anxiety about tonight?"

"Yes, thank you," Doris said sincerely.

"Good." Olivia motioned her head toward the door. "Because I think she’s here. Is that her?" she asked.

Doris turned around and Olivia heard her friend’s breath hitch in response.

"Yeah," Doris muttered, barely finding her voice.

"Well, then," Olivia said. "I’m off to the kitchen." Doris’s eyes were glued on the woman at the door. She smiled at how awestruck Doris seemed. "Good luck," she whispered before she moved from the table.

Doris didn’t notice that Olivia had left until she was already on her way back to the service area doors. Her eyes were focused far too much on Brenda who was now headed her way.

Chapter Eighty-One

Friday, June 18, 2010

"Here we go, ladies," the server announced as she and her assistant came to Doris and Brenda’s table. "Beef Wellington," she announced as she set the plate in front of Doris. "And Penne with Roasted Asparagus and Balsamic Sauce," she added as she placed Brenda’s plate down. "Would you like fresh parmesan?" she asked.

Brenda shook her head. "No thank you."

"So the vegan rejects cheese too, huh?" Doris teased.

Brenda snorted. "While I’m not a carnivore who enjoys the taste of flesh, unlike yourself, I do eat dairy products from time to time."

The server grinned at their banter. "Would you ladies care for some more water?"

"Yes, please," Doris replied.

With a nod, the server left and the pair dug into their dishes.

"Oh wow," Brenda said after the first bite. "We have to come back here again." The words were out of her mouth before she could capture them. "I, uh, I mean if you’d like to, maybe, meet again, that is?"

Doris found Brenda’s awkwardness and presumption endearing and she had to smile as she cut into her Wellington.

"As long as you don’t begrudge me for being an meat eater, the answer is yes," Doris replied, which made Brenda grin too.

Doris took a bite and began to chew as the server returned with the water. She swallowed quickly and then turned to their hostess.

"I demand to see the chef," she told her.

"Is there a problem?" the server asked nervously.

"You tell the chef that I’m the mayor of this town and if I don’t see them out here in the next five minutes there will be trouble. And use those words exactly, got it?" Doris said firmly.

The server nodded and then moved swiftly toward the kitchen.

"What’s wrong?" Brenda asked with growing concern.

"Let me try some of yours," Doris said as she motioned across the table. Brenda didn’t move at first, unnerved by what was happening. But then she quickly poked at her plate and put some food on the fork. She brought the utensil over and Doris took the offered bite. She chewed and then began to nod.

"Just as I thought," she said.

"I think it’s delicious," Brenda replied. "What’s the matter?"

By now, Olivia was making her way over. She couldn’t help but grin as she approached their table. When she arrived she put on a steely gaze as her hands went to rest defiantly on her hips.

"You gotta problem with my food, Bitch," Olivia said, trying to look angry.

Brenda’s jaw dropped at the exchange, but Doris just smiled.

"This food…"

"Yes?" Olivia said impatiently.

"… is fan-friggin-tastic," the mayor complimented.

Both women chuckled.

"Told ya," Olivia said smugly.

Brenda began to relax as she watched their banter.

"Seriously, Liv," Doris continued, "it’s some of the best I’ve had in the country, let alone Springfield. I’m-I’m in awe right now." She looked back at Brenda for a moment and then realized introductions were in order. "I’m sorry. Brenda, this is Olivia Spencer, my best friend. Olivia, this is Brenda Berit, my…date." Doris fumbled with the description since Brenda was much more than a casual acquaintance, but not cemented firmly in her life either.

"So you’re the chef here?" Brenda asked.

"No," Olivia replied. "I’m the owner, but with my regular chef out sick, and my back-up out of town, I have to use my culinary skills I acquired prior to becoming an entrepreneur. Our industrious mayor here thought I didn’t know how to cook."

"I’m not to big to admit when I’m wrong. And yes, Olivia, you’ve proved me wrong tonight," she said sincerely. "Anyway, I know you’re busy, but I just wanted to offer my personal compliments to the chef."

"Well, desert is on me ladies, so pick whatever you like," Olivia told them. "I’d stay and chat, but…" she motioned to the nearly full room.

"Thank you," Doris told her.

Olivia leaned down to Doris’s ear. "She’s a hottie, Doris. Don’t blow this."

As she rose up to leave, she extended her hand to Brenda, as Doris blushed slightly.

"It’s nice to meet you Brenda. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Brenda said warmly before Olivia made her way back to the kitchen.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about their lives – Doris’s stint as protector through the D.A. and then the mayor’s office; Brenda’s goal of making the world better by educating young minds. As they feed each other pieces from a red velvet cake and drank café au lait, Brenda knew she had to bring up a touchy subject – one that led to the demise of their first relationship.

"So…?" Brenda began apprehensively.

"Go ahead," Doris coaxed, hearing the trepidation in Brenda’s voice.

"Have you officially come out?"

"You mean did I hold a press conference to ‘confess’ something ‘scandalous’ like so many other politicians?" she teased.

Brenda just nodded.

"No," Doris continued. "But I’m not hiding either. If someone asks then I’d tell them."

"Tell them what exactly?"

"I prefer the company of women…and possibly Brad Pitt." That comment made Brenda laugh. "Come on, as far as pretty boys go, you gotta admit, he’s one of the prettiest there is."

"Yes, I wouldn’t throw him out of bed on a cold night," Brenda admitted. They both giggled, but then a silence began to pass between them. "I just…I live my life openly," she explained. "I’m not afraid of who I am or loving who I want…I need someone who feels the same."

Brenda’s eyes fell to the coffee cup as her fingers nervously played with the rim. Doris watched Brenda for a moment and then looked at the small dance floor where a single couple was dancing. She then turned back to Brenda with a grin and dug into her purse, before she stood up. The movement forced Brenda to look up to see what Doris was doing. When she did, she watched Doris extend her hand and motion her head toward the lone couple.

"Dance with me."

It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t spoken with forced authority either. It was more a statement of fact; something that Doris wanted, plain and simple. With an idyllic smile, Brenda took the offered appendage and let Doris lead her. When they got to the center of the floor, Doris held up a finger and left Brenda there for a moment as she talked to the quartet near the stage. She handed something to the keyboardist and he nodded.

As Doris made her way back to Brenda, they began playing ‘Waiting for a Girl Like You’ by Foreigner. The professor put a hand over her blushing face for a moment before Doris snared her by the waist and began to sway.

"You remembered this song," Brenda whispered softly as she rested her head in the crook of Doris’s neck.

"Remembered? No, I didn’t remember…I never forgot," Doris said, her voice cracking slightly.

Brenda tightened her hold.

Chapter Eighty-Two

Friday, June 18, 2010

Doris and Brenda continued to dance as a fair share of the diners turned to look at them for a short while. Before long though, many of them went back to their meals and conversations as the pair continued to sway on the dance floor.

"You might remember the song, but do you remember the first time we heard it?" Brenda asked.

Doris nodded. "Yep, I took your hand while we were driving to the campus in that gold ’75 Plymouth Duster," she giggled and Brenda followed suit. "Remember it had the ‘decorative package’?"

"Right," she said, getting excited at the memory, "the white seats with that brown and red plaid design in the middle!"

"If that didn’t scream ‘lesbian’ I’m not sure what did," Doris joked.

Brenda bit her lip to keep from laughing too hard. "It was ever dependable too. I remember how you had to push the gas peddle three times, wait three seconds, pump three more times and THEN turn the key. Remember that?"

"And that only worked from time to time. It was hell being a broke college student, huh?"

"True," Brenda replied. "But it had it’s perks too as I recall."

"Like?"

"I don’t know… reading books to each other because we couldn’t afford going to the movies…"

Doris nodded in agreement with a smile of recollection.

"Trying to figure out how to make Cup O’Noodles into a different dish four times a week."

"I liked it when you used mushrooms."

"How about when we’d go to the party store. I’d buy a bottle of cheap wine at the counter while you’d sneak out with the good stuff under your coat."

"Oh, my god," Doris giggled. "I forgot about that."

"Two for the price of one," Brenda replied.

"You know I’d feel guilty if the guy running the store didn’t charge everyone two dollars more for a gallon of milk than anyone else in town."

"So he had it coming then?" Brenda teased.

"Damn right," Doris said trying to justify the action.

"Well, we weren’t poor for very long after you graduated. You went to work for that law firm downtown and spent your first bonus on something wonderful."

"Ashlee," Doris said fondly.

A short silence passed between them. "She seems like she’s a wonderful young woman, Doris. You-you did a good job. I just…wanted more."

"I know that," Doris replied. "And if I’d been braver I would have given you more. But I had goals; plans and I was scared; a coward."

Brenda nodded melancholy, but then she started to grin. "You don’t seem scared now," she remarked as she gestured to their close proximity to each other. "You’ve changed."

"In a good way, I hope," Doris replied.

"Yes," Brenda said as she reached up and stroked Doris’s cheek. She was rewarded when Doris didn’t turn away like in times past, but instead leaned into the embrace. "There is one thing that hasn’t changed, though."

"What’s that?"

"You still have the bluest eyes in the world." Doris bit her lip and blushed. For the moment, she couldn’t meet Brenda’s eyes and turned away slightly. "It’s true," Brenda went on. "Don’t be embarrassed."

"Well, those blue eyes are now surrounded by crow’s feet."

"No, just laugh lines that are hardly noticeable even close up," she countered as she kissed Doris on the temple.

"I have to disagree," Doris replied. "…but you on the other hand…You…I…You’re breathtaking," she stumbled.

"Stop."

"No, I mean it. I literally stopped breathing when I saw you walk in tonight."

"You’re making that up," Brenda giggled.

Doris wasn’t smiling. She cupped Brenda gently by the chin forcing them to look eye-to-eye. Slowly, Brenda’s grin began to fade and she studied Doris’s face as intensely as she was being studied.

"I’ve wasted 20 years. I’m not wasting another second," Doris said decisively.

With that, she lowered her head and captured Brenda’s lips with hers. She was both relieved and excited as Brenda returned the gesture. After a few moments, both women pulled back to find out the music had ended and they stood alone on the dance floor.

"You wanna get out of here?" Doris asked softly.

"I don’t want this night to end," Brenda replied. "Part of me feels like if I walk out that door I’m going to wake up and all of this is just going to be a dream. Ashlee coming to see me; you calling me; all of it…"

"The night doesn’t have to end just because we leave here. It could be a new beginning," Doris countered hopefully. "And you’re right - this is a dream, but it’s not one we have to wake up from. We can have this. We CAN."

"Doris," Brenda sighed. She couldn’t find the words at the moment, so she took Doris’s hand and led her back to their table.

"I…" Brenda tried to begin as they sat down. "I’m still…physically attracted to you."

"Likewise," Doris countered playfully.

"But we need to go slow here and make sure we…you know…fit."

"So I should have had them play "Nice and Easy’ by Frank Sinatra instead?" Doris teased.

Brenda smiled. "In a word…Yes. We’re on the road to romance; that’s safe to say, but let’s make all the stops along the way."

Doris smiled at her reciting the lyrics. "Nice and easy, huh?" she replied. "I can do nice and easy."

"Good, because I really do want to see you again…"

"I want to see you too, obviously."

Brenda nodded, but still looked nervous. "Plus, there’s something else that you don’t know." Doris looked at Brenda expectantly. "I’m seeing someone," she said in a rush.

Doris looked away, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Oh," she muttered. "That’s, ah…Oh…I mean, why wouldn’t you?" She finally said getting her bearings. "You’re absolutely gorgeous and funny and smart and…How could you NOT have someone in your life, right?"

"I don’t want to hurt her," Brenda replied.

"No, I-I get it. Besides, you didn’t come here with any other intention other than talking to me, right? I’m, uh, I’m not sure what to say right now so I’m just gonna shut up."

Doris snapped her mouth closed and Brenda smiled. "It’s not anyone who can make Doris Wolfe shut up."

"I’m not laughing here Brenda," Doris countered and looked like she might be on the verge of tears.

"Hey," Brenda said reaching for her hand only to have Doris pull it way slowly. Giving up, Brenda returned to her side of the table. "I just started seeing her, like two months ago, so it’s not serious."

"Really?" Doris said hopefully.

Brenda nodded. "But I still feel like I owe it to her to make a clean break before I start anything with you. Truth is, I’m not sure how serious I was about her before you called. She’s like half my age," Brenda chuckled, sounding slightly embarrassed. "But she says she likes older women so how can I blame her? I’m just glad you didn’t pick Towers tonight. She works over there." Doris began to rub the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, she said the last relationship left her feeling a little apprehensive about love and I don’t want to be another jackass that hurts her since we’re kinda sorta together. Know what I mean?"

Doris cleared her throat. "Reddish brown hair, curly, long, works at Towers…She’s not named Jamanda, is she?"

"You know her?"

Doris raised her hand. "Jackass in question." In a quieter voice she added, "Good lord that woman is the Frank Cooper of the lesbian world."

"The who of the what now?" Brenda asked confused.

Doris brushed off the question. "It doesn’t matter. The point is I completely understand. I don’t want to see Jamanda get hurt, particularly if you’re interested in dating me. Yes, she and I dated – okay, more than dated – but I wanted someone who’s more than a ‘trophy wife’ on my arm."

"So I’m not beautiful enough to be a ‘trophy wife,’ huh?"

"You got the beauty, Dear, but you’ve also got the brains. You’re like Michelle Obama – you’ve even got great biceps too."

Brenda nodded slowly. "So…you broke Jamanda’s heart, huh? Something else we have in common."

Doris cleared her throat. "She’ll get over losing you. Me, on the other hand, I’m not sure I can do it twice in a lifetime. Truth is…I know I can’t, but I’m brave enough to see where this might go…are you?"

Brenda reached over for Doris’s hand and this time the older woman let her take it.

"I am."

Chapter Eighty-Three

Friday, June 18, 2010

"That's sweet. So you and Doris waited then before you...?" Beth asked the duo about their sex life without saying the actual words since Doris and Brenda's grandson, Leo, was there.

"Yes," Brenda nodded. "For about all of twelve hours," she chuckled.

"Doris moves fast, huh?" Olivia teased.

"Yeah," the mayor agreed sarcastically. "I'm fast. Twelve hours and twenty years later."

"Well," Brenda continued, "Doris dropped me off at home around 9 P.M and by 9 A.M. I'd called Jamanda and broke up with her. And you came over around when exactly?" she asked as she turned to Doris.

"9:03," Doris replied dryly with a grin before taking a drink of her champaign.

The gatherers at the table chuckled.

"That sounds about right," Brenda giggled.

"I called in sick and spent two days in bed," Doris said raising her glass and taking another drink. "And here we are 20 years later."

"You musta been pretty sick to be in bed for two days, Nana," Leo said innocently.

"Let me tell ya, Kiddo. I wasn't gettin' out of that bed for nothin'," she replied.

The gatherers released the laughs they were trying to hold back. Leo looked confused, but Ashlee went to work distracting him with offering him a sip of her champaign. Doris looked at the frown on Leo's face that slowly turned into the grin at the prospect of partaking in a 'grown up' drink. She got up and walked over to Natalia and leaned down to her ear.

"Do you mind if I use the restroom in the house?"

"No, go ahead Doris."

"Thanks."

Doris walked by the wedding table and winked at Emma as she passed, making the young woman smile. The mayor continued on until she came to Francesca. She crooked her finger and the young lady leaned forward.

"Come with me. I need your help," she whispered.

Francesca scrunched her eyes in curiosity, but she got up and walked around the table as Doris led her toward the house.

The D.J. turned down the dinner music and began to speak.

"I'd like to have Emma and Maureen make their way up here for the first dance of the evening, so ladies if you would?" he asked politely as he motioned toward the make shift dance floor.

A love ballad by Lady Gaga from a few years prior began to play as Maureen led Emma to the floor, their hands locked together. Back toward the house, Doris turned to Francesca.

"Do you have to go dance as part of the wedding party?"

"Ha! That means that Clarissa and Jodi would have to dance together and that IS NOT happening. Trust me. You'd have a better chance of getting me and Elena on the floor together. Emma and Maureen both thought it'd be best to just do a dance for them and the parents."

"What is it with you two anyway? I think the only time I see you and El get along is on the basketball court."

"Ask her," Francesca replied with a shrug as they crossed the threshold of the house. "Anyway, why are we here, Auntie D? You gonna rob us?"

"In a way. I need old photo albums of the family, going as far back as possible. To when Ava and Rafe were kids if you got 'em."

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely."

"I didn't hear a 'please' in there."

"Please." Doris sounded annoyed.

"Gee, can I get a little bit of sincerity?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top," she exaggerated.

"Now you're just being annoying." Francesca grinned and walked over to the coat closet in the living room. She pulled down two albums and handed one to Doris. "I think these are the ones that have Ava and Rafe's school pictures and stuff. Let's have a look."

Doris flipped through a few pages and then stopped. "Bingo," she muttered.

"Find something?" Francesca asked as she looked over Doris's shoulder.

They were looking at a picture of a young Natalia and Rafe that looked like it was taken at a Cubs game. Doris pulled the cellophane protector back and gently pulled the picture back from its place on the page.

"I'm stealing this," she told Francesca, "but you never saw it."

"Saw what?" She smiled.

"Good girl. Put these books back and let's get to the party."

Chapter Eighty-Four

 

Friday, June 18, 2010

Elena took a drink of her Champaign as she watched her girlfriend, Rachel, talking with James and Daisy and their eight-year-old daughter, Diantha, at a nearby table.

"She seems sweet," Elena heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see Ava standing there watching Rachel.

Elena gave a small grin. "She is. I should probably go over and rescue her from our crazy family. I think we're done with the formal stuff for now."

When Elena didn't move, Ava took a seat. "Why don't you bring her up here?" she asked. Elena shrugged in response. "Is the thrill gone?" Ava teased.

"No," Elena insisted. "She's...great. She's really...great. I'm just not sure if a wedding is the right place to bring her at this point."

"Meaning?"

"Wedding's are a big deal commitment and I'm not sure if she and I are really at that stage."

"I'm not sure I get it," Ava replied.

"Well," Elena paused as she thought about how to explain her feelings. "I mentioned I'd like to elope, but she loves...this..." Elena said as she waved her hands at all the decor.

"You feel like she's trying to plan a wedding for you two?"

"Kind of," Elena said after giving it a moments thought. "Told you it was stupid," she added.

"Not at all. You've been dating what? About six months now?" Elena nodded her answer. "It's not that uncommon to examine where you fit with each other. There's also another point here too – you're young." Elena sighed. "I didn't mean it as an insult. I'm saying you've got a lot of years ahead of you. You might want to...explore things a bit more a-and not 'settle down' just yet."

Elena seemed to think about what her sister was saying.

"Are you glad you got married, Ava?"

"Not every second of the day," she chuckled. "...but yes, by the end of the day I am glad," she answered. "But I found a good, honest man who's a great husband and an attentive father."

"How did you find him? How did you know he's the one?"

Ava grinned. "I took mom's advice. I did everything different than I'd done before when it came to love. I didn't follow my heart or my...nether regions..." They both chuckled. "I trusted my head, and the more I got to know about him, the more I loved him."

"So there wasn't a spark?"

"Yeah, there was. He pissed me off to no end," Ava laughed. "Even to this day we enjoy aggravating each other."

Elena just nodded and picked up her glass of champaign. "I think it's time to save her from the Spauling/Cooper clan."

On the dance floor, Emma and Maureen had finished their dance and the DJ asked for the parents to make their way to the dance floor. Natalia stood up and offered her hand to Olivia.

"M'lady, can I have this dance?"

"You can have every dance," she answered as she took her wife's hand.

Dimples blazing, Natalia led Olivia to the dance floor as Phillip and Beth and Matt and Charlotte followed behind them.

"You know this was one of my goals?" Natalia commented.

"What?" Olivia asked as Frank Sinatra's rendition of 'The Way You Look Tonight' began to play. They began to sway back and forth; hand in hand; hip to hip.

"When I was trying to help you with your surgery recovery, I wanted you to be able to dance at Emma's wedding."

Olivia giggled. "Remember that day I kissed you the first time?"

"After the spa?"

"No, the very first time, after Emma's 'Two Mommies' presentation."

Natalia buried her face in Olivia's neck. "Yes, when I was being...evasive."

"Dense is more like it," Olivia chuckled.

"Nah, I knew what you were trying to say."

"Ha!" Olivia pointed for a moment before retaking Natalia's hand. "So you weren't that naïve."

"No, I was just trying to aggravate you," she giggled.

"Thanks," Olivia sighed.

"It worked, but I didn't think you'd go as far as you did to prove your point."

"Neither did I."

"I should have kissed you back that day."

"I'm glad you didn't." Natalia's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Not that I didn't want you to kiss me - I think you weren't ready and since I'd had a few martini's it might not have stopped at a few kisses. I might have scared you away for good."

Natalia considered her words. "I loved you then. I know I did. I just..."

"You didn't know how to deal with it."

Natalia nodded. "And I ran to Frank...Come to think of it, he grabbed me and kissed me too that day." She chuckled.

"You didn't like it as much, huh?"

Natalia began to blush. "Not even close. Your impulsive kisses are much better."

Olivia smiled. "My original point here was you said something that day that I remember. You mentioned we might be dancing at Emma's wedding to Steve."

"If Stephen had his wish today that might have happened," Natalia said.

"Nah, I like Maureen much more," Olivia replied and Natalia grinned wider. "But, you know, that comment about us dancing?" Natalia nodded for her to continue. "I really did want to dance with you here - the two of us I mean...even though I'm sure you meant it another way back then."

Natalia smiled. "I'll tell you a secret after 20 years...You know, in that scenario in my head, I didn't even think about Frank being there with me. I was thinking of you. I was thinking of this moment right now. I should have known then, right?" Olivia grinned. "In my mind, it was just the four of us – you, me, Em' and Rafe," Natalia explained.

"So is this dance all you thought it'd be?"

"No. It's much more." Natalia said with great certainty. "Look at us. We've had some big hurdles over the years, but we're closer to Ava than we've ever been. We have a slew of friends who are closer than some families. We've got two more beautiful daughters along the way and two beautiful grandkids. Everything is just..."

"Beautiful?"

Natalia smiled. "Beautiful," she said with a nod. "But me, I've got the most beautiful woman of all right here."

Olivia pulled back and twirled Natalia around and brought her back so their bodies were snug against each other.

"That's impossible," Olivia whispered. "Because I've got the most stunning woman in my arms."

Natalia reached a hand up and stroked Olivia's face before kissing her softly on the lips. When she pulled back slightly she said, "Thank you for the best dance of my life."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you for giving me a life worth living."

Chapter Eighty-Five

Friday, June 18, 2010

As Emma and Maureen left the dance floor, they began to make their way around the tables to greet the well-wishers. Emma saw a flash of light at her feet and looked down. She noticed another half-dollar on the ground. Instead of a 'walking liberty' coin, like the one she found just after dinner, this one had a picture of Ben Franklin with the year 1963 on it. It appeared to be in fine condition too. She picked it up and examined it more closely.

"It's another one," she told her wife as she held it out.

Maureen rolled it around in her hand. "I have to admit this is kind of odd," Maureen replied.

A few tables away Buzz was nursing an Amaretto Sour when he felt a pair of elegant hands grip his shoulders. He didn't turn completely around, but he could tell by the size and shape it was an older female.

"Is there a beautiful woman back there who's going to wheel me away?" he asked before he turned more fully. "Why, yes, it’s my favorite stalker," he replied with a grin. "Have a seat, Nola," he told her.

"How's Company doing?" she asked.

"Good, Daisy's managing the chain while Zack and Jude are running the day-to-day stuff in Springfield."

"How're the Coopers doing on a whole?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Good; the kids are good. Grandkids are great," he said pointing out Francesca who was laughing at the bar with Colin O’Neill. "But this busted hip comes at a bad time. I'm not able to whisk the lovely ladies off their feet."

"You could literally take them for a spin on the dance floor though," she teased.

"You know I might hold you to that," he said as he smiled. "How's the Reardon clan doing?"

"It's a day for celebration. Maureen is over the moon and Emma is just...she's gorgeous – inside and out."

"They're both great kids. Now if they get away from the insanity that's Springfield they might actually make it," he joked. He looked serious for a moment. "I heard about Quint. I'm sorry, Hun."

"Me too. I miss him...and likewise, I'm sorry to hear about Lillian. I talked to Beth earlier. She said Lillian searched a long time to find a good man, but she found him."

"I didn’t have as much time as I would have liked." He held back his tears.

"I think that's true for anyone left behind," she replied. "But they're with us, you know? Right now they're all watching over us."

"Does that mean I won't be able to take you for a spin then?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think Quinton or Lillian would mind," she replied sweetly.

"You'll have to get in line," Holly said as she came to lean between the pair. She gave Buzz a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got dibs."

"You know you are my son's mother-in-law. Isn't that illegal or something?" Buzz teased.

"I won't tell if you don't," Holly retorted as she took a seat on the other side of Buzz.

"See?" he told them. "Now this is good. A beautiful gal on each arm." He smiled. "I could get used to this."

All three of them smiled.

Back at one of the family table’s Natalia was leaning over and chatting with her sister and brother.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked as she put a hand on each their shoulders and stood between them.

"Wonderful," Joseph answered, "and the food was just incredible."

"That’s true," Mary replied. "Usually wedding food is, I don’t know, kinda dried out. Not only is this edible, but it’s also delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"That would be my wife, well, her chefs that she’s trained. The Beacon does a lot of large functions so we need to cook for ‘many at once’ on a regular basis."

"Isabella and mom don’t know what they’re missing," Joe said, "On many levels actually, which is all the more reason I’m happy to be here."

"We’re happy to have you both," Natalia said sincerely.

"Do you ever wonder though?" Mary asked.

"About?" Natalia replied.

"Well, now that Dad’s gone, maybe…I don’t know, maybe they do feel like they’ve been missing out."

"I made my peace with all of that a long time ago," Natalia said. "I’ve got the ones that truly matter right here," she added as she squeezed their shoulders, making them both smile. "That’s all that counts."

In her mind though, she flashed back to 20 years before and a day that resolved her confidence.

Friday, March 5th, 2010

It had been a month since Natalia’s siblings, Mary and Joseph, appeared on her doorstep. After a few weeks of phone calls, emails and instant messages with her siblings Natalia agreed to meet with her parents, her older sister – Isabella and her two younger siblings, Ramon and Abigail, that she’d never met. They decided to gather at the house Natalia grew up in on the south side of Chicago.

Most of the row houses looked the same – they stood only a few feet apart, separated by worn chain link fencing with just a small patch of grass for a front yard. Although it had been years since she’d been there, Natalia remembered the house’s location. She pointed out the car window and Olivia brought Mercedes wagon to a stop in front.

"Think the car will be safe here?" Olivia teased.

Natalia grinned. "Probably not," she answered honestly with a slight giggle. "As long as it’s not on blocks and we can leave at a moment’s notice, it’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t think we’ll be here too long."

"It’s been 20 years Natalia – they might be different people today."

Natalia turned and faced her lover. "If your mother was alive, how do you think she’d receive the news that we’re a couple?"

"My mom’s dead. Yours isn’t," she said as she motioned her head toward the house.

"You didn’t answer the question."

"Not well, okay?" Olivia relented and ran her hand through her hair. "But my mother was a narrow-minded bigot and a religious zealot."

Natalia gave her a nervous grin. "Exactly, my folks aren’t much different so, really, chances are this car’s engine won’t even get cold. Just have your keys ready is all I’m saying."

"You know, we don’t have to do this, right? We can leave now."

Olivia closed her hand over Natalia’s.

"No, I have to do this," Natalia replied, locking their fingers together. "Just be prepared for anything in there and don’t take anything they say personally."

"Hey," Olivia said as she ran her fingertips over Natalia’s cheek. "I’m supposed to be the one comforting you, not the other way around."

"Promise me that no matter what’s said, by anyone, myself included, you’re the love of my life, okay?"

Olivia looked confused. "Uh, okay?"

"I might get flustered and say things that come out wrong is all. I just want you to know I love you more than life, Liv. I do."

"Me too and I’m here for you," Olivia replied softly and pulled Natalia toward her. She kissed her tenderly on the lips and when she pulled back she paused to rest her forehead on her lover’s. "Ready?"

Natalia just nodded.

They exited the vehicle and Olivia opened the rusty gate to allowed Natalia to enter first. When they got to the porch, Natalia raised her hand to knock, but the door opened.

Chapter Eight-Six

Friday, March 5th, 2010

Joseph was standing there in the doorway of his parent’s home with a wide grin.

"I’m glad you agreed to come," he told Natalia. "Nice to see you again, Olivia," he added as he opened the door wider and let them inside.

Olivia gave him a polite nod and a quiet, "You too."

Upon seeing them, Mary walked over and gave both women a hug. Olivia and Natalia both released a breath to calm their nerves. They knew at least someone in the family was willing to welcome them so far.

A few moments later an older woman entered the room and Olivia knew immediately it had to be Natalia’s mother. Although she was slightly overweight, gray haired and somewhat wrinkled, she could see how once upon a time she might have resembled Natalia. The old woman looked like she might cry and she started to make her way over toward the pair. She stopped abruptly though when a taller man, but not by much, entered the room. It was almost as if the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees upon his arrival. All eyes fell to him, including the eyes of a woman around the same age as Natalia and Olivia, who sat in the corner, saying nothing.

When no one said anything, Mary took it upon herself to speak up.

"Olivia," she announced. "This is our sister Isabella," she said motioning to the woman in the corner chair. "And our mom, Yaira, and our dad, Julio," she finished in introduction. "Ramon and Abigail called. I guess Abigail's car broke down so Ramon is picking her up after he gets off his shift. They'll be on the way, shortly."

"Hello, everyone," Olivia said as she gave a short wave to everybody.

"Is it true?" Julio asked the pair.

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other; unsure of whom he was talking to, but Natalia faced him first.

"Is what true?" she asked her father.

"Eres una marica."

Olivia looked to Natalia, unsure of what he was saying.

"Yo sí soy maricóna, ¿y qué?"

He began to shake his head in disapproval and Yaira teared up.

"No," Natalia’s mother said as she began to weep and shake her head in despair. "Mi hija, no."

Olivia wasn’t sure what was happening, but she knew it wasn’t good.

"Two things," Natalia said pointing an angry finger at her parents. "One, I stopped being your daughter when you tossed me out so stop with the ‘mi hija’ crap. Honestly, what kind of parent throws out their kid and then lies to their other children? You cared more about appearances than being compassionate. How ‘Christ-like’ is that, huh?" Mary and Joseph looked on with growing concern. "Second, I love Olivia. I thought Mary and Joe made that clear to you, but obviously I was mistaken."

"Natalia, I did tell them-." Mary tried to say, but Natalia simply ignored her.

"For the record," Natalia continued, "I have a wonderful family and a wonderful life in Springfield. I don’t need a group of people who turned their backs on me. I came here because Mary and Joe asked." From the corner, Isabella smirked. "And you," she pointed at her. "Wipe that cocky ass grin off your face before I knock it off." Isabella stood up and looked angry, but Olivia moved slightly forward, putting herself between Natalia and Isabella. "I came here because we were invited, but that doesn’t mean we have to stay and be insulted. God! I should have known better!"

Natalia took Olivia by the arm and began to lead her to the door. Under his breath, Julio muttered, "Una marimacha."

Natalia turned around at the last moment and looked him square in the eyes.

"Vete a la chingada!" she shouted and then slammed the door behind her.

As they walked down the steps, Olivia asked, "What just happened?"

Natalia continued to walk briskly and Olivia raced to keep up. In the end, the hotelier arrived at the vehicle first and opened the car door to let her wife inside.

"Short version?" she asked.

Olivia nodded.

"He called us fags. I said I was gay and who cares. My mom cried. He muttered dyke and I basically told him to go fuck himself."

Olivia looked surprised. She knew the exchange wasn’t good, but the vulgarity was a bit alarming to her.

"So everything I expected would happen in there just happened," Natalia added as she climbed inside.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked worriedly, although Natalia was starting to smile.

Natalia considered the question and bit her lip for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I am," she said soundly, with no remorse. "It’s strangely liberating. I always wondered what would happen when I saw them again, or if I would even see them for that matter…"

"Now what?"

Natalia grinned wider. "Now I know. I never have to wonder again. I can leave it behind. I know it sounds odd, but I can be a real mother to Chessie without having to overcompensate. I did that with Rafe you know?"

"Overcompensate?"

Natalia nodded. "I didn’t want to be hard; heartless almost, like my parents and that’s how I ended up with a son who acted more like a spoiled brat than a man. I’m not making that mistake with Emma, or Chessie, or the next one. And as long as I have you and our family that’s all I need to be happy. This family walked away from me a long time ago. I’m just finally walking away from them."

Mary came running outside the house with Joseph hot on her heels. Behind them Julio was shouting from the porch in Spanish. Olivia couldn’t understand it, but she knew, once more, it wasn’t good.

"Oh, Natalia," Mary began apolitically. "Joe and I did tell them about you and Olivia. Dad shouldn’t have-."

"Stop right there. The man lied to you for years and told you I was dead, Mary. I don’t blame you." They looked up to the porch where Julio continued to rant and rave as Yaira stood in the background. The old woman continued to look out the doorway, almost longingly, as if she wished she could talk to Natalia for a few moments.

Yes, Natalia said she was finished with them, but a part of her still wished she had a few minutes alone with her mother. But she couldn’t do that though. She knew the hell that her mother would catch for ‘disobeying’ Julio, so instead she turned away. She knew her mother stayed with the man out of a sense of financial security he offered. Of course, thanks to Olivia, she had the means to help her mother live independently now. She knew though that her mother’s conformity went much deeper than just money. Divorce was a sin according to HER church and her mother would continue to stay – not out of a sense of duty to Julio, but more out of a sense of duty to God and the promise she made to Him. So all Natalia could do now was look away and focus on her sister and brother who didn’t have those implications hanging over their heads.

"He said he wanted to see you," Mary continued. "I thought it was to make amends; a new start. I honestly didn’t know he’d…"

"Look, you and Joe need to leave now." She spared a glance to Julio, who continued to rant. "You can go back after he cools off if you want, but you don’t want to be around him right now." Natalia released a long sigh. "It seems some things never do change, huh?"

"I’m sorry," Mary said sincerely.

"I know you are." Natalia cradled her face for a moment, but then got a look of inspiration. "Hey, why don’t you and Joe come with us? We’ll grab dinner at L2O. How’s that sound?"

"That fancy fish place?" Joseph asked.

Natalia nodded excitedly. Mary looked torn between the house and the car, unsure of where she should promise her loyalty. For Joseph, though, it wasn’t even a question. He already started to climb into the back seat.

"Come on," Natalia coaxed her sister as Joe waved her to follow him.

Mary looked back at the house one final time and then climbed into the backseat too. With the decisions made, Olivia reached to shut Natalia’s door, but she stopped when Natalia pulled her into an embrace. The dark haired woman snaked one leg out of the vehicle and hooked it around Olivia’s upper thighs as she kissed her soundly. Julio shouted a few more obscenities and then slammed his house door shut. Olivia pulled back after they heard the slam and she heard Joseph snickering from the back seat.

"That was really juvenile," Olivia said as she grinned at her lover.

"Shut him up, didn’t it?" Olivia had to giggle. "Admit it, you loved it."

Olivia had to smile at the coo of her girlfriend’s voice.

"Yeaaaah, I’m juvenile too," she laughed. She helped Natalia put her leg inside and then shut the door.

As they drove away, Natalia accepted that she’d never have all her blood kin around her, but she’d have the ones that mattered. And today, at Emma’s wedding, she had just that - her younger sister and baby brother, both of whom had the good sense and decency to remain a part of her life. In fact, along with Blake and Brenda, Mary stood up as maid of honor at her wedding to Olivia.

A few months after Olivia and Natalia nuptials though Mary had called to say that Julio had passed away. The medical examiner would most likely rule it a heart attack. Natalia offered her condolences because, in truth, she didn’t mourn the man. Out of the forty plus years she’d been alive, she only knew the man for sixteen of them. If anything, she mourned the time that ‘might have been’ if he hadn’t been so judgmental. But what was done was done. With his death that relationship was over for good. There was nothing she could do to change it now.

She debated about whether to go to the funeral, but she didn’t want to intrude or cause a ruckus. So instead she offered Mary and Joseph the chance to have dinner that night at the farmhouse so they could share a handful of Julio stories where he was a decent dad rather than an overbearing, sanctimonious father. But again, that was decades ago and although Natalia would never really associate with her mother, Isabella and the ‘unknown siblings’ she was happy.

Natalia was on the verge of saying just that to her brother and sister when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She turned and smiled when she saw the familiar face that embraced her.

Chapter Eighty-Seven

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Remy Boudreau leaned over and kissed Natalia on the cheek before he released her.

"Hey you," she greeted him before turning to her siblings. "This is our friend Remy. He’s one of the first people I met when I came to Springfield."

"And the first one she kissed."

"Until he found out I had a kid," Natalia countered playfully.

"Hey! That’s not true," Remy replied. "You were pretty distracted yourself at the time, if I remember correctly."

"I’ll give you that," she replied.

"But we’ve managed to stick together," he continued. "Us few minorities in Springfield have to." Natalia slapped him playfully on the chest. Remy looked around nervously and said in a suspicious voice, "I don’t know what you think, but if you ask me there’s an awful lot of white folks around here."

The trio of Latinos laughed although Natalia playfully slapped Remy again.

"Where’s Christine; Clayton?" she asked.

"Clay’s at the bar with Francesca and the crew," he said as he motioned toward them. "Christine? I have no idea. She’s somewhere here though. I think I saw her eyeing the desert table, which by the way has one of the most beautiful cakes I’ve ever seen, and no, I’m not gay by pointing out how fabulous it looks."

"Hey," Joseph said, "I’m man enough to admit that cake is gorgeous."

It had ten tiers, with white columns and was garnished with what appeared to be Victorian lace icing around the sides. At the very top it featured two brides on a lacy pedestal holding hands.

"I’d ask what it costs," he continued, "but I’m sure it’s worth more than my townhouse."

The group laughed and Natalia insisted, "It didn’t cost that much," and then muttered under her breath, "I don’t think." In a louder voice she said, "I didn’t ask either to be honest. I didn’t want to know."

"Out of sight, out of mind?" Remy asked.

"Exactly." Natalia nodded.

Up at the bar the wedding party was getting a few drinks.

"Rum and coke," Francesca said confidently.

"Sorry," the bartender told her. "Strict orders – no serving to minors."

"I’m 21," she replied.

"I have a list." He grinned. "And you’re not on it."

"Nice try," Olivia said as she passed and continued on her way.

"Fine," Francesca sighed. "A coke," she replied and the bartender went to work.

She turned toward the small circle that had gathered nearby that consisted of Colin O’ Neill, Clay Boudreau, Peyton Spaulding, Sarah Randall, Elena, her girlfriend Rachel.

"Make mine a rum and coke, please," Sarah called over.

He spared a glance to Francesca.

"Yes, Ms. Randall," he answered as he turned back to Sarah.

"I’m on the list," the older woman gloated.

"Ha. Ha," Francesca said deadpanned.

"So what are you studying, Rachel?" Peyton asked.

"Economics," she replied.

"Me too." She nodded. "I have to. I think it’s a law that one of the Spauldings know something about money," she teased.

"What about you, Colin?" Rachel asked.

"I’m not in college," he said. "I work for my brother, Shane, at Lewis Construction."

Peyton turned to Elena. "How about you?"

"NYU's philosophy program."

Francesca grinned. "I think; therefore I annoy my sister."

The group chuckled.

"And you, Chessie?" Clayton asked.

"Secondary Education and Teaching," Elena answered before Francesca. "She wants to control young minds."

"Mold. I want to mold young minds," Francesca corrected.

"Well if anyone could make someone’s mind moldy, it’s you," she giggled.

Francesca grinned and took her glass from the bar and raised it in a toasting fashion.

"Are you studying somewhere?" Rachel asked Clayton.

He nodded. "My grandparents had a trust fund put aside for me so I’m up at U of C - Psychology major."

"He’s made his granny so proud," Francesca teased. Rachel looked confused. "His grandmom’s a psychologist," she added.

"Ah." Rachel nodded.

"Psychology’s good. Maybe someday you can fix these two, Clay," Ava said as she slid up to the bar and pointed to Elena and Francesca.

"I’m studying to be a psychologist; not a miracle worker," he replied with a grin.

"Really though," Peyton said. "I’m not sure how to figure you two out."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"At home you fight like cats and dogs, but on a basketball court you go together like peas and carrots. Why is that?"

"The ‘coach’ made us get along," Francesca replied.

"Coach?" Peyton asked.

"Our mom," Elena offered. "Welding us into the well-oiled machine we are today."

"And it’s one of the few places were we fit. And it still is," Francesca added. "That’s why I don’t mind her being at NYU with me." Even Elena had to nod in agreement. "Oh, god. Remember that time at Oakdale?" Francesca asked Elena.

"How could I forget," she laughed.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

Francesca and Elena looked at each other and giggled.

"Mom was… how would you put it?" Elena asked Francesca.

"Sports parent. You know, one if them that REALLY gets into the game?"

Elena and Francesca both chuckled again.

Chapter Eighty-Eight

Friday, Dec. 10th, 2026

Springfield High’s girls basketball team was ‘away’ and taking on Oakdale.

Power forward Elena was always best at filling defensive spots and getting the ball back to her team. She was an excellent ‘picker’ who ‘rolled’ to her sister Francesca, the small forward (and often team leader). Chessie’s perimeter scoring moves, post scoring moves and fast breaks were some of the best in the league. However, when it came to rebounding and passing Elena was a queen on the court and quite often the unsung hero because she wasn’t a high scorer. For those that truly appreciated the game and understood it, they knew that without Elena’s effort there wouldn’t be any high scores and any possible championships wouldn't materialize.

In fact as they left the gym after one home game, Frank mentioned to Elena that it was a shame she didn’t get to score very much since she was a very good player.

Olivia rolled her eyes and told him in no uncertain terms, "She’s an excellent player, beyond good, but her job as a forward isn’t about shooting unless she’s got a good shot to take. Her role is to keep the ball moving to people who CAN get the shot. Look it up, Frank."

"Excuse me," he replied indignant at Olivia’s outburst.

"No, there’s no excuse," she replied. "Learn how the game is played before you start criticizing my dau-."

"Liv; Frank," Natalia jumped in before things could get more heated, "How about we all take the girls out to Cold Stone Creamery, huh? Celebrate this win? What do you say?"

"You’re buying?" Francesca asked.

"Yep!" Natalia nodded.

"We’re in!" Elena said as the pair took off running to the car.

Olivia began to grumble again, but Natalia took her by the elbow and leaned in close. "I know how much you love the game and the girls, but let it go," she said softly. Then she added the words that Olivia couldn’t resist. "…For me?" With that, Olivia relaxed. Besides, Frank looked properly ‘spanked’ enough for his ignorance Olivia figured.

So over the years the girls’ skills grew. Individually, Elena and Francesca had amazing dexterity as players. But as a team, they were unstoppable…and everyone in the league knew it. Many coaches over the past year would take their players aside and point out the two young women with ‘Spencer-Rivera’ on their jerseys. They’d jab a bony finger in their direction from across the court and issue what looked like a warning to their players. But despite the coaches best efforts of shutting down the ‘Spencer Sisters’ it was pointless…until the Oakdale game.

The center was a tall girl – at least six foot tall. Elena and Francesca by comparison were women of average stature coming in around 5’ 8’’ or so. What they lacked in height they made up for in skill and spirit. Besides, being smaller actually gave them an advantage because they could literally duck and drive better than their taller counterparts.

Of course, if Francesca didn’t have great jumping skills her basketball career would have never survived. But she could jump to great heights. In fact, many teammates affectionately called her 'Tigger' since they were convinced she had to be made of rubber and springs since she had the ability to get as much air as she did.

In the Oakdale game though the center was ignoring basketball' s no-contact principle. She was pretty much doing everything - holding, pushing, tripping, charging into and physically impeding the progress of several Springfield players and even laying a hand on her opponents.

Up in the stands, Olivia was irate as she stood next to Natalia and Frank, who remained seated.

"Who’s calling this game?! Stevie Wonder?"

That earned a few chuckles from other parents who were watching the bias officiating.

When the center, pushed Francesca in the back for the third time without the ref calling it, Olivia shot to her feet, for a better look. At the same time, Francesca stopped dribbling. She held the ball tightly under her arm as she turned to face the center.

"Keep your hands off me!" Francesca shouted at her.

The ref blew his whistle and took the ball from Francesca. He gave it to the center to line up for their free throw.

The Springfield side of the gym began to boo and Olivia cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Open your eyes, Ref!" she yelled. She wasn’t alone though. Other spectators were starting to get annoyed with the one-sided calling too.

Reluctantly, Francesca lined up with her teammates for Oakdale to take their shots.

"Calm down," Natalia told Olivia as she tugged on the older woman’s pant leg, trying to get her to sit back down.

"Hell no I won’t. Did you see that girl? She can’t push the other players." She then turned toward the court and yelled, "The ref is blind!"

Frank just grinned and shook his head at Olivia’s antics.

"You got something to say, Cooper?" Olivia grouted.

Frank put a hand up. "Not a word," he said.

"Wise move," Natalia commended quietly to him.

Olivia was already focusing on the game and the fact that Springfield had the ball back again, thanks to Elena. She passed to Francesca, who began driving toward the basket for a lay-up. That’s when the center’s foot ‘somehow’ appeared in Francesca’s path, sending the small forward sliding face first across the floor.

The crowd of both sides gave a resounding ‘oooh’ noise of pain as they watched Francesca slide to a stop. Once more Olivia shot to her feet in anger. Natalia and Frank did too, but it was also about concern to see if Francesca was all right.

This time Elena ran up to the ref. Almost in harmony Olivia and Elena both yelled at the same time, "That’s tripping!"

Francesca pulled herself to her feet while the ref blew his whistle and motioned for Elena to step away.

When he did nothing to call a penalty on the center, Elena lost it. She stayed only inches away from the ref’s face as she continued to rant.

"Open your eyes! Is Oakdale so shitty they need you to cheat for them! Is that it? Or are you just that ignorant and don’t know the rules?!"

The ref blew his whistle repeatedly this time. He pointed sternly at Elena and then to the bench, throwing her out of the game. The crowd, with Olivia leading them, was livid now. But unlike the other spectators, she was on her way over to the bench.

"Oh shit," Natalia sighed. She couldn’t hear that Francesca, who was watching Olivia, from the court, said the same thing upon seeing her mother march over to her coach.

"Coach Thomson!" Olivia told her, making her turn around. "How about speaking up for your players, huh? Don’t take this crap lying down!"

Thomson didn’t turn around, but the ref came over to where Olivia was standing.

"Take your seat Ma’ma," he ordered.

At this point, Francesca was making her way over with the basketball under her arm while Elena paced at the bench, seething.

"I have a question – are you blind or just dumb?" Olivia asked the ref.

The ref put the whistle in his mouth and blew it again as he motioned another shot for Oakdale.

"Maybe you just have a bet on Oakdale winning!" Olivia countered over the din.

The ref reached out to get the ball from Francesca, but she pulled it away. Her right knee and elbow were red and swollen from the fall, but her face was even redder. She was mad as hell. Rather than give the ball to him, she slammed it with such force that it bounced over the ref’s head and into the audience behind him.

Now his whistle was blowing dramatically and he motioned Francesca to leave the court. That did it. The people in the stands were cheering and booing simultaneously. Even some people on the Oakdale side appeared to be agreeing that the official was turning a blind eye to the fouls happening against Springfield in the game.

"I think our family just started a riot," Frank remarked dryly.

Natalia was growing annoyed and concerned.

"She’s going to give herself a heart attack," she said before excusing herself to walk over to where her wife was still rallying against the ref. Once she was there she roughly took Olivia by the elbow. "Watching you keel over because of a basketball game is not my idea of fun," she told her.

"That damn girl might have seriously hurt, Chessie," Olivia told her.

It then clicked for Natalia. Yes, Olivia was upset that her daughter’s team was being cheated, but her greatest concern was for their daughter’s well-being. She wanted to save their daughters. That fact made Natalia softened.

"I know, but she seems okay and we have to let them fight their own battles, Liv. We're not always going to be there to rescue them so they need to learn how to rescue themselves, Sweetie."

Olivia’s shoulders slumped. She knew Natalia was right and her rants weren’t helping the situation. With a nod of acceptance she made her way back to their seats.

Francesca took a seat next to Elena as Coach Thomson came over.

"We’ll talk about this after the game," the coach warned them before going back to her spot on the line.

Francesca turned to Elena.

"Why does trouble always seem to find us?"

"Maybe it’s more like we always find trouble," Elena countered.

There was a small silence between them when Francesca pointed out, "You got kicked out of the game for defending me." Elena just shrugged in response. Francesca grinned. "Thanks."

Back in the present day, the gathering of teens and young adults around Elena and Francesca smiled.

"So what did the coach say?" Clay asked.

"She pointed out something we hadn’t considered," Elena replied.

"Which was?" Payton asked.

"We were played," Francesca replied.

"Meaning?" Clay asked.

"Bad ref calling, aside, Oakdale got what they wanted – they wanted us out of the game. They were willing to sacrifice their center to do it. And Springfield almost lost," Elena explained.

"It was a good lesson in not letting your anger get the better of you or letting people work you up so much that you do something dumb," Francesca added.

"Like get kicked out of a game?" Ava teased.

"Exactly," Francesca replied with a smile.

"That’s a great lesson to learn," a man said from further down the bar. All eyes turned to him and he approached the wedding party. He slowly reached into his jacket for something. "This may not be the time or the place, but you’re a hard woman to reach."

Francesca turned to the stranger and nervously asked, "Who are you?" as she continued to see what he was going to pull from his coat.

Chapter Eighty-Nine

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Francesca turned to the stranger who was reaching into his jacket and pulling out two business cards.

"Apologies," he began as he handed one to her. "My name is Reginald Washington. I’m with the Chicago Sky and I’ve tried for some time to reach you. I figured you’d both be here at this event." He then reached out and handed one to Elena. "We’ve had our eye on you - both of you," he added, "for quite a while now."

"What do you want?" Francesca asked as Elena took a step closer to her older sister.

"You; not to put to fine a point on it." He nodded toward the sisters. "We’ve watched you at NYU last year," he told Francesca. "And now with Elena there, this year I was finally able to see you both on a college court together and the Sky likes what it sees. Have you considered a career in the WNBA? We’d love it if you could start this year."

"I’m still in college," Francesca replied.

"With a salary of 2.1 million a season for five seasons, you won’t have to worry about school," he said smugly.

Elena was all smiles, as were the faces of their family and friends surrounding them. Francesca remained stone faced. She cleared her throat and handed the card back to Reginald.

"Mr. Washington, have you been invited to this gathering?" Francesca asked, her voice stony.

He grinned knowingly. "I have not."

"I’ll admit your offer to me intrigues me-."

"Not just you," Mr. Washington corrected her. "It’s an ‘all or nothing’ deal. We want the Spencer Sisters – not just one."

Elena looked to Francesca, unsure of what to say. Francesca, on the other hand, didn’t flinch or take her eyes off Mr. Washington.

"As I was going to say, Mr. Washington," Francesca continued sounding very formal. "I’m intrigued, but at the moment, my only concern is my sister’s wedding. This is her day. Not mine. Not Elena’s. Coming here with an offer simply isn’t the time or the place. Now, since you’re not an invited guest I suggest you go now or I’ll be forced to call security."

"I assure you that won’t be necessary Ms. Spencer. I only wanted a few minutes of your time to consider it."

"It’s Spencer-Rivera," she corrected him again. "And I will speak with Elena about your offer and if we’d like to learn more… tomorrow. As I said, today is Emma’s day, so I’ll say goodbye and drive safe."

Put in his place, Mr. Washington gave a nod of his head and walked away, toward the make shift parking valet at the front of the house. Once he was out of sight, and earshot, the gathering around them began to congratulate them on the offer.

"Sweetheart," Rachel said as she hugged Elena. "This is fantastic news."

Elena smiled like many of the other people in their circle. Francesca didn’t seem too overjoyed by the news.

"What’s wrong?" Collin asked. "Do you know how many people get asked to play pro, at anything, let alone basketball?"

"Yes, it is exciting," she said, her voice steady with no emotion.

"Gee," Ava teased. "Settle down there, Slick. Don’t want to strain yourself with all that jumping around."

The group chuckled.

"Ava, come on. You know this," Francesca chastised. "Rule one in a business transaction is never show your hand. Two, don’t let your emotions override your thought process. Three, know the deal."

"It’s a WNBA team and over 2 million a season!" Payton pointed out.

"And if we’re hurt and can’t play, then what?"

Payton motioned around the ordained yard. "You won’t starve either way."

"I’ll grant you that," Francesca conceded. "But we don’t even know if this guy really IS with the Sky. But even if he is, New York Liberty might be watching us with a deal for twice as much."

"Yeah, but-." Clay tried to say.

"And four, nothing is final until it’s signed," Francesca continued ignoring anything Clay might say, "That means 2.1 mill might be moot. And five, even when it’s signed you might have to fight for what’s in black and white."

"Boy, you know how to bring down a celebration," Collin remarked.

"First, you get your deal; THEN you celebrate," Francesca replied. "That business card," she said pointing to Elena’s in her hand, "It’s a pointless piece of paper and nothing more."

"Why are you such a cynic?" Payton asked.

Francesca tisked her finger. "No, I’m a realist – one who was raised by a business woman of a billion dollar corporation."

"So’s your sister and she looks pretty damn happy," Clay countered.

Francesca turned to Elena. "So you want to take the deal blindly, sight unseen?"

"No! But there’s nothing wrong with being happy for the offer," she added.

The group around them nodded.

"Well," Francesca said, turning back to the bar and grabbing her coke. "I’ll be happy when I know there’s something to be happy about."

Doris and Olivia walked up to the bar and Ava began to say, "Guess what just happened?!"

"Nothing that’s going to take away from EMMA’S DAY," Francesca intercepted. "But I did have a question to ask." Olivia motioned her to continue. "When’s the time to get excited when you think something might be a good deal?"

"You got a deal? On what?"

"A new business venture, let’s say."

Olivia shrugged. "Is it signed yet?"

"No."

"When it’s signed."

"THANK YOU," Francesca said proving her point.

"You’ve done lots of deals, Mom," Elena added. "Were you always excited only after the paperwork was signed?"

"Yes."

"No," Doris chimed in. Olivia scowled at her. "Remember the Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing deal?" Doris prodded. "You were practically doing cartwheels after we left that meeting room; nothing was officially signed yet."

Olivia barked a laugh. "Okay, that was different. That was more about revenge than making a deal."

"Doesn’t matter," Doris countered. "I asked you to help me and the people of Springfield. And you helped. Sticking it to Decker was just the perk of a good deed." The younger kids looked confused. "I better explain, huh?"

"Do tell," Francesca replied.

TBC


	7. PART SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter Ninety

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Francesca and her friends looked for Olivia and Doris to explain themselves.

"So you’ve had a few run-ins with Decker over the years?" Elena asked.

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, but I retired too damn early. Your brother got the glory of buying Galaxy up."

Doris nodded, and added, "True, but you created the beginning of the end."

"I had help." Olivia smiled.

Monday, February 6th, 2017

"I need your help," Doris said as she entered Olivia’s office without knocking.

Olivia didn’t bother to raise her head as she examined the files in front of her.

"By all means Doris, just come on in," she said sarcastically as the mayor was already taking a seat.

"I need something to help me get re-elected. Something that impresses the voters and I thought ‘employment’ – jobs are always a winner, right?"

Olivia still continued to look at the papers in front of her without giving any real thought to her friend’s ramblings.

"Uh huh," she mumbled in agreement.

Noticing that Olivia wasn’t quite paying attention, she then said, "So I then thought how about I leave Brenda at home and take Tali to that great Italian restaurant for Valentine’s Day. You know, paint the town red?"

"Uh huh," Olivia mumbled again.

"I knew you weren’t listening!" Doris exclaimed, which finally made Olivia look up. "This is important because it involves you too so pay attention."

"This is payroll for the weekend. I don’t finish; the staff doesn’t get paid. The staff doesn’t get paid; they get cranky. They get cranky; and my guests get pissed and I lose my hotel in the end."

"How about if I gave you a chance to stick it to Decker at Galaxy while making me and Springfield look good at the same time?"

Olivia began to grin. "Tell me more."

"Ohhh, NOW I have your attention."

"Now you’re saying something interesting," Olivia shot back.

Doris moved forward conspiratorially. "Here’s the deal: Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing wants to open a facility in the Midwest, preferably Illinois. I have it on good authority-."

"You mean gossip."

"Authority. Gossip. Whatever…The point is Oakdale is working on a deal with Galaxy Hotels to get the folks at Schroeder’s a deal on housing while the plant is being built. Schroeder’s needs their own crews to do some of the specific building requirements, so they’ll need a long-term place to stay – hence the need for Galaxy. But if Springfield had an attractive deal with a hotel, wink-wink-nudge-nudge…"

"They might bring the plant here," Olivia finished.

Doris nodded. "You’ll have rooms booked for at least four months, at a discount of course, but you’ll be helping Springfield for years to come; not to mention your best friend who wants to get re-elected by at least 300 newly-employed Springfielders working at Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing."

"This sounds promising."

"I got us a meeting with Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing."

"Fantastic!"

"Well, there is a catch."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Gee, I’m shocked. Doris Wolfe has a plan that comes with complications. What’s the catch?"

"The meeting’s this Friday."

"That’s only four days."

Doris looked at her watch. "Three and a half…technically."

Olivia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before she pushed the speakerphone.

"Keira?"

"Yes, Ms. Spencer."

"Can you come finish the payroll for me? I’ll sign them before five but I have something that came up that I need to address."

"Certainly. I’ll be right in."

As Olivia hung up, she pointed at Doris.

"Why do I put up with you?" she asked as she grinned.

"Because we’re stuck with each other. No one else is willing to put up with us."

Olivia paused and then nodded. "Good Point."

Chapter Ninety-One

Monday, February 6th, 2017

"Dis is da besdt burger in da whoole worlfd," Doris tried to say as she chewed.

"And you are the picture of elegance and decorum when you chow down," Olivia countered. She grinned and shook her head before she looked back at the brochure in her hand. "How does Brenda deal with you?" she muttered.

Doris took a large drink and washed down her mouthful of food. Then craned her neck to see what Olivia was looking at.

"That’s Galaxy’s Oakdale brochure?" the mayor asked.

"Yeah, I got it from that ‘area attractions’ rack. The Beacon rooms are nicer – we’re more expensive though."

"Can you match their room deal?" Doris asked.

Olivia shrugged. "We’ll see. I want to check out the competition first-hand though. That’s the purpose of this road trip."

"You know the last time we went on a road trip together," Doris said as she looked toward the ceiling in thought. It came to her and she buried her face back into her plate muttering, "I can’t remember when."

"It was during my ‘Stella!’ routine," Olivia replied. "You can mention it. Besides it wasn’t all bad, and in the end…"

"You got her back, and you’ve still got her." Doris smiled.

"Yeah," Olivia said with a certain lack of enthusiasm that Doris couldn’t quite place.

"What does that mean?"

"What? I said, ‘yeah’. Yeah, I still have her, so what?"

"You don’t seem real excited about that. Trouble in Paradise, Spencer?"

Olivia sighed in annoyance. "You ask a lot of questions, Wolfe."

"And you’re not answering any," she countered.

"Everything is fine," Olivia lied. "Natalia is a good woman and god only knows why she puts up with me. I know I’ll never know."

She said it in a self-depreciating tone with a slight grin to lighten the mood. Doris knew something was amiss, though. But it was also obvious Olivia didn’t want to talk about. At least, not now, so she let it go.

Back at home Brenda was in Natalia’s kitchen as the two of them continued baking cookies for Francesca’s bake sale for Band.

"So," Brenda said as she opened a bag of chocolate chips. "Liv taking you anywhere special for Valentine’s Day next week?"

Natalia continued to stir the batter in front of her. "Not that I know of," she replied. "Things are…" Natalia dropped the fork into the bowl and began to cry.

"Oh, honey," Brenda said immediately and came to her side. "I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Honest. I-I I mean Doris never said anything was wrong and usually she can’t keep quiet about anything," she teased to try to lighten the woman’s mood. "Hey, come here." Brenda opened her arms and hugged Natalia as the younger woman continued to cry.

Once Natalia settled down Brenda asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"You really don’t know?" Natalia asked. Brenda just shook her head to Natalia’s question. "I guess Liv kept her word about keeping quiet."

"About what?" Brenda asked.

Natalia pulled away and took an unsteady breath.

"Liv," she began and then looked over her shoulder to make sure the kids hadn’t unexpectedly come home. "She had an affair. One of the hotel maids." Brenda’s jaw dropped. "Better close that or you’ll catch flies," Natalia teased.

Brenda shook off her shocked expression. "I had no idea. I mean…Olivia cheated on you?"

Natalia nodded. "In some ways I think maybe I had it coming."

"How so?"

"Gus, Rafe’s dad, he and I cheated on his wife Harley when I got to Springfield. What comes around goes around, I guess, huh?"

"I-I-I don’t know what to say," Brenda replied. "Regardless of what happened in the past Natalia, I-I don’t think this is some kind of karmic revenge. Do you really think that?"

"I didn’t know what to think at first," she confessed. "I just felt so devastated…We’ve been seeing a counselor, and it has helped, but there are still moments when I remember and I…I feel trapped. I’m so angry and I’m so hurt and…I still love her. Then I think that makes me dumb, right? I should just walk away and leave her, but…God help me Brenda I love her…still."

For a few seconds no one said anything until Brenda uttered, "Wow…If Doris did something like this…"

"I bet you’d leave her."

"Kneejerk reaction, yes. Truthfully… I don’t know. I don’t think anyone really knows what they would do until they’re faced with it. I always believed that Doris wasn’t capable of something like that, but honestly, I thought the same thing about Liv and now…Wow."

"You said ‘wow’ already." Natalia grinned.

"When did this happen?"

"Late summer; early fall. Liv swears it was only once. I don’t know if that’s true. She says she loves me and wants to be with me and I think she does, but then again sometimes I think that’s not true."

"Why?"

"Maybe she’s not staying for me. Maybe she’s staying for the kids or the money… and not me, but then again, I see her trying to make an effort and I just…I don’t know what’s real anymore. You know? I don’t know what to believe. I’m trying. I am. I just don’t know if I’ll ever get that trust back again."

"You want my unsolicited opinion?" Brenda asked. Natalia just nodded. "If love is there – real love – trust returns with time. And from what you said, Liv still wants you."

"But does she want me for the right reasons? One day I’m certain she does then the next day I wonder. And it’s nothing that she’s done or hasn’t done. I just…I feel like I’m on this roller coaster and I can’t get off it."

"You love her and honestly, I think she loves you. And when that’s the case, the rest will work itself out."

"That’s what I think the Lord’s been telling me in little ways."

Brenda smiled. "How exactly?"

"Well, Olivia makes it a point to always tell me where she’s at. She picks up the phone at the first or second ring when it’s me. I know because she always answers me fast but if it’s Josh or even Greg, she takes her time and tells me who it is before she answers. Plus, there’s been times when I’ve thought about her – not paranoid ‘what’s she doing now?’ thoughts, which I admit I do get sometimes – anyway, when I think about her suddenly she’s calling me out of the blue, asking if I needed anything from the store on the way home or just to tell me some news about the franchising. I think it’s God’s way of saying she’s trying and to give her a chance. But then…there’s the other side."

"The other side?"

"The side that said she fucked another woman so I should dump her. That side is more direct and to the point," Natalia said and then snorted before she giggled slightly. "Sometimes I just need to chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all, you know? If I didn’t, I think I’d be completely crazy."

"I don’t blame you one bit, Honey," Brenda agreed.

"So, Doris really didn’t tell you?"

"No."

"Then Liv really has kept her word. I told her if I didn’t have a friend I could talk to about this, then she had better keep her mouth shut."

"Honestly, if Liv told Doris, I’m sure Doris – promise to Liv or not – would have told me. If nothing else Doris would need someone to bitch to about it all."

"You think Doris would be mad?"

"Yeah, I do….Because I’m mad."

Natalia took Brenda’s hands. "Look, you can’t say anything, Brenda. Not to Liv; not to Doris. Please. Just keep it between us, okay? No one else, alright?"

"Fine," Brenda sighed. "Can a scowl at Liv a little instead?" she teased.

Natalia grinned. "Not so much as a raised eyebrow. Please. She and I, we’re dealing with it. I don’t want any setbacks."

"You have my word then."

"You’re a good friend Brenda," Natalia replied. "Thanks for listening to me rant."

"Anytime. And I promise, Mum’s the word."

Chapter Ninety-Two

Friday, February 10th, 2017

Doris seemed to be a nervous wreck as she walked down the hallway of the Beacon, heading to the meeting space for the pow-wow with Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing. Olivia, who was beside her, was completely totally cool and collected.

"How can you be this calm?" Doris asked.

"I’m not running for re-election. Although," Olivia teased. "If I decided to run putting this deal together would be a nice feather in my cap."

"You wouldn’t," Doris said firmly. When Olivia said nothing she added, "would you?"

"No," Olivia replied. "I’ll leave the public service to you and I’ll focus on customer service. It pays more."

"I can’t believe you agreed to let Decker and the Oakdale mayor come to this meeting. Are you sure that was a wise idea?"

Olivia grinned. "We’ll find out soon enough."

After walking a few more yards they entered the meeting room to see Larry Decker and Mayor Ottis Tomlin seated on one side of the rectangle table. Both gentlemen rose as the two women walked in.

"Olivia," Decker said as he extended his hand. "It’s been awhile."

"Yes, it has," she remarked politely as she shook it.

"I love what you’ve done with the place," he said. Even though the comment sounded sincere it still held that backhanded compliment sound.

"Thank you," she answered and turned to Doris, "Doris, this is Larry Decker, owner of Galaxy Properties and Mayor Tomlin, which I’m sure you’ve met."

"Yes," Doris nodded to them. "Nice to see you both."

Olivia was amazed. She could tell that Doris was nervous because she knew Doris, but to the outsider, including these two men, she was the picture of confidence and poise.

"Ms. Spencer," Greg’s voice cut in over the PA. "Mr. Schroeder from Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing has arrived in the lobby."

"Let him know we’re on our way and make sure breakfast platter arrives immediately," Olivia replied.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer," Greg replied.

Olivia then turned to the trio. "Shall we meet them then?"

A short time later, after introductions were made all around to Mr. Graham Schroeder and his assistant Chet, they returned to the meeting room. Olivia had a lovely spread of bagels, croissants, English muffins, fruit, yogurts and a host of breakfast delights including various juices and milk.

"Since we’re hosting this venue," Olivia began and motioned to the treats. "Help yourself to whatever you like. Then we’ll let Mr. Decker and Mayor Tomlin give their presentation first."

"That’s okay," Larry said. "Ladies first."

"Oh no," Olivia said trying to sound polite. "I insist. What kind of guest would I be if I didn’t let you gentlemen go first." Decker took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "That’s not a problem, is it Larry? I mean you do have a presentation prepared, right?"

"Of course," he began with a bit of a raised voice and then quieted his volume. "I just thought you’d be anxious to let Mr. Schroeder what the Beacon offered."

"In due time," Olivia said with a smile. "For now though, everyone dig in."

Mr. Schroeder took a bite of his croissants and his eyes rolled back into his head. "This is delicious. Where do you get these?"

"We make them," Olivia replied. "Our morning chef studied in France for several years."

"It shows," he complimented. "Would it be too much to take a few to my wife. She’d love these."

"No trouble at all. In fact, you gentlemen eat and, I’ll have Greg put something together for her. We’ll be right back."

Olivia lightly pulled Doris along, who was in the process of buttering her bagel. Olivia walked a few feet to a house phone and dialed.

"Greg," she began, "Listen close, okay? I need a dozen FRESH croissants, neatly packaged for Mr. Schroeder in 45 minutes and be sure to include a small fruit bowl too. Keep it at the lobby and make sure to give it to him before he leaves, got it? I don't want you to do anything else until this meeting is over, got it?...Then have Cindy do it. You do this right and you can run Chicago...I said, I will give you the GM spot at Chicago if you want it. Understand?....Greg?...Stop crying, Greg, and get to work... Good. Thank you."

Olivia hung up and turned to Doris who had half her bagel gone already.

"Are you starving?" Olivia teased.

"I eat when I'm nervous, okay? Why on earth did you leave them alone and let them go first?" Doris asked in a whisper before taking another bite of her food.

Olivia grinned. "All part of the plan. Decker already knows I've got him on the ropes."

Doris shook her head slightly. "Did I miss something in there?"

"Perhaps, but you’ll see soon enough my friend."

Doris wasn’t sure what the twinkle in Olivia’s eye meant, but she liked it.

Chapter Ninety-Three

Friday, February 10th, 2017

Doris and Olivia turned to see Greg headed their way with two men following behind him.

"I thought you were at the lobby," Olivia said to her operations manager. To the outsider, it might seem like an observation spoken out loud, but that look in her eye told Greg a different story. He was in trouble for not following her directions of staying put.

"I was," Greg began, not showing the least bit of being rattled. "These are Mr. Schroeder’s fellow board members. I thought I’d escort them here personally."

"Oh!" Olivia said and extended her hand. She gave Greg a silent, ‘good job’ grin, which he understood and returned with a slight nod.

"I’m Olivia Spencer, co-owner of the Beacon. This is our Mayor," she said stepping aside slightly to allow Doris to come up. "…Doris Wolfe."

"Mr. Charles," one of the men said, extending his hand. "I’m CFO of Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing. This here is Mr. Yoas, our COO."

"Not that I’m complaining," Olivia began, "I thought it was just Mr. Schroeder who’d be attending today?"

"It was," Mr. Charles replied. "But we wanted to wrap this up today if possible. When we heard that both you and Mr. Decker, as well as the mayors of both cities, were attending we decided to come along to speed up the process."

"So you’ll make a decision today then?" Doris asked.

"That’s the plan," Mr. Yoas said with a nod. "I figured Graham would have told you."

"In his defense," Olivia teased. "I did distract him with flaky pastries," she added.

Doris and Olivia looked at each other. Doris appeared unsure, but Olivia smiled widely.

"Believe it or not, that doesn’t sound surprising," Mr. Charles snorted.

The door to the conference room opened and everyone turned to see Mr. Schroeder there.

"You made it after all!" he said happily. "Come on inside," he added as he waved them over. "You guys have to try the treats the Beacon has provided."

"Yes," Olivia said waving them inside, "By all means, come in."

As they entered, Olivia turned to Decker and Oakdale Mayor Ottis Tomlin.

"Mr. Decker and Mr. Tomlin? This is Mr. Charles and Mr. Yoas, the chief financial officer and chief operations officer of Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing." As they all shook hands, Olivia was sure to add, "You haven’t missed anything since Mr. Decker here," she said, pointing to Larry, "…was about to give his presentation on Galaxy Oakdale."

Decker tried again. "I really think you should go first, Olivia. After all, you ARE the host."

"And again, what kind of host would I be if I hog the spotlight? Go right ahead, Larry. I’m interested myself to see what you’ve prepared."

"Very well," he answered resigned to his fate.

As Decker began to get his items in order, and while the folks at SSM ate their breakfast treats, Doris leaned toward Olivia’s ear.

"Decker’s smooth," Doris whispered. Then she grinned. "But you’re better."

Olivia grinned.

"Yes I am."

They both settled back to watch Decker’s presentation. Olivia’s squared shoulders and raised chin was the picture of confidence, rather than cockiness. By extension Doris felt herself sit a little straighter and she released a soft sigh assured that this deal would happen. Today they would be helping Springfield, and of course, themselves. Doris was perfectly happy with both.

After Decker finished his slideshow that highlighted the community of Oakdale and his hotel property he asked, "Are there any questions?"

Olivia raised her hand up. "I have a question, if you don’t mind."

Decker grinned slightly. "I was asking SSC, but go on."

Olivia was undaunted by his sarcastic response.

"How old are those photos?"

"I believe they were taken last year."

"Regular room or suite?"

"Regular rooms – the kind the workers of SSC will be using during the construction period, of course," he said acting confident, as if they had the plant.

"Are you sure they’re of the Oakdale property?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia," Decker replied starting to grow short with his tone. "I have to admit I find your behavior and these questions a bit childish. I know Springfield needs this new manufacturing facility, but I don’t think you need to-."

"Are you sure these photos are of your property in Oakdale, Larry?" Olivia said more forcefully. "There is a legitimate reason I ask, so again, yes or no?"

"Yes," he replied. "… and furthermore, I can offer them a rate of $60 per night for the duration of the construction," he added. "That’s less than half off the normal rate."

The three men from Schroeder looked impressed. The CFO, Mr. Charles, turned to Olivia.

"Can the Beacon match that price?" he asked.

Olivia looked dead serious.

"No. We can’t match $60 a night."

Decker and Mayor Tomlin gave each other a congratulatory nod to each other as Doris quickly snapped her dropping jaw shut again. At the same time all three men from Schroeder’s looked at each other before turning back to Olivia.

The hotelier knew at that point all eyes were on her…and she loved having the full attention of the room.

Chapter Ninety-Four

Friday, February 10th, 2017

Doris turned to Olivia and tried to hide her desperation.

"I can’t match $60 a night because it’s comparing fresh apples to month-old oranges," Olivia told Schroeder’s Solar Manufacturing top executives in the small boardroom. "I know first-hand because Ms. Wolfe and I visited Galaxy-Oakdale just this week."

Olivia motioned to the far wall and the projector. She punched in something on the remote and gave it a click.

"This is a picture of the room that’s in Mr. Decker’s brochure." She clicked it again. "This is an average room there now." The contrast between the brochure and the slideshow were distinctive – wallpaper appeared to be torn in places; drapes appeared worn. It was a far cry from the brochure SSM was given.

"So perhaps one room was different," Decker remarked. "We have various room types and-."

Olivia cut him off.

"Good point," she said as she began to click the slides repeatedly to show numerous shots of rooms in disarray.

"I didn’t want to base the discrepancy on a single room." Click. "That’s why Mayor Wolfe and I spent a few hours there." Click. "We took pictures of other rooms on each floor as the maids were doing their cleaning. We wanted to make sure it wasn’t just one floor in need of renovations." As Olivia hit the last image of a bathroom missing some floor tile she turned to the men of SSM.

"So as I said gentleman," she went on. "I can’t offer you $60 a night at the Beacon because here…" She clicked again to show a picture of the Beacon room with a king bed ordained with pillows and a fluffy comforter, "…this is what I’m offering." She clicked again to show a small, but artful looking bathroom. "…and this." She clicked once more and showed the restaurant that had a gorgeous array of foods. "…and this. In fact, after we’re done here I suggest you pick a floor and a number, any number. We’ll go there, as long as that’s not a room that’s occupied. I’m confident that what I’m advertising is what you’ll find."

Olivia stood up. "So while I can’t offer you $60 a night, I can offer you $80 a night – that’s actually 70% off the normal rate, which is actually more than Galaxy is offering for a sub-par room."

Decker cleared his throat.

"It’s true there are some renovations we need to address," he said. "With that in mind, we could perhaps go lower. We could offer 70% off our rates too," he added as he fiddled with his tie.

Doris smiled at his nervous demeanor.

"Gentlemen, going cheaper now, doesn’t mean you’ll save money in the end," she said not even bothering to look at Decker.

"How do you figure?" Mr. Charles, the Chief Financial Officer, asked.

"A rested staff is a productive staff. While staying at the Beacon your men and women completing the plant’s construction will be better rested. That means they’ll have more energy to get the job done quicker, and quite frankly, they’ll be happier in the process. A well-trained, well-rested staff gets things done efficiently. I mean honestly…if you had to choose between this," she said as she showed a shot of one of Decker’s room. "Or THIS," she said showing a well-ordained Beacon room. "…What would you pick?"

Decker opened his mouth, but before he could mutter a word Olivia held up a finger.

"You and Mayor Tomlin have given your presentation Mr. Decker, and we respected you by remaining quiet until the end. Do you think you could extend Springfield the same courtesy, please?"

He moved back into his seat.

"You will be allowed to ask any questions when I’m done," she said politely, but vehemently. Olivia cleared her throat and then looked back at the SSM board members. "As I was saying gentlemen, Springfield offers something beyond the possibility of a more productive staff, which means your construction phase will end quicker. We also have close connections with one of the major contractors in the Mid-west – Lewis Construction." Olivia then turned to Mr. Tomlin. "Mayor Tomlin? Can you tell these fellows what options they have when it comes to sub-contracting in Oakdale?"

Mayor Tomlin sat slack jawed while Mayor Wolfe tried her best to reel in her growing grin.

He sat mutely at first and then gave an elongated, "Uhhhh…well, there’s, uh, Williams Construction. We’ve talked with them about contracting with SSM."

Olivia nodded and gave Doris a knowing look. Doris smiled. Olivia gave a little nod of her head to the SSM members. Doris read where Olivia was going so she spoke up to Mr. Schroeder.

"What kind of item might you need quickly on site?" Doris asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, let’s say something breaks and it’s something you might not be able to get at the local hardware store. What would something like that be?"

"Hmm," he thought a moment. "Ah! A welding kit!"

"Perfect," Olivia remarked.

"Let’s do a little experiment maybe?" Doris suggested as she looked to Olivia who just nodded for her to continue.

"What do you have in mind, Mayor Wolfe?" Mr. Schroeder asked.

"A race you might say," she offered.

"Yeah," Olivia offered, "Springfield’s contractors verses Oakdale’s – let’s see who’s quickest."

"We can’t do that," Decker argued.

"Why not?" Olivia and Doris both said in tandem.

"The distance factor. Oakdale is further away."

"How far is Williams Construction from Galaxy-Oakdale?" Doris asked.

"Thirty minutes," Mayor Tomlin answered.

"Okay," Olivia nodded. "That’s the same with Lewis Construction to the Beacon. Let’s say the first construction company to a hotel wins."

"This is ridiculous," Decker replied.

"No, far from it, actually," Olivia countered. "This is very productive in fact. Call your staff at the front desk of Galaxy-Oakdale and have them skype us as soon as the welder kit arrives there."

"Right," Doris agreed. "Schroeder’s needs more than just a hotel and a plot of land. They need to look at all the aspects that will make the job, and company, run efficiently. I’m confident Springfield can do it…but if you’re worried that Oakdale isn’t up to the task then-."

"You’re on," Mayor Tomlin snapped.

Doris just grinned as Decker roughly pulled Tomlin aside to whisper something in his ear.

Olivia turned to the SSM board members.

  
"Mr. Charles, would you be kind enough to keep track of the Beacon’s time. We’ll have you start counting when we get off the phone after placing the tool request. Agreed?" she asked the room.

Nods went around as Decker and Tomlin began to talk again in hushed tones. Doris grinned and turned the laptop she had open around and slid it over to Tomlin.

"Here you are Mr. Mayor," she told him. "Unless you know the number of Williams Construction, of course?"

Williams began to type on the keyboard to search for the number as Olivia reached over and picked up the phone.

"Speed-dial six," she muttered as she hit a single button and put the receiver to her ear. "Why, ‘hi there’ yourself, Lewis Construction," she said in a cheery tone.

Decker and Tomlin looked at each other with a growing sense of dread.

Chapter Ninety-Five

Friday, February 10th, 2017

"Well, I need you immediately at the Beacon for a demonstration, Josh," Olivia said into the phone. Decker and Tomlin still sat across from her and Doris. "I’m having a bit of a scavenger hunt and I need a welding kit… Actually, I’m here with them now. We’re trying to show them why Springfield is better, which is why we need a kit asap…You’re a prince…Okay, a king…Thanks handsome."

Olivia turned back to Mr. Schroeder of Schroeder Solar Manufacturing. "Mr. Lewis owns Lewis Construction. He said he’d be here in 20 minutes, gentlemen."

"So, Mr. Lewis is… handsome?" Mr. Schroeder asked. "Am I to understand you have a particular relationship with him?"

"He’s her ex-husband," Decker said as Olivia opened her mouth. "She’s married to a woman now." He said smugly.

Olivia stiffened slightly as Doris rose slightly in her seat. Olivia reached out and touched her hand, a silent request for her to not rock the boat. Yes, things had changed in the last few years, but there was still a fair amount of homophobia in the Midwest. She silently hoped that wasn’t a deal breaker for them. But even if it was, she wasn’t about to hide or lie about her relationship with Natalia and she didn’t need Doris going all Commando-Dyke and ripping off Decker’s head. He was baiting them. She knew it and she prayed that Doris could see through it.

"True," Olivia said proudly with a nod. "I love my wife very much. And despite the divorce, Mr. Lewis and I still managed to remain friends. I just hope my relationship with my wife won’t be a detriment to doing business."

"Not at all," Mr. Schroeder chuckled.

"So, this handsome Mr. Lewis, is he…?" Mr. Charles, the Chief Financial Officer, let the question hang in the air.

"Gay?" Olivia asked, unsure if that was his intended train of thought.

Mr. Charles nodded and Olivia and Doris chuckled softly. She turned to Doris and muttered, "What does Reva qualify as?"

Doris chuckled even harder but said, "Behave."

Olivia turned back to Mr. Charles. "No, he’s not. Besides, he’s in a relationship too so he’s not looking for anyone."

"I guess it’s true what you say," Mr. Schroeder said to Mr. Charles, "seems like all the handsome ones are either straight or taken."

"You’re…?" Decker asked Mr. Charles, without elaborating.

"A friend of Dorothy?" he teased. "Yes, we’re all around." He then turned to Olivia. "So again, Ms. Spencer, as Mr. Schroeder’s mentioned, your relationship won’t be a detriment, or a benefactor, in our decision."

Olivia nodded and a small silence filled the area, except for Mayor Tomlin who was still talking to Williams Construction in Oakdale.

Decker cleared his throat. "Speaking of ex-husbands…Just how many have you had Olivia?" Decker asked with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Larry, I see what you’re doing," she replied.

"I’m just making small talk," he retorted.

"With my failed marriages? You’ve tried the gay angle. Since that didn’t work now you’re trying to come up with a way to crack my credibility, but let me save you the trouble." She turned to the members of SSM. "Technically, I have five prior husbands, including Mr. Lewis. Two unfortunately are deceased now, but I have solid relationship with the remaining three, one of which is the father of my second oldest daughter. But enough of the ‘small talk’ – let’s get back to business.. If it’s okay with you, Mr. Schroeder, I’d like you to pick a number – one through sixteen."

"Twelve," he said.

Olivia pressed the intercom. "Greg?"

"Yes, Ms. Spencer?"

"Is room 1112 open and available for Mr. Schroeder and his associates to see?"

"One moment, Ms. Spencer. I’ll check." After a few seconds he came back. "It is. Should I hold it until you tell me you’re finished."

"Yes, please. Thank you Greg."

"No problem ma’am," he replied.

"You know, Mr. Charles," Olivia said with a tone of realization. "Greg is rather cute and I do believe he’s still single. If you like I’ll introduce you on the way out today."

"Sure why not?" he shrugged.

"Olivia, can I speak to you for a moment?" Decker asked. He didn’t wait for a reply. He simply got up from his seat and left the room.

"Excuse us Gentlemen," she said. "This will just take a moment I’m sure."

Once Olivia was outside and the door was shut she saw Decker several feet away, waving her over.

"What is it Larry?" she asked impatiently.

"Croissants!" he began in an angry whisper. "Scavenger hunts! Playing matchmaker! Trashing my hotel!"

"No, no, no!" Olivia tisked him with her finger. "In all fairness, that hotel was already trashed. You can’t blame me for that."

"You bitch! You took pictures! You went and you took pictures! I could sue your ass, you know that?!"

"For what?" she snorted, which only fueled his anger more.

He paused a moment. "Intellectual property theft!"

Olivia laughed outright now.

"If I was taking your ideas, sure. But believe me there’s NOTHING you’re doing that I’d want to recreate. See? Here’s the bar," she said as she drew an imaginary line in the air. "Galaxy is down here," she said motioning far under the line. "And way up here, this is the Beacon."

"Harpy!" he said, still talking in a heated whisper.

"Numbskull!"

"Conniving Dyke!"

"Whiny Blowhard!"

The door of the conference room opened and Olivia and Decker both put on smiles as they turned to the sound. Mr. Schroeder and his associates stepped out, followed by Doris and Mayor Tomlin.

Doris gave Tomlin a small pat on the back. "Williams Construction now has orders to go Galaxy-Oakdale so the race is officially on. Everything okay out here?"

"Perfect," Olivia answered. "Are you folks ready to see the rooms we’re offering?"

The group collectively nodded and made noises of approval. "Right down the hallway there," she pointed.

As everyone started forward, Olivia cast a glance over her shoulder at Decker, her faux-smile still firmly in place.

"Kiss your ass goodbye, Dipshit."

Decker tried to say something in response, but Olivia picked up the pace before he could utter a syllable.

Chapter Ninety-Six

Friday, February 10th, 2017

"As you can see," Olivia said as they began to leave the hotel room, "the images that you saw in our brochure are the same as the rooms."

Olivia planned to continue her statement once everyone had cleared the threshold, however, the elevator pinged and the doors open to reveal Josh Lewis holding a welding kit.

"Just the man we want to see," Olivia remarked as she waved her hand toward him. "Gentlemen, I’d like you to meet Josh Lewis, one of the owners of Lewis Construction here in Springfield." She then turned to Mr. Charles and asked, "So what's this time?"

Mr. Charles grinned and looked at his watch. "22 minutes and... 39 seconds."

"Well done," Doris commended him, as the associates of SSM nodded their heads in agreement.

"I would've been here sooner," Josh said. "But I got stopped by a train."

"Now keep in mind," Olivia said, "this kit is just one of the items we can bring you on a moment’s notice -- would you say that's correct, Josh?"

"Absolutely. Of course, any unusual construction items may take us slightly longer to procure, but not impossible. Most of things that manufacturing companies would need are things we have on-hand, like this welding kit." He raised the tool box slightly.

"I’m Mr. Yoas, Chief Operations Officer," he said he extended his hand to Josh, "Although our goal is to be completely solar within the next five years, we do rely on electricity to run the plant. What happens if we have an electrical issue?"

"Lewis can help you," Josh answered, "but if something is a bit advanced we outsource to Arrowhead Electronics, who we've worked with for years."

"Yes," Doris added, "that's one of the great things about Springfield. It's not a booming metropolis like Chicago so someone always seems to know someone on a first name basis who can help. That way you get more personalized attention. But it's also not so small that you're unable to get the resources you need quickly. Springfield is truly is the best of both worlds."

"That's true," Josh replied. "I've been to many different places around the country, and even around the world, but I still call Springfield home."

"So," Olivia said turning to Mayor Tomlin, "Any messages yet from Galaxy Oakdale?"

He held up his finger and started to dial his phone as they walked toward the elevator.

"If you gentlemen have time," Olivia offered, "I'd like to show you the common areas of the hotel. Chances are some of your associates and employees might be into physical fitness or have particular communication needs. I’d like to take a few moments to show you our fitness center and business center... if you have time that is?"

"We'd love that," Mr. Schroeder told her. "Why don't the five of you take the first elevator? The four of us catch the next one and meet up with you in the lobby?"

Olivia paused and then smiled. Decker paused too but instead he frowned. They both knew why. They were seriously considering Springfield and wanted to speak privately.

"Absolutely," Olivia replied as the doors opened.

As Tomlin was hanging up, Doris asked, "Anything yet?"

"Not yet," he muttered.

Once Olivia, Doris, Josh, Larry Decker and Mayor Tomlin were in the elevator car Olivia pressed the button. "We'll see you downstairs, so take your time."

As soon as the doors were closed, Larry stood face-to-face with Olivia.

"You set us up."

"What?"

"He was here the whole time," he said pitching his thumb towards Josh.

"Yeah," she answered sarcastically. "Him and every single tool that Lewis Construction owns." Olivia sighed. "Get real, Larry. How could I know what item SSM was going to pick for him to bring, huh? I left the choice up to them and if you want to check the Beacon ballroom to make sure that every single piece of equipment that Lewis Construction owns isn’t sitting downstairs, then you're more than welcome to do that. Just face it. Springfield's better. The Beacon is better. SSM is better with us - period."

"You know, if you weren’t a woman I’d..." Mr. Decker said taking a step closer.

Olivia’s eyebrow arched in challenge as Josh stepped in front of Olivia.

"You want to finish that sentence?" the contractor threatened.

"Still sticking up for your damsel in distress after all these years?" Mr. Decker replied. "How gallant of you, Mr. Lewis."

"Sticking up for her?" Josh retorted. "More like saving you FROM HER. You’re a polished momma’s boy and she could wipe these elevator walls with your greasy hide before you ever knew what hit you. I suggest you take a few steps back."

"Josh," Olivia said she placed a hand on this forearm and gave a chuckle. "Let it go. He’s all bullshit. I learned that years ago. He’s also a very sore loser," she added for good measure.

"We haven’t lost," Mayor Tomlin added.

"Where’s William’s Construction?" Doris threw out sharply.

Tomlin grit his teeth and immediately went back to his phone again and started to dial.

Several moments later, the management at SSM did catch up in the lobby and Olivia was proud to show off the exercise room, business center and dining area that served a hot breakfast in the mornings and free drinks and hors d'oeuvres in the evenings.

As they made their way back to the lobby Olivia was in the middle of a sentence when Josh tapped her on the shoulder and motioned toward the door. Olivia smiled broadly and motioned her hand.

Natalia and Brenda came over. Natalia gave Josh a hug while Brenda simply waved and slid up next to her wife.

"Gentlemen," Olivia told them proudly, "These are our wives, Brenda Berit-Wolfe and Natalia Rivera-Spencer. Ladies, this is Mr. Schroeder, Mr. Yoas and Mr. Charles and Mr. Schroeder’s assistant, Chet? Did I get that right?"

"Yes, ma’am, you remembered correctly," the quiet, younger man nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Natalia replied, her dimples blazing.

Olivia loved Natalia tremendously but her heart burst just a little more every time she watched her wife work a room. Straight men silently wanted to be with her and women wanted to be her. People gravitated toward her and today, with dimples blazing, today was no different. All Olivia could do was stand back and smile.

"Not that I’m complaining," Olivia said to her wife, "But what are you gals doing here?"

"You said to come for lunch," Natalia replied.

Olivia looked at her watch. "Oh, wow! It is around lunchtime, isn’t it?"

"It’s no problem," Natalia told her as she motioned toward Brenda. "We can come back later if you like. We didn’t mean to interrupt."

"Don’t be silly, Sweetheart," Mr. Schroeder replied.

Olivia grinned. He was captivated too.

"In any case," Olivia told the SSM members, "I’m sorry for keeping you folks later than we intended."

"Not at all," Mr. Schroeder said. "I think it’s safe to say we all are very grateful for being able to see the offerings of both Springfield and Oakdale." He then turned to Mr. Yoas. "Do you really think the resources being offered here will benefit your crews, Vic?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we could finish on time, or perhaps even ahead of schedule."

Mr. Schroeder then turned to Mr. Charles. "Money-wise, how’s Springfield look?"

"It’s stretching our budget, but like Vic says, if we can be running sooner it’ll save us money in the long run. Plus, Mayor Wolfe had laid out an attractive tax package that’s on par with Oakdale."

"So, Springfield?" he asked both men, who nodded their heads.

Mr. Schroeder then turned to Doris and offered his hand.

"Congratulations Madam Mayor. Schroeder Solar Manufacturing will be happy to call Springfield ‘home’ ... if you’ll have us that is."

Doris and her crew all smiled as she returned his handshake.

"Thank you very much," she said. "We’re totally looking forward to it and you won’t regret it, I’m sure."

As the group congratulated each other and celebrated Mr. Schroeder turned to Decker and Tomlin.

"Thank you both for taking time to be here today and as SSM continues to grow we would like to keep Oakdale in mind for future reference, if that’s alright."

Larry plastered on a faux-smile as best he could.

"No, thank you for giving us the chance to speak with you directly." He then turned to the room and in a loud voice said, "You all have a wonderful day!"

Before he turned to leave with Mayor Tomlin, Olivia could have sworn she saw the man snarl at her.

"Would you like to grab some lunch and celebrate? My treat?" Olivia offered the men from SSM.

"Thank you for the offer, but we’ll pass," Mr. Schroeder answered. "We have some other arrangements we have to handle back in Chicago, but I’ll have our secretary draw up the details to send to you both this week."

"Sounds wonderful," Doris replied and shook his hand again. "You gentleman have a good trip home."

At that moment, Greg walked over carrying three colorful bags with tissue paper sticking out of them.

"Gentlemen," he greeted them. "Ms. Spencer said you loved our delectables this morning so we put together a little something for you to take home and enjoy."

"Thank you, Greg." Olivia commended, "Oh! Greg, this is Mr. Charles. Mr. Charles this is my banquet manager Greg I told you about. In a few months, I’m going to have Greg moving up to Chicago to run our latest hotel up there, but until that time he’ll be the lead for anything you need here ‘in-house.’ Of course, any of you are welcome to contact me directly, but it might be quicker to get an answer from Greg some days."

"Nice to meet you Greg," Mr. Charles said as he shook Greg’s hand. "I planned to come down here next weekend actually, price a few locations out for supplies and such. If you’re not busy perhaps you could show me around and we could grab dinner some night."

"That’ll be lovely," Greg replied with a growing smile. "I look forward to it."

When the men from SSM started toward the door, Greg turned to Olivia and mouthed, "He’s cute!"

Olivia nodded in response and mouthed, "And Gay!"

Greg put his hand on his chest and dropped his jaw in mock-shock. Then he did a little, excited golf clap, making sure his hands didn’t completely touch so his excitement would be silent.

Before they left the building completely, Mr. Schroeder turned around and said, "We’ll be in touch ladies. Again, thank you all very much for your hospitality."

"Have a great day!" Olivia told him sincerely.

"You too."

Once the SSM members were out of sight, the entire group began to jump, dance, hoot and holler.

Doris pulled Olivia into a hug. "I love you sooo much."

Although there was a merriment in her voice there was also genuine sincerity.

"I love you too," Olivia replied. "And I gotta admit that look on Decker’s face...Priceless! Ha!" She then turned to everyone. "Hey, I’m taking everyone to lunch - my treat!"

A chorus of cheers went up.

"You really liked giving it to Decker, huh?" Natalia asked Olivia with a teasing grin.

"Immensely."

Natalia chuckled slightly. "It’s odd in a way."

"What’s odd?"

"You see Decker as maggot thieving off of a grieving widow who tossed you out on your ear because of an illness."

"Yeah, that’s about the size of it. What’s odd about that?"

"In a certain way...I owe Decker a slight debt of gratitude."

"Oh really?" Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, although I didn’t quite realize what it was at the time, because I lived under a ROCK," Natalia giggled slightly. "...that’s the moment I began to fall in love with you. Rather than fight to save your career at Galaxy, you made a deal to secure my own future. And without that money, I wouldn’t have taken the leap of buying the farmhouse and if I hadn’t bought the farmhouse then...Well, you know the story." Natalia smiled. "No matter what, Olivia...I’m happy with the decisions I’ve made and in some small way Decker was a catalyst for that...So in someway, although he didn’t plan it, I owe him because his actions forced you to make a grand gesture for me."

Olivia wore a sad smile, but Natalia stroked her cheek and just shook her head.

"Don’t go there. I love you. Okay?"

The smile on Olivia’s face became more relaxed and she stroked Natalia’s hand.

Doris smiled as she watched the two of them. Brenda, however, watched for a moment, but she had to look away. It broke her heart a little to know what the two of them had been going through in recent months.

Doris caught how Brenda seemed to be averting her eyes and asked, "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile and kissed Doris, distracting her. "I’m just hunger is all," she said as she pulled away.

"Okay," Doris told the room, "My lady is hungry. Let’s go eat, Gang. Olivia? Come on, let’s go."

Olivia held up her finger as she walked over to the front desk and opened one of the safes. She closed it and then walked back with some papers.

"I was waiting until Valentine’s to show you this," Olivia said to Natalia as she handed her an envelope. "But I really want to give this to you now. It just feels right."

"What’s this?" Natalia asked.

"Everything is arranged for this. Phillip and Beth will have the kids one week and Frank and Blake, the following week," Olivia told her. Natalia still didn’t move. "Open it up," Olivia prodded with excitement.

Natalia pulled out the papers and began to read, "Galapagos Islands... San Cristobal... Puerto Rico? What is this?"

"It’s a romantic ‘homeland’ getaway. I’ve always wanted to take you to San Cristobal or to find those places your abuela talked about in Puerto Rico. It’s a combination of cruises, land tours, private sightseeing, everything."

"Olivia...I don’t know what to say." Natalia looked stunned.

Olivia took her wife’s hands.

"I know this can’t make up..." Olivia trailed off and instead just uttered in a soft voice, "Say you’ll go, please. Just the two of us - no kids, no work, no worries... just us. I love you so much, Tali. It might not seem like it, but...you’re my world."

Natalia looked over her shoulder at Doris and Brenda -- more specifically Brenda. The professor smiled and nodded. It was a silent communication that spoke volumes. Natalia was unsure of what to do, or how to answer, since - as she told Brenda just days before - she wasn’t sure what was real and what was insincere in her relationship with Olivia. Her instinct was telling her to let go of her fear; to start trusting Olivia again. Her head was telling her to be cautious. So she did the one thing she could manage at the moment. She looked to Brenda and her slight nod, helped make her decision and finally put her fears to rest. Natalia turned back to Olivia.

"You mean the world to me too, so yes. Yes, we’ll go. And we’ll have fun and it will be great!"

Olivia pulled her into a kiss and then hugged her close.

"I love you," Olivia said with a smile as she pulled back. But that smile quickly vanished into a look of concern.

"What is it?" Natalia asked noticing Olivia’s mood shift.

Next, Olivia closed her eyes and began to gather the material of Natalia’s sleeve into her fist as she started to buckle.

"Olivia, what’s wrong?" Natalia yelled.

She helped Olivia’s decent to the ground as Doris and Brenda raced over along with Josh and Greg.

Natalia looked over her shoulder to Greg. "The Defibrillator?" she asked him.

"With the first aid kit!" he said and took off running behind the counter.

Josh leaned over her.

"Olivia?!" he yelled, not getting a reaction. He grabbed her wrist.

"Is she breathing?!" Doris asked while Brenda asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

Josh pulled back and positioned himself upright as he began chest compressions.

"Call 911," Josh told Doris. "Tell them we’ve got a transplant patient who’s not breathing." At first, the mayor looked shocked, rooted in her spot, but then she nodded quickly and went to the phone.

Natalia took Olivia’s hand in hers. "Please, God," she prayed in a whisper. "Please. Don’t take her from me yet. I promise you I’ll practice forgiveness. I swear. I’ll let her back into my heart completely. I swear I will...I swear it."

Chapter Ninety-Six

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"So yes," Doris told the gathering of younger partygoers that included Francesca, Elena and Ava, "Your mother got cocky and died."

"Which is why I never celebrate until the deal is inked," Olivia added.

"See?" Francesca pointed to them. "Mr. Chicago Sky has nothing to offer at this time except words."

"I would just like to celebrate the offer," Elena replied. "I’m not a glass half-empty person, like you."

"I am not a glass half-empty person," Francesca started to raise her voice.

"Girls," Olivia cut her short. "I’m on my second heart now. Your Aunt Doris and Emma’s Dad had a hard enough time finding one the last time. Don’t make me go through a third, please?"

With reluctant sighs, they both relented.

Friday, February 10th, 2017

Josh, Natalia, Doris and Phillip all paced in the emergency waiting area when Brenda walked in with Emma.

"Ma?" Emma said as she raced over to Natalia for a hug. "Is Mom...?"

"She’s alive," Natalia replied. "I mean she was when they took her, but we haven’t heard anything."

Emma turned to her dad. "What about Uncle Rick? Can’t he tell us something?"

"He’s back there now," Phillip replied. As Emma came over to him, he opened his arms and hugged her too.

"Where’re the girls?" Natalia asked.

"At Company with Blake," Emma replied. "She said they can stay as long as it takes."

Rick came through the doors and saw everyone there. With a silent nod, he motioned the group to follow him. He walked a few feet and motioned the group into a meeting room off the E.R.

"Is she alive?" Natalia asked.

Rick took a deep breath. "Yes."

"But?" Phillip asked as he heard the reluctance in his friend’s voice.

"But her transplant is failing."

"But you can give her drugs right?" Josh asked hopefully. "Maybe another pace maker?"

"The problem isn’t something that can be fixed with a device," Rick answered. "She’s already on quite a bit of meds to keep the heart functioning, including a pace maker. To be honest..."

"What?" Natalia asked.

"I think he’s trying to say it’s a mystery she’s been alive this long," Doris offered sadly.

Rick nodded sadly in agreement. "Correct."

"Wait," Josh said, "There’re patients that have been alive for decades - yourself include, Rick."

"True, when it’s a male to male or female to female transplant, yes. But Olivia’s was a male to female and that lowers the life expectancy to around ten years. At this time, the area around the valves is...eroding...without some way to stop it there’s nothing we can do. It’s actually something that happens to both transplant and non-transplant patients."

"You have nothing?" Emma asked. "You can set the pace of her heart, but you have nothing that can...hold it together?"

"Unfortunately there’s nothing like that Em."

"Why not?" Emma challenged.

"It’s not as simple as it sounds."

"So any procedures?" Phillip said. "Heart surgery?"

"At this point, the operation could kill her and with the age of the heart..."

Natalia rubbed her forehead. "So what are our options here?"

Rick rolled his shoulders. "Make her comfortable. Avoid stress...If she doesn’t have arrangements yet...now might be a time to consider her wishes."

"Fuck this!" Emma spat.

"Emma!" Natalia and Phillip both reprimanded the teenager.

"No," she pointed and then turned to Rick. "You mean to tell me there’s nothing we can do? No meds? No device? Nothing?"

"That’s what I’m saying."

"What about a new heart? Another transplant?"

"At Olivia’s age, the chances of her getting another heart-."

Emma snorted. "Her best friend is one of the most well-connected women in the state. My father is a billionaire. Are you saying WE can’t find a donor? Really?"

"You think your mom will want a black market heart," Rick challenged. "Maybe one that came from someone having to die at the hands of another so she can live? Do you?"

"I’m not suggesting anyone be killed for my mother," Emma challenged. "I’m saying..."

"I know what you’re saying," Doris replied. She then turned to the doctor. "Is Olivia awake, Rick?"

"She is actually, and I’ve told her the situation. But we can only let in one person at a time right now."

Doris pointed to Josh, Phillip and Emma. "You three, with me." She turned to Brenda. "Will you stay here with Natalia?"

"Certainly," she replied. "But what are you going to do?"

Doris didn’t answer. She kissed Brenda on the cheek and walked over to Natalia. She took her hands in hers.

"You tell her we all love her and we’re not giving up so she damn well better not give up either...or we’re kicking her ass."

Doris and Natalia both grinned for a moment although they had tears in her eyes. All Natalia could do was nod. Knowing that was the only response she was going to get, Doris kissed Natalia on the cheek and touched Brenda gently on the arm as she motioned the trio to follow her.

"Aunt Doris," Emma started to say as they walked, "What are we going to do?"

"Save your Mom," she said in a tone that didn’t have any room for argument.

Once they were gone, Brenda rubbed Natalia’s back. "I’m going to go out to the waiting room, Sweetie. You come get me when you leave, okay?"

"You don’t have to stay," Natalia told her.

"Doris Wolfe ordered me here," she said playfully. "And you don’t mess with Doris, but even if she hadn’t...I still wouldn’t go. I’ll be here, alright?"

Natalia nodded as she pulled Brenda into a hug. "Thank you. I..."

"Go on," Brenda nodded her to follow Rick.

Chapter Ninety-Eight

Friday, February 10th, 2017

Olivia felt, rather than saw, Natalia enter the room. Her eyes were closed, but she knew the woman’s hand as soon as those fingers intertwined with hers. She recognized her scent from a few feet away too.

"Sorry to ruin the Valentine’s Day trip," Olivia muttered and then opened her eyes. Natalia’s eyes were moist. "I take it Rick gave you the news?" Natalia only nodded. "We’ve had a good run, Tali."

"Don’t talk like that."

"Like what? Like I’m dying? I am. This is exactly how I should talk." Olivia gave her a slight smile and Natalia lost it. She started to sob and buried her face in the blankets at Olivia’s side.

"You’re not funny," she mumbled into the covers.

"Shhh," Olivia continued as she stroked Natalia’s hair. "You know I’m funny. It’s either jokes or I become a blubbering mess too and we both can’t be blubbering messes, can we?"

Natalia just nodded, but she didn’t raise her head yet.

"I’m not ready, Liv. There’s too much undone yet."

"Yeah, but there’s so much we got ‘right,’ Sweetie. I’ve had more time than I would have thanks to your gift, and Gus’s, years ago. I’m grateful for what I have...and-and I’m ashamed for the hurt and pain I caused you. It’s ironic you know...?"

"What?"

"The last year I spent worrying about dying, looking for adventure and thrills...and now at the end, that’s the stuff I’d take back the most. Everything I really wanted was right here the whole time. If I’m lucky to get another donor, I swear I’ll make sure it’s always you - front and center. I don’t want a day to go by without an ‘I love you’ or a kiss...or if I’m really lucky...lots of kisses in naughty places."

Natalia snorted. She didn’t see it, but she could hear the eyebrow wiggle in Olivia’s voice.

"Speaking of irony," Natalia began. "I made a promise to God."

"You did, huh?"

"Yep," Natalia said as she finally raised her head. She took a firm hold on Olivia’s hand. "I promised if He gave me more time with you; if he found a way to heal you, I’d give my complete forgiveness and I’d forget everything so we could move on."

"A fresh start then?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia paused. "And what if that doesn’t happen," she started to whimper. "What if I never get out of this hospital? Would you still-?"

"I forgive you, Olivia. And I swear, it’s forgotten. I still want to go to therapy because I think it’s been helping both of us. God can’t fix all my doubts and I have to take measures to help myself."

"God helps those who help themselves?"

Natalia grinned. "Yeah, something like that..." She then turned serious. "I’m promising you, right here and now, I’ll never use...what happened...as a weapon against you. And I’ll take everything you tell me at faith, just like I did before. We’ve come so far already and I don’t want you to..." Natalia began to tear up, but she pushed it down. "...to die thinking I regret loving you because I don’t. You’re the best part of my life."

Olivia sniffled. "You’re losing us both, you know?"

"What?"

"Me and Gus - the last part of him will be gone too."

"Well, you’re not gone, but Gus as been gone, for years, Olivia. That heart’s yours." Natalia began to grin slightly. "And Doris did say she’s working on a solution so don’t give up. And if you do, she’s gonna kick your ass."

"Leave it to Doris to pick a fight with a sick woman in a hospital bed," Olivia chuckled.

"She loves you," Natalia said and began to tear up. "We all do."

"Just stop, Honey." Olivia paused then growled. "And the day started off so well for us, ya know? Doris and I put the screws to Decker and Tomlin and now there’s a chance I won’t be around to enjoy it. I bet when Decker finds out what’s going on he’ll be doing cartwheels. You gotta close the deal, Tali - they like you at SSM. You gotta do it for Doris, Springfield-."

"Revenge?"

Olivia paused and then grinned. "Yeah, that too."

Since the first time since Natalia entered the room, they chuckled.

"I got a better idea," Natalia replied. "You stick around while we find you a new heart and you do the deal yourself. How’s that sound? And I’m not taking no for an answer."

"You and Doris are SOOO demanding. How’d I end up with such bossy women around me?"

"Just lucky I guess," Natalia said softly as she stroked Olivia’s face.

"That must be it." Olivia captured Natalia’s hand and kissed the back of it. In a soft voice, just above a whisper, she said, "I love you Tali."

Natalia squeezed her hand. "I love you too, Liv."

"Whether it’s 20 seconds or 20 years...I’ll spend the rest of my life proving that. I know my word still might not mean much."

"It means everything." Natalia leaned over and kissed Olivia gently on the lips. "You mean everything."

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Back in the present day, Doris recounted how she and Emma’s dad moved heaven and earth to find a donor who was a match. Francesca asked if she ‘bought’ her mom’s new heart.

"Of course not!" Doris replied. "That would carry a $50,000 fine and perhaps a five-year prison sentence. Plus, it’s only worth the risk if you’re rich enough to...I don’t know...buy a dying persons’ organs and perhaps pay off the judge who might be hearing a case like that - you know, someone like, say, a billionaire ex-husband. Of course, that’s only if you get caught. So, if you don’t get caught because, let’s say, the mayor, for example, promised the hospital doing the surgery a huuuuge tax break to keep quiet then you’d have nothing to worry about, right? Right! Now that’s all hypothetically and not rooted in any reality whatsoever, but I’m sure that goes without saying." She then waved her empty glass at bartender, getting his attention. "Barkeep? Another please."

"Wait a second! Are you saying-?" Francesca began.

"I thought your second heart was donated!" Elena interrupted her sister.

"It was," Olivia replied.

"Exactly." Doris nodded firmly. Then she muttered, "With a little coaxing of a family in New York."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Aunty D is just being theatrical...and a little drunk."

"I am not drunk," Doris chuckled. "Theatrical? Yes, but not drunk."

"What’s the real story?" Francesca asked.

Doris grinned.

"Whatever you want it to be, Sweetie," she replied evasively. "Your mom’s here, right?" Francesca nodded. "Then that’s all that matters, huh?"

Francesca nodded and then smiled.

At the other side of the makeshift reception hall, Emma was laughing with her cousin, Jonathan. She looked down at something shiny that caught her attention. She found another fifty-cent piece. This one was a Kennedy half-dollar with the date 2000.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Emma asked Jonathan as she played with the coin she just picked up.

"What?"

"Are you putting these things around for me to find? This makes the third one today," she said showing him.

He took the silver object from her hand.

"Not really my style of prank, Kiddo," he answered as he handed it back.

Unseen by any of the partygoers were four figures, which began to materialize, although they were undetected by human eyes.

"She’ll figure it out," one woman replied confidently.

"Of course she will! She’s a Spaulding!" a man boasted.

"You forget dear brother, it’s not very obvious," another older woman said.

"Right," another masculine voice added. "She might not put it all together."

"Ha," the older man harrumphed. "She invented a heart device before graduating from med school for God’s sake. You honestly think she won’t figure it out?"

"Perhaps?" the man countered

"You don’t sound very convinced. How much would you like to wager that she does figure it out, ummm?" he replied confidently.

Chapter Ninety-Nine

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Emma sat at one of the tables and examined the three half-dollars she’d placed in front of her.

"Aside from half-dollars, what do they have in common?" she asked, thinking to herself out loud. "Think..." They all had different ‘faces.’ One was a ‘walking liberty.’ Another was Ben Franklin and the last one was JFK. "Those three ‘people’ have nothing in common except the location of the East Coast... Hmmm... Money. That’s something in common too, but who would leave me money to find...Wait a second...The dates - 2000, 1963 and 1940!"

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her dad there.

"You okay, Honey? You’re sitting here all alone."

"Quick - what year were you born?"

"Uhh," Phillip was slightly confused by her impatient question. "1963."

"And Granddad Alan?"

"Umm, 1940 I think."

Emma clapped her hands once and started to giggle.

"What’s got you so tickled?" Phillip asked with a growing smile.

"Remember when you said Granddad would be here and I’d know it when I see it?" Phillip just nodded. "All night I’ve been finding these. They’re half-dollars - money. Spaulding Money!"

"But half-dollars? He was a billionaire. Why not hundred dollar bills?"

Unseen by the duo, Alan walked behind Emma.

"Because that wouldn’t stand out enough, Phillip!" he criticized although the man didn’t hear him.

"Bills wouldn’t be as noticeable," Emma replied, which made Alan beam even more. "But fifty-cent pieces, on the other hand, they would because no one uses them. Plus, look at the years." She then pointed at the coins. "It’s our birth years - yours, Granddad’s and mine. This is more than a coincidence ...I think the Spauldings are here."

Still unseen by the pair, Alan clapped his hand and then turned to his right and held out his palm.

"You owe me $50, Gus," he said to his son.

"I never took the bet," he argued.

"Please," Alan replied and then pointed to Gus and his sister, Alex. "You two Doubting Thomas’s over there didn’t think she’d do it. Even the Cooper girl could see how smart Emma is?"

Marina snorted. "Could you NOT call me the ‘Cooper girl’?" she asked indignant.

Phillip cleared his throat. "You know I wouldn’t put it past him, Em. Sounds like something he’d do."

Alan took a seat next to his granddaughter as Emma picked up the half-dollar. Her eyes grew slightly moist as she played with the coin for a moment.

"Glad you made it," she whispered.

Alan too began to tear up and Gus patted him on the back.

"See, Dad? You were right...She knows."

Alan only nodded, unable to speak. He quickly straightened his tie and rose as he cleared his throat. "Let’s see who else is around, shall we?"

Alex hook her arm around his as they four of them began to walk around the grounds.

Across the makeshift hall in the backyard of the farmhouse, was Emma’s bride, Maureen. She was trying to have a conversation with Buzz, Nola and Holly, but each time she tried to speak her purple butterfly would flutter past her face, distracting her. After the third attempt to speak, she started to laugh.

"I might have to switch perfumes or something," Maureen said with a grin. "This little fellow has been following me around the last 24 hours."

"You don’t say," Nola replied with a smirk.

There was something in her voice that made her great-niece curious. "What makes you say that?" Maureen asked.

"You’ll probably think it’s far fetched," Nola began.

"From you?" Holly said sarcastically. "Really?"

Ignoring Holly, Nola continued and said, "Those we’ve lost, they sends clues that they’re still around. Coins or a particular, lingering smell are two ways. They also send butterflies to those they love."

"And you’re mom’s favorite color was purple," Buzz added.

The small butterfly now came to rest on Maureen’s shoulder.

Maureen grinned. "This is freaky."

"I think your mom and Billy are letting you know they’re here," Nola replied with a kind grin.

Unseen by the gathering, Billy put his arms around Vanessa.

"Thank you, Nola," Vanessa said softly.

"Maureen looks beautiful, doesn’t she?" Billy asked.

"She does," Vanessa replied as she reached up and interlocked their fingers. "I’m glad she found someone who loves her as much as she loves them."

"I didn’t always see eye to eye with her momma, but I gotta admit, Emma’s a good catch," Billy added.

Up at the bar, Rafe was ordering a drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, go easy there, Pal," James teased. "I know how you like to get loaded at weddings," he chuckled.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Rafe said. "I’ve been to several weddings since yours and I didn’t get loaded at any of those."

"So it’s just my nuptials then?"

"Dude, it was like ten years ago. Let it go."

James just laughed.

At a nearby table, Doris sat and intensely watched her grandson Leo dancing on the dance floor, and doing a pretty good job for only being nine years old. She began to grin.

"Doris!" she heard her name being called. She turned to look at Brenda. "What’s got you so distracted?" her wife asked.

"Nothing," Doris said sounding carefree; waving her off. "Just relaxed is all. I’m going to get a drink. Did you want something?"

"I’m good."

Doris nodded and picked up her purse as she made her way to the bar. She saw Elena standing there with her girlfriend, Rachel.

"Can you go get your Ma?" Doris asked.

Elena seemed confused by the request. "Uh, sure," she said as she took Rachel’s hand and the two walked a few tables over. She pointed at Doris and Natalia soon walked over.

"What’s up?" Natalia asked.

Doris dug into her clutch. She pulled out the picture of Natalia and a young Rafe at Wrigley Field that Francesca found for her earlier that night. Automatically, Natalia smiled.

"Aww, that was his first Cubs game. I managed to save up my tips that summer and-wait, where did you get this picture?"

"That’s not important."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it’s not. Look at Rafe in this picture." Natalia did and then she looked up at Doris questioningly. She started to open her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything Doris physically turned Natalia toward the dance floor and pointed to her grandson. "Now, look at Leo."

Leonardo looked nothing like Ashlee, but he did resemble...Natalia’s eyes widened and her jaw began to sag.

"Finally! I’m not the only one who sees it," Doris said relieved by Natalia’s reaction.

"You don’t think that...?"

"We share a grandson?" Doris whispered. Natalia just gave a stunned nod. "You bet I do!"

Chapter One Hundred

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"Noooo. Really?" Natalia said as she watched Leo on the dance floor strutting around with James and Daisy’s daughter, Diantha.

"Yes, really. My grandson looks identical to your son from ‘way back when’," Doris whispered.

"What does Leo’s dad look like?" Natalia replied.

Doris pointed casually to Rafe and sarcastically said, "That’s him right there - his name’s Rafe."

Natalia slapped Doris’s arm. "Would you stop! Ashlee was dating someone who broke up with her not long after Leo was born, right?"

"Chester?" Doris asked. Natalia nodded. "The man who could pass for a Nordic god with his blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Maybe Ashlee’s donor was-."

"Irish," Doris cut her off. "Strawberry blonde, blue eyes - not Latino...unlike my grandson."

"Oh, boy," Natalia muttered. "Does Rafe know?"

"Know what?"

Doris and Natalia froze as they heard Rafe’s voice behind them.

They turned to each other with paranoid looks and then to Rafe.

"That, uh, Emma wants you to give a toast," Doris said quickly.

"What?"

"Yeah," Natalia added. "...it’s uh, a little speech from the siblings to her and Maureen."

"She didn’t tell me I had to speak," Rafe said annoyed. "What am I gonna say?"

"Just speak from the heart," Doris said patting his arm and then slipping away. She got behind Rafe and faced Natalia. Pitching a thumb over to Emma, Doris she motioned that she was going to tell her about the ‘speech.’ Natalia nodded quickly, but Rafe caught the gesture and looked behind him to see who she was nodding at.

"Rafe?" Natalia said to get his attention back to her while Doris went to Emma. "Are you having fun tonight?"

While Rafe and Natalia chitchatted, Doris took Emma by the elbow.

"A moment please?"

"Sure, Auntie D," Emma said. She turned to the table she was speaking with and politely said, "Excuse us please," before she took a few steps away with Doris. "What is it?"

"Rafe is going to give you a speech tonight on behalf of the siblings."

"That’s sweet," Emma gushed.

"Yeah, he thinks it was your idea and you forgot to tell him."

"What?"

"I said-," Doris began.

"No, I heard you. Why is this my idea?"

"Long story short?" Emma just nodded at Doris, "Your mom and I needed a diversion when Rafe overheard us talking."

"You mean gossiping?" Emma teased.

"Noooo, talking. So just play along, okay?"

"What’s in it for me?" Emma smirked.

"What’s in it fo-?" Doris growled. "Be careful, Dear - you’re ‘Spaulding’ is showing right now."

Emma laughed. "Fine. I’ll play along."

A few tables over, Olivia sat looking at LeeAnn, the flower bitch, who sat another few tables away. The florist was eating her food and watching Natalia intensely. Sam made his way over and stood still for a moment. He watched his sister, who watched the woman, who was watching his sister-in-law, who in turn was watching Doris talk to Emma while trying to act like she was listening to Rafe.

Sam shook his head at the oddness of the situation.

"What’s, uh, going on Sis?"

"Huh?" Olivia looked up.

"You seem hypnotized on the florist. She’s fixed on Natty and Nat, well, she’s checking out Doris."

"What?" Olivia reacted and then followed Natalia’s line of sight. Her wife wasn’t ‘checking out’ Doris so much as looking at the woman every now and then over Rafe’s shoulder.

"Why the weird vibes? What gives?" Sam asked.

"Flower bitch over there wants my wife," Olivia replied.

Sam snorted. "Oh please," he sighed.

"Oh, please? What’s that supposed to mean? You think I’m crazy or that my wife isn’t desirable?"

Sam bit his lip for a moment before he said, "How do I answer this question so it doesn’t get me into trouble somehow?"

Olivia grinned. "Just be honest."

"You wife is sex on a stick," he said quickly, "BUT-!"

"There’s a but?"

"BUT, no matter what ‘Flower Bitch’ might say or do..." he continued, "...you’ve got Nat’s heart. Of that, I have NO doubt."

"Yes, but she likes this woman’s attention."

"She likes your attention more," Sam countered. "Besides, look at that woman she’s...ugly."

Olivia snorted. "She’s curvy; wavy hair; deep blue eyes...Ten years younger."

"More like fifteen," Sam teased.

Olivia scowled and Sam laughed out loud.

"You’re not helping," she grumbled.

"Come on, Liv. She looks like a female Frank Cooper. She’s even got the five o’clock shadow."

Olivia laughed and playfully swatted his leg.

"She does NOT," she replied with a giggle. But after a few moments, she turned serious. "But thank you for the reassurance."

"Any time," Sam smiled and then kissed his sister on the cheek.

TBC

Chapter 101

Version of the New Jack Swing Dance - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_IYeM4hMEI

If I Had No Loot - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLCxffb8cCk&feature=player_embedded

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"I’m not ready to give a toast. What should I sa-?" Rafe was asking Natalia when he heard a song, "If I Had No Loot" by Tony! Toni! Toné!. His grin slowly turned into a smile. "Did you pick this one, Ma?"

She blushed.

"If the shoe fits, I want you to wear it and wear it gooood," she said along with the song, before pushing him toward the dance floor. "You know we love to see our babies New Jack Swing, so get ‘em out there!"

Rafe kissed his mom on the cheek and then started to bob his head with the beat. He headed toward the dance floor, but not before pointing to Elena and Francesca at the far end of the bar. He motioning them to Emma, who was still several tables away talking with Doris. They both nodded with knowing smiles and started toward their older sister. At this point though, Emma was already looking around for them. She watched them point to the dance floor and she nodded. Ava, and her husband Jerry, were talking with Sam and his wife Sissy when Rafe came behind her. He was still bobbing his head, but now he was taking off his suit jacket.

"Yes?" she asked when she saw him there.

Wordless, Rafe crooked his finger and then pulled Ava up by the arm.

"Ohhh nonononono," she said as he tossed his jacket on her vacant chair.

Hand-in-hand, ignoring her plea, he continued to groove while he led her to the middle of the dance floor where their younger sisters were all waiting.

Rafe nodded to them after they were in formation behind him with the exception of Emma, who was next to him.

"Think you can swing in that dress, Bean?" Rafe teased.

"Step aside," she said smugly and started to strut.

He chuckled and then nodded in approval as he joined her.

"This is your thing, guys. Leave me out," Ava laughed, trying to get out of dancing. She tried to walk away, but Elena snagged her arm.

"You promised to dance the next time," Emma said over her shoulder, looking back at her big sister.

"I meant the next ‘next time’," Ava chuckled.

"It’s easy once you get the hang of it. Watch," Elena encouraged her.

She, and the rest of the Spencer-Rivera clan, took four quick steps to the right then clapped and did the same to the left and turned. Then they did a sweep kick with their right foot forward while they turned their bodies to the side. Then they started the whole thing over again. Ava tried to keep up, and for the most part, she was doing pretty good. At least until the kicks came, but once the kick portion was over, she fell easily back into formation.

Rafe and his younger sisters, however, they looked like a regular well-timed dance troupe. No one was out of step and Rafe had trained them all well in the art of New Jack Swing.

"How you doing Chess?" Rafe asked without turning around.

"I don’t mean ta step on nobody’s foot ah," Francesca sang along with the song, making Elena chuckle.

At this point, the crowd stopped dancing and gathered around them instead. They clapped in time with the music, cheering them all as they watched.

Rafe then began to sing along: "When I need somebody there's nobody to ca-a-all..."

He motioned to Emma: "When they need me, my phone rings off the wall."

She passed back to Francesca: "But these are my friends and that so what they say-ay-ay."

She nodded to Elena: "Constantly takin' from me everyday, you say."

At the chorus, they all sang together in time with Ava and some others in the audience laughing joyfully...

"You ca-all me your friend, but you only want my gifts

And I'll never see you if I had no loot, I'll never see them

I'm just glad I know the truth and I'm payin' my own bills

And I'll never ever depe-end on you, some soul you are-aca."

Olivia and Natalia finally caught up to each other and watched with everyone else. They smiled, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

"Rafe danced to this all alone when he was a kid and now..." Natalia teared up.

"He’s got dance partners?" Olivia finished and hugged her a little tighter.

Natalia nodded. "I love it when they do this," she said as she turned back slightly to look at Olivia who was hugging her from behind.

"I know you do. Me too," she said as she kissed her on the cheek and they resumed watching.

Leo watched them all on the dance floor, happily mesmerized by what he was witnessing.

"Come here, Little Man!" Rafe called over. Without waiting for a response, he pulled Leo out with him. He then turned to Emma and Francesca. "Get your Poppa’s," he told them. He looked at Elena and Ava. "Get the Ma’s."

Doris leaned over to Natalia and nodded to Rafe and Leo. "They both deserve the truth," she whispered.

Natalia looked over to Doris for a moment, but didn’t say anything.

Rafe saw Frank and Phillip waving their hands in refusal to join their daughters, who were trying to tug them along.

"You men aren’t THAT old! Get out here!" he teased. "You too!" he said pointing to Olivia and Natalia, which made Doris chuckle.

"He’s gonna make us do this, isn’t he?" Olivia asked.

"Time to bite the bullet," her wife replied. She pulled her by the hand and started to join Ava and Elena.

Once the parents got to the floor, the song ended.

"Aw, that’s too bad, the song’s over," Frank said in mock sincerity and tried to leave.

"DJ? From the top!" Rafe shouted over to the make-shift booth.

The song began to play again.

As the, "Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay,’ started, Frank hung his head, resigned to his fate. But when Francesca kissed him on the cheek, well, it didn’t seem that bad after all.

"I vote for the electric slide," Olivia called out. "I can handle that and more people can join in."

A chorus of older voices agreed, including Ava.

"Fine," Rafe agreed. He pulled Ava closer and told her, "But know this...by the end of the night, you WILL know how to do a proper New Jack Swing."

"That’s an interesting term if you think about it."

"What?"

"How ‘new’ is New Jack Swing if you really think about it? It’s like 40 years old, right."

"True I guess," Rafe replied. "But no matter what you call it, tonight my dear Ava, you will be a pro."

Ava groaned and then chuckled.

Chapter 102

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"Are you okay?" Elena’s girlfriend, Rachel, asked her as they sat along at a table together.

"Yes, why do you keep asking that?"

"You seem...distracted."

"I’m not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was a brief silence.

"’Cause if there’s a problem-."

Elena stood up from the table with a heavy sigh. She leaned over and kissed her.

"I’m going to get a drink. You want something?"

"I’m good."

Elena didn’t wait for her to say more. She walked up to the bar to see Jonathan standing there with Sarah.

"Looks like you could use a drink," he said with a single nod of his head.

"Amaretto Sour," Elena replied flatly.

"Barkeep? One amaretto sour," he motioned to himself.

Elena looked surprised.

"Please," he said. "People your age can vote, go to war, see porn or fuck themselves up real good by getting married. A few drinks won’t hurt."

"I heard that," his wife, Hannah, said as she turned around from her conversation with Christina Boudreau. "So getting married means fucking up?"

"Not for us, just people in general. Half of marriages end in divorce and the other in death. You’re stuck with me until I’m dead, Sweetie." Jonathan winked.

The bartender put the drink in front of Jonathan who then slid it over to Elena.

"So what gives?" he asked.

Elena gave another heavy sigh. "Nothing really. Well...that’s not true. I...I have something to tell my Mom’s and I’m not sure how to do it."

"Owwhh, well, I’m not sure if I can be much help there," he said. "Maybe you should just jump in and let it all rip. I’ll tell you this - whatever it is, your moms love you. There’s nothing you could say that’ll change that."

"I hope you’re right," Elena replied. She looked over and saw Natalia talking with Uncle Rick and Aunt Mindy. "Thanks for the drink ‘Cuz," she said as she picked it up and headed toward her mother.

"I try to keep him out of trouble, but I’m not sure how much I succeed," Mindy was saying when Elena walked up.

"That looks good," Rick said. "What is it?"

"Amaretto Sour," Elena replied.

Natalia looked annoyed. "He served you?"

"No, he served Cousin Jonathan, who gave it to me."

"That little twerp," Natalia grumbled and reached for the drink, but Elena pulled it away.

"Mine," she said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Will you hand me that drink?"

"Not yet. But you might need it in a few minutes."

"Why?" Natalia asked concerned.

Elena didn’t immediately answer. She appeared reluctant to speak.

"And that’s our cue to look at that lovely cake," Rick said as he led Mindy away.

Natalia pulled Elena away slightly.

"I knew something was wrong with you. What is it?"

"This probably isn’t the time or the place. Look, just forget it. We’ll talk tomorrow."

"Elena Samantha Spencer-Rivera!" Natalia said quickly in a heated whisper.

Elena grinned slightly. "It still amazes me how fast you can say my name. How do you do that? Mom can’t do it."

Natalia just scowled.

"Fine," Elena sighed. "I’m not sure where to start. I... I’m not sure how to say this exactly. And I can’t help but think you’re gonna be disappointed in me."

The young woman began to tear up.

"Elena," Natalia said as she cupped her daughter’s face. "Are you...Are you pregnant? Because this wouldn’t be the first time we’ve gone through a ‘scare,’ you know?"

Elena looked confused. "No, I don’t know. Who was pregnant?"

Tuesday Afternoon, Nov. 1st, 2016

"I’m not a little kid, you know?" sixteen year old Emma said as she sat with Natalia and Olivia at the police station after her vandalism arrest.

"No, but you’ll always be our daughter," Olivia answered as Natalia nodded in agreement. "Heck, you’ll be 95 and we’ll be dead and buried, but you’ll still be our daughter, so get used to it."

Emma grinned slightly. "So what does all this mean?"

"It means we’re a family," Natalia replied. "Your mom and I both recognize that so things are gonna change. You’ll see."

Olivia reached over and took Natalia’s hand, and she willingly accepted it with a smile. "It’s going to be the home you recognize. I swear," Olivia promised.

Seeing the look on both her parent’s faces, and their physical proximity to each other was something she hadn’t seen in sometime. She smiled, but it didn’t last long.

"What’s the matter, Em?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Natalia added, "if there’s anything else we should know, let’s get it out right now and-."

"I’m late."

Emma looked nervous. Olivia and Natalia gave each other a worried glance.

"You mean for school, RIGHT?" Olivia asked in a worried tone.

Emma took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she shook her head.

"You mean...?" Natalia didn’t finish the sentence.

Emma simply nodded and looked at the desk in front of her.

"Stephen?" Olivia asked.

Again, Emma only nodded. Olivia stood up and began to pace.

"You realize there IS a drug store on practically EVERY corner of this town, don’t you?" Olivia asked, her voice rising. "For God sakes, Ava doesn’t even have kids yet!"

Emma broke down and began to cry. Natalia rushed over to the other side of the desk and pulled the sobbing young woman into her arms.

"Shhh," Natalia said as she stroked her hair. "Settle down. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. You’ll see."

Olivia looked over and instantly felt horrible by her reaction.

"I’m sorry, Bean," she said. "It’s just...This is gonna..."

"Screw up my life?" Emma said through her tears. "You think I don’t know that."

"No," Natalia said, "You listen to me. You have certain advantages I didn’t have when I had Rafe. First, you’ve got a family that loves you no matter what. And while this’ll...make things like studying more... problematical... it’s not impossible to do both."

"It didn’t happen on purpose," Emma said. Then she looked at Olivia, "And before you go being all accusatory we did use protection, okay? But I’m still late."

"Does Stephen know?" Olivia asked. "Did you take a test or anything?"

"Not yet," Emma replied.

"Fine. We go to Cedar’s and get a blood test. How late are you?"

Emma was already shaking her head. "No. Not Cedar’s. What if Uncle Rick is there? You know how he’s got a big mouth. He’d probably say something to Dad."

"Fine. How late?"

"About three weeks."

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other. At the same time they both said, "Blood test."

"Mom-."

"Emma," Natalia cut her off. "You have to find out as soon as possible so you can get started on prenatal care."

"Like with Francesca?" Emma countered.

"Don’t even!" Olivia pointed at her daughter. "You are in no place to sit as judge."

"I’m not judging," Emma replied. "I’m saying you can have healthy kids without knowing."

"You’re not putting your head in the sand here, Em," Olivia countered.

"No sand. I swear. I’ll get a blood test. Just not at the hospital...Look, I’ll handle this myself."

Immediately Natalia said, "No. You’re not doing this alone."

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"Ma? Who was pregnant?" Elena asked again, pulling Natalia from her memory.

"No one," Natalia said shaking her head. "Just... Ay Bendito," she sighed in frustration. "Tell me what’s wrong, mi hija."

Elena let out another long sigh. "Okay, I...I’m just going to come out and say it..."

Natalia exaggerated with her hands for her daughter to continue.

"I think I might be straight, Ma."

Natalia grabbed Elena's glass and took a long drink.

TBC

Chapter 103

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"How’s construction going on the ‘dingy’?" Buzz teased Olivia.

"Done! She’s in the water now and waiting for us," she said proudly. Olivia’s smile was infectious.

"And why the hell are you here?"

"Bean was getting hitched. I couldn’t ditch Emma and miss all this," Olivia remarked.

"You bought a dingy?" Harley asked.

"Dad’s being ironic," Frank replied. "She built a ship as big as the Love Boat for Natalia."

"No. No. No. It’s not like the Love Boat," Olivia replied. She paused a beat and said, "Our captain has a full head of hair." Olivia, Holly and Buzz laughed while Frank managed a grin.

"And she has a full time crew of 10 people," Frank added.

"If you’re not on the boat, what do they do?" Harley asked.

"Maintenance," Olivia said. "They have to keep it clean, ship shape, secure. We’re going to be chartering it when we’re not on it. It should bring in enough cash to pay the crew each year."

"Maybe we’ll charter it sometime?" Harley suggested to Frank and Blake.

Blake snorted and looked at Olivia. "Family discount maybe?" she asked her and then laughed.

"Why? How much do you charge?" Holly asked.

"It’s four-hundred a week," Olivia replied.

"Well," Holly shrugged. "It doesn’t sound like four-hundred dollars is-."

"Oh, no, no, no," Blake stopped her. "Not four-hundred dollars. Four-hundred thousand dollars."

Jaws dropped all around the table.

"Who the hell would pay that kind of money?" Buzz asked.

"So far fifteen rich people this year," Olivia replied. "But yes, Blake, if you guys need it, just let me know. If it’s not booked, it’s yours. However, we have to christen it first and do a maiden voyage. That’s happening next week. I’m taking Natalia to the Caribbean and then Europe."

"Tell ‘em the name you picked for this ‘world class’ yacht." Buzz nodded to Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Banana Nut Pancakes."

Everyone looked at each other confused but only Nola asked, "What?"

"Banana Nut Pancakes. It’s something Emma would say when she got flustered and didn’t know what to say next. I liked San Rico for the name. I’m San Cristobalan and Natalia is Puerto Rican - San Rico. So either that or Puerto Cristobal, but that’s a mouthful. We liked San Rico, but Emma brought up Banana Nut Pancakes and that was it. They both loved it and..."

"And they’ve got you whipped," Frank chuckled.

"Pretty much," Olivia laughed. "So now I have a huge Banana Nut Pancakes yacht."

"Yes?" Holly told them. "One that requires ten guys, who get paid to stand and wait. Do you all see now why I said she couldn’t have picked a more expensive hobby?"

Olivia shrugged. "It’s worth it. Natalia loves to sail."

"Well, that ends the discussion. What Natalia wants Natalia gets," Holly joked.

"And ‘I’ love to sail," Olivia stressed. "Plus, a boat this size can get us over to Europe. But no, it’s not a cruise ship. It’s not that big. It’s only thrhbhgt..." Olivia mumbled.

"What was that?" Frank asked. "The folks on the poor side of the table couldn’t hear you."

Nola and Harley chuckled.

"It’s 370 feet, Frank. And you’re not poor, okay?"

"My mistake. She doesn’t own the Love Boat," Frank teased. "It’s only HALF the size of the Pacific Princess," he laughed.

"Actually, more than half if you want to be accurate," Olivia chuckled. "But it’s not like it’s the largest yacht in the world either."

"Olivia, please. It’s got a sailboat and a helicopter pad on it," Frank snorted.

"You’re kidding," Harley said.

"You still got the picture handy?" Buzz asked. Olivia nodded. "Go get it! I want to see it again! Show them!"

"Is it stupid to ask why you have a boat on a boat?" Harley wondered.

"Because she’s Olivia Spencer," Frank replied. "And she does everything big."

"It’s for island hopping, right?" Buzz asked. "You dock and then can travel to other areas in bays and such?"

Olivia nodded. "You’re a smart man, Mr. Cooper."

"Why thank you my dear," he replied.

"I hate to show the pictures though because it feels like I’m...gloating or something," Olivia said.

"It’s a beautiful sea vessel," Buzz told her. "It’s your sixth baby so go get those photos.

Olivia gave Buzz a kiss on the check before she walked toward the house.

"She really has a boat with a boat on it?" Harley asked.

"You’ll see," Frank said with a smile and then took a drink.

Near the dance floor, Doris was following Ashlee, who looked annoyed.

"Just tell me why," Doris said.

"I told you. I was independent. I had my own money. I didn’t need his."

"No, I think there’s more of a reason why you never asked Chester for a dime of child support and why he’s never been around," Doris said.

Ashlee stopped and turned around. "This is crazy, Doris," she said, falling back into use her first name.

"Don’t shut me out here, please. I’m trying to help you. Just tell me the truth."

"What do you want to know?"

Doris paused. She had to word this carefully and diplomatically...at first.

"Is Leo Chester’s son? Yes or no?"

Ashlee didn’t say anything. She just closed her eyes and took a shaking breath. Doris closed the distance between them and gripped her daughter by the upper arms. Doris kissed Ashlee on the forehead and then rested her own forehead there, both of their eyes closed for a moment.

"I love you, Sweetie, but you’re as transparent as cellophane."

"I don’t... want to hurt... anybody," Ashlee half-sobbed, but quickly regained control of herself.

"You want my opinion? Hell, I know you don’t, but you’re going to get it anyway...Come clean, Ash. Yeah, it might hurt at first, but... It might cause a lot less pain over time. Think about us and all the years we wasted by carrying a big secret."

Ashlee shook her head. "You don’t understand, Mom. I wish you could but..."

"Then talk to me. Make me understand. I’ll listen."

Ashlee opened her mouth to speak, but the microphone began to crackle and she looked over to the DJ area.

TBC


	8. PART EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter 104

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Natalia handed the empty rocks glass back to Elena.

"What do you mean you might be straight? You’re here with a woman."

"I know, but lately...well, for years actually I’ve noticed guys...a lot...and...Rachel is a sweet woman. She is, but..."

"Maybe she just not the right one for you. This straight thing could just be a phase." Natalia paused as the words echoed in her head. "Did I actually say that out loud?" Elena just nodded. Natalia shook her head to regroup. "Phase or not, Sweetie, you can be whatever you want to be, okay?" Elena only nodded again with a slight grin. "But for this weekend you’re as gay as they come, do you understand?"

"What?"

"You are full-on gay; queer to the tenth power."

"I am?"

"Listen to me. You like Rachel as a person, right?"

"Yes. She’s a wonderful woman. Any lesbian would love to have her."

"So you consider her, at the very least, a friend?"

"Yes."

"Then go over there, put on a smile and get through this night. You are NOT going to break up with her here and ruin your sister’s day, or yours for that matter. Understand me?"

"You’re right."

"I know I’m right. What brought all this on anyway?"

"Zack Witters. He’s in my biology lab and he’s funny and he’s handsome and..."

Elena got a dreamy look in her eyes as she talked. Natalia started to roll her eyes.

"Look," Natalia told her. "Are you asking me for my opinion or is this just a ‘heads up’ kind of thing?"

Elena considered the question. "Both."

"Your mother and I always told you girls you could be anything you wanted in life, and we meant it. Am I surprised by this? Well, yes, I am. You’ve always dated women, but if this is what will make you happy, I support it. Now you can tell me allllll about Jack-."

"Zack," Elena corrected her.

"Sorry, Zack. You can tell me all about him once you get Rachel back to New York, okay?"

Elena nodded and was going to speak when they heard Rafe standing at the DJ stand.

"Excuse me everyone. I’ve been told by my family to give a toast on behave of myself and my siblings. I got the news of this toast, like five minutes ago so I apologize if this is all over the place. I guess I’d first like to address Maureen...Welcome to the insanity. You’re a brave woman to enter into our world willingly."

A wave of chuckles followed.

"But you’re also a lucky one too. Emma...Well...Our folks call her love glue because she’s the one that binds all of us together. I knew her first as a cousin and believe it or not I fell in love with her then ‘cause she was one of the sweetest kids I’d ever met. Yeah, tough teen with a chip on his shoulder was done in by a four-foot powerhouse. I’m sure she’s part of the reason why our mom’s are together. It’s because of her warmth and her wit and her charm that brought them together." He looked over to the eldest sister and asked, "Doesn’t that about sum up Jellybean?"

Ava smiled and nodded as she raised her glass.

"Everyone who knows you kiddo, well, they adore you and with good reason. God made many people in this world but few of them are as wonderful as you, and Maureen. We know that whenever we need you, you’ve got our back. If you didn’t already know, the same is true for all of us. So on behave of a family filled with estrogen, a house that never had a free bathroom open because someone was primping, a place where Friday Night Movie night consisted of some sap-fest with the heroine dying an untimely tragic death..."

He smiled as the group chuckled.

"...I’ll be the stand up GUY to say if you ever need us, we’re here for you...To Emma and Maureen, the best sisters anyone could ask for."

"Hear! Hear!" Bill Lewis said loudly, which started a chorus of cheers and clinking glasses.

Rafe walked over to the wedding table as Emma and Maureen rose from their seats. They both leaned over and each one kissed him on a cheek.

Not far away Doris was still in pursuit of Ashlee, who’d begun to take off again.

"Please Ashlee," Doris begged. "Talk to me. Don’t run away."

Ashlee stopped and spun around to face her mother.

"This is none of your business," she whispered hotly.

"That’s my grandson and that makes it my business!" Doris whispered just as fiercely. "He’s going to want to know the truth about his father - his real father. Chances are he’s already asked. And yes, he has every right to know. So tell me the truth."

"Yes, Rafe is Leo’s dad! Are you happy now?!"

Ashlee turned around to storm away again, but she stopped in her tracks. Rafe was standing about 10 feet away in stunned silence of the omission.

"Rafe..." Ashlee started to say. She was speechless regarding an explanation.

"Is that true?" he asked softly. His face showed no emotion.

Ashlee only nodded. Rafe didn’t reply as a look of anger took hold on his face. He walked away and Ashlee whipped around to Doris again.

"You did that on purpose," she hissed.

"Did what?"

"You knew Rafe was standing there. How could you, Doris?"

"I was looking at you! I didn’t see him!"

"Just forget it," Ashlee replied as she batted Doris’s outstretched hand away. She took off in the direction Rafe had gone.

Doris hung her head and let out a sigh.

"Fuck."

Chapter 105

"Rafe! Wait!" Ashlee shouted as Rafe continued to move through the make-shift parking lot at the front of the farmhouse. She gave chase and finally managed to catch him by the shoulder. "Please talk to me."

"Talk?" Rafe laughed sarcastically. "NOW you wanna talk?"

"Yes," Ashlee replied. "I have to-."

"How about 10 years ago, Ash?"

Saturday, Aug. 4th, 2018

Ashlee swayed slightly on her barstool at the reception hall. "It was a lovely ceremony, wasn’t it?"

Rafe down the rest of his drink and nodded, looking about just as unstable. "If you like over-indulgence, then yeah," he giggled.

"James is a Spaulding so it’s got to be big."

"You mean the wedding and not his...?" Rafe pointed at his own crotch.

"Stop it!" Ashlee said and pushed Rafe’s shoulder. "Honestly, I couldn’t see throwing this much money on one night. It seems like a waste."

"Especially since they probably won’t last a year."

"Stop it!" Ashlee found herself saying again. "Why are you being so mean?"

Rafe looked serious for a moment. "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, when I enlisted every ‘friend’ in this town seemed to forget about me...except you."

"They didn’t forget Rafe. I’m sure they were just busy."

"Fine. They were busy. But you made the time... I’m not sure if you realize this but...those letters kept me going somedays."

"Really?"

Rafe nodded and then pushed a strand of fallen hair behind Ashlee’s ear.

Ashlee closed her eyes for the moment and soaked up the attention of Rafe’s touch.

"It’s almost closing time," he told her. "Why don’t the two of us get out of here? Whatta ya say?"

Ashlee could only nod.

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Back in the present, Rafe was anything but affectionate. His hands were drawn into fists at his side. "Why didn’t you talk to me ten years ago, huh?"

"I couldn’t tell you then, okay?"

"No. Not ‘okay.’ I feel pretty fucking far from ‘okay’ at this moment."

"I understand-."

"No, you don’t. You don’t understand. You have no clue!"

"I know it’s a shock."

"No, that’s not it!" Rafe yelled. "I can handle a shock! What I can’t handle is...I did it." He bit his lip, holding back tears, as his voice lowered. He sounded like a scared boy and Ashlee reached for him, but he batted her hand away. "I hated my dad for a long time," he told her. "I never said anything to anyone about how I loathed him. I...I couldn’t see how a man could have a child and not know it. What kind of guy fucks someone but doesn’t stay around long enough to find out they’ve got a child? I’ll tell you who - an asshole. That’s who. And I swore that would never happen to me. If I had a child I’d know it. I’d be there. My child would never grow up fatherless...and look what happened."

With a defeated sigh, Rafe began to walk away again, only this time at a slower pace.

Ashlee looked sad, at first. But then a look of anger began to take shape on her face. With a steely gaze in place, she stomped toward Rafe.

Chapter 106

"What’s wrong?" Francesca asked Elena who was looking at Emma’s cake with the two brides on top.

"Nothing," Elena replied as she continued to stare at the plastic couple.

"Your girlfriend is making time with Peyton," Francesca said as she looked to the bar. Of course, that wasn’t the case. They were just talking. Still, Elena did nothing.

"Huh?" she finally remarked as if hearing Francesca for the first time.

"What’s the matter?" Francesca asked again.

"I told you. Nothing."

Francesca threw her arms up and began to walk away. She got about five paces, but then she stopped and marched back to her sister.

She waved her finger as she spoke. "If you look at the natural order someday it’s just gonna be you and me. Mom will be gone. Ma too. Ava, Rafe, even Emma maybe. All it’s gonna be is you and me."

"You have a point?" Elena shot back.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, huh?"

"Who you calling a bitch?" Elena asked and gave Francesca a shove to the shoulder.

"You, Bitch!" Franesca said as she shoved back, only this time with more force. It was enough for Elena to stumble backward.

"Keep your hands off!" Elena said as she charged.

Before she could make contact though, Francesca diverted her arms and the two of them ended up slapping each other.

"For fuck’s sake," Ava muttered when she noticed the display. She quickly left her conversation with Emma and Maureen to make her way to the bickering sisters.

What began as slapping and shoving was quickly escalating into wrestling and swinging of fists. Ava rushed over and tried to step between them but in the effort of doing so she lost her balance and fell head first into the cake, pulling Francesca and Elena along with her.

A collective sigh of shock and disbelief was the first sound from the onlookers. The next was dead silence until Francesca said, "Look what you did?" as she wiped cake from her eyes.

"Me?" Elena challenged. "You’re the one who covered Ava in cake!"

Francesca was helping Ava to her feet but that task was abandoned. She grabbed two fists of the demolished cake and shoved one down Elena’s dress and the other in Elena’s face.

Not to be out done Elena reached for what she could find and began to toss it in Francesca’s general direction.

Emma and Maureen could only stand slack jawed.

"Your Mom is gonna..." Maureen started to say.

"Flip," Emma finished. "This is not good. This is...oh, this is bad."

Emma was on the verge of shouting over to them when they all heard Olivia’s voice boom through the melee.

"Are you two TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"

Everyone and everything at the affair came to a grinding halt...including the cake covered bickering sisters.

Chapter 107

Elena and Francesca immediately dropped the pieces of destroyed cake they were holding when they heard their mother yell.

"I asked a question! Are you two trying to kill me?!"

"She started it," Elena and Francesca said in harmony and pointed at one another.

"Olivia, calm down," Natalia begged.

Olivia was far from calm. Her face was beet red. Her fists were clinched. Her nostrils flared. Bulls in a matador’s area have looked calmer.

Ignoring Natalia, Olivia took each young woman by the arm and marched her toward the nearby utility storage shed.

"That’s it! I’m done with both of you!" she shouted as she threw the double doors open.

The wedding party was a mix of faces in various expressions. Reva smiled. The flower bitch, LeeAnn, looked shocked. Buzz was trying not to laugh while the brides held their breath waiting for Olivia’s next move.

"In there now!" Olivia pointed.

"Mom," Francesca tried to say. "It’s dirty and smelly and there’s no light."

"I mean it! Go in there and don’t come out until you get this thing settled between you."

"She started it. The cake was fine until-." Elena began.

"The cake? You think I’m talking about the cake?" Olivia asked her. "I’m talking about you and her and why you two can never get along! Once upon a time you were like peas and carrots, but something changed. I don’t know when. I don’t know why. And right now I don’t care because whatever it is, listen up, you two are going to figure it out. And you’re not coming out of that shed until you do."

"What?" Elena and Francesca both said.

Olivia continued and ignored the question. "Kill each other with the garden shears. Come out bestest friends. I don’t care what you do. Either way... this bullshit ends TONIGHT!"

Olivia grabbed a garden rake. Then she pushed Elena inside, followed by Francesca. She slammed the doors and put the rake between the handles so the door didn’t open.

She turned to see the wedding party there, including Frank.

"No one is to open that door under any circumstance!" Olivia ordered the crowd of onlookers. "...especially bleeding heart, Frank."

"Hey, my daughters are in there!" he told her.

"Daughters?!" Olivia replied accenting the plural of his statement. "One daughter, Frank. One."

"Elena might not be blood," Frank told her, "but couldn’t love her more than if she were!"

From inside the shed, Elena grinned slightly for a moment, but then, almost as quickly, she started to frown. Francesca saw the expression, but didn’t comment. She was still trying to hear the rest of the conversation between her parents.

Outside, Frank continued to argue with Olivia.

"You can’t leave them in there like that!"

"The hell I can’t!" Olivia shot back to him and then turned to the crowd. "It’s a party everyone! Have fun! If you’d all like to gather around, well, what’s left of the cake, I’m sure Emma and Maureen would like you to join them."

The onlookers went back to their conversations while some headed over to the ‘cake pile.’

Olivia took Frank by the elbow and led him several feet away from anyone else.

"You’re a good man, Frank. And I know you love Elena, but something’s gotta give here."

"So the solution is confinement with sharp objects?" Frank asked.

"They both need a ‘time-out’."

"They’re adults."

"Really?" Olivia challenged as she pointed over to the destroyed cake. Frank just sighed in defeat as she continued. "Whatever this thing is between them they have to get it resolved - for both their sakes."

Frank looked reluctant, but he had to nod in agreement.

In the parking lot, a pissed off Ashlee managed to catch up to Rafe.

"You wait!" she said as she reached out and spun him around to face her. "You said you didn’t want to walk away from your responsibilities? Then stop moving and listen."

"What could you possibly say to make up for the fact Leo’s mine, huh?"

"It was a mistake," Ashlee spit out.

"You’re damn right. You should have told me."

"No!" Ashlee said as she poked him in the chest with her finger. "That next morning, when you woke up in my hotel room, that’s what you said, remember? ‘Last night was a mistake.’ But that’s not all you said. Tell me what else you said that morning, Rafe." He looked at the ground. "Tell me!"

"Ash..."

"Say it!"

Rafe’s expression hardened. "I said we should forget it ever happened!" he shouted back.

"So what the hell was I supposed to do, Rafe?! You didn’t want me for more than a night."

"That’s not true," Rafe replied, his voice sounding small.

"The hell it’s not!" Ashlee yelled. "You didn’t want to admit you slept with me. You didn’t want the world to know that you stooped so low by being with me so what could I do? Saddle you with a child when you didn’t even want me? I didn’t want to make this child wonder why ‘Daddy’ didn’t love him when the truth is his daddy saw me as nothing more than a one night stand to be forgotten."

"Ashlee," Rafe said softly as he reached for her.

She batted his hand away.

"No! Just go, Rafe! This whole paternity thing...just forget it never happened, okay? That’s what you’re good at."

Ashlee turned to walk the other way toward the reception area.

Chapter 108

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Doris reached her arms out to Ashlee when she came into sight again. But the younger woman wanted nothing to do with her mother at the moment.

"Forget it, Doris." She pushed her aside.

"I hate it when you call me by my name."

"I know," was all Ashlee said. Then she looked at Brenda. "Will you take care of Leo for the night? I have to leave."

Brenda looked up from her seat at the table. She looked between mother and daughter, feeling caught in the middle. Doris gave a nod from behind Ashlee.

"Sure, Ashlee," she replied. "Your mother wasn’t trying to be-."

"Please don’t," Ashlee begged her. "I can’t talk about this right now, okay?"

Brenda nodded. "Just promise me you’ll talk before you leave."

"Brenda," Ashlee whined.

"I love you Ashlee. And I love your mom too. I know she didn’t try to hurt you. So go for now…but come back to the house tomorrow morning. We’ll talk then."

"Fine," Ashlee said as she pushed past Doris again to make her way to leave. "Thank you, Brenda."

"No problem, Sweetie. We love you."

Ashlee nodded and walked away, not bothering to comment on the ‘we’ statement.

"She hates me," Doris sighed.

Brenda rose and pulled her wife into her arms. "You’ll both get beyond this."

"Promise?" Doris mumbled into her wife’s shoulder.

"I do," Brenda answered.

At the other end of the makeshift hall, Natalia was laughing with Phillip and Beth about the cake when LeeAnn, the flower bitch walked up to her.

"Olivia out did herself this time," Phillip chuckled. Natalia joined him.

"I have to say," Beth added, "You’re taking this well."

"It’s either laugh or cry some days," Natalia admitted with a smile.

"Does she make you cry often?"

Natalia turned. "Hey, LeeAnn," she greeted her. "What did you say?"

LeeAnn turned to Phillip and Beth as she gently took Natalia by the elbow.

"Excuse us," she said politely and the couple nodded before going off to mingle with Josh and Reva.

"What’s wrong now?" Natalia asked reluctantly. "Don’t tell me. The rose arbor went up in flames or something, didn’t it?"

"Did you see what she did?" LeeAnn asked incredulously.

Natalia was confused. "See who do what?"

"Your wife!" she hissed. "She locked your battling kids in a shed full of potentially lethal weapons!"

"Oh that," Natalia giggled. "They’ll be fine."

"Don’t you see? You could have so much more. She's all wrong for you," LeeAnn plead.

Natalia said nothing at first. "I think you've overstepped your bounds as our florist."

LeeAnn took Natalia's hands in hers. The older woman began to look around to see who was watching this display.

"What are you doing?"

"I can be everything you need, Natalia. I can. You just need to open your eyes and see what's in front of you."

At Doris’s table, Olivia leaned down and whispered, "I hear we’re officially family now...Grandma." Doris turned and Olivia saw her bloodshot eyes. She immediately regretted her good-natured jib. "What’s wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Ashlee hates me," Doris sighed.

"What else is new?" Olivia retorted. Even Brenda had to snort.

"This is different," Doris replied, not amused.

"The hell it’s not," Olivia countered. "It’s just been so long since it’s happened you forget. She’ll get over it, and with time, she’ll see it’s the best thing she could have done. And if nothing else, we get to compete to see who spoils Leo the most – you two or me and Natalia."

Olivia gave her a huge toothy smile and Doris found herself grinning in spite of herself. Brenda smiled too, but then her eyes went wide.

"What?" Olivia asked, almost afraid to look behind her.

Brenda just pointed and Olivia turned around slowly, unsure of what she’d find. She watched as LeeAnn held Natalia by the elbows now.

"What are you saying?" Natalia asked LeeAnn.

"Come away with me."

"With you?!"

"Yes! I'm in love with you and I can take you away from all of this insanity!"

With that, LeeAnn pulled Natalia into a passionate embrace, kissing her soundly on the lips. Natalia instantly stiffened.

From Doris’s table, Olivia saw red. Her eyes squinted for a moment as she looked at the pair. Calmly, far more calm than Doris expected, Olivia said, "Excuse me, Ladies. Time for me to take out the trash."

Olivia took a deep, relaxing breath and rose from the table to make her way to her wife.

"Ohhhh, the flower bitch just signed her death warrant," Doris muttered.

Chapter 109

Natalia pushed LeeAnn away.

"Why?! What was that?!" she exclaimed, escaping the kiss.

Reva, Josh, Phillip and Beth turned to see the commotion as Olivia continued to take long, purposeful strides toward the pair.

"I can give you so much more, Natalia," LeeAnn plead as she reached for Natalia.

She batted the woman away.

"Oh, really?!" Natalia challenged. "You mean a farmhouse, a yacht, some European vacations; not to mention a woman who loves me more today than twenty years ago? Is that what you’re offering? You’re delusional and you better leave before-."

Natalia didn’t get to finish her sentence to LeeAnn.

The florist was suddenly spun around at such a violent velocity that she stumbled slightly. She didn’t have time to react as Olivia’s right fist connected with her jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground. Immediately after the connection, Olivia grabbed her hand.

"Dammmmn!" she said as she squeezed her knuckles. "Why doesn’t it hurt like that in the movies?" she asked no one in particular.

Natalia rushed to Olivia’s side and then turned to Beth. "Get some ice please."

Beth nodded and moved toward the bar. Reva, Josh and Phillip all grinned. By this time, a crowd had gathered around them as LeeAnn sat on the ground, rubbing her jaw. Security officers worked their way to the group of onlookers.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked his mom.

"Your Auntie O flattened a bitch," Reva retorted dryly.

"And I missed it?" He sounded disappointed.

"It’s not over yet," Reva replied, with a grin.

Olivia pointed at LeeAnn with her wounded hand.

"Get up!" she ordered as she jabbed her finger toward the florist, who was trying to get to her feet. "Get out of here before I beat you within an inch of your life!"

"You can’t hit me!" LeeAnn replied.

"Too late," Reva whispered to Josh, who snorted.

"I’m going to have you arrested for assault!" LeeAnn continued. "I’ll own you by the time I’m done!"

Olivia took a step closer, rising to her challenge. Before she could get too close though, Natalia grabbed Olivia’s arm.

"Assault?!" Reva said loudly over the group’s rumblings. All eyes turned to her. "I didn’t see an assault! What about you, Phillip?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Not me. Josh?"

"I didn’t see anything of the sort," he agreed.

Reva looked over at Frank. "Ah, the most trusted man in Springfield, Chief Cooper... how about you?"

Everyone looked to Frank. He looked around at the group and then began to grin. After a brief pause, he replied, "What assault?"

"Look at my face!" LeeAnn shouted to her reddening jaw.

"You mean when you fell?" Jonathan added. "I was there at the Mini-Mart when it happened."

"Riiiight," Reva said as she patted her son on the back. "When you ahhhh-."

"Went there to get some coconut rum since they ran out here," Jonathan offered.

"Of course!" Reva replied.

"Yep! I saw her take a nosedive after she got out of her car. I offered to help her up, but she was too proud -- said she’d do it on her own. Ya gotta admire that spunk."

Jonathan gave here a knowing, sarcastic grin. LeeAnn fumed in response.

"If you people think you can just lie and-."

Olivia got nose-to-nose with the florist, but didn’t touch her.

"Go home and pack your bags...tonight," Olivia said calmly, her eyes still aflame. "I’ll personally see you never work in Springfield again. You’re finished here. Got it?"

LeeAnn looked around the group that was unwavering in their devotion to the Spencer-Rivera Clan. She’d find no help there.

From inside the utility shed, Francesca and Elena could hear muffled sounds and tried to look through the small door crack to see what was happening.

"It’s quiet," Elena observed.

"Too quiet," Francesca agreed.

After a beat, Elena asked, "...Did Mom kill the Flower Bitch?"

"Oh, so now you agree she’s a Flower Bitch?" Francesca chuckled. "Before you didn’t see any flirting whatsoever, remember?"

"I was wrong, okay?"

"Wouldn’t be the first time," Francesca mumbled.

"Hush, I can’t hear what’s happening with your yapping."

Francesca silently agreed and began to listen again with her sister.

Outside, two security guards stepped between Olivia and LeeAnn.

"Ma’am," one of them said as he nodded politely. "We’re here to escort you out. Please come along with us peaceably and they’ll be no trouble."

Defeated, LeeAnn looked to Natalia. "If you ever change your-."

"No. Goodbye," the Latina said bluntly.

As LeeAnn was escorted away by the burly gentlemen assigned to the task, Emma clapped her hands once and asked, "Now that the show’s over, who wants cake – or what’s left of it?!"

The group collectively laughed.

"And no," Maureen added. "Before anyone asks, Emma and I are not going to be shoving it in each other’s faces. There’s been enough cake shoving for one night."

The newlyweds motioned the chuckling group to follow them as Beth gave Olivia the small baggie of ice.

"Thanks," Olivia said. Beth just nodded and rejoined Phillip. Natalia could tell something was wrong with Olivia.

"Are you okay?" she asked her wife. With an unsettled look, Olivia shook her head. Her arms were shaking. "Let’s go inside for a minute, okay?"

Olivia only nodded in response.

Chapter 110

Olivia was still shaking from her encounter with LeeAnn when Natalia brought her into the farmhouse kitchen.

"Liv, is it your heart?" Natalia asked as she watched Olivia pace with the ice bag still clutched to her sore knuckles.

"Adrenalin," Olivia replied shortly.

Natalia watched her a moment longer. "You have to try to calm down," she said softly. "It’s not good for you-."

"I know that," Liv snapped impatiently.

Natalia did the only thing she knew she could do now – divert Olivia’s attention. On one of the frantic passes, she stopped Olivia and kissed her soundly on the lips until Olivia started to kiss her back. Breathing hard, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I was ready to rip out that woman’s spine," Olivia replied.

"I saw."

"She had no right to do that to you! Not at Emma’s wedding! Who the fuck does she think she-!"

Natalia kissed Olivia again, and once more Natalia continued the lip lock until Olivia became distracted again.

"Calm down, Sweetie," Natalia told her when they moved apart again. "It’s over. She’s gone."

Olivia broke away and began to think about LeeAnn passionately grabbing Natalia, and before she had a chance to capture the words, they were out of her mouth.

"You don’t know what it’s li-like." She did TRY to stop herself, but it was too late. She’d said it and immediately after she started to apologize. "Yes, I’m an ass," she sighed. "You know exactly what it’s like...Even more so."

Olivia hung her head.

Rather than be upset, Natalia seen it for what it was – Olivia was still reacting to things and moving a mile a minute. She was on an endorphin high. Instead of feeling hurt or offended, Natalia offered a comforting smile. She stroked Olivia’s face so the woman would look at her and see the forgiving expression.

"How did you do it?" Olivia asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you not give that maid a knuckle sandwich like I just did out there? Is your faith that strong you could just turn the other cheek?"

Friday, Sept. 16th, 2016

Maria was in the process of cleaning out her locker. Olivia had just fired her and she was now putting her belongings into a cardboard box. She’s just turned back to empty the top shelf when she heard the locker room door open, close and then click shut. The noise was foreign and she wondered who it might be.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is someone in here?"

She heard footsteps – heels to be exact – so she knew it had to be a woman. Her first thought was Olivia and she grinned.

"Did you come to your senses and change your mind?" she asked as she turned her head toward the approaching footsteps.

Natalia rounded the corner.

"No," she replied. "I still want you gone."

Maria closed her locker and took a step back. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

Playing dumb wouldn’t work with Natalia.

"You know who I am," Natalia said as she stalked closer. "My picture is on her desk. And I know who you are. I did my research. You have a wife, which makes you a double adulterer. So I’m here with a message..." She stopped inches in front of Maria. "You do anything further to hurt me and my family and I promise your wife will find out about your... transgression..."

Maria’s upper lip was perspiring, betraying the confident words she was about to speak.

"Oh really, you think you-?"

Natalia grabbed Maria by the collar with cat-like reflexes and slammed her against the lockers. The maid groaned in fear.

"Escúchame, puta!" She pulled her back slightly only to slam her again. This time the groan sounded more like one of pain, especially when Natalia’s palm also connected with the woman’s face. She watched as Maria’s nose started to bleed slightly from the impact.

"And if you’re not afraid of your wife finding out, I have other measures."

"What do you-?"

Natalia cut her off. "I won’t kill you, but you’ll wish you were dead. But that’s only if you open your mouth to anyone about this and hurt my family. Do you understand? Yes or no?"

"I don’t think-."

Again, Natalia slammed Maria into the locker. "Hija de puta!I don’t care what you think! Do you understand?! Yes or no?!"

"Yes, not a word," Maria whimpered.

Natalia let her go with a shove. On her way to leave, she looked in Maria’s cardboard box and found a hand towel. She picked it up and threw it at Maria’s face. Then she began to walk away.

"Clean yourself up and get the hell out."

Natalia didn’t bother to look over her shoulder, as she said the words. And as she unlocked the door to exit, she swore she heard Maria sniffling... and she grinned. She’d apologize to God later, of course, but for the moment...wrath and revenge felt pretty good.

Back in the present, Natalia pushed the memory aside. Olivia never knew of her confrontation with Maria and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn’t want to lie either though.

"I’m not as pious as you think, Dear," Natalia replied as honestly as possible. "But faith does help. At that time in my life, I didn’t have faith in you, but I had faith in God. He put us together so I had to trust that he was right, at least until I could trust you again...and I do trust you."

"I trust you too, Tali," Olivia said. "I know you had no real interest in her." She then started to grin. "Besides, I’ve got that huge boat to sail you around the world and buy you fancy things. All she’s got are dumb flowers. I can buy you a garden... and I know how materialist you are."

Natalia laughed out loud and Olivia’s facade fell. She had to laugh too.

"I’m a gold digger? Is that so?" Natalia taunted.

Olivia just raised her eyebrows playfully and nodded quickly.

"Oh, and for the record," Olivia added, "LeeAnn can forget getting paid. I’m stopping the check."

Natalia laughed out loud again.

"I think that goes without saying." Natalia smiled. She paused a moment and then added, "I have to admit something though."

"What?"

"Although I don’t condone violence..."

"Yeah?"

"It was pretty sexy the way you laid her out flat," Natalia chuckled and then hid her face in her hands in embarrassment for a brief moment.

"Are you blushing?" Olivia asked and leaned over. "You are!"

"That was pretty hot, you all uppity and defending my honor."

Olivia pulled Natalia closer by the waist and tossed the ice bag on the table.

"Nice to know I’m still full of surprises after 20 years."

"Not a day goes by that you don’t surprise me, Sweetie. But, in all fairness, I didn’t say you were surprising. I said you looked hot."

"Hot, huh?"

"Very." Natalia licked her lips. "How’s the hand?"

"I think my endorphins are running wild again."

"Hmm? Still feeling angry?" Natalia asked teasingly.

"No. Not angry," Olivia said as she began to nibble on Natalia’s earlobe.

"Wanna keep those endorphins going?"

"Well, it IS making my hand feel better. You might have the power to heal me."

Natalia giggled and quickly took Olivia’s good hand. Before she could reply Natalia pulled her wife toward their living room and to the bedroom.

Chapter 111

Back in the utility shed, Elena was moving items around on a nearby shelf.

"What are you doing?" Francesca asked in frustration.

"Looking for something to get us out of here," she replied.

"Between the watering can and the Miracle Grow? You’re wasting your time."

"It’s better than sitting here and doing nothing," Elena retorted. "Help me look."

With a sigh, Francesca moved to her feet.

"Let’s try to find some kind of light first."

"Like what?"

"I don’t know!" Francesca said impatiently. "A flashlight, a lantern, two sticks and a flint. Just find something."

"God you’re so bitchy. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t even be in here."

"Here it comes," Francesca muttered.

"What?"

"Everything is my fault, isn’t it? No matter what it is, it’s always my fault. You take the least little thing I say or do and turn it into...look just forget it. Let’s just find a light."

Unmoving, Elena watched Francesca for a moment then she asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Francesca stopped and faced her sister.

"I don’t hate you."

She started her search again, but Elena still didn’t move.

"Yes, you do," she replied.

"No, I don’t." Francesca said forcefully. "You annoy me to no end, but I don’t hate you."

"Fine. You don’t like me then."

Francesca sighed in response.

"Name one thing you like about me," Elena pressed.

"You’re a great basketball player."

"What else?"

Francesca sighed again. "This is dumb, El."

Elena sat down on a lawn tractor.

"Why won’t you tell me what I did? Mom’s right, you know? We did get along, years ago, but something happened."

Francesca harrumphed. "You really don’t remember?"

Elena’s eyebrows knitted. "So something did happen then?"

"Don’t play dumb."

"I’m not playing."

Both sisters snickered at the off-handed remark.

Francesca asked, "So you’re saying you are dumb then?"

Elena nodded with a grin and then began to look serious.

"Really, Chessie, if I did something or said something that hurt you that much, I wanna know what-."

"I’m an accident," Francesca muttered softly.

"What?"

Francesca cleared her throat and spoke up. "It was Marina’s funeral...You said I was an accident."

Thursday, May 26th, 2016

As if on cue the entire funeral home could hear the loud voices of Francesca and Elena in some kind of argument. Soon after, the yelling was followed by the sound of things crashing. The added noise sent Olivia and Natalia racing into the kitchen area with Rafe, Ava and Emma following. Inside, Francesca and Elena were rolling around on the floor yelling, scratching; tugging hair. Olivia pulled Francesca to her feet while Natalia wrangled Elena.

"What is going on here?" Olivia demanded.

"Take it back!" Chessie yelled at Elena.

"No!" Elena shouted. "It’s true and you know it!"

The girls tried to charge each other again, but Olivia hooked Francesca around the arms and hoisted her out of the room with Rafe’s help.

"What are you fighting about?" Natalia demanded.

Elena’s jaw set and she gave a short, "Nothing," in response.

"Don’t ‘nothing’ me," Natalia warned. "You were shouting at a funeral."

Elena turned harsh eyes toward Natalia. "Why am I even here? They’re not my family!" she yelled and raced from the room.

Natalia looked at a teenage Emma with a dumbfounded expression.

"I’ll talk to her," Emma offered before she walked out the door that Elena had just stormed.

Outside, Francesca was pacing. Although she lacked Olivia’s height since she was only a pre-teen, she had Olivia’s annoyed stride down pat.

"Sit down!" Olivia told her. Defiantly, Francesca continued to walk. "I said sit!" Olivia ordered again as Rafe looked on.

Francesca neither said a word, nor did she stop her rebellious movements.

Olivia reached out and grabbed Francesca’s wrist to get her full attention. Rafe could see the growing frustration on Olivia’s face.

"Lemme field this one," Rafe told her. "Go check on Elena," he added as he motioned his head toward the door.

Olivia didn’t say a word. She simply walked back into the funeral home, not looking back.

"Tell me what’s wrong, Peanut," Rafe began. Francesca continued to remain silent but she did stop her pacing. "You know, you can tell me anything, so if you wanna get something off your chest, just between the two of us, you can. I won’t tell anyone in the family. It’ll just be our time – big bro to lil sis – I promise."

Francesca cleared her throat and then held her head down as she asked, "How have you lived this long knowing you were an accident?"

The flash that crossed Rafe’s face showed that perhaps he was having second thoughts. This was something bigger than he expected and he glanced back toward the door, as if hoping Olivia might return.

Rafe cleared his throat and said, "We weren’t accidents. God makes no mistakes. We were just surprises."

"But we weren’t planned."

Francesca still didn’t look at Rafe as she sat down beside him.

"True," he agreed, "but some of the best things that happen in life aren't planned. So being unplanned doesn’t mean we weren’t wanted or that we don’t matter. Is that what this is about? Did Elena say something about you being a surprise to Ma and Mom?" Francesca just nodded. "Peanut, sometimes people say dumb, hurtful stuff when they’re mad – me included."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! Ask Mom. She’ll tell you. I was downright awful to her and Ma when I first found out they were a couple."

"Why?"

Rafe gave her a melancholy grin. "I felt lied to. And because, like I said, sometimes people say dumb, hurtful stuff when they’re mad."

"Who did you think lied to you?"

"Ma mostly. I was mad that she didn’t tell me immediately she was in love with Mom. I was angry she was going against everything our church said about love."

"Uncle Josh’s church didn’t like Mom and Ma together?"

Rafe grinned. "No Sweetie. I’m talking about the church we went to before you were even born. The point is...sometimes...people say hurtful things, and like Ma tells us, once you say something you can’t ‘unsay it’ so you need to pick your words carefully."

"Someone oughta tell Elena that," Francesca muttered.

Rafe chuckled. "I’m sure someone will, Short Stuff. How about we go back in? I think your Grandpops brought in another big tray of cookies."

Francesca grinned and nodded.

Back in the present, Elena was shaking her head.

"That’s your problem? Really? For the past 12 years you’ve hated me because-."

"I don’t hate you!" Francesca stressed again. "But since you’re so GOD damned slow to understand I don’t hate you-."

"No blasphemy." Elena waved her finger.

"God, you’re like Ma sometimes," Francesca muttered.

"It’s not right to take the Lord’s name in vain," Elena argued.

"Whatever," Francesca sighed. "The point is I didn’t hate you before this conversation started. However, the more I have to SAY IT, the more I feel that, yes, perhaps I do hate you because you’re driving me crazy! So just stop saying I hate you."

Elena and Francesca were quiet for a moment. "You’re not as innocent as you remember, Chess."

"What do you mean?" Francesca asked as she looked over at Elena.

"Don’t you remember how that fight started?"

Francesca truly didn’t know, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

Chapter 112

Olivia and Natalia were giggling; wrapped up in each other’s company as they left their bedroom; oblivious to anything around them.

"Think anyone will notice my hair’s in a ponytail now?" Natalia asked as she turned toward Olivia who was exited the room.

Olivia proceeded to nibble on Natalia’s neck as she spoke.

"Nah. That flushed look will tell them what you’ve been doing...or should I say ‘who’ you’ve been doing," she teased.

Natalia giggled and swatted at her wife. "You’re impossible."

It still didn’t discourage Olivia from nipping on her earlobe.

"Hey, you’re the one who dragged me up here."

"Yes, dragged. You were so unwilling," Natalia replied sarcastically as she took a firm hold of Olivia’s waist.

"Kicking and screaming."

"That came later...when you came."

They both began to chuckle naughtily, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both jump.

"Jesus Ava!" Olivia said. "Why aren’t you outside?"

Ava took a few steps closer. She was wearing one of Francesca’s sundress. Her bridesmaid dress was long gone.

"Cake fight, remember? I had to get cleaned up."

"Oh," Olivia said guiltily.

"So you, uh," Natalia started to stammer. "You’ve been up here the-the whole time."

"The whooooooole time." Ava pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I have...My ears are bleeding now," she added dryly.

Natalia and Olivia looked at each other and began to giggle.

Ava sighed, "Glad you find this funny. I’m scarred for life."

"I’m sorry," Natalia replied.

"I’m not," Olivia replied. Natalia gave her an annoyed look. "What?! I refuse to feel bad about being with you ever – no matter who hears." She then turned to Ava. "But I am sorry if I-."

"We," Natalia threw in quickly.

"WE," Olivia corrected herself. "...I’m sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. This is where most people say it will never happen again... but Natalia is such a horn dog I’m sure it will." Olivia’s thumb was still pitched in Natalia’s direction as Natalia looked mortified and shocked. "Don’t play innocent," Olivia added.

"No doubt," Ava muttered.

"Hey," Natalia said indignant to both of them.

"Look," Ava sighed. "Can we just...go and never speak of this again...never ever?"

Natalia just grinned.

"You lead the way," Olivia motioned toward the downstairs with her hand.

Outside, Rafe managed to catch up to Ashlee in the parking lot as she made her way to her car.

"Ash! Wait!" Rafe said as he started to walk over.

"Forget it, Rafe," she told him. "Sleeping with me was an accident, remember? You said enough."

She started to open her door, but he closed it.

"Do you have any idea why I said that?" he asked.

"Because you regretted it. I know." Ashlee tried to open her door but he slapped it again. "Stop that! Let me go!"

One of the security guards heard the commotion and made his way over.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" he asked as he rushed over.

"Back off rent-a-cop," Rafe said in angry haste. "I’m trying to have a conversation here."

The security guard drew his baton. "I believe the woman said to let her go."

"You know I’m paying you to be here?" Rafe replied. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don’t care if you’re the President of the United States. If you’re the one that hired me, then you know it’s to keep the guests safe – all of them; even this woman." He then turned back toward Ashlee. "Ma’am, I can escort you-."

His sentence got cut off when Rafe shoved him. "I’m trying to talk to the lady, Pal."

The security guard struck Rafe behind the leg, bringing him to his knees. Ashlee cried out as Rafe fell. The guard then put Rafe in a choke-hold using the nightstick.

"Calm down, Sir," the guard said as Rafe continued to try to struggle.

"Rafe, just stop! Look, I’ll talk, okay?" Ashlee said. "Mr. Security Guard, Sir, please let him go. He really is Rafael Rivera of the Spencer-Rivera Hotel Line." The guard relaxed a bit but still didn’t release Rafe. "Rafe," Ashlee went on. "nod to let him know you won’t cause any problems."

Rafe gave as much of a nod as he could and the guard released him and stood up quickly. He waited for Rafe’s next move, which didn’t come. Ashlee moved to her knees and patted Rafe’s back as he hunched over on all fours. He coughed slightly as he regained his breath.

"You still have a problem with authority, don’t cha?" Ashlee teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled but the merriment didn’t last long. He began to look serious. "You seemed mortified, Ash."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to kill you," she said pointing to the man who still stood guard above them. She gave him a wave of her hand and finally he began to walk away when he saw things were calmer.

"Not now!" Rafe said and then started to choke. He lowered his voice again. "That morning. After that night...You looked like...you’d made a huge mistake."

"I was just surprised to see you were still there when I woke up," Ashlee said.

"Well, the only reason I said those things was to make you feel better."

"Better?"

He nodded. "After I saw that look it felt like what I suspected was true...I could never be good enough for a successful woman like you."

"What are you talking about? That’s total BS. You run Spencer-Rivera Group for Pete’s Sake! If you expect me to believe-."

"Not then it wasn’t Spencer-Rivera Group. And at the time it was a handful of hotels, at best, struggling in a piss poor economy. You, though, you were in L.A. with a hot job and hot tan and a hot potential boyfriend, remember? You had a guy waiting for you back ‘home’ so when you woke up next to me..." Rafe trailed off for a moment and looked away. Ashlee said nothing and finally Rafe looked back at her. "Sometimes you have to give up people you love because it’s best for them...even if it’s not best for you."

There was a short silence then Ashlee shook her head. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Rafe...you’re an idiot."

Over in the utility shed, Elena and Francesca were still locked up.

"I’m waiting," Francesca said impatiently. "You said I’m not as innocent as I think in all of this so what did I do, huh?"

Elena held up her finger, "Remember, once you say something you can’t..."

"...unsay it," they both finished together. Francesca added, "Yes, we all know Ma’s favorite quotation. Now spill it... What did I do?"

"You took away my family from me," Elena said softly.

Francesca heard the words and then looked confused.

Chapter 113

"You took away my family from me," Elena said softly.

Francesca was still locked up in the utility shed with her. She heard the words and then looked confused.

"I took your family? We’re here at Emma’s wedding, aren’t we?"

"Not this family – the Spencer-Rivera’s. The other one - the Coopers."

Francesca sighed in frustration. "I still don’t understand."

"You said Frank wasn’t my dad and Marina wasn’t my sister at her funeral, remember?"

Thursday, May 26th, 2016

The girls were in the kitchen alone, looking at all the food the well-wishers had brought to the Coopers. Only a week before, essentially the same group gathered for Vanessa’s funeral. Now they were here at the same funeral home again for Marina.

"I’m gonna miss Marina," Elena said as she looked at the dessert tray. "She’s always made us Sundaes even if we didn’t finish all our dinner. She’s my favorite big sister."

"What about Ava and Emma?"

"Emma’s not a grown up yet so she doesn’t really count. And I love Ava – she’s great – but we really don’t get to see her that much."

"You know Marina isn’t really your sister, right?" Francesca replied.

"Yeah, she is or she was. She said so herself."

"Well, it’s like my dad. Sure, he let’s you call him Pop and all, but he’s still not really your dad. They’re my family Elena; not yours."

"They are too my family!" Elena shouted.

"Are not!" Francesca retorted just as loud.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I wasn’t an accident like you!"

"What did you say?!"

"Mom and Ma wanted me! They planned me! You were a-a mistake!"

"Take it back!"

"No! ‘Cause it’s true!"

At that point, the girls charged each other and began to wrestle around, but they didn’t get very far in the battle. The gatherers had already heard the loud voices and it was only a few minutes later when they broke up the bickering pair.

Back in the present day, Elena was sitting on an upside down planter in the shed, picking bits of cake out of her ruined bridesmaid dress.

"Deep down I knew you were right," she confessed. "Frank wasn’t my dad."

Francesca could see Elena seemed to be pained by the admission. She opened her mouth, but then shut it. She made a choice. No more walls. No more smart remarks to mask insecurities. She decided to reply honestly.

"Maybe not genetically, but he loved you. He still does," Francesca said gently.

Elena didn’t seem to pay attention to the remark. She was too focused on remembering the past.

"Sure, he’d take the Father’s Day cards I made at school because, honestly, who else could I give them to? No one. I had no one to give them to so he’d take them with a grin to try to make me feel better...at least I think that’s why he did it." Elena began to tear up but she wiped them away.

"I don’t think that was the case." Francesca answered. Elena didn’t say anything, but she did seem to come back to the present and look at Francesca as Francesca continued. "Hell, after Mom locked us in here tonight he said, ‘My daughters’. My da-...Pop really loves you too Elena."

"See? You still do it. ‘My dad’ and that’s okay because...he is your dad; not mine."

Francesca cleared her throat. "It hurt him, you know?"

"What?"

"He thought it was him when you stopped coming along with me during visitations. He missed you, but he figured..."

"He wasn’t my father," Elena finished sadly.

"Legally, he wasn’t. He couldn’t MAKE you come with us if you didn’t want to. He asked me if I knew why you didn’t want to stay anymore, but I didn’t say anything."

"Why not?"

"Maybe I was just a selfish kid? Truth is, I really don’t know what I could say. It was a question meant for you; it wasn’t my place to answer for you."

"He did asked me once but I told him I was getting too old for sleepovers and he let it go."

"You still could have come with us," Francesca said.

"I never felt welcome again after Marina’s funeral." A small silence stretched between them until Elena added, "Remember that time when Mom and Ma sat us down to find out why we weren’t getting along anymore? It was that big ‘family meeting’ because Emma was getting into trouble too?"

Francesca nodded. "Yeah. It was the year Mom had the affair."

"Mom had the what now?" Elena’s eyebrows went up.

"Affair."

Elena paused. "Mom cheated on Ma?"

Francesca nodded.

"Noooo," Elena argued. "That can’t be true. Who told you that?!"

"No one told me. Remember when we found Mom on the sofa a few times?"

"I knew they were bickering, but..." Elena did consider that the sofa treatment seemed odd for something as simple as just bickering. "Really? How come I didn’t know?"

"Because you live under a rock!" Francesca said in frustration. Just as quickly, she said, "Sorry. I’m sorry. Forget I said that."

Elena let it go and still looked dumbfounded. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"The affair. How long did it last? Who was it with?" Elena seemed to be on the verge of asking another question but Francesca held up her hand to stop her.

"I don’t have details. And it might not have been an affair."

"But you said-,"

"It might have been a one night stand. Then again, it could have just been drunken smoochies with another person. I don’t know. But I do know that Ma was pissed – no – Ma was hurt. I’ve seen Mom and Ma get annoyed with each other or downright angry a few times...but that summer was different. Ma appeared to be in pain most of the time and I even heard her crying once."

Elena paused a moment. "I can’t believe Mom would do that but I-I think you might be right."

Francesca turned her head away so she could roll her eyes unseen. She so desperately wanted to say ‘Of course, I’m right,’ but she held her tongue.

"Anyway," she said instead after she turned back, "whatever it was they worked it out... As for us..." She let the sentence hang.

Elena seemed to consider it all and then asked, "When we had that family meeting, why didn’t you tell them about the fight at the funeral home?"

"Why didn’t you?" Francesca countered.

"I didn’t want to hurt them. I didn’t want them to think I felt our family was lacking since I didn’t have a father. The truth is, it wasn’t lacking. It just...I can’t describe it."

"Try," Francesca coaxed.

Elena thought a moment. "Frank-."

"Don’t call him Frank or ‘your dad’. Call him Pop," Francesca offered.

"Pop," Elena said stressing the nickname, "he was like a blue Popsicle."

Francesca chuckled, unsure of her point. "Go on," she laughed.

Elena smiled too for a moment. "If you had a blue Popsicle. I wanted a blue Popsicle. If you had a red bike. I had to have a red bike."

"So ...if I had a dad..."

"I wanted one too, yes." Elena explained. "So do I feel like my family was lacking in anyway? No. We’ve got a great family, but I wanted what you had and if I told them I wanted a dad..."

For a moment neither woman spoke.

"I didn’t want them to think two moms wasn’t enough," Elena finally said.

"It’s the same for me," Francesca offered. "Well, not about the two moms thing. My reason for keeping quiet was I didn’t want to hurt them either. I didn’t want to put them... on the spot."

"How would you have put them on the spot?"

"If I told them how upset I got about being called a ‘mistake’ then they might have thought they did something wrong," Francesca explained. "They might think that they didn’t love me enough, especially Ma cause you know how touchy-feely and clingy she can get sometimes."

Both sisters grinned at each other in understanding.

"Do you feel like you were a mistake?" Elena asked.

Francesca’s expression hardened.

"Please don’t," she added immediately. "That wasn’t a jab. We’re actually talking so don’t clam up like Mom does sometimes, okay? I’m honestly asking the question, "Do you feel like you were a mistake?"

"Rarely, but yeah, sometimes I do," Francesca said quickly.

"Even to this day?"

Francesca nodded. "Happy?"

"No, not at all," Elena replied. "I know we’ve had our differences..."

"...to put it mildly," Francesca muttered.

"But when I really needed you, Chessie, you were always there – you had my back. I can’t say that about Emma or Ava or Rafe – just you. Having someone like that in my life means you could never be a mistake – at least not to me...or to the people out there," she said pointing outside the door.

"Not everyone out there feels that way about me."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I overheard someone talking to Momma Blake about me being an ‘Oops’ baby and she..."

"Blake agreed with them?!"

"No!" Francesca said. "Just the opposite. She tore into them, but still...I heard it. And yeah, I was an ‘Oops’ baby."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn’t matter," Francesca said.

"Oh come on. If it doesn’t matter, tell me."

"Rick Bauer."

"Rick is an ass," Elena said immediately and Francesca chuckled. "He is! He might be Emma’s uncle, but she can keep him. He’s always has been an ass."

"I told you it was stupid."

"Well, I’m glad Blake set him straight... You know for a doctor, the man’s an idiot."

"He’s buried more patients than he’s cured."

"Exactly," Elena said and the two sisters giggled.

A small quiet fell over the shed again and Elena seemed lost in thought again.

"You know how awkward it is to make a Father’s Day card for a dad by proxy when you’re a kid?" she asked.

"No," she replied honestly. "I’m sure it’s no worse than having to explain to the new teacher ‘every single year’ that your card isn’t wrong when it says ‘Happy Mother’s Day MomS’ instead of Mom."

Elena giggled. "That only happened once to me," she added.

"It never failed. Every year I got the new teacher at school. So that means I had to explain, yet again, that I had two Moms. At least by the time you got to the next grade they knew you were the ‘other lesbian daughter’... And now you really are the lesbian daughter." Francesca then made a comic rim shot noise.

"Oh god," Elena sighed.

"What?"

"You want to know how messed up I am?"

Francesca snorted. "This I gotta hear."

"I’ve been dating women for five years because I wanted to be the favorite."

Francesca paused. "I’m confused."

"I’m not a lesbian."

Francesca still looked confused and pointed out the reception area where Rachel was, but said nothing.

"I don’t even know if I’m bi," Elena added.

"Your date, Rachel, is a lesbian," Francesca finally managed to say.

"I know! I’ve been living this lie so I fit in with the Spencer-Rivera’s. There’s Mom and Ma; Emma and Maureen. The truth is, I’ve spent years pretending to be something I’m not so my family would accept me."

"But they would accept you any way you are!"

"Again, I know that! But if I want to be the ‘favorite child’, I have to be more like them. How screwed up does that make me!?"

"Pretty fucked up," Francesca agreed.

"Exactly!" Elena then sighed.

"It’s not that bad. Believe me, half of Springfield is even more fucked up. By comparison, you’re incredibly sane," Francesca remarked optimistically.

Elena paused a moment and then began to chuckle. "Mom is right, you know? This thing between us... It’s been going on a decade and I don’t want to lose another decade. I spent half my life loving you, admiring you-."

"Admiring? Really?"

"Of course. You knew how to color inside the lines, use the potty and tie your shoes before me. You were a goddess." Francesca looked smug for a moment. "But then I spent the other half of my life envious and despising you." Francesca’s merriment melted away. "It hurts too much to stay this angry, Chessie. Do you know what I mean?" Elena sounded desperate.

"Yes," Francesca admitted with no malice or sarcasm. "Old habits aren’t going to be easy to break though," she added.

"I know, but I’m willing to try...Are you?"

Francesca nodded.

"Good," Elena said with a firm nod of her head. "It’s settled. We start over... as soon as we figure out a way to get the heck out of here."

Francesca looked at the door and knitted her brow for a moment. Then she started to chuckle.

"Mom’s a genius," she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I see how we can get out, but it means we’ll have to work together to do it," she said. "You in?"

Elena nodded enthusiastically. "Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Once we get out of here, things will be different; better."

Francesca pulled Elena into a genuine hug, which the younger woman accepted. When she pulled away, she was grinning.

"I promise... Now here’s the plan," Francesca said conspiratorially.

TBC


	9. PART NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter 114

Rafe was still on the ground near Ashlee’s car after the altercation with the security officer.

"Sometimes you have to give up people you love because it’s best for them...even if it’s not best for you," he said.

There was a short silence then Ashlee shook her head. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Rafe...you’re an idiot."

"I’m an idiot?"

"Yes, you’re an idiot. I wanted you for years." Rafe looked shocked, but said nothing, so Ashlee went on. "But I know I’m not Daisy. I’m not a demure, cute, salt of the earth Cooper woman. I’m a Wolfe - through and through. As much as I tried to separate myself from my mother, I realized I’m just as brash, loud and opinionated as she can be. And I’m okay with that. Bitches get shit done. When it comes to building a serene life though...that’s not so easy."

"Ashlee, you have a great life in California; a great job. Everything you could want," Rafe countered.

"Please," Ashlee sighed. "I have a co-host I’d call a Neanderthal, but that would be an insult to Neanderthals. I really wanted to get that national spot, but no luck. So... "

"Come back to Springfield," Rafe said confidently.

"I don’t know. Yes, the job isn’t the greatest, but it’s still a job. Something I don’t have in Springfield. Plus, Leo’s friends are there. I’m not sure how he’d feel about being uprooted from the only place he’s known. And aside from my parents, what do I really have here?"

Rafe didn’t reply. He captured both sides of Ashlee’s face and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Back at the utility shed, Francesca and Elena were working on opening the door. Francesca was on her knees as Elena stood above her pushing the door. The younger woman pushed it just far enough so Francesca could get her fingers out and move the wooden rake handle inch by inch.

"This is going to take forever," Elena said as she tried to stay still and put the right amount of pressure on the door. She had to open it enough so Francesca’s fingers could fit outside, but not so far that it prevented the handle from moving.

"Half way," Francesca said. "We’re half way there." When Francesca looked up she ran smack into Elena’s cake covered bridesmaid dress and the pair chuckled as Francesca came away looking like she had a white mustache.

"Now that’s attractive," Elena teased.

Francesca licked her lips and said, "Don’t take this the wrong way, but you taste pretty good, Sis."

Elena chuckled, "That’s just wrong." Suddenly though, her smile fell and her eyes went wide. "Oh no, Chessie - the cake. It’s got eggs."

In an instant, Francesca looked panicked. "Oh, shit!"

She shot to her feet next to Elena and the two of them began to pound on the door, shouting as some people passed by, ignoring them.

"Open the door! Someone get us out of here! We need help!"

Elena pushed on the door and, through the crack, she saw Nola walking by.

"Hey! Nola!" She shouted. "Open the door now! Chessie ate cake!"

"So did I." Nola smiled. "It was good."

"No! She’s got an allergy! We need out of here!"

Francesca wheezed through the door, "Please..."

"Nice try. You two are pretty good at putting on quite a show."

"It’s not a show!" Elena said getting pissed.

"I’m not going to suffer the wrath of Olivia," she said and started to walk way.

"Ask Buzz!" Elena shouted to Nola’s retreating form. "He’ll tell you her egg allergy! Please!" she added in a desperate plea.

Nola paused, as if she thought for a moment they might be telling the truth. Then she casually started on her way back through the crowd to her table she was sharing with Buzz and Holly.

Unable to stand, Francesca stumbled away from the door slightly. She steadied herself against a sidewall and slid down until she was safely on her bottom. Her breathing was becoming shallow.

Elena began to throw her body against the old door with such force that the hinges began to creak, but wouldn’t budge. After her fifth attempt she knew she needed more force.

"Fuck!" she uncharacteristically swore.

She looked around and found an ax on the back wall. She grabbed it and began to hack at the door, hoping to break the wooden handle that kept them looked in. The problem she soon discovered was that she couldn’t put enough pressure on the door to create the opening she needed. So with each swing, rather than hitting the rake handle as she hoped, she only managed to create a runt inside the door.

"Fuuuuck!" she swore even more vehemently.

She was now breathing as hard as Francesca who was struggling for each breath.

"Hey," Francesca said in one wheeze and motioned Elena over.

Elena darted down her sister. She could see the red skin and the hives spreading as Francesca struggled to speak.

"Don’t talk Chessie," Elena said. "I’ll get you outta here. I swear."

Francesca grabbed her arm forcefully. "If not..." She took a ragged breath and then motioned between them. "We’re good." The older woman wheezed again and said, "No Guilt."

Elena closed her eyes for a moment and then turned her head to the door. She began to cry out at the top of her lung.

"God! Help me open this door!!!!!!!!!!"

With the party and DJ pumping some music in full swing, no one heard her desperate plea.

Chapter 115

Buzz and Holly were laughing with Maureen when Nola began to take her seat again.

"Buzz," Nola began, "I think they might be faking, but if they’re not, and something really did happen, then I’d feel terrible for not speaking up."

"What are you talking about?" Buzz asked her.

Far from Buzz, inside the shed, an exasperated Elena slammed her hands down on the seat of the riding lawn mower.

"Please God," she threw out in prayer. "How can I get her out of here? I need your help." That’s when the glimmer of silver caught her eyes and she turned to see the ignition key in the tractor. She grinned and said, "Thank you."

She turned quickly to Francesca and started to pull her to her feet.

Back at Buzz’s table, Nola continued.

"I just saw the girls in the shed. Is Francesca allergic to cake?"

"Cake?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, Elena said Francesca ate cake on accident. But I think maybe they’re just trying to get out and-." Her sentence was cut off.

Despite his mending hip, Buzz shot to his feet from his wheelchair and screamed, "Frank! Olivia!"

The pair was talking at the far end of makeshift hall. They turned simultaneously with looks of concern to Buzz, who was attempting to stay upright.

"Pop?!" Frank looked frantic and started toward him.

Buzz groaned a moment in pain. "Not me! Open the shed! Chess needs help!" He pointed.

All the partygoers turned their attention to the shed as Frank, Blake, Olivia and Natalia started to run as fast as their feet could carry them. Jonathan was the closest and started to lead the pack as the DJ turned down the music to hear what was happening. When Jonathan got within several yards, he heard the whine of an engine and the skidding of tires on concrete.

Seconds later the shed doors busted open. Jonathan had to dive away at the last moment to avoid being hit by debris. Elena swerved around him, and some of the broken wreckage of the wooden door, as she drove toward the house.

Stuffed in the attached dump cart, her feet dangling over the edge, was Francesca.

At the back door, Elena brought the tractor to a grinding halt and took off into a sprint in the house. As Elena ran to the kitchen drawer that always had an EpiPen, Jonathan was finally on his feet and at the back of the parked tractor in few seconds later. With James’ help, the two of them pulled Francesca from the cart.

She continued to wheeze as her parents looked on in shock. Remy and Rick both pushed through the crowd as Elena returned with the injection device. She popped the top, lifted Francesca’s dress so she could get good shot of her thigh and plunged the device against her leg so the needle could enter.

"Ten seconds, right?" Elena asked as she held it in place.

Francesca could only nod.

Elena was trembling so bad her hand shook for a moment and she had to use her other hand to try to steady it. Frank knelt down and helped her keep it steady as Blake, Natalia and Olivia held on to each other. By now, a ring had formed around the spectacle and Emma knelt down next to Francesca.

After the ten seconds were up, Frank kissed Elena on the temple and then gathered Francesca into his lap as Emma pushed the sweat soaked hair from her sister’s forehead.

"Had to steal the spotlight, huh, Peanut?"

Francesca nodded and for the first time she didn’t struggle immediately for air.

"You know me," she said with a slight grin.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Elena. "Did you try to kill her by feeding her cake?"

"No!" Francesca and Elena both said.

"Sure," Elena began, "I’ve mentioned wanting to killing her, but I was never serious." Olivia’s eyebrow went up. "It was an accident," Elena insisted.

"Your Mom never should have locked you up to begin with," Frank muttered angry to Francesca.

"No, Pop," Francesca said. "It helped."

"Helped? How?" he asked.

"I’ll explain later," she said trying to conserve her energy.

"Can we get these people out of here?" Elena whispered down to Emma.

"Yeah," she said as she stood up again. "Everyone," Emma addressed the crowd. "Things are under control. Why don’t we give my sisters some space and head back to the tents, okay? Besides, we’ve got some garters and bouquets to throw soon so all you single folks better stretch out and get limber."

The crowd began to disburse as Rick and Remy made their way through.

"You," Francesca pointed to Remy. "Stay." She then pointed to Rick. "You. Go away."

"I am a doctor too."

"A bad one. Remy stays," Francesca said with a wink to the former EMS worker.

Rick looked annoyed and Elena gave him a slight push.

"What do you care anyway?" she challenged. Rick appeared surprised now. "She might have been an ‘Oops baby’ to some people, but you’ll always be an ass to me. Now go away."

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other confused as Blake gave Elena a slight grin and a that-a-girl nod.

"I’m going to get some Benadryl," Olivia said as she went into the house.

Blake began to say something about Rick, but Natalia really wasn’t listening. She excused herself and followed Olivia inside to the kitchen. Olivia was standing at the sink where some medications were always on hand. She turned to see it was Natalia and then turned back around.

"I nearly killed her, ya know?" Olivia said and started to sniffle. "Emma’s wedding day and I nearly kill Francesca."

Natalia closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Olivia’s waist.

"Stop it. It was a freak accident."

"How do you know that?" Olivia replied.

"I know our kids. They’re honest and if Elena did try to hurt Francesca then Francesca’d be the first one crying bloody murder. You know that." Natalia gave a humored snort.

"How are they going to forgive me for that?" Olivia asked. "They had to have been terrified and Chessie still isn’t in the clear. She could relapse; she could-."

"Liv," Natalia said as she turned her around to face her. "I don’t know all the details yet, but something is different between them. Even Francesca came to your defense when Frank wanted to jump on the ‘Let’s blame Olivia’ Train out there. And you know, Francesca. She’s like you – a straight shooter with the truth, even if it hurts."

"Still," Olivia muttered.

"Still nothing," Natalia cut her off. "Let’s give her the Benadryl and go enjoy the wedding. Come on," she said as she tugged her along, taking a spoon and the bottle with her.

When they got back outside, emergency workers were arguing with Francesca to get on the gurney.

"Ma’am, we need to take you back for observation," he said.

"I know the routine," Francesca told him, her voice still sounding a bit ragged, yet growing stronger. "For six hours I sit. Nothing happens. I go home."

"Yes, if you’re okay," the EMT argued again.

"I’d rather sit here then in a sickly green ER."

Frustrated, the EMT worker looked to Olivia and Natalia for help.

"Sweetie," Natalia told Francesca. "It really would be best if you go," she tried to coax.

"Ma. Leaving is going to stress me out more. I’ll sit here with Elena. Remy can check me every five minutes and if I take a turn THEN I’ll go. Will you do that for me, Remy?"

"You should go, Chessie," Remy said.

"Listen to Remy," Olivia begged.

"No, it’s Emma’s day," Francesca countered. "If she can’t see me smiling she won’t have fun. So Remy, will you help? Yes or no?"

He snorted, "This stubborn streak is genetic, huh? Yeah, I’ll stick by you."

"Agreed?" Francesca asked the gathers in the circle. Not waiting for a reply, she added, "Great! It’s settled."

"Olivia," Frank said softly yet firmly. "I’d like to have a word."

"No!" Francesca said forcefully, making both of her parents stop. "Tonight’s about fun," she said. "You want to argue with Mom? Do it tomorrow. Tonight is only going to stress me out and make me feel worse. You want that Pop?"

"Francesca," Frank sighed.

"... or have I been through enough in one night?" He bit his lip. "If you love me you’ll let it go forever," she told him. "But if that can’t happen, then at least let it go for tonight." He seemed unsure of what to say.

Francesca turned back to Elena. "Please get a drink for our Pop and Momma Blake. Then get their sorry butts to the dance floor, would you?"

It wasn’t lost on Elena that Francesca said ‘our Pop’ but rather than dwell on it she just took each one of them by the elbow and led them away.

Francesca turned back to Olivia. "Don’t say I never did anything for ya Mom," she teased.

Olivia placed Francesca’s face in her hands and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

Chapter 116

Rafe was still kissing Ashlee on the ground, near her car. When he pulled away, Ashlee seemed unsure of what to say.

"What, uhhhh...?" she began as she looked a bit thunderstruck.

"I love you," Rafe told her. "I’ve loved you for years, but I never imagined you saw me as anything more than a friend." Ashlee still looked shocked. "But maybe I was right to begin with and you can’t love me." He started looking insecure of his confession based on her wordless reaction.

"What?! No!" Ashlee said gathering her wits about her.

"No, you don’t want me?" Rafe asked nervously.

"No, I do!" Ashlee told him. She released a heavy sigh and then pulled him into a kiss, which he happily returned after a few moments. Then they heard Leo several yards behind them.

"Mom? Are you okay?" he asked, noticing both of them were on the ground.

Ashlee and Rafe both began to rise and as they did, Rafe whispered, "If you’re ready to tell Leo now, that’s okay and if not, that’s okay too. Whatever you want is fine with me."

As Leo closed the distance, he asked, "What’s going on?"

"Well, Honey," Ashlee began. "Rafe and I have something we need to tell you. Rafe loves me, and you, and I love him and..." Ashlee looked to Rafe. "We want to be together," she added. She looked at Rafe, who gave her a firm nod.

"That’s cool," Leo said casually, "But I mean over there." He pointed. "What’s going on with the ambulance?"

So wrapped up in each other, they didn’t notice the flashing lights coming from the back of the house where the party was taking place. They all looked at each other in concern and then headed toward the partygoers.

The three of them rounded the corner to see most of his family at the same table.

"Ma!" Rafe yelled to Natalia who was standing behind Olivia, who was seated at the table. Also seated there were Remy, Christina, Elena, Rachel, Francesca and Frank along with Blake. Ashlee and Leo followed behind Rafe as he approached them. "What’s going on?"

"I ate cake," Francesca replied from her seat next to the table. "Or I should say icing to be more correct," she added.

"Why?"

"I didn’t have a choice. Our sister shoved her cake covered dress in my mouth and said ‘Eat Bitch!’ and I was helpless."

She looked serious and then began to crack a smile as Elena just shook her head.

"Elena!" Rafe went off. "You could have killed her!"

Elena turned to Francesca and calmly said, "I can’t believe this many people think I truly want you dead."

"I can’t believe that you’re shocked by that," Francesca countered.

"And I can’t believe your Mom locked you up," Frank muttered.

Olivia threw her hands in the air in an ‘I give up’ fashion as Francesca waved a finger at him in disapproval.

"Pop! I told you, it helped Elena and I work a few things out. Could I have died? Sure. But I didn’t. After all, that which doesn’t kill us blah, blah, blah."

Rafe pointed to the ambulance that was now leaving.

"Why aren’t you going to the hospital?" he asked.

Francesca pointed to Remy. "He’s standing guard and that’s the last question I’m answering about this tonight."

"Forgive me for being concerned for my baby sister," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, next time be here for the action instead of playing huggy bear / kissy face in the parking lot with Auntie D’s daughter."

"That’s kind of incestuous, isn’t it?" Elena’s girlfriend Rachel asked.

"You’re tellin’ me," Francesca said.

Rafe and Ashlee looked shocked.

"How did you know they were kissing?" Leo asked Francesca. "Did you see them too?"

"No, my little Padawan," Francesca said, which made Leo grin. "I can spot people in love...or the lipstick all over Rafe lips." He began to try to wipe off his lips. "Of course, it might be just cherry kool-aid, but I’m thinking no."

Leo leaned down to Francesca’s ear. "I saw them kissing in the parking lot," he whispered in disgust.

"Ewwww!" Francesca said and made a face.

"I know!" Leo laughed.

Leo and Francesca were laughing with each other. In spite of himself, Rafe had to grin. Francesca was already a fantastic Aunt to Ava’s kids. He was sure Leo would be no exception. Ashlee took Rafe’s hand and then leaned down to Leo.

"Let’s let Francesca rest, Sweetie," Ashlee told Leo. "Besides I still need to talk to you."

She then gently pulled Rafe with her as she guided Leo by the shoulder.

Once they were out of earshot, Elena questioned aloud, "I wonder what that was about?"

"Maybe she’s finally going to tell Leo that Rafe’s his father."

"What?!" exclaimed various members of the table, along with Elena who posed the question.

Francesca laughed. "Please people! He’s always resembled Rafe a little, but now that he’s older he’s like a freakin’ Mini-Me of him. How long can this charade last?"

"Noooo," Elena said disbelievingly as she watched Ashlee, Rafe and Leo talking several yards away. "That can’t be true."

Francesca started to laugh. "You just said the same thing in the shed about..." she let the sentence hang. She didn’t want to mention the affair in front of her Moms. She just shook her head instead. "Ohhh, Elena, you are the most adorable, naive person in the world next to Ma," she concluded.

"Hey!" Elena and Natalia both said at the same time in the same inflection.

Francesca looked over at her Mom and they both paused a beat before the two of them laughed in the same deep baritone.

"See?" Francesca pointed at her sister and her Ma. "They’re identical. Even the way they say, ‘Hey’ is the same."

"You two stop," Blake told Olivia and Francesca as she defended Elena and Natalia. "How you survived in a house with them is beyond me," she added to Natalia and Elena as she playfully pushed Francesca’s shoulder.

Several yards away, Ashlee and Rafe were seated with Leo on her lap.

"You know," Ashlee began, "You’ve been asking me about your dad quite a bit lately, haven’t you?"

Leo nodded.

"And I haven’t been entirely truthful," Ashlee told him. "I’ve been hiding something and... and for many years your Nana hid something important from me. I swore when I had kids I wouldn’t do that, but...I think I owe your Nana an apology now that I think about it. Anyway," Ashlee said getting back on track. "...I want you to meet your dad because he..." Ashlee looked to Rafe. "...I think he really wants to get to know you as a son."

Leo looked over at Rafe expectantly. "Uncle Rafe are you...?" he seemed unsure of his question.

"Yeah, Buddy. I’m your dad," Rafe said with a grin. "Your mom told me tonight."

"Do you wanna be my dad?" Leo asked.

"Absolutely!" Rafe told him. "Are you kidding -- you’re my favorite little dude in the whole world. Why wouldn’t I?"

Leo began to grin and then looked at his mom.

"Is this true?" he asked her. "Because having Rafe as a dad would be cool."

"It’s true, Sweetie."

"And there’s more," Rafe told him.

"More?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I want to be with your mom. I’ve loved her for a really long time, but I never had the guts to tell her."

"Well, that’s dumb. If you love someone you should tell them."

"Out of the mouth of babes," Ashlee sighed.

"Hey, I’m not a babe," Leo said indignant.

"It’s an expression, Leo. It means that sometimes having a simple view of the world and just stating it is the way to go now and then."

Leo turned to Rafe. "Does that mean you’re moving to L.A.?"

"I’m not sure what it all means yet, Pal," Rafe answered honestly. "For now tonight, we’re just gonna keep this under our hats. Okay? We’re not going to tell anyone until after Aunt Emma’s big day, alright? Think you can keep a secret until tomorrow?"

Leo nodded and then he paused a moment in thought.

"If you’re my dad does that mean that Aunt Olivia and Aunt Natalia are really my Nana and Mimi too?" He seemed excited at the prospect of having more grandmothers.

"It sure does," Rafe reassured him. "But your cousins, Taro and Eriko, they usually call them Grams and Ab-."

"Abuela," Leo finished. "I know. That’s a cool name."

"But you can’t say anything tonight," Ashlee reminded him.

"Can I say I’ve got a secret?"

Ashlee seemed unsure.

"Yeah," Rafe answered with a nod. "But just to Grams and Abuela, okay? And you can’t say what that secret is though. I was thinking maybe we’ll have a brunch at the Beacon and invite all the family and then let everyone know then, like a big party. What do you say?"

"Cool!" Leo said.

"It’s only cool if you don’t say anything though."

"No, I understand." Leo nodded.

"And, if it’s okay with your Mom," Rafe continued, "how about if you and your mom come stay at the Beacon Suite with me tonight? You’ll have your own room and everything?!" Rafe asked.

"Now that’s awesome! Can we, Mom?" Leo asked excited at the prospect.

Ashlee considered it for a moment.

"No strings, Ash," Rafe told her. "I just want one night with you guys before you leave."

"Okay," Ashlee said, much to Leo’s joy. "Hey, did you have any cake?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Neither did we. Why don’t you round up three pieces?"

"But the cake almost killed Chessie," Leo said innocently.

Ashlee and Rafe laughed.

"She has an allergy to eggs, Sweetie," Rafe explained.

"Like your friend Peter who can’t eat peanuts?" Ashlee threw in.

"Ohhh," Leo said in understanding. "Okay, I’ll be back," he said as he started to leave. He stopped and turned around. Then he ran into Rafe’s arms. Although he was caught off guard, at first, Rafe returned the hug.

"I’m going to like having you as my dad," Leo said. With that, he darted away in pursuit of cake.

Rafe was on the verge of tears and he had to turn away from Ashlee for a moment.

"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner," Ashlee apologized in a whimper.

"No," Rafe said diplomatically and whipped his eyes. "You told me... now, so this is good. And I meant what I said about staying – no strings, Ash. I would LOVE to spend the night with you, even if it’s just holding you."

"You only want to snuggle?" Ashlee asked skeptically.

"Nooooo," Rafe admitted.

Ashlee grinned. "Good. I thought we were going back to square one there for a second."

"No, I said I’d do it if that’s all you wanted. But I’m hoping that’s not all you want," he chuckled. Ashlee smiled. "But seriously, if that’s all you can handle now... I’ll take whatever you can give me. I’ve waited this long. I can wait longer because you’re worth waiting for."

Ashlee leaned over and kissed Rafe gently on the lips.

"I’m done waiting," she whispered.

Chapter 117

Saturday, July 2nd, 2022

Twelve-year-old Francesca came running with a bag of Elyon Marshmallows in one hand and some long sticks in the other. Her younger sister, Elena, followed behind her with a box of graham crackers and chocolate.

"Emma! Emma!" they said as they charged over.

Emma was standing in the backyard of the Spencer-Rivera Fourth of July BBQ with Maureen at her side. She smiled as she watched the pair running toward her. Maureen looked briefly at the girls, but her eyes went back to Emma and how she smiled as she watched her sisters’ excitement. There was something genuine in the joy Emma had when watching her sisters that Maureen enjoyed seeing.

"What?! What?!" Emma asked in mock-urgency.

"Please?" Francesca said as she and Elena held out their supplies.

Emma chuckled. "You two don’t even try to make them anymore, do you?"

"It’s hard," Francesca whined.

"And yours turn out perfect," Elena added.

"I’m busy," Emma said.

"You’re just spending all your time kissing Maureen," Francesca complained. "You can do that later. Just make S’mores now." Emma and Maureen both chuckled. "And I did say, ‘Please’," Francesca added.

"Want to take a break from the kissing and make my little sisters some treats?" Emma asked. She then turned to her sisters. "It’s really up to Maureen."

"But you’re very kissable," Maureen said.

"Oh come on!" Francesca complained again.

Maureen shrugged. "Sure. I guess so."

"Thanks!" both sisters yelled. They dropped the supplies at Emma’s feet and then took off running through the yard to where Clay and Collin where waiting.

"I just got suckered, didn’t I?" Emma asked Maureen as she bent over and picked up the supplies.

"We both got fleeced," Maureen added as she took the egg-free marshmallows. "But if this is the price I have to pay after the night you gave me yesterday, I’ll pay it."

Emma blushed and swatted at Maureen bashfully.

"Stop it."

"You’re like your Ma when you get embarrassed. Especially about sex," Maureen whispered.

"Stooooop," Emma repeated and looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Are you ashamed of what happened at the dorm?" Maureen asked seriously. "Because I-."

"No," Emma said immediately and firmly. "No," she said again, more softly. "I don’t regret it at all. It was wonderful. YOU were wonderful."

"Good," Maureen replied. "You might find it hard to believe, but...I am in love with you, ya know?"

"You are, huh?"

"Uh huh. Even more after last night." Maureen smiled.

Emma blushed again. "Well, let’s get crackin’. These S’mores won’t make themselves. I know because I’ve never had one. The two moochers always steal them." They walked hand in hand toward the fire pit and Emma pulled Maureen closer. "I’m in love with you too, ya know? Just in case you were wondering."

"I kinda figured," Maureen replied. She leaned down to Emma’s ear and whispered, "But it’s still nice to hear."

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Still covered in bits of cake, Elena and Francesca walked up to the bridal table where Maureen and Emma were sitting. Their younger women’s hands were behind their backs.

"Aren’t you supposed to be sitting down?" Emma chastised.

"Yeah, maybe, perhaps, no. I don’t know. I feel okay," Francesca answered.

"Chessie," Emma sighed.

"Stop. I’m – well, WE’RE here for a reason."

Emma gave her a look that said, ‘Out with it’.

Elena and Francesca smiled at each other for a moment, with a growing sense of pride, and then extended their hands to Emma and Maureen.

They rested two S’mores on the table in front of them.

"It’s not a ten thousand dollar wedding cake," Elena said. "But ya know..."

"We figured it’s a start," Francesca said with a shrug.

Emma rose to her feet and pulled both of them toward her at the same time, kissing both of them on the cheek together.

"You two make me a promise, okay?" Emma said as she continued to hold them.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Keep working together like this, alright? Be as good a team off the court as you are on it?"

"I can promise that," Francesca said.

"Me too," Elena added.

Emma nodded as she pulled back. "Finally! I get to eat a S’more."

"Hey," Maureen replied. "You know I have made you S’mores."

Emma paused and then chuckled. "I stand corrected. I did have a S’more since having younger sisters."

"When?" Francesca asked sounding a little disappointed someone beat her to the punch.

"The most nervous day of my life," Maureen answered.

Friday, June 7th, 2024

"Hey, Maureen," Olivia said as she greeted the young woman at the door. "Come on in," she said letting her inside the living room. "Emma’s not going to be home for another hour, but you’re welcome to wait. Are you excited about your camping trip this weekend?"

"Actually, I’m here to discuss that." Maureen looked around the living room nervously. "Is Phillip here?"

"No, why would Phillip be here?" Olivia asked.

"I called him to come here."

"Why?"

Before Maureen could answer Olivia’s question, Natalia came from the kitchen with Phillip behind her.

"Olivia? Phillip said that-Oh," she stopped short when she saw Maureen there. "She is here after all," she added as she pointed at Maureen.

"Yeah, I’m here," Maureen said as she began to wring her hands together.

"What’s going on?" Olivia asked.

"I’d like to talk to all of you, alone, without Emma, if that’s okay?"

"What’s wrong?" Olivia asked concerned. "Are you sick?"

"No, I’m-," Maureen replied.

"Is it your kidney transplant?" Olivia asked, not really listening to her answer. "Does Emma know?"

Maureen giggled nervously at that point.

"I’m healthy, Olivia. Everything’s fine. Never better," she said. That seemed to put Olivia at ease, but she could tell the woman was now curious. "I’m here because...You all have treated me like family these past three years or so and I... I really appreciate that. But... Okay, I’m just gonna say it... I want to ask your daughter to marry me this weekend, but only if I get your blessings. So... would you be opposed if I made Emma my wife?"

Olivia and Natalia were speechless; frozen, but with growing grins of happiness. Phillip was immediately all smiles.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Phillip asked.

"I did."

"What’d your old man say?" he asked.

Maureen chuckled. "I’m not sure I should repeat it," she said.

Immediately Olivia and Natalia looked concerned.

"No! It’s not bad. He just..." Seeing that she’d have to discuss it now, she continued. "He said he was happy for me and a bit jealous since the farthest he got with a Spencer woman was half a date that got interrupted." Maureen blushed and then pointed at Natalia. "By you."

Natalia laughed. "He remembered that, huh?"

"Oh yeah, but he said things worked out as they should, and I have to agree with him... So, yeah, I want to marry Emma, but only if it won’t be an issue with all of you because I know how much you all mean to her and to each other. I don’t want to come between anyone."

Phillip stood up and pulled Maureen into a hug.

"Sweetie, anyone who’d take the time to consider that is someone worth having in the family. You have my blessing." She then turned to Olivia and Natalia who were teary eyed. "Ladies?"

"Of course," Olivia said while Natalia said, "Absolutely."

"You want to join this craziness?" Olivia added as she came over and took Maureen’s hands.

"I love her," Maureen said honestly. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing her how much if she’ll let me."

"I’m sure she’ll say yes," Natalia replied as she came over and kissed Maureen on the cheek.

"I hope so. If not, it’s going to be a long, awkward hike home," Maureen joked.

"She’s nuts about you," Phillip told her. "Don’t worry."

"Well, actually, I’m worried more about the ring. I mean she is a Spencer slash Spaulding so..." Maureen dug into her pocket and pulled out a dark blue sapphire ring set in white gold or silver. Emma’s moms inspected it with admiration. "I’m not a billionaire, so it’s kind of small since my budget right now is... well, tiny."

"Em will love this," Phillip assured her. Olivia and Natalia nodded too.

Maureen still sounded nervous as she went on. "I figured when we get through school and I’m working I can get her something nicer; bigger. I don’t plan on running off this year to get married. I want to have time to plan it; give Emma everything she wants."

Olivia grinned. "You’re always looking out for her, aren’t you?"

"Always," Maureen said.

"I think it’s beautiful," Natalia said as she handed the ring back.

"Yes, Bean will love it," Olivia said and then she started to tear up. "Emma’s gonna get married."

They all chuckled.

"She hasn’t said yes yet," Maureen reminded them. "So even though you think I don’t need it, still wish me luck."

"We do, Sweetie," Phillip said.

"Now if you don’t mind," Maureen began, "I got to get out of here before Emma does come home. She’s gonna wonder why we’re all here."

"True!" Phillip said. "I better go too." He then turned to Maureen. "Thank you for this. For having us all here I mean."

"Yes," Olivia and Natalia both nodded.

"You’re a good woman, Maureen," Natalia told her. "I couldn’t have wished for anyone better for Em."

"And in the odd chance she does say no, then tell us," Olivia added. "We’ll torture her until she agrees," she added seriously before cracking a smile.

"Marriage by agony?" Maureen asked.

"If it comes to that? Sure," Olivia said and then kissed Maureen on the cheek. "You’ll be fine, Sweetheart," she said sincerely. "Now you and Phillip need to get the heck out of here."

Maureen and Phillip said their goodbyes and several hours later Emma and Maureen were in front of a campfire with their tent for their evening in place behind them. Maureen settled in behind Emma and pulled her into her arms. Emma rested her back against Maureen while Maureen reclined against their gear.

"I love it out here," Emma said.

"I know you do," Maureen replied. She kissed her temple.

"It feels like we’re the only two people on earth when we’re out here."

"You got me all to yourself."

"I do, don’t I?"

"MmmHmm... I know what you really want though."

"What’s that?" Emma asked.

"A S’more."

Emma suddenly got animated. "Oh my gosh! Did you remember this time? Last time we forgot the crackers."

"You mean I forgot them."

"You, me, whoever. Tell me you brought them this time," Emma said hopefully.

Maureen looked in her backpack and began to pull out items. "Crackers!... Chocolate!... and Marshmallows that don’t need to be egg free!" Emma gave a little excited clap. "Oh, and this..." Maureen handed Emma the box and opened it up. "It’s small, I know, but the sentiment behind it is huge, I promise you... So Emma Spencer-Rivera-Spaulding... will you marry me? I can’t promise a mansion but I’ll make all the S’mores you ever want."

Emma said nothing and did nothing. She didn’t move. She didn’t breath. Maureen thought her own heart stopped for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked.

Maureen didn’t seem to know what to say. "Uhhh..."

"Yes!" Emma said sensing Maureen’s growing concern. "Yes, I’ll marry you!" she started to laugh and cry at the same time. She held out her hand and Maureen slipped the ring on her finger.

"You scared me," Maureen confessed.

"You shocked me," Emma countered.

"I thought you were going to say no and I’d have to have your mother torture you."

"Exactly-wait, what?"

Maureen and Emma both laughed.

"I asked your parents for your hand."

"How incredibly... quaint." Emma then laughed. "I never pictured you as an old fashioned girl."

"Well, I’ll have you know your parents loved it. In fact, like I said, if you said no Olivia was going to torture you until you said yes."

They both began to laugh.

"Marriage by agony?" Emma asked.

Maureen laughed even harder. "I said the same thing. I really did!"

"Great minds think alike," Emma said as she began to straddle Maureen’s lap.

She sat there for a few seconds, the two of them just staring into each other’s eyes.

"I, uh, think you’re melting my chocolate," Maureen teased.

Emma looked down at their laps. "Is that what that is?" she said coyly.

"Among other things," Maureen countered.

Emma smiled. "Kiss me," she whispered.

"With pleasure," Maureen answered.

As Emma’s svelte body covered Maureen’s, the S’mores were momentarily forgotten.

Chapter 118

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"How’s Chessie?" Doris asked.

"Being stubborn and won’t go to the hospital," Olivia answered.

"Gee. A daughter of yours? That sounds like no one I know at all."

"Hush." Olivia smiled.

"Took you and Natalia long enough to, uh, nurse that hand of yours," Doris continued with an ‘I know what you really did’ expression on her face.

"First Ashlee. Now me. You’re really trying to alienate all the women in your life. Let’s get Brenda over here and make it three for three." Doris looked sad. "Hey, I’m teasing. Ashlee is fine."

"No, the world is ending still and she hates me."

"The world’s not over yet. She and Rafe are still here."

"She didn’t leave?" Doris asked hopefully.

"Nope." Olivia pointed to the far end of the tent where Rafe and Ashlee were walking and talking, heading toward the cake table.

At the bridal table, Maureen was playing with Emma’s engagement ring.

"My offer still stands," Maureen told her. "I can get you a bigger ring next year when-."

"Stop it. I want this one," Emma insisted. "It’s beautiful and to be honest big rings are just gaudy looking. It’s like people trying to say, "Look at me! I have money so I must be important!" Besides, when I look at this, it’ll always remind me of when we were young, in love and poor."

"Well, I was poor. You’re a millionaire with a trust fund."

"You’re right," Emma said. "Why didn’t I just buy you a huge ass engagement ring instead?"

Maureen grinned. "Big rings are gaudy."

"See? We are a perfect fit. But I have to say that a big ring on you wouldn’t look gaudy. It’ll show everyone you’re a kept woman."

Maureen laughed loudly and took her hand away. "That’s it -- the honeymoon’s officially over."

"Already?" Emma said as she reached out and snagged Maureen’s hand. "Psssf, and I didn’t even get to show you that new trick I learned... with my tongue."

Maureen sat down. "Well, maybe it’s not over just yet."

This time Emma laughed. She pulled Maureen to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Sincerity washed over her face.

"I love you Maureen Spencer-Reardon."

"I love you Emma Spencer-Reardon."

At the cake table, which looked more like a cake lump, Rafe was talking to Ashlee.

"Since you hate L.A., have you considered moving back to Springfield?" he asked.

"Springfield?" Ashlee asked.

"Yeah, the town we’re standing in," Rafe joked.

"Goof. What could I do here?"

"Work at WSPR."

"I don’t know if they’re hiring."

Rafe chuckled and motioned around them. "You’ve got tons of connections - old and new - here right now, starting with my new sister-in-law."

"Maureen?"

"Yeah, she has controlling interest in WSPR and Emma’s former adopted father, Bill Lewis – her half brother, he pretty much owns the rest."

"What a second? If Bill was Emma’s dad and Maureen is his sister..."

"Uh huh." Rafe nodded.

"Then that means Maureen was technically Emma’s aunt... Emma married her aunt."

Rafe chuckled, "Well, half aunt."

"What a twisted family tree..." Ashlee said.

"Sure, there’s a few warps here and there," Rafe admitted.

"But they’re not REALLY related though," Ashlee said.

"No, not really. But my point was... If you want a job, I’m sure it wouldn’t be a huge issue."

Ashlee sighed. "I don’t know."

"I’m not trying to pressure you Ashlee. We’ll figure things out. It just seems like you’re really unhappy there."

Ashlee shrugged. "If I stay in L.A. I could get a national gig somewhere, someday."

"When? Before you snap thanks to that bonehead co-anchor you have to deal with?"

"Urghh, that man doesn’t know news if it’s not in his teleprompter... and even then it’s iffy. You know we had an author of a book about James Madison on one day. He asked what year the War of 1812 started. The author was speechless. She tried to save his ass by saying she thinks he meant which month; not which year. Dumbass then repeated, "No, which year." Isn’t that incredible?"

"Exactly," Rafe said. "Why stay? You might spend another 10 years with that idiot and then what?"

"So you don’t think I can go national then?"

"I didn’t say that." Rafe took her hands. "Here’s what I am saying... I lived in Chicago with only my Ma. And I’ve lived in Springfield surrounded by family. I love the years I spent alone with Ma – I do. But there’s a reason the Beacon headquarters never moved. This is home. Like you, my parents are here. My friends are here. And I’ve found that sometimes it’s nice being a big fish in a smaller pond, especially when you’re around people you love... Again, no pressure. Just something to think about, Ash."

Ashlee paused and then said, "Can you excuse me a moment?"

Rafe didn’t answer immediately. "Are you okay? Did I upset you?"

"No," she insisted. "You just reminded me of something is all."

Rafe watched her with concern as she walked away.

Chapter 119

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"Ashlee," Doris greeted as she watched Ashlee walking over. "I’m sorry for pushing and-."

"Stop." Ashlee held up her hand. "You were right, Mom. When you’ve held a secret for so long sometimes it’s... well, it’s tough to deal with the truth."

Doris grinned. "I know the feeling."

"But it feels better now, you know. With them knowing, I mean."

Doris smiled. "Again, I can relate."

"Rafe wants to have a brunch tomorrow to make the announcement so he’s going calling the hotel to set it up and we’ll announce it there. So he plans to ask everyone here tonight to join us, but he’s not going to mention it’s because of Leo. Tonight is about Emma and Maureen."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, so ee’s going to announce it at the brunch so...will you be there?"

"Do you want me there?" Doris asked.

Ashlee sighed and then pulled her mom into a hug.

"Of course I do. And for what it’s worth, I am sorry. I was just so scared, Mom. There was a misunderstanding that’s lasted...years. But it’s better now...speaking of... I won’t be home tonight."

Doris pulled back to see Ashlee blushing.

She continued, "Rafe wants us to stay with him at the hotel."

Doris smiled again. "So Leo’s not the only one getting something out of this deal?"

"Mother," Ashlee sighed in embarrassment.

"I’m happy for you," Doris told her. "I am."

"Good. I know Rafe hasn’t always been one of your favorite people."

"I never had issues with Rafe."

"Oh really? That whole keep our streets safe from thugs campaign?"

"It was just that – a campaign, politics. Besides, it was a long time ago, Ashlee. Let it go."

"So you don’t mind Rafe being in my life?"

"That depends," Doris said. "Are you happy?"

Ashlee automatically smiled. "It might have taken some time to get here, but yeah... Yeah I am, Mom." She looked over at Brenda who was smiling from the table. "Better late than never, right?"

"Right," Doris replied and kissed Ashlee on the cheek.

Rafe was still looking at the destroyed cake when Natalia walked up to him.

"I can’t believe they did this, Ma."

"Yep," she said dryly.

"I can’t believe Olivia didn’t kill them herself."

"Well, the forced confinement seemed to help the girls."

"Yeah," Rafe said after a moment of contemplation. "They did seem a little different with each other now that you mention it."

"Speaking of observations," Natalia began. "I see you spending a lot of time tonight with Leo and Ashlee."

"You did, huh?"

"Uh huh. Any reason why?"

"You might find it hard to believe."

"Leo’s your son."

Rafe paused. "How did you know?"

"I didn’t. Doris put it together. How long did you know Rafe?" she asked. "Be honest."

He looked at his watch. "What time is it?"

"Seriously? You had no idea?"

"No, Ash never said anything. And since I never saw her boyfriend, who I thought was Leo’s dad, it didn’t even occur to me. But now...?" He began to grin.

"What?" Natalia said grinning as well.

"Well, I always loved her...really loved her, because I knew she cared about me. She was sweet and quirky and compassionate. Made me laugh...With her I feel safe to be me and..."

"What Raphael?"

Rafe cleared his throat. "I just didn’t think someone as special as her could love me."

"I know the feeling," Olivia said from behind him. "Here’s hoping that Leo thinks you’re good enough for her."

Rafe looked guilty for a moment. "I was a real douche, I know."

Natalia began to argue, but Olivia said, "Yeah, you were. But you were looking out for your mom. You had every reason to doubt my intentions since you didn’t know any different at the time."

"Why didn’t you ever tell me what you’d done for me while I was in jail?" Rafe asked.

"I didn’t do it to score points with you or your mom. I did it to take care of you, and her, and that’s all that mattered."

September 18th, 2010

Rafe came home on leave to meet Francesca for the first time. Shayne's team had won their big game, and the Spencer-Rivera’s were having a BBQ at the farmhouse to celebrate that fact along with his homecoming. Lillian and Buzz were doing the BBQ prep work in the kitchen. While Natalia and Blake were pulling the silk out of the corn and placing them in buckets of water to cook on the grill. Out in the field, Doris and Frank were trying to show Emma how NOT to 'throw like a girl,' as Doris called it, and surprisingly they were actually having some success. Rafe smiled, and even chuckled, as he I watched Emma trying to mimic Doris wiggling at home plate with the bat.

Francesca sat on Rafe’s lap, biting on her teething ring. Olivia came over and handed him a new one that was cold and she immediately bit down.

"Her teeth are bugging her pretty bad lately," Olivia said casually as she took a seat.

"How’s Ma?" he asked. "She gettin’ enough sleep? Food?"

"She’s good," Olivia answered. "But her feet are starting to disappear she says."

Rafe looked over at his pregnant mother, her belly just starting to show slightly.

He grinned. "So...you’re keepin’ your word then? Takin’ care of her?"

"Taking care of all of them, yes."

"I wish I could be here when Ma has the next one."

"You can if you want."

"No actually, I’m not supposed to be here now, but they made an exception for some reason."

Olivia grinned and took a drink of her lemonade. "Yeah, for some reason."

Rafe studied her. "And that bothers you, huh?"

"What?"

"Me being home again? That bothers you?"

Olivia snorted. "You couldn’t be more wrong."

"So are you saying you had something to do with my early leave time?"

"Me? No, not me."

"Okay, someone you know then?"

"You wanted to come home...you’re home. Just enjoy it."

"I don’t need any favors from you, Olivia," Rafe said raising his voice slightly, enough to catch Natalia’s attention, and Blake’s too.

Natalia excused herself and walked over the short distance to them.

"Olivia," Natalia began has she took Francesca from Rafe and handed her over to her partner. "Look after our daughter, will you?"

"Sure," she said taking the baby.

"I need to talk to our son," she added. Rafe looked like he was about to argue, but Natalia grabbed him sharply by the ear and pulled him toward the house.

They got to the kitchen where Lillian and Buzz were flirting and chopping up vegetables.

"Will you two excuse us for a moment?" Natalia asked politely, although her voice was tight.

They both looked at each other, sensing something was wrong.

"Uhh, sure," Buzz said as he escorted his wife out.

"Ma," Rafe began. She put a finger over his lips.

"Shut up and listen to me," Natalia said firmly.

Rafe’s eyes went wide.

Chapter 120

September 18th, 2010

Rafe stood in the kitchen still feeling shocked.

"Ma, you said ‘shut up’. You never-."

"And I meant it!" Natalia said poking him in the chest. "That’s my wife you’re talking to out there."

"She’s not-."

"In my heart she is so stop acting like a snot nosed child! I’m bloated, I’m sore and I’m sick of this shit from you."

He was on the verge of chuckling, but he held it back, knowing he’d be in for even more wrath if he did.

"Ma, what’s gotten into you?"

"You’re insulting the woman I love! I’m pissed, Rafe!"

"Your hormonal."

"Fine, I am!" she admitted immediately. "But my hormones don’t excuse you from being an ass! You don’t have to like Olivia or be best buds. It would be wonderful for my sake if you did, but you have to respect her at least."

Rafe’s eyes went skyward.

"Don’t roll your fucking eyes at me."

Instead, his eyes got wider.

Natalia continued, "I’m building a life with Olivia that started when your ass was in prison. She’s what I want. She makes me happy. We already have one child together and another on the way."

"You had a kid with Frank, Ma. Not her."

"If I wasn’t trying to run away from my love for her we wouldn’t have had Francesca. So you’re wrong Rafe. Frank is Chessie’s father, that’s all. Chessie’s full-time parents live in this house and this house includes Olivia. Do you have any idea what she’s done for us? For you?"

"Gee an early home leave?"

"An early leave isn’t a simple feat, but still... do you honestly think that’s all she’s done?"

"Isn’t it?"

Natalia rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Let me break it down... She loaned me money for a trip to Europe to find you when Harley took off. But when I got home she told me to ‘forget’ paying her back. And that was before we ever living together. Speaking of which, she set up the house sale to the government that gave us the down payment for THIS house."

"Which you almost lost because of her!"

"Her?! It was MY fault, Rafe! And I lost that money until she got Decker’s repayment and gave up her job in the process! And, oh yeah, the upgraded prison? She did that so youcould avoid getting the shit kicked out of you everyday!"

"The prison stuff was Frank!" Rafe challenged.

"Please!" Natalia replied. "Frank got you moved from kitchen duty to the library, but it was Olivia who got you into the safer prison altogether!"

"You’re making that up."

"The hell I’m not! Frank got Doris to agree to an earlier release, but everything else was because of Olivia. Oh, and that hardware store job that you got ‘all on your own’? Remember that? Well, guess what? You can thank Doris, who put in a favor to the owner to hire you."

"Why did Doris-?"

"Because of her friendship with Olivia! We were waiting until you were more settled to tell you about us so Doris set up your job thinking a job might bring some normalcy quicker."

Rafe paused. "Are you sure Frank was-?"

"Helpful," Natalia said before he could say more. "He was very helping to us, Rafe. I’m grateful for what he did and what he still does. But all the things we have – your freedom, your safety, this house – it’s because of Olivia Spencer."

Rafe’s jaw hardened for a moment.

"So she bought you, huh Ma?"

He didn’t have time to react. Natalia’s hand moved so fast it had already made the connection with his cheek, filling the kitchen with a huge slapping noise.

"Y-you hit me," he said shocked.

There was no apology in her eyes whatsoever.

"You had it coming. But here’s another slap in the face for you... I almost slept with that high-power attorney I wanted to hire when I lost the money."

"Ma," Rafe muttered in astonishment as he still rubbed his face.

"I was desperate, Rafe, but she saved me. Did you know Buzz tried to drag her to the hospital that night because of chest pains? But Olivia left the hospital to stop me." Natalia’s voice began to crack. "She put her very existence, her entire life, at risk to save my virtue."

"Why’d you almost sleep with a worm like that?"

"Someday when you have kids Rafe, you’ll understand. There’s very little a parent won’t do when it comes to the best interest of their child — Even if that means slapping your grown child on military leave. A leave he should be thanking his step-mother for, although he continues to hate and resent her... It’s a pity because she’s done so much for you, for us, but you refuse to see it."

Rafe still appeared unsure so Natalia continued.

"I’m not asking you two be best friends now, or ever. I’m saying... Olivia’s helped us with so much – things that even ‘I’ didn’t learn about until recently. So do you see what it all means?"

Rafe seemed unsure.

"I didn’t sell out to her Rafe because I didn’t know everything she did. She didn’t flaunt it. She didn’t brag. You know why?"

He shook his head.

"She did it for US. Not her, Rafe – she did these things for our well-being; whether we knew about them or not. That’s love, Son. Selfless acts of kindness and expecting nothing in return. So please realize something. I’m not dumb. Olivia hasn’t manipulated me. She hasn’t ‘bought’ me. She’s taken care of me, of you, of our girls," Natalia said rubbing her belly. "She doesn’t deserve your disrespect, so that means you have a choice to make."

"A choice?"

"Yeah, you clean up your act and be a man or you leave right now and don’t look back."

"What are you saying, Ma?"

"I’m saying grow the fuck up and grow a pair."

"Ma!" This time Rafe did chuckle slightly and as he expected Natalia looked even more pissed. "I’m sorry," he said immediately. "I don’t know what to say and I’m just a little nervous now. I’ve never heard you be so...vocal."

"I’ve never been this in love, Rafe. Ever. But the truth is, I never met anyone as deserving of my love...and that includes you, espcially after what I just saw out there in the yard."

"Ma," Rafe began like he was going to offer an excuse or perhaps even apologize.

"In fact," Natalia continued, ignoring him, "right now, with the way you treat the woman I consider my wife, I’m shocked to be speaking to you at all. So again, here’s your choice: You either get on board with the fact Olivia is my life partner – someone who deserves your respect – if for no other reason than you love me. If not, take your stuff now and go."

Rafe grinned nervously. "Ma, you’re not serious."

Natalia paused a moment. "Not serious? Here’s the last piece of motherly advice I’ll give you...Your bag is still by the sofa," she said coldly as she started to head toward the door to leave. "Don’t forget it," she added as she walked by him without so much as a kiss, a handshake or even a wave goodbye.

"Ma!"

Natalia turned to face him. "I am serious, Rafe. I’m done waiting for you to be ‘okay’ with Olivia and me together. This stress is bad on me, the baby, Olivia and I won’t have it. I love you and I want you here, but not at the risk of everyone and everything else I hold dear."

"Ma, I’m sorry."

She paused. "If you plan to stay, I’m not the one who needs your apology. And if you do apologize, you damn well better mean it and start being a man; not a man-child."

Rafe gave a heavy sigh and squared his shoulders. "You swear to god you’re not making that up about Olivia?"

"I swear," she replied.

Rafe nodded. "I’ll apologize to her."

"Thank you, Raphael." She extended her hand to him. "Ready to go out there?"

He smiled and took it. "Sure, Ma."

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

"Ma kicked my ass that day," he said with a smile to Olivia and Natalia as Leo ran up to the three of them.

"Hey, Buddy," Rafe greeted him.

"Are you going to invite everyone to the lunch tomorrow?"

"It’s brunch and yes, as soon as the Beacon calls me back to confirm the ballroom."

Leo smiled and then turned to Olivia and Natalia. "You know I got a secret about you guys."

Natalia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I know it, but we’ll discuss it tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded quickly and then motioned for Rafe to pick him up. "Can you put me on your shoulders to help me find Di?"

Rafe leaned over to Olivia and Natalia and said, "Why my cousin and Daisy ever decided to name a daughter Diantha is beyond me?"

Leo began tugging his sleeve for his attention.

"Oh fine, little man," Rafe said. He hoisted him up on his shoulders and started to walk around.

At the wedding table, Ashlee walked up to Maureen and Emma. She looked mostly at Maureen and said, "This might not be the best time but..."

"What’s wrong NOW?" Maureen asked.

Ashlee chuckled. "Nothing! I just wanted to ask... Does WSPR have a news position open? I’m thinking of coming home."

"You’re coming home!" Emma said excited. "Auntie Brenda and D will love having you guys home."

"I’d like to be home but I need to have some kind of income once I get here."

"Well, we can’t pay L.A. talent rates," Maureen warned her.

"I’m not worried about that. My house in L.A. is paid for so I could sell it and buy something outright once I’m here. So all I really need is a wage to live on."

"One of our anchors is going on maternity leave soon," Maureen added, "and if she does return we could put you in at the news desk I’m sure. You wouldn’t be on air, but you’d still have an industry job."

Ashlee consider here words as she nodded.

"Why the switch?" Emma asked.

Ashlee looked over to Leo perched on Rafe’s shoulders and smiled.

"I’ve got some lost time to make up for."

Chapter 121

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Everyone waved goodbye to Emma and Maureen as they left for their honeymoon _._

"Okay, hospital time," Remy told Francesca. "Let’s go."

"Already?" she asked.

"Yep. You promised."

Francesca looked to her parents for a reprieve. Upon finding none she slumped her shoulders and muttered a disgruntled, "Fine." She then turned to Elena. "This is all your fault, you know? If you hadn’t tried to kill me with that cake," she teased.

"This is the closest I’m ever going to get to a ‘Thank you for saving my life, Elena’ isn’t it?" Elena shot back playfully.

Francesca pulled Elena to her.

"Really...thank you for saving my life," she whispered sincerely. Elena looked surprised but still managed to smile. Then Francesca pulled back and added, "After nearly killing me with your cake covered dress."

"I’ll take that tiny bit of gratitude you managed to muster," Elena replied as she pulled away.

"See? We understand each other more and more every moment. Right now though I have a date with Mr. Boudreau and the ER. Fare thee well, my family... Fare thee well."

Natalia turned slightly to Olivia and muttered. "She’s so your daughter –Drama queen and all." Olivia tried to look indignant. "Don’t even," Natalia warned and then chuckled. Olivia had to laugh because she knew her wife was right. Sure, their Chessie had Frank’s good-natured DNA, Natalia’s stunning good looks, but in spirit, she was all Spencer.

As a few other gathers began to make their way to leave, Ashlee walked up to Rafe.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I said a lot of stuff earlier," he said with a gentle smile. "All of it was true, but refresh me."

"You said you wanted to try to make it work – you and me, I mean."

"Of course I meant it. Does that mean...?" He sounded hopeful.

"If WSPR can hire me, I’m coming back. Maureen thinks she’s got a space." Rafe picked her up and twirled her around in the air for a moment, which made her giggle. "Put me down, Goof." He did as she instructed and she asked, "Are you sure you’re ready for an instant family?"

"With you? I’ve already been waiting for years. There’s nothing ‘instant’ about this for any of us."

"True," Ashlee said as she considered the words. "Remember though, anything can happen and the job might fall through. Plans don’t always go the way you expect."

"Like having your wife determined to having a band perform and then finding out AT the reception the lead singer has laryngitis?"

Ashlee looked confused and then began to laugh. "I had forgotten about that! Well, that’s not exactly what I mean."

"Yeah, it kinda is. The point I’m making is... just because something unexpected and seemingly disastrous happens all is not always lost. In fact, you found out your mom is quite the virtuoso of popular music of the last one hundred years."

Saturday, August 25th, 2012

The Beacon ballroom was filled with well-wishers as the band’s guitar player introduced the wedding party. In the lobby, they all did their best to line up with Rafe and Jonathan as ushers, and thirteen-year-old Emma and three-year-old Francesca as flower girls. The bridesmaids consisted of Natalia’s sister Mary and Ava, Brenda and Holly, Blake and Doris. After arriving to applause, they began to take their seats at the head table. The keyboardist made his way over.

"Hi there, I’m Gary," he said to Olivia and Natalia. "First of all, congratulations," he went on.

"Thank you," Olivia told him.

"Second, we’ve got a small issue with our vocalist," he said nervously.

"Issue?" Olivia asked her annoyance level rising.

"He can’t be...vocal. He’s got laryngitis."

"So I’m assuming you have a back up?" Olivia asked although she was fairly certain where this conversation was going.

"We’re looking," he said.

"We’re at the reception," Olivia pointed out.

"Bob does backing vocals – he’s our guitarist. But he’s really not what you’d call lead singer worthy."

"You are so dead," Olivia muttered to the man who looked petrified.

"Wait," Natalia said, but it went unheeded.

"My wife wanted a band," Olivia continued, "You auditioned and she picked you so you will find a singer."

"I don’t think it’s possible. Everyone we know is booked and-."

"You better find someone," Olivia said, her voice raised slightly.

"What’s wrong?" Doris asked as she leaned over to hear the conversation.

"The lead singer is sick and can’t talk," Olivia told her. "We have no music."

"Technically, we have music just not anyone who can sing," Gary corrected her. Olivia just shot him a death glare. He just shrugged.

"I’ll sing," Doris told them.

"You?" Olivia, Gary and Natalia all said at the same time in the same disbelieving inflection.

"Yes. Me... You doubt me?"

"Well...yeah, I’ve never heard you sing," Olivia replied.

"Let me see the set list," Doris said to the keyboardist.

Gary seemed momentarily dazed, but then quickly dug into his back pocket, looking hopeful. He handed it over and she examined the selections.

"Sure," she said handing the list back. "I can do these."

"All of them?" Olivia said skeptically. "You know the words to allllll those songs?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"What’s in my ear when you usually see me, Olivia?"

Olivia thought a moment. "Your iPod."

"That’s right. My iPod. It’s my ‘me time’ as I call it. I love music. It’s always been an escape so trust me when I say I’ve got this covered."

Olivia looked reluctant. "But can you sing?"

Doris sighed and took the list. She noticed the first dance was ‘At Last’ and turned to the keyboardist. She pointed to the list and asked, "Etta James, right?"

He nodded. Doris cleared her throat and then sang the first line that could rival James version.

"At laaaast... my loooove as come aloooong..."

Jaws around the table dropped. Heads at the nearby tables turned with a smile.

"Sure," Gary said, "But can you sing pop?"

Doris looked back at the list and pointed to The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani.

"If I could escape... I would but, first of all, let me saaaay... I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this waaaay. Cause-I've-been-acting-like-sour milk-all-on-the-floor-It's-your-fault-you-didn't-shut-the-

refrigerator-Maybe-that's-the-reason-I've-been-acting-so-cooooollld?"

The mayor didn’t miss a beat or stutter in the slightest.

"You CAN sing," Natalia said amazed. Olivia was speechless.

Gary simply grabbed Doris gently by the arm, leading her to her feet.

"You’re hired!" he said as he pulled her away.

Chapter 122

Saturday, June 9th, 2029

Doris, Brenda, Natalia and Olivia were alone at the bar laughing.Everyone had left except for the clean up crews, who were putting away the supplies.

"Reva wanted so bad to sing too and you snubbed her," Olivia chuckled.

"Of course. She’s an attention whore," Doris replied, which made the other three women laugh. "It was your day," she added more seriously. "You two deserved it."

"I just felt bad for you," Natalia said. "You spent the night on stage and not at the party."

"I got to live a fantasy - being on stage, singing... while people ate cake." Doris grinned.

"You saved our butts quite a bit that day. Nothing seemed to go right," Olivia giggled.

"What’s that they say?" Brenda began. "Lousy wedding – great marriage?"

"We’ve had our moments," Olivia said, but managed a slight smile. "The majority of them have been good. In fact, we could probably all say that." Olivia held up her glass.

"To wonderful wives and little drama," Doris said, joining in her toast. As she clinked her glass with Natalia she added, "And to wonderful grandchildren."

"I’ll drink to that," the Latina said with a nod.

Everyone took a drink.

"I wonder if they’ll make it," Brenda said out loud.

"Rafe and Ashlee?" Doris asked. She just nodded. "Well, neither of them has made it work with other people."

"Thanks Doris," Natalia said annoyed.

"No!" Doris laughed. "You didn’t let me finish. Neither of them has made it work with other people because they’ve always wanted each other. Now’s their chance. They can stop pining." Brenda began to yawn. "Am I boring you?" Doris teased.

"No, I’m tired," Brenda chuckled. "I don’t have your stamina, Dear. I can’t believe you’re still awake. You’ve been up since early this morning."

Olivia looked around them. "True. Doris is like a marine - the first one in and the last one out."

"Semper Fi, Dear," Doris said as she raised her glass and downed the rest of her drink. "Better get going and leave Nat and Olivia alone."

"Alone?" Olivia teased. "The house is filled with kids and grandkids."

Doris harrumphed. "Please. You find ‘alone time’ when the backyard is filled with hundreds of people."

Natalia blushed and buried her face in Olivia’s neck.

"Stop it," Brenda scolded. "Just ignore her."

"I usually do," Olivia said with a wink as Doris bumped shoulders with her on the way to leave.

As Brenda and Doris started to walk to their car, Doris called out, "Bye Grannies. See you at the brunch."

A few moments later, Brenda was digging in her purse for the car key that the valet had dropped off before calling it a night about an hour before.

"I can’t believe Olivia said she cheated on her," Doris muttered.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"Olivia. She cheated on Natalia," Doris whispered.

"Again?!" Brenda exclaimed and then lowered her voice.

"Again? You mean she did it more than once?" Doris asked. "She told me it was years ago."

"Oh," Brenda said casually. "Never mind," she said acting as if she wanted to change the subject.

"Wait a second...You knew? When did you know?"

Brenda paused. "It’s late. We better get-."

"Hold up," Doris said taking her elbow. "When did you know?" Doris asked again.

"About..." Brenda mumbled something unintelligible.

"In English," Doris stressed.

"Fifteen years ago, okay? Can we go now?"

"You knew and you never told me?"

"I love you to the depths of my soul, but you can’t keep a secret to save your life." Doris looked offended and Brenda went on. "Beside, Natalia asked me not to say anything, so I didn’t... When did you find out about it all?"

This time Doris paused. "It is late. We better-."

Brenda laughed. "It was today, wasn’t it?"

"You...hush!" Doris said forcefully and then started to giggle too.

"See? You can’t keep a secret even for a day! Ha!"

Doris opened the door and pulled Brenda to her by her waist.

"I can keep secrets. It’s just with you... I don’t feel I have to. I trust you with anything." Doris began to put on a sarcastic grin. "Too bad you don’t feel the same."

"Hey!" Brenda said with a slight giggle and then gave her a kiss. "I trust you too, Doris."

"Uh huh," Doris answered skeptically.

"I do... But Natalia was... she was so devastated. If you knew the pain she went through... It was hard on everyone, and there’s nothing I could do, but there was someone I could spar." Doris didn’t reply. She simply cocked her head in interest. "You."

"Me?"

"You loved Olivia. And yeah, she did a bad thing and made a horrible decision, but I always thought she was a good woman. If you knew the truth at that time, it might have destroyed your relationship with her. So Natalia asked me to keep quiet so, out of respect for everyone, I did."

Doris smiled and kissed her on the neck. "You’re a good woman. And you’re right. I am a blabber mouth," Doris said. "But only with you because..."

"You know I won’t blab?" Brenda asked.

Doris smiled again and nodded.

Brenda just chuckled and helped Doris to the passenger seat.

"Let’s get you home. Olivia and Natalia aren’t the only lesbians who have the market cornered on ‘alone time’."

Brenda shut the door and from the other side Doris made a, "Woohoo!" noise.

Back at the bar, Natalia and Olivia sat alone, looking around at the carnage left in the backyard. People were still cleaning up as Olivia pointed out toward the area where the DJ was set up.

"We lost part of the lawn there," she commented.

"And part of the shed," Natalia added as she pointed to the broken doors.

Olivia began to nod. "You gotta admit that was pretty goddamn inventive of Elena."

"Language," Natalia admonished. "And yes, she’s very smart... and straight."

Olivia’s jaw dropped. "Elena? Straight? But she..."

Natalia nodded. "I know. I was as shocked as you. Looks like Bean’s the only other dyke in the family," she teased.

"Language," Olivia said taking her turn to admonish her wife. She then starts to look a bit melancholy.

"What Sweetie?" Natalia asked.

"Just thinking of Bean. Sorry. Dr. Jellybean...She’s a doctor and she’s married. She’s really...married...and a doctor."

"We’ve done good," Natalia said proudly.

"Yeah, but it won’t be the same, you know? She has her own life now. She doesn’t need us and... I’m feeling sorry for myself, okay?"

"Okay, but I’ll say it again. We’ve done good."

"I couldn’t have done it without you," Olivia said. Natalia blushed. "Seriously. Without you, Emma’d probably be on her third husband and a high school drop-out working at a carnival guessing people’s weight and living off her Granddad Alan’s money and getting high every night."

"Wow. That’s quite the life you’ve created for fictitious Emma," Natalia complimented.

"You know what I mean," Olivia said with a grin. "Her life wouldn’t be nearly as fulfilling or rich if you hadn’t come into our lives."

"Well, what about me?" Natalia asked. "I can’t even imagine what I would have done if you decided to cast me aside after the way I left you that summer. I wouldn’t have had Elena, that’s for sure. Chances are Francesca probably would have ended up as angry and restless as Rafe as a teenager. She might have ended up in jail too for some reason. Plus, I’d have to deal with Frank on my own at every turn."

"Well, that alone is worth the price of admission to Olivia-land if you ask me."

Natalia laughed hardily and then pulled Olivia to her. "I love you so much," she told her.

"Hey," Olivia said sounding conspiratorial. "Wanna go for five times?" she said looking at her watch. "Damn, it’s after midnight."

Natalia laughed, "We could always start over again and try for five by this time tomorrow."

Olivia wiggled her eyebrows and Natalia hugged her. But almost as quickly, as her arms went around Olivia, Natalia shot away.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked as she looked over Olivia’s shoulder.

Olivia turned to Natalia’s distraction to see Emma and Maureen walking toward them. Their dresses were now gone as they donned simple oxford shirts and jeans.

"We had to come back and thank you for the wedding."

"It was nothing," Olivia replied.

Emma looked around at the ‘wreckage’ and said, "No, it was quite a lot. At first, I thought it was a bit over the top, but I’m glad how everything turned out."

"Busted cake and all?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, it got my sister’s talking," Emma replied. "No matter what Frank might say... It helped. Speaking of which, has anyone heard from Francesca?"

"Always the big sister, huh?" Natalia teased.

"Always," Emma said with a grin.

"She called a few minutes ago actually," Olivia replied. "They released her so she was taking a cab back here."

"Good. That was pretty scary."

"It was." Natalia agreed. "But she’s fine, so you can relax."

"Wonderful. Now other matters... I expect to see lots of pics of the Caribbean and Europe from your ‘Love Boat’ yacht trip as Dad’s been calling it," Emma warned.

Olivia muttered, "Phillip Spaulding is so annoying." She then nodded and said, "Will do."

"Anyway," Emma said, "I just wanted to say thank you and I love you both. The big wedding was great, but the best part is having my two mommies here."

Olivia choked up and said, "Ma and I love you too, Bean."

She and Natalia hugged both the girls until Natalia pulled back and shooed them away.

"Now go on," she said, "You two have a honeymoon to start."

Both women waved to the pair and once they rounded the corner out of sight, Olivia hung her head. Natalia kissed the top of it and pulled her head into her bosom.

"See? They never really leave, Liv. She’ll always be around."

Olivia could only nod.

Chapter 123 – Epilogue

Wednesday, December 23rd, 2065

"Grams? What’s this?" asked an eight-year-old girl as she held up the rectangular shaped object she’d picked up from a coffee table upon entering the room.

The farmhouse was filled with nearly every Christmas decoration in Springfield... or at least it seemed that way. The tree, like so many years before, was a plantable tree. After the holiday, it would make itself to ‘the line’ as Maureen had nicknamed it.

Pine tree after pine tree stood in formation and surrounded the property. The Spencer-Rivera’s started the tradition when Emma demanded they be eco-friendly and not murder anymore trees in 2009 – the first official Christmas when her two mommies were really two mommies to her and Francesca. As of this year, 54 trees stood with only one in 2016 that had died. They knew the year by following the path of the trees. That year stood vacant though since the tree never took root. They talked about a replacement, but Francesca said no. She never said why, only that, ‘God must have wanted it that way as a reminder’. Reminder of what? She never did say.

Emma now owned the property, so she could do what she wanted, but she respected Francesca’s wishes. In fact, Emma could live anywhere in the world she wanted, but this was the only place that ever felt like home. Even after she and Maureen bought their own properties over the years, it was always the farmhouse Emma loved most. So, when the opportunity presented itself, Emma came home again.

Underneath that live tree now was a battered Nativity. The fake moss on the roof was all but nearly gone. A few wise men seemed to be missing the pigment from their eyes. Still, it sat with a reverence as if it were made of gold, rather than cheap plastic.

Emma at sixty-five still had eyes that positively sparkled anytime she was tickled about something. And right now, it was watching her inquisitive granddaughter. She pulled off her reading glasses and put down her e-reader for a moment. Her grin widened.

"That, my dear, is a book. I know you’ve seen books."

"Yeah, but not many of them."

Emma grinned at the response. "Nana found it when she was looking through our decoration boxes this year. It’s called ‘A Child’s Christmas in Wales’ by Dylan Thomas."

"A book about being in a Whale? Like Jonah?"

Emma giggled. "No, the country of Wales, Sweetie. It’s next to England in the United Kingdom."

"Oh...What’s it about?"

"Would you like to read it?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Go ahead and open it," Emma told her.

Maureen entered the room with a tray that held three coco mugs. She smiled as she watched their granddaughter sit cross-legged and open the first page. She took a seat next to Emma on the sofa.

"Someone scribbled in here," the girl said.

"It’s called an inscription. Years ago when you’d give someone a book, you’d sometimes leave a little note for them. Go ahead and read it."

"Dear Emma," the child paused and then looked up. "That’s you!" she said proudly. Emma just smiled and nodded. "Sometimes the bigger we get, the smaller our dreams are. I hope your dreams keep getting bigger and bigger. Love always, Natalia." The child paused and thought a moment. "Natalia was your Ma’s name, right? You got this from your Ma?"

"I did. Many years ago." Emma grinned.

"What happened to her?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Did she die like my mommie?"

Emma paused as if contemplating how to tell the story. "She died, yes, but not like your mommie. My Ma got real sick with cancer. By the time they realized why she’d been feeling bad, it was too late to give her any medicine. Then about six months later my mom, Olivia, joined her in heaven."

"Like my mom?" the girl asked.

Maureen had to turn away. She walked back into the kitchen under the guise of getting more food. She muttered something about cookies and gave the pair some privacy.

"No, your mom got hurt in a car accident, Sweetie. My mom... her heart gave out," she replied.

Emma knew the truth. Olivia’s heart didn’t give out. She was heartbroken after losing Natalia and her body just gave up. No one – not family or friends – were shocked to hear about Olivia’s passing so soon after Natalia’s death.

"Do you miss them?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah, but it’s been awhile. The pain of them being gone never leaves but with time it doesn’t sting as much. You’ll know what I mean someday."

The girl got a curious yet hopeful look on her face.

"Do you think they know each other? Your moms and my mom?"

It took all Emma had not to start crying. She tightened her lip and gave a firm nod. "I’m sure they do. They never really leave, Honey. They’ll always be around... even if we can’t see or hear them like you see me," Emma said.

"Why?"

"Well, I have a theory that when we leave this world, we go to heaven if we've tried to lead a good life. But we can come back and check up on the people we love and the people they love. So, I’m positive they know alllll about each other. They’re all having a very Merry Christmas and want us to do the same."

The girl gave a small smile. "I like having Christmas here. I love the smell. It’s like real Christmas," she said as she looked around at the decorations.

For a moment, Emma’s mind flashed to her first Christmas in the same living room, over 50 years before and the images of two trees in the room, battling for dominance. She had to grin.

"I do too, Sweetie," she said as she motioned the girl toward her.

Emma settled the girl on her lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The young girl rested her head on her shoulder. As Maureen re-entered she took an afghan from the back of the chair and draped it over their legs although the fire was still rather large a few feet away. Once they were settled with their treats, Emma put her glasses back on that Maureen handed her. She began to read.

"One Christmas was so much like another, in those years around the sea-town corner now and out of all sound except the distant speaking of the voices, I sometimes hear a moment before sleep, that I can never remember whether it snowed for six days and six nights when I was twelve or whether it snowed for twelve days and twelve nights when I was six."

**The End**


End file.
